Jinchurriki of apocalypse: rebirth of chaos
by kotei no seiryuu
Summary: Naruto was sucked into the anima as a baby he was found and raised by Acnologia in order to become the perfect Dragon Slayer. Will he walk out of the darkness, stay within it, or become something else? Minato & Kushina Alive! Now grey powerful Naruto & Kurama. M for violence and slight profanity. NarutoxFT, with slight RaveMaster, Fate stay night themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima**

**AU: Alright Everyone this is going to be my second shot at actual Fanfiction writing. So forgive me if I am not directly to this story the for then first time. I'll try my best to make this fan fiction worthwhile. **

"Roar" :Normal Speech

'_Roar' : Thought Speech_

**Roar: Demon/Dragon speech**

'_**roar'**_**: demon/dragon thought**

"_**No Jutsu": Jutsu/magic **_

**Alright so lets begin**

**Chapter One: Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse**

It was dark night of Konoha in which chaos spurred through the area, destruction upon the village came through as the nightmare began in which was known well as October 10th, the night in which _Kyuubi, _the nine tailed demon foxhad been released upon the shinobi village of Konohagakure no Sato. A swing from one of it's swaying nine tails could cause massive land tsunami's and could send hundreds of shinobi to their own deaths.

Only on man took forth the challenge of the released beast, He was about five - eleven to a near six feet in height, with spiky blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He wore a shinobi flack vest under a white trench coat with red flames at the tips of the coat with writing on the back and possessed a blue headband with the symbol of a leaf on his head. He was Minato Namikaze, Kiroii Senko, and Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure.

Minato stood in front the Kyuubi now, coming in between the beast and a woman with crimson red hair. The woman look frail, taking holding on to life as much as she could, the show of her life slowly coming to an end was showing on her exhausted face. She was able to suppress the power of her unique chakra chains, though how long that would last even she couldn't tell.

Minato stared back at the devilish eyes of the fox now, his stare seemed to be more serious than ever. He looked down to the ground real quick seeing a newborn child, bundled in a cloth under a seal. It's round face possessing six whisker marks on his face. Though almost looked identical to the older man without a guess in the world. A clutching feeling of despair came into Minato's chest. He had only one option and that was to seal this beast, inside his own son. While his wife Kushina, stubborn as the redhead was wouldn't accept it, there was no other choice for them to agree on this. It was a hard choice, doing this would bring his son into a world of darkness and isolation. However, he knew the boy would get by, he _is _his and Kushina's son after all.

'_Forgive me Naruto' _Minato thought as he began to form hand seals quickly and efficiently as he then stopped within a mere seconds.

"_**Shiki Fujin no Jutsu" **_He said as a spiritual entity came into place as a ghostly demon, it's pale black eyes and menacing features make any man believe that were staring at death itself.

A pale hand went through Minato's body as it launched itself at the massive beast grabbing it's Yin chakra and slowly pulling it toward Minato. Once close slowly went inside Minato's body and was sealed, showing the engraved marking of Minato's stomach. Minato slumped slightly as he felt the pressure of the chakra and winced. _'Such heavy Chakra' _He looked up and noticed the size of the Kyuubi now was half it's original size,. He had to act fast.

Minato Quickly made hand signs once more and summoned what looked like a ceremonial bed and quickly placed his son down on the soft cushioning. He could hear the coughing and the heavy wheezing from Kushina and looked back for a quick second. "Kushina!"

It was a short amount of time before Minato realized that the chakra chains binging the Kyuubi were loosening. He and Kushina looked at to see the massive claw aiming towards his and Kushina's beloved child. Both rushed in front of the beast hand and as quick they were pierced from behind, holding the claw to slow it's momentum, thanking Kami that it barely reaches Naruto.

"**Damned Humans!" **cursed the Kyuubi as he snarled once the chains tightened around him once more.

Kushina looked at her husband and slowly gave a nod as she coughed a little, "You win..I guess… your really serious about this." She said quietly.

Minato nodded as he smiled "thank you, Kushina-chan." He looked up at the shinigami and looked back at Kushina. "I'm about to perfrom the **Hakke Fujin **and store what chakra we have left…So it's best to say what you have to say now" he said smiling at his beloved wife.

Kushina looked at the young child and smiled "Sochi, eat healthy and grow up to a big boy. Make sure you make friends, friend you can depend on, learn your ninjutsu and listen to your teachers, I was never good with either, hopefully you will. " She said softly as she grinned, "And make sure you meet a girl whose like me okay…your going to go through so experience much difficulties as a child, but never forget who you are."

Minato smiled as he looked at his son, "Sochi, Make sure you listen to your godfather, even though he's a pervert he will be there for you. Listen to Kakashi too, hopefully he'll be there for you as well." he said performing the sealing rights.

"We love you Naruto" The both said, leading to one blinding light _**"Hakke Fuin!" **_The light had embraced the Kyuubi, the demon he roared one last time before being sealed within Naruto leaving only a child wailing on the ceremonial bed.

It was only a few seconds before the group of shinobi forces came into the scene, the beside the child was both a Sandaime Hokage and a young Kakashi. The bodies of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were gone.

"Sensei…" Kakashi said knelt down to pick up his teacher's son, his living legacy.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at Kakashi holding Naruto and sighed as he shook his head with guilt. If only her had gotten there sooner, he would have been the one to take Minato's place. They had lost at hero of Konohagakure, in his place of him and his wife they had their legacy and a new Jinchurriki.

"Kakashi, take Minato's son away for a few days to a nearby shelter, I don't want the civilians finding out about this yet. Not until there is some stability in peoples minds about the event has occurred." he told the young Jonin before sending out his shinobi to go look for further investigation of how the beast got loose and ordered the remaining members around to make sure the people are safe and uninjured.

"Hai Hiruzen-Sama" Said Kakashi, he leaped into the trees of the night, heading north towards the outskirts of Hi no Kuni.

**Break**

Kakashi traveled a steady pace as he carefully held Naruto in his arms. The young shinobi looked at the sleeping baby, the young child could be seen with more traits of his father, but had his mothers facial features. How his sensei would use his own child to be the new host of the Kyuubi he would never know. Though Kakashi knew that this boy was a hero keeping an untamed beast at bay.

Just as Kakashi was only a few minutes to the shelte he found something that caught his eye in the sky. A dim glowing light that was covered by cloud. He stopped for a minute to get a close look as he got into view of the light. It was foreign, but something supernatural came into play from it. He could feel energy coming out of it, something similar to chakra. It didn't cross his mind though that it would be such a threat. Until it hit him that is.

A sudden pressure hit him, causing him to be pulled up towards the light. He grunted as he moved around, trying to reach out for a branch with a single arm, but his hands were too out of reach. He could feel Naruto moving around a bit, stirring as he began to slightly wail. Kakashi and Naruto were sucked up into the benevolent light. Kakashi was spinning around as he tired his best to hold Naruto in his grasp. Though one shift of speed tugged his forward and allowed him to loosen his grip on Naruto. Allowing them both to be separated.

'_NO!' _He thought as he tried to reach for the cloth only for Naruto to drift further away from him. His view of seeing Naruto faded as Naruto vanished into the light leaving him to be blinded within the light as well.

"Naruto!" he yelled as he disappeared out of existence.

_**Outskirts of Magnolia year 769**_

Porlyusica sighed as she sat on her chair, this night was already troublesome as it was. She looked at two beds the held two people on each one, a blonde haired man in his early twenties and a long red haired woman her age in the same area of age.. Both were critically wounded on the ground when she found them near her home, a few minutes longer and both would have been dead if she hadn't healed their wounds.

Both seemed to have had a massive strain on their bodies and must have had been in a tough fight. Though something was off about their magic power, it was a lot more concentrated per say, more heavier. Whoever these people were, they had power and that she could tell.

Before she was about to check on their wounds once more and heal them she saw a bright light come from the sky and paused lightly. 'Anima?' she thought to herself as she headed out of her house.

She headed out towards the woods and found what was a young man with gray hair and foreign type of armor on him. His unconscious body was lifeless as he groaned from the rush he had inside the anima.

"Great, another damn human " she muttered narrowing her eyes as she huffed

She picked him up and slung his arm around her shoulder as she walked him to her house. He heard him mutter something, but could hear quite well. Curiosity got the best of her as she drew her ear close and decided to listen in.

"Naruto.."

'Fishcake? Who the hell thinks of Fishcakes? She thought as she brought the teen into her house.

She didn't know what she was going to do with these three, maybe get their story first, probably tell Makarov about them and allow them to join their guild. Not like she needed them around here to bother her anyway, all three have become a hassle anyway letting her do work at two in the morning.

_**Elsewhere in Earthland**_

At the edge of a mountain top the sounds of a crying Naruto were heard as the sound echoed through the mountain ridge. The sounds of him wailing also brought him trouble as a wyvern flew down and landed just a few feet of him. The Grey skinned creature hissed lowly as it's lower jaw drooled with hunger as it craved for the baby's flesh. It hadn't eaten in days and a small morsel such as Naruto could keep his energy up for sometime. Though the danger that was brought upon Naruto was not the wyvern. It was something _much _worse.

A loud cry hit the skies of the mountain as it echoed loudly enough to startle the wyvern, sending it flapping its wings in such hurry to escaped whatever was coming. A massive looming shadow loomed above Naruto. It was a dragon, near the size of Kyuubi, it's black and blue scales dimmed in the moonlight as it landed on the peak of a small mountain, causing rubble to topple to the bottom floor. It gave a low growl as it's pale eyes stared down upon the small infant.

The dragon was Acnologia, the dragon of the apocalypse. He folded his feathery leathered wings as it slowly crept down to the child starting down upon the newborn with it's two massive set eyes. Humans as a whole to him were simply to put words, inferior. He had no need to socialize or befriend them at all. He was not bound by such things to make peace with them unlike those of his other dragon kin. He was the most feared dragon in history, He was bound by none of the other dragons laws made by the dragon king and he had no interest aside destroying those insect like humans, especially Zeref. The dark mage.

The while he was annoyed by the child's wailing cries which made him want to throw the baby. He had a curious interest about this boy. The boys magic potency was strong in mass, more denser than mages much older than him, the only person he would compare this child to was bloody Zeref. Though he could smell it off the child. A power that could rival his own. If this child were to live he would be dangerous to live. His talon slowly came down until he stopped for a moment. An idea came across his mind as it bore a toothy grin.

He would use this child against Zeref, if the child could no defeat the dark mage, he could at least hope to hurt him bad enough to make sure that even he, the dragon that could make an era come to an end kill Zeref. He decided to make this boy the perfect weapon, the perfect dragon slayer.

"**This shall be interesting…don't you agree ningen." **He spoke to young Naruto as he grabbed him carefully into his massive hand and flew off into the night.

**END**

**AU: Well I hope you like the start of this chapter, I kind of did it in my style of how this could have went. Though if I made any miscalculations please notify me I'll see what can do. I figure I'm probably call Acnolagia's dragon slaying magic type either chaos dragon (Kontonryuu) slaying or dark dragon slaying (Meiryuu). Both are kind of close to Acnologia since they are a type of non elemental magic so in a sense they both can absorb the magic energy from magic attacks, even from other dragon slayers attacks. **

**Yes if you figured it out, both Kushina and Minato are alive, both in critical condition at the moment. Why I kept them alive is because they will be a key role in Naruto's shinobi life, like how Acnologia will be in Naruto's Magic life, only they will also adept to the magic world just like Kakashi will as well**

**If you have some ideas they go ahead and shoot, though I have a idea on where to take this story. Though I would probably like to get a beta for this.**

**Like, Review, Add**

**XxdivinedragonxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Alright everyone I'm back with another chapter, so far I have an idea about where to take this story and it should be quite interesting. I got a lot of story alerts from you guys and reviews from quite a sum amount of people and I am very please, So I hope I get a lot more review from you guys. Without support from the first chapter I might have never made this one even with my creative mind. Hopefully when is go to college this fall I will prepare for my creative writing courses and drama classes to get deeper into my characters. **

**This chapter will have barely no Naruto scene in it.. or will it? You may never know since I am RULER OF THIS STORY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Though in all serious matter I will say that this will be the build up for three new members of fairy tail. Though in all honesty I hope you enjoy this, there will be action scenes, just saying with whom so you better read with ease in your minds.**

**I've also decided make a poll on my profile that either Meiryuu, Akumaryuu, or Toarete Ryuu will be the name of Naruto's dragon slaying magic. Simple fact that Dark dragon seems more closer to Acnologia's persona better than anything else. Akumaryuu, meaning devil dragon, or toareteryuu, for fallen dragon. Though you'll see some differences in Dragon slaying that to Natsu's, Gajeel's, Wendy's, even Laxus artifical dragon slaying magic. I'm letting you guys decide. **

**So let's begin**

**Chapter two: The beginning of three**

Blue eyes had opened to the brightness of sunshine within the room, the intensity brought him out of his tired state. Minato rubbed his face as he dozed off once more, but rose up quickly feeling the strain on his body. He was surprised, one moment he and Kushina were near death and now he awoken in a bed. He didn't understand how he survived such a dangerous blow from a massive beast such as Kyuubi, but he was pleased that he atl east live through that and the _**Shiki Fuujin. **_

He raised his shirt up slightly and noticed a pink scar on his stomach area, massive as it stretched a foot or so horizontally. He was surprised at this, not even Tsunade's medical jutsu could heal a fatal would that deep without taking a huge strain. Though Tsunade wasn't in the village when the Kyuubi attacked, so it had to be someone of great medical degree to heal this massive wound.

He heard a slight sound of snoring, looking to his left he saw a bundle of red hair snuggling up to a blanket with bed hair. He felt a huge wait on his shoulders disappear, moving off the bed he laid on and knelt down to his beloved sleeping wife. He searched within the bedding to reach for her hand, once he felt he hands he intertwined his fingers with her own and brought them to his face kissing her wrist ever so softly. Kushina too was alive, Minato felt such happiness build up in him that he , them, were still alive/ Still alive that they could see their son.

He ceased he the feelings of joy and relief, pausing for sometime, thinking over the past current events carefully. The _**Shiki Fuujin**_, Kyuubi nearly killing them, _**Hakke Fuuin**_, lastly a light that enveloped them. Such light that enveloped them that he believed it to be his very soul being taken out of his body by the Shinigami to be in his stomach for all eternity. How did they survive? He wondered as he looked around the room, it was filled with potions and books as he slowly got up to look at them, releasing his hand from Kushina's.

He wandered toward the book shelves and noticed quite a number of books based upon magic and potions. Now this confused Minato indeed, who in the right mind would believe in sorcery of all things. Sure shinobi could use chakra unlike many of the civilians that live within villages like Konohagakure, but that didn't mean they believe in magic as well. The one thing that interested him the most were the fact that there was no scrolls, just books on medical potions. Where were they?

Suddenly the door opened as a figure draped in a foreign dress came in. He dark pink hair as in a bun and he age was showing their natural feature of a woman in her fifties. Though she had her eyes boring onto him like she could see through him. Everything was quiet for a second. Neither she or Minato said a word.

Minato being the gentlemen that he was decided to speak "Ex-"

WHAM!

Instantly Minato got his face smashed in by a massive book that the woman hidden in her long coat. He groaned lightly as rubbed his nose making sure it wasn't broken.

"Welcome to the world of the living ningen," Porlyusica said as she looked at Minato.

"Human? What ab-" His words stopped as another book slammed into his groin area, he fell to his knees as he cradled his family jewels hoping to relieve the pain he had unnecessarily needed.

"I wasn't finished speaking brat" She said as she walked over to him and grabbed him by his cheek and pushed him down on the bed he slept in. "Stay still so I can check on your wound." She told him as she pulled up his shirt to examine the scarring and tissue.

As she was examining him Minato stayed silent until he had spoken up "Um, Excuse me, but where am I"

"In my house, where else would you be?" She said getting up and walking towards one of her potion set, grabbing one of the vials in the set.

Minato sweat dropped lightly "Not exactly what I meant. I mean _where _am I?"

Porlyusica walked back to the bed and handed Minato the vial "Drink" she said as she pulled a stool toward her and sat on it. She looked at Minato and spoke with ever so calmness. "You are near the outskirts of Magnolia town, in a place called Earthland." She said

Minato looked at her and felt like she was pulling his leg, but he could simply tell she was serious. There was no place in the elemental nations known as Magnolia, nor was their a place called Earthland. This place was a foreign place to him as it was. "How..?" He stopped to think, not expressing the words to say.

"How you and Kushina managed to get here?" She finished his words for him. "Quite honestly, the only thing I can say how is that you were sucked up by **Anima; **an inter-dimensional gate that absorbs magic power."

"You mean like a space/time jutsu?" Minato asked

"Similar to that you could say, it's a difficult process and it's something different than your jutsu as you and that young lad mentioned. My guess is that the anima sense a powerful energy signature which absorbed you and your wife." She said to Minato closing her eyes.

"How do you know these things, jutsu, me and Kushina being married?" He asked.

"Not long after you came a young boy by the name of Kakashi was absorbed as well, he told me most of the things that I currently know about your world, from your vilalge, your marriage, and your supposed death by a powerful demon." she said

Minato stared down for what seemed like hours in his mind. Kakashi was here too? What did that mean, did that mean Kakashi was in a near deaths state because of Kyuubi? He gripped the covers of the sheets and swallowed saliva down his throat.

"Is Kakashi okay?" He asked.

"Of course the brat's okay, he's bringing me some firewood at the moment. I tell you the brat is lazy, it took a book in his family jewel to actually do some damn work around here while taking care of your weak selves for the last three weeks." She said "Now hurry up and drink the damn potion and quit asking questions. I have to wake your dead a sleep wife by slapping her silly!"

Minato shuttered at the thought of Kushina waking up in a bad way, the one thing he wouldn't do after the first moment of sleeping together. He looked at the vial, a purple color liquid that smelled like spices. Minato took one large gulp out of the small vile, the moment he felt the taste in his taste buds he almost wanted to spit back out. He coughed several times before looking back at Porlyusica who slapped Kushina lightly seeing that Kushina sifting her body slightly Minato moved back a bit on the bed and covered himself in the sheets.

Kushina who had woken up stared at Porlyusica with dreary tired eyes and yawned. "Minato why did your face turn into such an ugly hag~" she whined. Little would Kushina realize, before she could have her wrathful awakening, Porlyusica would have her wrath.

**XXXXXXXX**

After minutes of a cat fight and Kushina submitting to the words of Porlyusica, everything was calm enough to explain the situation to Kushina whom seemed shocked, but also worried. Kakashi walked in with a small bag of lumber wood looked to find his Sensei and wife in good condition once more. He had discussed with them about the situation he was in when he saw the anima suck both him and Naruto into the gate. Him separating from Naruto. Kushina whom was worried was now terrified.

"My baby Naruto is out there somewhere unprotected.. Oh Kami" Kushina said as tears ran down her face.

Kakashi lowered his head with guilt, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can say that will make up for my mistake." The young jonin receive a pat on his shoulder as Minato gave him a sad smile.

"it wasn't your fault Kakashi, how would you have known an event like this would have occurred." He said "You did your best keeping him safe for a short time.."

Minato looked at Porlyusica and said softly, "you say the anima is a machine that absorbs magic energy correct?"

Porlyusica nodded "So far it does seem to do that, though of course it doesn't feed on certain magic energies like dragon slayer magic."

"What if..it can absorb chakra as well?" He asked, "From what I can tell, chakra and magic are the same thing, though with chakra it's denser because you use less of the physical energies and a little more of the spiritual energies. My guess if it absorbed up, it was because it pin pointed a large quantity of chakra."

"That chakra being of course from the Bijuu you call Kyuubi right, the one you sealed in your son?" Porlyusica asked.

"Yes. Though when Kyuubi was sealed, it must have picked up the traces of its chakra on us, therefore sucking us inside the anima. Then when it picked up traces of it on Naruto, it must have absorbed him and Kakashi as well." Minato said

Porlyusica mumbled something to her self and sighed. "Alright," she got up from her stool and walked into the back room, coming back a few second later with Minato's flack jacket and trench coat. "I had the option to fix your clothing up for you, should be as good as they once were" She said.

"Thank you" was all he said as he put on his green shinobi flak jacket and his trench coat over it.

Porlyusica opened the door for the three and looked at them, "Come with me, it's best if you stay with this person. I don't like humans, so you three being hear will just be an annoyance." She said, as the walked outside. She closed the door behind her and took lead towards Magnolia town. "I'm sure once you are taken care of here you will have enough man power to search for your son."

_**Fairy Tail**_

In the town of Magnolia, the home of the strongest guild in Earthland, which is none other than Fairy Tail. A dwarf sized man in his early fifties was sitting in the guild masters chair reading paperwork. He groaned slightly as he rubbed his head. Even though Fairy Tail was the greatest guild, there was little problem that all the mages in Fairy Tail possessed. The knack of destruction they bring during missions. He swore that if he saw another set of paperwork he would go insane!

He heard a knock on his door and raised his head up slightly, "Come in." Once the door opened a boy about the age of seven with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Ah, Laxus my boy, what is it?"

"Jii-san, Porlyusica Baa-chan is here with some weird people." Young Laxus said his his grandfather, Makarov.

Makarov raised a quizzical brow, 'Strange, she rarely comes here unless it was something important.' He thought as he got up from his seat. "Thank you Laxus, now go ahead and join then others down stairs." He said, watching the young boy leave.

Makarov walked downstairs to meet Porlyusica, he had noticed the unfamiliar people with her. He walked up to her speaking calm and clearly, "So is there something you needed from me?"

"Yes." she pointed at Minato and spoke "This is Minato Namikaze, the others are his wife Kushina and his student Kakashi Hatake." She looked back at Makarov, "They were sucked in by **Anima** ."

"So they are from Edolas I presume?" He asked.

"Not exactly, though I'll explain to you in private. Right now I want you to let them join your guild. They don't know around the place and I need you to help them." She said "There son is missing and has something that could be used as a weapon, _something _dangerous."

Makarov rubbed the top of his head in a deep though, yet another thing that would be brought to him. As complicated as things were, there was no excuse for him not to help these people.

"Alright, I'll let them join, but after this you owe me an explanation" He said as looked at the three, shinobi. He slowly raised his hand and then smiled lightly, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Minato."

Minato looks Kushina who smiles lightly and looks back at Makarov, thaking the older mans hand into a firm grip. "Thank you for letting us join." He said.

**XXXXXXX**

_**Magnolia Town Year 776**_

Minato sat at the table in Fairy Tail, Wearing a newly costumed made flak jacket, though retained the same white trench coat with flames on it. Though by his chest he wore a pin which had the symbol of the wizard saints. During the last several years, Minato had risen to become appointed as one of the ten Wizard Saint's. He was dubbed as what he was originally once called "Kiroii no Senko" due to his signature technique the well known **Hiraishin**.

Kakashi became an S-class mage by the age of 17 Well known by the alias as Fairy Tail's 'Assassin' Due to his unique shinobi skills of stealth. While using his mostly his three main skills of a ninja.

Kushina within the first two years of entering Eatrhland became a S-class mage, Her skills with Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu, made her skills well known through out the land. Thus she was dubbed as Fairy Tail's 'Benihime', for not just her beauty equal to that of a goddess, but for her sheer fury and resilience as a powerful fighter.

The last nine years, Minato and Kushina had been searching long and hard for their child. With Minato's title as a wizard saint, he would be able to gain some information within the magic council, as well as gain information possible. Both They and Kakashi took mission from searching within the mountains, to taking down dark guilds, for any information or hope their son was in there. Though there was none, not a single ounce of intel or knowledge from any mage they encountered, from every guild. He leaned his elbows on the table, lowering his head with the single straining thought on his mind.

'_I will find you Naruto, I swear my life on it' _

_**Somewhere in deep cavernous caves**_

Acnologia was pleased, no he was _much _more than pleased. He was feeling the pride of being successful. For the last ten years he trained this young child from the basics from walking, to speaking fluently at such a young age. He trained this child to the bone for six years, no remorse, no rest. Not until he made this young boy not a man, but something much dangerous. He had ensured that there was rage in this boy heart, while he possessed the body of a mere human, he had possessed the rage and means of a dragon. A rage just like his own. The _perfect _dragon slayer. Though with that power within him, if he could master it as how he used it that time long ago, then he would be accepted as more than just a dragon slayer in Acnologia's eyes. He would be his blood, his kin. Once he defeated Zeref and destroy all his creations, then the would be a near unstoppable force.

While he had to admit, deep inside the boy, there was still humanity in him, he had doubt that side would come out. Not after what that _boy _had lost. He had felt some remorse, maybe pity for the boys pain for that moment, but that pain made the boy what he was today and he made him understand how much humans can be ignorant and compelled by evil desires within them.

All this boy had to do now was train one more year, learn the secrets of his dragon slaying powers, learn to make them his own and hone them. Until he does that, then Acnologia could train him in the final lesson. That lesson, was **Dragon Force**.

Acnologia had a low growl emanating from his throat as he gave a low roar towards a small cave. It was silent for a moment until a roar busted within the cave blowing like a gust of wind at Acnologia. While unaffected the dragon was to the roar, the trees beside him began to bend back, some of the closer ones began to snap and fall to the ground giving a heavy thump.

Once the roar died down Acnologia gave a toothy smile. He heard footsteps from the dark cave entrance. With his pale white eyes, he could see a small figure come out, close to four feet and eleven inches, the figure that came out was a boy, with wild blonde hair and whiskers on the side of his face. He wore a black tank top and shorts with gray shoes, his sharpened canines gave a twisted fox like grin, and his icy clue slit eyes gave only rage from them.

"**Time to train now…Naruto" **Acnologia Said.

The ten year old gave a low animalistic growl as he chuckled, feeling the wind blow into his hair. He felt black lightning crackle around his body.

"Kakkate Koi (Bring it on)" Naruto said

**END**

**AU: Told you I might put in a little Naruto in there. I'm probably going to change the time in which Naruto, Kakashi, Kushina, And Minato in Earthland to 766 instead of 769, cause the fact that Naruto would be 15 in 784 would seem awkward. It would be easier if he would be around seventeen or eighteen in that time. I'm glad I finished this chapter this week instead of next cause I feel I want to real action to start next week. **

**First of to EVERYONE who thought that this chapter was boring cause it had no action, I'm sorry, next chapter you'll see plenty of action I promise you that. This chapter was a big iff for me because I wanted to make a piece for the other three before Naruto ever met them. **

**Secondly for those who want this to be more than just want more than just Erza in this fan fiction, well I might add Lucy or Cana in this to make it even out the balance. Erza for being strict and a good sparring partner, sometimes being motherly, while Lucy or Cana give Naruto some positives of Humanity or give him peace within his heart making him more human. **

**Third, I decided that Naruto will have two types of magic skill set, maybe three before he learns shinobi skills. One of them of course being dragon slaying magic, the other is a hint I put in at the end. There will be a reason why or how naruto gets this power, but that won't be explained until he gets some feelings in his heart. **

**Lastly I want to thank Lanky Nathan for inspiring me to do this, I probably would be stuck with writers block on my book if he didn't help me get some of my original creativity back, now that I am doing this I can work on my book more. I also want to thank Ihateheroes, Lanky Nathan, Denim88,Maneyan, Kitsunedragon, and soulreapercrewe. Their stories have inspired me to try and be a good fan fiction writer for just the fun of it. They also helped me as to the reason why I write and why I want my book to go far. So I want to say thank you to them and I hope I can strive to write on here as much as you all do while not working on my own projects. You all in my opinion are the best writers I've seen.**

**So I hope you will like next chapter everyone, it will be out sometime next week. So I hope I get a lot of reviews from this chapter.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Alright everyone I am back and that means another chapter is here waiting for you all to read and enjoy with such pleasure. I am please from my readers who gave me reviews, While I'm new to fan fiction as a whole I am glad everyone likes this story.**

**First off I want to say it's a great pleasure of having KitsuneDragon as my Beta for this story and I am happy to have Lanky Nathan who gave me some comforting advice on the start of this story.**

**Secondly for those who noticed that the poll is closed it has come to majority vote that Meiryu as a his style of dragon slaying magic. Also described as**_**Yami no Metsuryuu Maho.**_**I felt that adding toareteryu or Akumaryuu would be simple, but then I realized Acnologia was also known as the Black Dragon. I could have added Kokuryuu, but I think Meiru sounds more suitable.**

**Lastly, I come to decide that this will be more suitable as a one x one relationship so no harem. While I agree with some people's reasons on making it, I believe that one person is enough to make Naruto regain parts of his humanity, while there are friends who will push him to be more human as well as he comes to understand the bonds of the**_**Nakama**_**around him.**

**Also for those who thought that the black lightning was a type of lightning magic, you are somewhat correct I will explain it after this chapter.**

"_Humans are arrogant and foolish, they hide their greed with words of false truth and harm one another to appease their violent nature. They are nothing more than maggots that aren't even worth a breath of life."_

_-Acnologia_

_Last chapter_

_Acnologia had a low growl emanating from his throat as he gave a low roar towards a small cave. It was silent for a moment until a roar busted within the cave blowing like a gust of wind at Acnologia. While unaffected the dragon was to the roar, the trees beside him began to bend back, some of the closer ones began to snap and fall to the ground giving a heavy thump._

_Once the roar died down Acnologia gave a toothy smile. He heard footsteps from the dark cave entrance. With his pale white eyes, he could see a small figure come out, close to four feet and eleven inches, the figure that came out was a boy, with wild blonde hair and whiskers on the side of his face. He wore a black tank top and shorts with gray shoes, his sharpened canines gave a twisted fox like grin, and his icy clue slit eyes gave only rage from them._

"_**Time to train now…Naruto"**__Acnologia Said._

_The ten year old gave a low animalistic growl as he chuckled, feeling the wind blow into his hair. He felt black lightning crackle around his body._

"_Kakkate Koi (Bring it on)" Naruto said ._

**Chapter Three: Nest Within Darkness**

The first years of Naruto's life was simple, as a child he was a remarkably smart for his age. Learning to walk at the age of nine months, reading at the age of three, writing and learning both Earthland's history and mathematics at the age of five. Acnologia was amazed by the child's genius and astounding traits. At such a young age, Naruto had just proven he was worthy of being his foster son, not just because of his unnatural density of magic, but the knowledge that the boy had grown over the years.

On the sixth year of Naruto's life, he started his training. There was no time for this child to be babied, nor be treated like the child he was. If this boy was going to master Acnologia's magic,_**Mei no Metsu**_**ryū**_**Maho,**_then he was going to have to grow up and become something different than the other dragon slayers. He would become a being of power, a dragon in human form. After all, raise a child to become a beast and he shall be so. So that is what the black dragon did.

For the past four and a half years Naruto had evolved from being a child of pure heart, to a boy whose rage knows absolutely no bounds. At some points, it is silent as the wind itself, but most times now, it had shown itself in a malicious way. Destructive like a storm, just like Acnologia.

Naruto looked at his foster father with a malicious grin, popping his knuckles. The sound echoed through the cave.

"So what kind of training are we doing today Tou-san, same as usual?" asked Naruto.

"**Not exactly, our training will have to be short this time. You're almost ready to prove yourself that you are worthy of using my strongest secret technique."**Acnologia told the boy as he grabbed a set of twelve boulders, six medium, six large.

Naruto smirked due to his curiosity, but if he was going to learn the ultimate technique, he would have to make this training fast. He noticed Acnologia's tail raised halfway and prepared himself for the first set of boulders come at him. Once the massive whip-like tail struck the six medium sized boulders, they moved at rapid speeds towards the blonde.

Naruto grinned as he rushed with great speed towards the boulders. With amazing reflexes, he leaped over one boulder and landed on the ground before going into a roll as he landed so that he would avoid being struck by the second and third boulders. He performed a cartwheel to avoid the fourth and back flipped to avoid the fifth. As he was in the middle of his back flip, the sixth boulder raced towards him. However, the blonde dragon slayer managed to complete said flip, and planted his feet against the rough surface of one of the boulders he had dodged. He tensed his leg muscles and pushed off, rearing his fist back.

With a roar, the blonde slammed his fist against the large sphere of rock and shattered it as if it were made of glass. Naruto landed on the ground and shaking his hand lightly, he chuckled. He knew he would have to work on punching those boulders. Though his real test was the massive size ones, each one weighing about a ton or so.

Acnologia shot the first boulder with his tailed aiming directly at Naruto. Naruto, holding his ground, held his hands out. Once his hands were met with the feeling of the boulder's rough surface, the impact came in. His feet were skidding on the rough ground before he came to a halt. He threw the large mass to the side, only for another boulder to come towards him in a matter of seconds. As the boulder went towards him, it simply went through Naruto. It crashed into the mountain side and tumbled down off the ledge.

Naruto reappeared by the entrance of the cave and frowned as he glared at his surrogate father.

"Quit testing me and launch the rest of those damn boulders!" He said in a cold empty voice. His after-image having long since vanished after the use of his high levels of speed.

Acnologia snarled as he raised his tail half way once more and whipped his tail at a quick speed, sending the remaining two-ton boulders toward the blonde at high speeds.

Naruto grinned as he inhaled air.

**"Meiryū no Dangan!"**He yelled as he shot four small sized black balls of energy at the boulders. Once colliding, the force of the impact turned the rocks to dust by the effects of the darkness magic. One larger boulder came into place and Naruto thrust his fist forward.

**"Meiryu no Kageken"**the fist collided with the boulder breaking it into smaller segments.

Acnologia looked at Naruto and growled in a calmly manner as he lowered his head to look at the small boy.

**"Good precision on your aim ningen. I'll be pleased to let you know what your next step of training will be before you obtain the last technique of my dragon slaying magic."**

"What's this next step of training supposed to be?" asked Naruto.

"**It is not going to be simple for you boy, at this point you will be fated at killing this creature."**The black dragon said.**"Only after defeating this enemy I shall teach you the secrets. The true secrets of obtaining Dragon Force."**

Naruto, tempted to learn the ultimate level in which all dragon slayers could obtain never felt that it would be so easy. Though it was as such temptations that lead his emotions to suspicion. What would the price of gaining the full potential of his power?

"Tou-san..what do I have to do in order to gain the secrets of Dragon Force?" He asked with no hint of emotion, not even a hint of worry in his words. Whatever challenge his father prepared for him, he would accept it.

"**Naruto, what is the one thing you hate other than humans, my boy."**The dragon spoke as it noticed the firm first forming in his son's hand.**"I can sense your anger slowly building it. It is indeed those wyverns that you hate so much, though I care none for them as well. As much as you hate those sub-dragons, they can be quite strong, especially their magic. Though you will be facing something much more difficult than a normal wyvern, you'll be facing the alpha male."**The dragon told Naruto.

Acnologia raised his giant hand, pointing his sharp claw towards east of the mountains to find a short dome like peak about ten miles from where they stood.

**"Within that peak Naruto lays one of the mountain wyvern nesting grounds. In that nest lays an alpha male mountain wyvern."**the dragon lowered his hand and looked back at Naruto.**"I want you to kill that alpha male, and any wyvern that stands in your way. Kill it...show no mercy to any as my dragon slayer."**

Naruto looked towards the dome peak, with a passive look upon his face. Calm on the inside, but on the outside, he was boiling with pleasure. He wanted to kill those wyverns, how he despised them, especially the one he killed with_that power_.

_Flashback: X772_

_It was a stormy afternoon, the humidity in the air was cold and lightning crackled into the sky. Six year old Naruto was waiting on Acnologia to come home with a large meal for both him and Naruto to be satisfied for the day. He had only learned one move of his father's dragon slaying arts and he had not even begun to fully hone the technique. Hopefully the young Naruto believed that this storm would last over night and he would begin learning something new in his first weeks of training._

_Naruto, silently reading his book over the sounds of heavy rain,heard loud flapping and looked over to the entrance of the large cave. He could barely see, but he had noticed a somewhat vague shadow coming towards the mountain ridge. He slowly got up to take a better look at it. _

_It was small, but it was somewhat distant so he really couldn't tell the size of the flying shape. Though he figured it was Acnologia, the shape was almost identical, flapping wings, nearly identical features from afar. Naruto thought it would be best if he just waited inside for him to come._

_An hour had passed and he had grown impatient, his hunger went from mild to vast. He thought that the dumb dragon would hurry himself up, but he took his damn time. Though it wasn't long before Naruto heard a small thump that had shaken the cave lightly, causing some debris to fall. Was Acnologia trying to cause the cave to come down upon the him? He heard movement from above and stirred lightly with caution as he heard foreign growling from the outside. _

_That wasn't Acnologia._

_He stood up slightly as he felt a thump on the ground as a head came into place in front of the his vision. It certainly wasn't Acnologia. This creature had several sharp plates going towards the back of its head. It's green eyes looking around at the outside world. It was a bronze color and its set of teeth showed like a crocodile's from its upper jaw. Talons were on its wings as it walked on them, hunched down slightly. This creature wasn't Naruto's surrogate father. This was a Wyvern._

_Naruto took a few steps back, hitting a small rock with his feet as it bounced lightly. He cursed to himself, hoping that the sub-dragon wasn't looking inside the cave. However, it was andit stared at Naruto, snapping its jaws as it gave a shrieking roar. It slowly came inside the cave, coming for the young blonde._

_Naruto took a few steps back as he tripped over a decent sized rock. He crawled back with fear in his heart, he could feel the blood in his skin shriveling back into his quicken paced heart. He was trapped within this cave and he couldn't do a simple thing to escape. He could try to escape underneath the wyvern, but then the beast would probably just squish him. Narut, panicking grabbed a couple rocks and threw them at the beast, one of them hitting it square in the eye._

_This was young Naruto's mistake as the blow had succeeded in infuriating the wyvern._

_With a swift swipe of its wing, Naruto was slammed into the rocky wall, crying out in sheer pain as blood came down his forehead. He was on his knees, feeling his head when suddenly all time seemed to have stopped as he felt like he lost all feeling in his body. His eyes looked to his right as he saw blood trailing down from his right shoulder and down his arm. A deep gash had formed from his impact, whether it was from the wing strike or the fact that he slammed into the hard rock wall, he did not know. _

_However, that gash had cut through the nerves and muscles of his back, blood pouring from the wound. He couldn't speak, he didn't want to speak, the pain was just so unbearable that he could only gasp out air. One more blow, then another from the beast as he smacked Naruto around like it was swatting a fly with its wing. Naruto skidded on the ground as he lay there, nearly dead._

_He could hear the thudding footsteps of the beast, the tips of its wings skidding on the walls of the dark cave. Its heated, disgusting breath hit Naruto just a few feet away from the blonde. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't run, he couldn't call for Acnologia. Though he knew the dragon would see this as a moment of weakness, even if Naruto was unprepared for something such as this. In a matter of moments he was going to be wyvern chow. How screw up was that for the blonde. That made him irritated more than fearful now._

_He could feel his 'fight-or-flight' instincts kicking in, his anger and fear boiling within his body and turning it. He remembered what Acnologia told him once when he found him a wyvern was about to it him. When he first saw mountain wyverns, he saw they had aggressive behaviors to each other and attacked those without second thought. They were the kind of animal that doesn't think when it acts, it just attacks. That fear came to him when he was younger. Though he was different now, he knew the aspects of him fighting one was inevitable...but to be so soon? He was angry because he wanted a fight that he deemed worthy when it came to those beasts. He was pissed he was going to die this way. He wasn't going to accept it._

_He growled lightly, his body heating up as he felt a presence within him, it wasn't much, but it was indeed noticeable. And it was luring him to hear it's words._

"_**Kill….Maim…Destroy…Tear…Crush…Rip…Shred.."**_

_Naruto felt the heat of his body increase even more as the presence within him was growing more, he could feel a foreign energy around him. It was so much denser than magic, but it was addicting...and it felt like he was high on pure rage. His wounds on his body healed, his head healed at a quick pace, the large gash was slowly closing as he could feel the nerves and muscle re-stitch themselves as the tissue of his muscle and skin was regenerating at an astounding rate. All that was left of the deep elongated wound was just a light peach colored scar that was slowly fading from Naruto's back._

_Naruto could hear the words repeat themselves once more over and over again, the energy was now different this time, it grew so intoxicating, the energy bubbled outside of his body, surrounding his body as it covered him, manipulated into a form. His eyes felt like they were burning, massive rush into his eyes as he opened them, everything felt so surreal; as if he was seeing all the essence of hatred around him. He could feel the change of his body, Canines lengthened and sharped, his nails doing the same as they became more like claws, his hair becoming wild and bushy._

_His eyes were covered by his hair, hearing the words one last time he slowly repeated them. _

_"Kill….Maim…Destroy…Tear… Crush…Rip…Shred.." He finally stopped for a moment as he felt the movement of sentient energy around him. The movement of one single tail. He gave a feral grin with sharp slit red eyes. _

_"__**Slaughter.."**__He shot his hand forward as a hand made from the energy launched toward the wyvern wrapping around the creatures neck._

_The creature roared as its neck was being squeezed. Trying to escape the grip, it yanked its head around. Though it wasn't enough , the sentient energy forced the dragons head through a cave wall before pulling its head out quickly and driving it once more on the other side. Once the head of the sub-dragon was pulled out, the scales were shown to be cracking and blood coated the wyvern's head and jaw line, showing the teeth were chipped and ruined. Naruto let the grip of the energy go on the wyvern as he jumped over the beast and smashed his first into the beast's head, causing the wound on the skull to crack open much more than it was before. Naruto remained on top of the beast's head, using both arms to send out the lengthened arms of energy once more to the base of the wyvern's wings. They held a firm grip as they tugged hard onto the wings. One tug caused the wyvern to cry out as it fought to retain its wings, but that was its mistake._

_SNAP!_

_A loud cry of pain as the wyvern shrieked, one of its wings dislocated, the other pulled off its body like papier-mâché , It gave a curdling cry as it slumped its head, heavily breathing as the blood poured from its left side. Naruto slid off the wyvern's body and walked to face it. The tail of energy slowly wrapped around the reptiles neck as it constricted around its airways. Slowly the beast moved, but it slowly gave into defeat as its eyes slowly dilated and they rolled into the back of its head...and its body slumped._

_Naruto released the lesser dragon as its head slumped onto the ground. He could feel the power he craved so much, slipping from his fingers. The red mass slowly went back inside his body, causing Naruto to feel the backlash of the strain that the energy put on his small body. His mind slowly receded into the depths of his being. The last thing he saw before passing out was the pale eyes of Acnologia._

_Flashback end_

Naruto's hair covered his head as he spoke softly.

"So how long do I need to take?" he asked quietly.

"**No less than tomorrow night, I expect you to be done. If any stand in your way crush them. I will come to see if you have completed your task then. If you are dead, then that is my fault in which I thought you would be ready. However, if you haven't met my standards in killing an alpha male mountain wyvern..."**He stopped as lowered his head toward Naruto.**"You will have only thirty seconds before I eradicate your entire existence from the face of this land. By then you probably wouldn't have enough energy to stand, let alone escape"**he said to the blonde.

Naruto chuckled for a moment, hiding his facial features until he laughed with maniacal glee.

"Tommorow night?" he asked as he looked at the dark dragon with bloodlust in his eyes. "Give me tonight and you will find me basking in the blood of my kills and you will have yourself a feast of wyvern flesh."

Naruto raised his hand and quickly darkness hand enveloped it and formed it into a claw. Black lightning enveloped Naruto as he grinned madly with high expectations to kill a worthy enemy.

"By tonight a dark storm with cover these mountains and only you and I will know death of a wyvern nesting ground. Only when I succeed, I will be one step closer to becoming something that no human will reach." He said closing his dragon like hand into a fist.

Acnologia was giving a toothy smile of twisted euphoria seeing his surrogate son state his goal for this night. Seeing his creation build and take darkness within him. He had not just made this child become a monster, he made him closer to anything that could be considered a_true_dragon. One who would see humans as their enemy and consider them a threat. A dragon with a vendetta in his mind. If only the boy was born one, he would be perfect. Though this boy would satisfy him by becoming the killer of Zeref if he obtained the full potential he has.

"**I expect much from you then tonight boy, I will be sure to see if you have done the deed."**Acnologia said**"Now go, slay the Alpha and kill his mates."**

Naruto giving a sly grin released a magic seal upon his back.

**"Meiryu no Tsubasa"**once the seal broke Naruto's back had envelopes wings made of darkness, wings similar to his fathers as they flapped at a repetitive rate. Naruto launched himself into the air and quickly flew off toward the dome mountain peak.

XxXxXxX

Minute after arriving Naruto wandered into the large entrance of the dome peak. The tunnel would be about the size of Acnologia, meaning the inside was probably bigger, a perfect place for a nesting ground of any type of creature. He had heard the low growls of the sub-dragons as he walked closer, the shrieks of them fighting or nurturing their eggs. Once he got into the nesting area he saw hundreds of eggs, fifty one wyvern overall. He could tell all the ones below were female, smaller, walking around the eggs like they were precious gems to be guarded, and precious gems they were.

Until it was decided that those shinning gems needed to be cracked. Naruto walked over to a single lone egg and put his foot on it. He whistled causing the female wyvern to look over towards his direction. Smile he shoved his foot into the egg, he shell cracking as the yolk spurted outward. Naruto smiled, receiving multiple shrieks of anger coming towards him as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry did I crack your egg? You must be broken hearted, oh well."

**[Now Playing Wish I may by Breaking Benjamin]**

Naruto watched as five of the female wyvern walked around him, circling him once he had no way to escape. Black lightning enveloped his body and slowly the wind blew into the cavernous dome. One thing he knew about darkness was that it was an energy source over all elements, similar to light. It could be a negative form of an element a form that could envelope enemies into the dark void. He smiled as one of the wyvern snapped at him and he instantly raised his hand by instinct.

"**Raiju no Arashi: Ran Kaminari"**He said as a gust of wind surrounded the beast and a sound of static filled the air. A shriek of pain was released as a black ball of lighting struck one of the reptilian beasts, sending it into two others of its kind and making an explosion that sounded like thunder coming from where the wyvern had hit.

Naruto's hand gave off light smoke as rose his hand in the air and a magic circle came in front of him breaking as moved his hand quickly into a downward slash.

"**Raiju no Arashi:Shōgekiha."**Quickly, the others before him were enveloped by black lightning, hitting each and every nerve in their bodies and into their central nervous system. After a minute of hearing shrieks from four immobilized wyverns, the silence came from their deaths. In return, the remaining members of the fifty growled with fury. Forty two remained and he was loving to have some action as he popped his knuckles and grinned wildly.

"Now we're getting somewhere" he said as he rushed at the dozen few dozen of mothers protecting their eggs.

Few of the mothers tried to attack with their wings, but all Naruto did was go through them as an after image formed from the speed he used. He quickly circled the group as multiples of himself. However, those too were just after images caused by his speed. The real one was within them, charging his attack as inhaled air entered his lungs.

**"Narukami no…"**giving a loud once have his mouth filled with air.**"Houko!"**Shooting a blinding light from his mouth hitting the ground of the mountain peak as it blew across half of the wyvern.

**[Song End]**

While the dust dissipated, Naruto could see some of the wyverns were in critical condition, around eight or so. Though others he could see were either just out cold or shaken by the blast. He hadn't honed his skills as a whole, even if he learned them quickly. He would have to do that when he had the time. A loud thud hit the dome, his ears twitched as he heard the sound. Slowly, he turned and soon after the ceiling crumbled as a massive head came out. A low growl of rage echoed through the blonde's ears as Naruto stared into a set of dark red eyes. He had come for what he was looking for and he found it, though not in the most expected of places.

The ceiling rock hit the ground crushing the smaller wyvern females and eggs allowing others to fly off in fear of the large alpha male. Some of the debris fell past Naruto as he quickly prepared a spell, however he was smacked by the wing of the giant beast, hitting the hard floor.

The massive male stood tall and proud, it's massive wingspan reached more than three fourths the way of each side of the dome. It's gray, tough skin had scars from many fought battles and bore a pair of sharp curved teeth that showed on its lower jaw. It was about a third the size of Acnologia, though that was nothing compared to the dragon, and it seemed to have a highly aggressive attitude as it had set its sights set on Naruto.

Naruto exploded out of the crater, landing a few yards from the alpha male and huffed. His shirt had been tattered and there were scraps on his arms and face.

"You seem pretty angry don't you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the reptile.

"**And I would say you were a foolish ningen for coming here and killing my mates,"**Said the Alpha as Naruto gave him a quizzical look.

'_Rare for one of things to even speak'_He though as he got into position. "Nothing against you, but it's a mission I have to do. Besides…" Naruto gave a dark look "I hate your kind as it is, so cutting down your ranks shouldn't be so bad."

The alpha wyvern growled in a threatening position**, "Foolish ningen, you think you can come and waltz here and face me. "**It said inhaling as steam came from its nostrils. By instinct Naruto jumped out of the way as the wyvern shot out a ball of fire.

Naruto looked back at the attack as it hit a one of the corpses of the female wyverns and as it hit the body, half the body was instantly ignited by the flame, eating half the body.

_'Wyverns can't breathe fire….which means something is causing him to do so'_He turned back and looked at the large male.

**"Meiryu no Ja gan"**He said as his eyes turned to a faint purple color with slits. He searched the confounds of the wyvern and noticed something within the dragons chest area. It was a small spherical shape, but Naruto could tell what it was by the power it was showing. It was a Lacrima, a flame Lacrima.

_'Figures. Can't breathe fire so it made due with the lachrima...though how it came across one is rather intriguing.'_

Naruto landed on his feet, looking at the beast with a dark, serious expression.

"Seems you've got something inside of you..can't say I'm impressed by your handicapped power." he said getting a loud roar in return. "One thing I can't stand other than you and humans..the fact that people can't gain their own sort of strength without the use of Lacrima. It makes me pity them unless they have a power of their own aside from that. Something which you don't possess."

He could hear the sub-dragon seething hot air as it shot several more intensely heated fireballs at Naruto, who in return, inhaled air.

_**"Meiryu no Hōka!"**_he yelled as he shot a medium sized balled of black energy, sending another after another hitting all of the wyverns fire attacks and coming to a stop.

"_**Meiryu no Kokuendan!"**_Shooting a massive ball of darkness energy resembling flames, it came towards the alpha wyvern who jumped into the air with impressive jumping power as he avoided the massive attack. Landing hard on the ground, his talons skidded on the rock as he felt the blast wave from the attack.

Naruto looked at the giant wyvern and frowned slightly. This was going to take more time than he thought. Absorbing the magic, he might be able to, but he would have to worry about the beast's physique and tough skin. Fighting close combat would be an advantage for his small size though. He rushed towards the wyvern in a burst of speed and punched the wyvern's jaw, hitting him and then went into a back flip, striking the reptile with a kick. However, it didn't seem to faze it as Naruto was struck by the talon on the wyvern's wing. A line of crimson formed on his body as the gash on his side immediately began to bleed.

"_**Meiryu no Yaminari!"**_said blonde yelled as his hands were covered by dark energy that manipulated into a form a twin stinger like spear and quickly launched the piercing attack multiple times with force, only to leave small puncture wounds on the alpha's skin.

For what seemed to be like hours, Naruto and the wyvern clashed nonstop. While Naruto had the upper hand in speed and magic power, the Alpha Wyvern brought strength and strong defense into the battle. Both however, were resilient and only Naruto had the upper hand in terms of stamina. However, said stamina was quickly leaving him. While his magic power was large, his body itself couldn't hold the fortitude of power he needed to keep his stamina up for a long period of time.

The sky was in a darkened state and from the looks of it, the time seemed to be around eight in the evening or almost nine. Naruto, blood coming from his arm and head lined with bruises and slight fractured ribs, looked up at the sky and smirked lightly.

_'I guess I could do it now before never'_

He looked at the wyvern whose body had slight puncture wounds and slash marks from Naruto's dragon slaying attacks, as well as a limping leg from a a lightning based attack. It was still standing strong and willing to fight. Though after this, it will yield in defeat by dying, otherwise Naruto will be his next meal.

"I think it's time to get this over with" the boy said as he looked to see the darkened sky become clear, clouds parting to reveal shining stars in the sky and a crescent moon in view. Naruto raised his hand to the air, a magic circle of a large size was above the peak.

"This attack will drain me of all I have, but it will be worth it." he said as he possessed an evil glint in his eyes.

The wyvern snarled as he looked at the circle which slowly covered his being, even managing to dim the shine within his crimson irises. He couldn't see well, but he notice a black shape enveloping the peak.

**"What..what is this?"**

"This... is one of the secret techniques of my magic, though it is a unique technique that requires seventy percent of the users magic power." Naruto stated with a face-splitting grin. "Be thankful that this attack is still in its imperfect stages with me, though you should be honored that you will be the first to witness it."

**"Metsuryu Ogi: Jaō Mugetsu!"**The sphere that had formed, quickly expanded and just as quickly, minimized down into a sphere that encased both combatants.

Naruto smiled with an empty look on his face once he was out of the sphere.

"This technique puts the enemy into a dark illusion, a never ending sleep you could say as they wandered into eternal darkness as their body is being incinerated by the dark matter of the energy…leaving nothing...but ash."

After five minutes, the dark sphere slowly faded into the air. What was once that was the mighty wyvern was nothing more than his skeleton, which slowly turned into dust in the wind. Naruto, smiling with success, slowly closed his eyes, fell to his knees and hit the earth floor.

XxXxXx

Acnologia, flew across the dome crater as night had come. Recently seeing the attack his surrogate son unleash was a sight to be seen. While the boy hadn't honed all of his skills, he had shown an impressive feat for holding control of**Jaō Mugetsu**. The boy had strength and he had the will to prove it as well. The black dragon landed on the rocky floor as he looked at all the eggs that had been destroyed, the female wyvern that have been killed by the impact Naruto had made.

He had seen the boy on the ground with his wounds he noticed already starting to heal. The source that was healing the boy had given him quite an ability, even if it wasn't the blonde's personal strength. He picked up Naruto and rose his wings up and after a few flaps from his wings, he was already in the air. Taking Naruto and himself to a new area to work on the boy's skills for the rest of the time he had with the boy. He didn't have time to let the boy leisure, it was almost X777 and he needed to search for his one main goal.

Zeref.

**YEAR X777**

Naruto looked over to his father as the dragon of the apocalypse looked to the sky. It had been six months, six months of honing his skills with his father and six months of learning the secrets of dragon force to its full extent. Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he stared at Acnologia.

"You sure you have to go early, it would be easier if I had truly honed all of my skills with you as my test dummy." He said received a low growl in return, not a threatening one at all, but an amused one.

**"It's not that simple boy…I could work the extent of your dragon slaying powers, but with me you would have no experience, I wouldn't be truly harmed by your magic yet. You need to fight humans, show them true fear and prove your worth. Building up skill in true fights, honing your skills is just the other result that will make you better, unlike most ningen."** He stated as he turned his head to stare at Naruto with one pale eye.

**"I have trained you well, Naruto. It's up to you though to prove your worth next time we meet. Become stronger, let that anger out on those you hate and detest, never let it consume you or your goals. Otherwise you would be no better than Zeref those years ago."** The dragon's wings flapped lightly as his feet came off the ground. **"Remember your promise boy, your mission."** The last words he said as he flew high into the sky, hiding into the clouds as he disappeared from Naruto's view.

Naruto closed his eyes as he turned, preparing to leave the grounds that he trained in for the last six months. Grabbing his pack and slinging it around his shoulder, he looked back once more where the dragon disappeared in the skies above.

He spoke the few parting words to the distant dragon.

"Till we meet again, Acnologia," leaving out of the woods to start his journey.

**End**

**AU: hot biscuits this chapter was annoying to write, I wanted to not make this a two part chapter because if I did then it would have made some rather difficult scenes for the second part. Aside from that I wanted to write more for you guys as my appreciation, so I wrote about almost 6.5 K, though most of my work will be about 4 to at least 5.5k. Hopefully you liked this chapter as my head was only sixty percent into it after the second part when Naruto was against the alpha male wyvern.**

**I based the alpha on the similar aspect of the dragons from the movie reign of fire. Out of several dragons there is only one male in each generation, though I added my mix into it as well such as the tough armor skin, red eyes, and massive size. I made the alpha around an A rank monster to beat.**

**Now some might ask, 'why didn't Naruto just absorb the magic power from the wyverns attacks?' it's simple really. He hasn't been used to absorbing elemental magic techniques yet, he is used to getting the magic from Acnologia's attack that had been weakened, eating Lacrima or eternano from the air. I wanted this fight to be as difficult for him as it would be for the wyvern. Though he will consume magic from elemental magic, he just can't eat the natural element itself.**

**Now for Naruto's other magic, a lost magic I call Raiju no Arashi in English terms it's called either the storm of the thunder beast or thunder beast's storm. It's basically the manipulation and fusion of wind and lightning. This magic is used for multiple uses from long range to close range. However, since Naruto hasn't used it often, it takes a toll on his body since he doesn't have the endurance yet to channel the energy without taking recoil. Though after next chapter it won't affect him because the next chapter will be when he is fourteen and has honed his skills to near perfection.**

**Is it like god slaying and dragon slaying? no it's nothing like neither because the magic doesn't eat the magic or the element, it just manipulates it. Let's take for example Erigor's storm mail or Raikage's Raiton no Yoroi, Naruto could basically make the same thing with both elements combined.**

**Now back to the earlier relationship issue, people who are making a big deal for Erza as a relationship I can understand why, but think about it, with Ksuhina there she would be somewhat different personally, she won't let her past conflict with her feelings as much, but it will still be there. Though she will be more outgoing I guess you could say and would more likely help Naruto through his darkness. Naruto has a dragon's attitude that will build up, but she will probably stabilize it. However, Erza is just an idea for this guys, the relationship hasn't even happened yet and it will take awhile. I could easily just change it to Cana or Mirajane later :P**

**Anyway I like the review from last chapter so hopefully I get a lot more reviews from this chapter. There will be not so much action next chapter, however, that doesn't mean there won't be, Naruto will be going on a warpath until he meets his parents.**

**Translations**

_**Mei no Metsu**_**ryū**_**Maho : Darkness dragon slaying magic**_

_**Meiryu no Dangan: Darkness dragon's bullets**_

_**Meiryu no Kageken: Darkness dragon's shadow fist**_

_**Meiryu no tsubasa: Darkness dragon's wings**_

_**Meiryu no Hōka: Darkness dragon's gunfire**_

_**Meiryu no kokuendan: Drakness dragon's dark flame pulse**_

_**Meiryu no Ja Gan: Darkness dragon's evil eye**_

_**Raiju no Arashi: Ran Kaminari - storm of the thunder beast: turbulent thunder**_

_**Raiju no Arashi: Shogekiha - storm of the thunder beast: Shockwave**_

_**Narukami no houko: roar of the thunder deity**_

_**Mitsurugi Ogi: Jaō Mugetsu - Secret Dragon slayer art- tyrant king's moonless night**_

**So More Review, so I can get creative here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: Alright guys I am back and here with another chapter of Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse. For all of you who have left me comment I applaud you for such positive comments from last chapter and I am glad that for some of you who like the other magic I have bestowed upon Naruto in this story. For some of you who asked what a Raiju is, it's English term means 'Thunder Beast' it's a creature from Japanese mythology. From some points they are said to have features of weasel's, that's just what read or see in the picture. To me it looks like a Tiger on PMS. You could look them up on google. I wanted to resemble some of the lightning and collaborating magic to the Raiju's characteristics.**

**Which reminds me, did you guys know that in the actual L.O.T.B (legend of the Tailed Beast) that Rokubi (Six Tails) was actually a Raiju and not a slug. It is considered the smallest of the tailed beast, I believe in the legend it ranks fifth in power, but fourth in chakra. Raiju's are one of my favorite mythological creatures aside from Dragon's so I love my mythology at times. I can probably add the website on my profile or you guys could just look for it on google as well.**

**Now, for those of you who asked if Naruto would ever become an actual dragon slayer by killing a dragon. Well who know dragon at all. when that will happen I might just pull your guys legs and never let him face a dragon, who knows. Just depends if your ready to see the action or not.**

**Now let's start this chapter up shall we.**

"_It's not that I was protecting everyone…I was the one always being protected"_

_-Erza Scarlet_

**Chapter 3: Shadows in the Lightning**

_Year x780_

Slash!

**[Now playing, This Calling Master by All That Remains]**

A body hit the ground with a fumble as it became lifeless, blood coming from the deep stomach wound. The person who was killed was pale, his eyes rolled back. The sound of footsteps walked silently past him followed by dark energy that took the form of flames surrounding him, incinerating his body into nothing. The entire compound was surrounded by this dark energy. It was slowly enveloped and the building slowly began to crumble.

Five people rushed into an open room corridor and shutting the door behind them, quickly covered the door with anything that was large enough in the room. The five people were of mostly male gender, only one female within the group. Fear gripped their hearts as they prepared to cast their magic. It was silent, though they heard small footsteps come and the sound of steel skidding on the ground.

One of the males clenched her teeth in fear as he took a step back, "H-he's coming!" he stuttered out loudly.

"Shut up, keep your head in the game. We need to stay calm otherwise we'll be slaughtered like the others!" yelled the leader of the group.

He too, was in fear of this apparition, this being who came into the guild without permission and killed their friends and members without a moment's hesitation. Their guild master even came to fight the person and he too had perished within the black energy. The man didn't know who or what this monster was, but he wanted to escape alive. His train of thought was instantly lost when the footsteps stopped. He and the other members looked at the only entry way into the room, bit sadly, it was the only way out as well.

One kick into the door and everything flew across the room past the five. The figure stood around 5'6 with wild blonde hair and sharp azure coloured eyes with catlike pupils, his eyes somewhat of a slanted shaped giving off a sinister appeal to them. He wore a long, black, cloak-like jacket with a white collar and black pants tucked into black boots. Underneath the jacket was a black undershirt. In his right hand, he held a thin, Chinese broadsword made out of black steel. It glowed slightly under the dark hue of the negative energy that manifested around the area.

The blonde looked at the five members of the torn down, nearly eradicated, dark guild with cold empty eyes. He looked at each one carefully, one by one. It was as if he was sensing the level of fear they all possessed with his eyes, said eyes slowly changing from their initial blue into a pale white. All of them were weak willed and he alone could sense the dread that was coming off them like whimpering dogs. It gave him such pleasure in doing something that would break a human being's sanity to the point of no return after seeing so much chaos in a place they all felt so protected in.

"So are you all going to give up or shall you make this harder on yourselves?" The voice coming from the figure said. It sounded like nothing more than a teenager, but it was mature and it brought such a cold feeling to it with said maturity.

The members felt their legs tremble, though it was the leader who shook his head and glared at the young male. "Who the hell do you think you are. We are of the dark guild, Black Zodiac!" He yelled. He looked at the others and yelled out them "Attack now!"

Soon all of their magic seals appeared and broke as they all yelled out their attacks in unison.

"_**Doku no Kiri!"**_

"_**Kuroi Te!"**_

"_**Inferuno Shuryūdan!"**_

"_**Pisutoru Shotto!"**_

"_**Kyodaina Naginata!"**_

An explosion occurred as the attacks collided, hitting the male directly. It blew the whole corridor down from the entrance that the figure came from to the walls. The magic that they used though remained, they believed they had won, that they had defeated the single enemy. However that was all, but true. Suddenly the halberd that had been used from one of the dark mages had flown at its owner, impaling him chest, sending the weapon and his body into the wall where he hung lifelessly.

"I suppose it's the latter then" a voice came from within the fiery magic as the magic was slowly being absorbed. The man had feasted on the magic like it was a measly snack. His fingers touched his lips as he burped steam from his mouth.

"Well I suppose I should end it now as it is" Holding his blade he blurred out of sight and within seconds he cut down the leader of the group, who had not time in his mind to process on what happened.

The other three hurdled together on the wall, hitting the solid mass as they could walk no further. This man, no monsterkilled all the guild members and their guild master this whole time. No matter how much they were going to try and face him, they knew it was inevitable to win, let alone harm him. The three then saw it, the dark magic radiating from his body like it was alive itself. His eyes grew pale as they stared at them as if those eyes were staring down into their souls, burning them out of their bodies.

"Well since this will be the last moment of your existence, allow me to make your end quick. I have much to accomplish and getting rid of all the hassling humans that meddle with my mission will certainly regret crossing paths with me." The blonde raised his hand and quickly black lightning enveloped his hand and held it out to their direction.

"_**Raiju Bakudan"**_

The black lightning shot out, taking a form of a ball of lightning. It moved only within a second before it caused an explosion, making the wall crumble. Smoke blew past the blonde until sunlight hit his face. Naruto gave a bored look on his face and the fourteen year old walked through the destroyed wall, passing the charred bodies of his victims that suffered from his act of merciless destruction.

As he walked he turned back once more, seeing the dark guild collapsing from smoke and fire. He smiled faintly at his success, after all, this was his fifth time ending a dark guild's reign, even if it was a smaller one like the rest. In time, he'll handle larger ones. However, he had bigger things in mind. Naruto walked off into the woods, leaving as if he wasn't even there.

**[Song End]**

**XxXxXx**

_Fairy Tail_

Over the last fourteen years, Kushina had high hopes of seeing her son. Though there was no evidence of her son of ever being alive. Minato was one of the ten wizard saints and thus he was able to get info if the council had received any details on mages. Though neither of them knew if he was a mage or not. Neither could they tell if he was a normal boy as well, they couldn't just come to every home in Earth Land and search for a child with blonde hair, blue eyes and whiskers on his face. Deep down, she gave into the thought of never seeing her son again, being with him in this peaceful place with her husband. Though she knew Minato wasn't the type to give up on things like this for he was a leader of his people once. His goal to find their son was as strong as his will to become Hokage.

Kushina and Minato never had any other children and the thought of having a second child was too hard for Kushina to bear after losing their first son. Though she always was a mother figure to some of the children who came to Fairy Tail, from Mirajane to her wild nature as a child that slowly nurtured to a mature woman of her mid teens, as well as Natsu and Gray, both rambunctious boys who learn to respect each other, at least she was around. That made her wonder what her little Naruto would have been like. However, she was also closest to one who had similar traits as her in so many ways.

She hear running footsteps come from the guild entrance as she turned to find a young woman around fifteen years of age wearing a set of armor under a uniform. Her scarlet red hair came down to her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes carried tears of joy in them. She was none other than Erza Scarlet. If Kushina had a daughter she would have wanted it to be this young woman. As Erza came to a halt near Kushina she put her hands on her knees as she tried to gain air in her lungs. Kushina chuckled at this.

"What's the rush Erza-chan, did you see a ghost?" Kushina joked as she sipped on some tea.

"No, nothing like that Kushina-sama" Erza said calming down, She pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to Kushina. "I got promoted to S-class!"

Kushina looked at the paper, she was amazed at the young woman, becoming not just the youngest member of Fairy Tail to become S-class, but the youngest in her generation. Kushina was proud of Erza to now be recognized as one of the newly ranked members of Fairy Tail, becoming the sixth S-class mage.

"I'm so proud of you Erza-chan, you worked so hard for this" She said embracing the other red head in a warm hug.

Embracing Kushina back with her own, Erza smiled warmly.

"I wouldn't have done it without that training you gave me. It was hard but it was worth it" She said smiling.

Kushina gave a slight fox-like grin, rubbing Erza's hair softly. Oh how she loved this girl. She was strong on her own accord, who knows how strong she'll become over the years. She was going to have a reputation to give out for the sake of Fairy Tail, though Kushina knew Erza would do just fine. After all, this girl was as resilient and possessed much of her fiery temper.

"Kushina" Spoke a voice from behind, Kushina took a look at the sight of Minato in his red trench coat with white flames instead of his regular white with red flames.

"Minato-kun, you and Makarov came back from the council meeting earlier than expected." She said smiling as she walked up the male. "So how was it?" she asked.

Minato rubbed his head and shrugged, "It was basically just a meeting with the guild masters about the sudden destruction of dark guilds." That statement was able to reel in both Kushina's and Erza's attentions.

"Sudden destruction? How many have been suddenly destroyed without it going around like wildfire in Sorcerer Magazine, don't you think Minato-san?" Erza asked, who simply got a wave from Minato in return.

"Hah, like they care. Most of the stuff you'd find on them would be about the sexiest mages around, highly well known or new mages. I don't think they would pay attention unless it came out noticeable or if it was a larger guild that was attacked. These guilds were just small, however, that doesn't mean that some were dangerously close to being well to do dark guilds like Eisenwald or Oración Seis." He pulled out a file and handed it to Kushina whom which opened it. "Two of those dark guilds were the dark guilds 'Cold Heart' and 'Dark Titan', you would be surprised about the current info we have so far."

Erza took a glance over Kushina's shoulder, she noticed Kushina's facial expression of surprised before looking at the files over the two guilds. Needless to say she too was surprised. A chill went down her spines after seeing the results of the front paper.

**Guild Name: Cold Heart**

**Occupation Type: Dark Guild**

**Guild Master: Toru Shiva**

**S-Class Mages: 3**

**Mages Contained: Forty**

**Location: Earth Land (Destroyed)**

**Assailant: Unknown**

**Estimated Time of Destruction: Two Hours and Fifty Minutes**

**Survivors: None**

**Guild Name: Dark Titan**

**Occupation Type: Dark Guild**

**Guild Master: Brutus Shield**

**S-Class Mages: 1**

**Mages Contained: 26**

**Location: East of the Mountains (Destroyed)**

**Assailant: Unknown**

**Estimated Time of Destruction: One Hour and Twenty-Seven minutes**

**Surivors: 1 (Comatose)**

**Assailant Rank: S-Class**

**Approach with caution.**

**Price: 25,000,000 Jewels**

"That's a pretty high bounty for someone who just destroyed six dark guilds.." Kushina said as she looked at Minato.

"That's the problem with that paper. It says how many he killed, but if you look in the back page..it will tell you that it didn't take him a month to kill those dark guilds." Minato furrowed his brows "It only took him this whole week to do it."

"A week…" Kushina dropped the papers as she and Erza stared with wide eyes. "How could it take whoever this person is a week to decimate all these minor guild within a week's time while they are around each region of Earthland? It's not possible unless-"

"Unless they had an advanced form of speed magic, teleportation, or by chance had much more advanced skills that led him to be fast by their own natural standards. To be able to move that fast makes it as almost as fast as the Yondaime Raikage, A" He muttered to Kushina, "He wouldn't have known where the guilds were exactly, which was why it took only a week, one guild a day. It is like whoever this person is, is trying to make a sign."

_'An ominous one at that' _Minato thought.

Kushina sighed, "Maybe Kakashi could gather any information on whoever this person is, I know he's on that two year mission, though what if you could send him a message to be on the lookout?" She asked.

Minato rubbed his chin, looking down at the floor before making his decision, "I would tell him to, but he would have to be cautious about the people around him. The mage council even told us Wizard Saints to be cautious. We don't know any of this person's magic or skill sets, not even what he looks like. He just disappears after he's done."

Kushina nodded, understanding he husband, "I know Minato, but Kakashi can take care of himself, our power is different." She smiled placing her hand on Minato's cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "Have faith in him, he'll come through."

She turned to look at the young scarlet red head and smiled grabbing her hand, "Come Erza-chan, I want to see the full extent of your work at becoming S-class material." Kushina said with a slight glint in her eye causing Erza to panic a little.

"Y-yes, Lady Kushina" She said, Erza looked back at Minato and bowed her head, "It's nice to see you Minato, best wishes in your mission" She said walking off with Kushina. Though one thought rushed into her mind as she came to dwell upon it. Who was this person that was attacking dark guilds?

XxXxXx

Naruto was walking in the far eastern woods in the near the mountains of Earth Land. Simply minding his course he sneezed lightly and sniffed his nose.

"Hm, odd for me getting a cold." Truth was that it was odd. From being a child to a young, healthy teenager (with some aggression and violence issues), he had never once in his life had even an allergic reaction. He was as healthy as a horse, but that would be an understatement.

"**Someone must be thinking about you.." **A deep menacing entered his mind, the voice gave off power and the very aspect of fear itself. A very familiar feeling that Acnologia gave off whenever he spoke the blonde.

Naruto stopped walking, his brows furrowing with slight annoyance from his facial expression.

"So you decide to talk now after a year, you overgrown Kitsune."

At that moment his mental state was pulled within his being dragged into what would be his mindscape, a sewer of all places, with pipes and all, water up to his knees. Naruto was staring at a cage, similar to a jail cell, with cold hard steel to restrain even the most dangerous or characters. Within the cage, at least what was visible within the cage's dark depths, were two glowing, crimson, catlike eyes, portraying so much bloodlust. The body of the figure was surrounded by slow waves of crimson energy. The figure was a giant fox with long pointed ears, bristled whiskers, a crimson fur surrounding the majority of its body. The areas where its eyes were located along with the outlining of its lips were covered with black fur. The difference between a normal fox and this one was that this fox was the size of Acnologia and that it possessed nine tails. Kyuubi no Youko was its name.

"**For the last time ningen, quit referring me as Kitsune. I am the great Kyuubi no Youko! I should be called by my title!" **He demanded as he looked at Naruto, who rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Yeah whatever. So what do you want now, you haven't said anything in a year and now you feel like talking to me. What is you want?" Naruto questioned to the massive fox.

The fox grinned light, while this boy was annoying at times, he liked the fact that he didn't show know act of fear, not even a slight chill at staring in the Bijuu's eyes. The boy was indeed well trained.

**"I am pleased that you are killing these beings called mages, it has been some time since we last spoke, but I've been watching. I am very pleased in your killings boy, no mercy what so ever. If you weren't human yourself, I would like you, but still...even if you were trained by that so called dragon, that doesn't mean I don't loathe your existence." **He said.

"That don't mean I don't like you either, but I'm stuck with your sorry ass until I get my hands on _him_" He firmly closed his hand into a foot as he radiated a cold bloodlust around him. Oh yes he was going to have some satisfaction in his life, it was just going to be a matter of time before he was ready. He just needed to train more and killing off worthless dark guilds were the simplest training dummies until he face the bigger ones.

"**Ah yes, how I loathe him the most, almost as much as I loathe Madara Uchiha, though that's another story." **Kyuubi shifted his body as he sat upright and looked down at the young blonde. **"Now why I have brought you down here is a different story itself." **he said.

"So that is?" Naruto asked.

"**You've become the only worthy vessel that I don't fully loathe, but I still hate you. However, I would never agree to this if I hadn't made a second thought of it."**The giant fox said, **"I have decided that I will allow you to use some of my chakra."**As a small amount of his chakra was running through the gate it was pushed back by Naruto's will.

"Sorry, but I don't need any of your chakra, if anything it will only be a crutch for me if I rely on it too much." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked away from the gate receiving a growl from the large Bijuu.

"**You fool, don't you see that you're using your chakra with your magic attacks. You're using your chakra as a main source of energy and as a result your attacks are more destructive, stronger than those who don't have chakra. You simply use magic as a secondary source of energy to refill your chakra faster. With my chakra you would have so much power in your hands, you could be stronger than that black dragon, you could even destroy entire guilds with a single strike. If you just used my chakra. We could-"**

"We?" Naruto looked back at Kyuubi and snorted, "Kyuubi, for all I know your chakra is the most addicting thing on this world, just by having one tail I wanted your power. However, I don't need your power. If I use it too much it wouldn't be me in my body would it? It would just be you in my body while I'm stuck on a forever ongoing high of hatred and aggression." Naruto said with cold eyes. "I don't need to be tainted when I have my own ambitions of causing destruction."

The Kyuubi growled as he was about to lash out before he and Naruto looked up as they sensed something. The mighty bijuu raised his ears lightly as Naruto's senses from the outside world picked up. From what both could tell, someone fairly strong was coming in close like a beacon and it wasn't a friend. Naruto wasn't pleased with this at all.

"**Someone's coming ningen" **Kyuubi said.

"No shit Sherlock. Why don't you keep that to yourself while I find out." he said, receiving a roar of rage from Kyuubi as he left his mindscape and re-entered the real world.

Naruto's ears picked up the rustling in the trees as he smelled the air and picked up a scent. His head raised up a bit as he smirked lightly. He headed out slowly, allowing his follower to track him until they were both in an open area. That of course, Naruto would have the advantage or he at least believe. It wasn't everyday he would pick a fight with one of his kin members and see what they were worth. He couldn't tell which one this one was, he had a strong scent, but it was one that Acnologia hadn't given him before. He slowly remembered what Acnologia told him about the two who he didn't have a scent on.

_FlashBack_

"_Tou-san" called out a young Naruto as he looked at Acnologia "How many dragons are there overall?" He asked Curiously._

_The black dragon shifted his head lightly as he looked at the blonde and a low growl ruptured into his through. Of course the boy would ask a question after smelling out the scents of the other dragons aside from the high class ones._

"_**Overall there are twelve dragons, one born every generation after one dies. The new generation of dragon replaces it's former as the same element, basically it's like reincarnation for us, except we don't retain our memories of our past lives. The only ones unaffected by this is the light and dark dragons" **__Acnologia said to Naruto. __**"You know Igneel is the dragon of fire, boy. Name me the other element dragons whose scent you have smelled, from the scales I gave you. "**_

_Four year old Naruto put his index finger on his chin as he thought long and hard. "Dragon of the Sky is Grandeeny, Dragon of Metal is Metallicana, Dragon of Earth is Baragon, Dragon of Poison is Komodo, and the Dragon of Water is Tsunami." He said, "Though what 'bout the others though? Why don't I have their scent?"_

"_**Tatsumaki always changes the scent of his smell, he can use the wind to shift it which makes him dangerous as one of the elemental dragons, because you can never track his true scent down unless you were his dragon slayer. However, with the Dragon of Lightning I would advise you with caution. Out of all the eight, he is by far one of the strongest and he has knack to back it up, even lasted an hour with me while I was at fifty percent." **__He told Naruto, __**"He is more prideful than that brat Igneel, calling himself King Ghidora, what an annoyance. Ignorant bastard."**__He grumbled._

_Naruto looked at Acnologia wide eyed, he never heard of the elemental dragons having that type of strength to put the great dragon at half power. "W-what about the others?"_

_Acnologia paused for a moment then shifted his head to look back at the sky. He was silent for quite some time and huffed._

_**"You don't have to worry about the other three Naruto, they do not partake in any of the dragon ceremonies of making dragon slayers. I too did not do such a thing until I chose you as my dragon slayer, there was one other human who had potential, but he was not deserving of my magic."**_

_Naruto looked down lightly and kicked some rocks, "Will I ever meet others like me?"_

**"**_**Perhaps one day Naruto, I would advise not to let them know that you are my son, they don't know my scent, but they will know what you are when you use that magic boy. Don't befriend those who are weak, though I insist make an ally with some, though I advise you to be careful with probably Ghidora's child. If they will be anything like that dragon then I advise you not to take them lightly."**_

_End_

Once out into an open field surrounded by the trees of the forest, Naruto stopped. He raised his head and opened his eyes slowly. With a quick rush of speedhis hand launched out to the right firing a shot of black lightning towards a set of trees. A blur of golden yellow lightning shot to the side as it dragged onto the ground. The explosion of trees being hit by the impact caused smoke to rise to the air. Naruto kept his hand out for the moment until he finally dropped it to his side and stared at the corner of his eye the figure that formed lightning around him.

The figure had worn a golden jacket made of scales with black edging on the short sleeves. Underneath it he wore a black shirt and matching black shorts, fingerless gloves, and shoes. He was about 5'8, lean with muscle, but not with of large mass and two years older than Naruto. His skin was dark, green eyes and edged out hair and sharp canines similar to Naruto. Naruto noticed the angry look upon his face and slightly smirked with amusement.

"Seems I got your panties in a bunch, what is a single mage coming here all by himself to face me?" He asked, slightly grinning.

"You destroyed the guild that was supposed to mine to destroy." The male snarled out as his fists balled up. "I'm not going to go back to my guild empty handed until I get the satisfaction of beating the shit out of you."

Naruto chuckled as he shot out a ball of black lightning once more only for it to be eaten by the male. The blonde smirked at this and his eyes focused on the taller male.

_'I figured he was Ghidora's kid..this will be amusing.' _He thought as he patted his shoulder.

**[Now playing Fairy Tail OST Released Power]**

"Very well if you believe you have what it takes then I will be your opponent." Naruto unclipped the strap of his sheath and placed his sword on the ground, he wouldn't need it for this fight. "It is customary of known those who I fight, whether they are worth staying alive or dying just like the rest."

The red head pumped his fist toward his chest as he showed his guild mark on his forearm. "Kayton Dragun, S-Class Mage for hire ." Kayton told Naruto, his index finger pointing at Naruto now. "You are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said popping his neck as he looked at Keiton with a calculating look. "I would advise you to be careful when fighting me Kayton, otherwise you'll be dead the first moment I lay a hit on you."

Kayton laughed as he shook his head in disbelief keeping his eyes closed a brief second before opening them once more. He grew pale as he saw it, the black lightning encase fist coming at his face, only a fire inches away. Kayton charged lightning around him quickly, dashing to the side before he was at a good distance from Naruto. A bead of sweat rolled down his head as he gritted his teeth.

'_I didn't even hear him move!'_he thought as he got into position, his eyes focused on Naruto. He was cautious now, arrogance wasn't needed for this, if there was going to be a single ounce then he would be dead for sure.

"Impressive movement, even if it was just a miscalculation, I wouldn't have ever thought you would be able to adapt to using your lighting as a speed enhancement. Similar to that of Laxus of Fairy Tail." Naruto said charging the lightning around his fist as the wind picked up. "However, I won't rely on my true speed for this. I want to see whose better, lightning or storm. Better yet My **Raiju no Arashi **versus your **Kaminari no Metsuryuu Maho.**"

That got Kayton wide eyed for a brief moment, "How'd you know?"

"Knowing that you're the son of the strongest elemental dragon of this generation, I had my thoughts. I couldn't tell who you were by your scent, but it was a gut feeling, when I allowed you to eat my black lightning I knew you were Ghidora's son." Naruto told Kayton. "After all, your father put up a good fight with my own father, even if he wasn't at full power."

"Don't talk about King Ghidora that way, he can crush anyone!" Kayton yelled "Besides you stated yourself he is the strongest dragon of his generation, that makes him better than yours!"

"Childish, you have his arrogance like Tou-san said" Naruto felt the wind pick up around his body as he charged a black sphere. "I said he was the strongest of the elemental dragons, not stronger than the high ranked dragons. " He smiled "Though I'll tell you, if you impress me I'll give you a taste of what your father had gotten."

"Then I will kick your ass!" Kayton yelled, rushing at Naruto, punching his fellow male with lightning encased fists. However, those were avoided as Naruto dove down and launched an uppercut to the Lightning Dragon slayer's chin sending him airborne and flying back a few feet before he landed on his knee. Kayton narrowed his eyes as he launched himself at greater speed, aiming a knee towards Naruto's face. The blonde skidded backwards before he came to a halt and lowered his face to stare at Kayton, unfazed by the blow. Both smiled wildly at each other as lightning charged around their fists.

"_**Rairyuu no Hotengeki!" **_Kayton yelled as a he through a lightning spear in the form of a javelin at Naruto.

The blonde didn't move until his hand touched the lightning spear. Manipulating it with his hand, he grabbed the base of it, aiming the point at Kayton and launching it back. The red haired Dragon slayer moved his head to the side as the javelin cut a few strands of hair, causing an explosion once it hit a set of trees.

"What did you do?" He said in a commanding tone.

"I never tell people this, though I suppose I'll tell you. **Raiju no Arashi**, or better known as **Raiju Arc **is a lost magic. A lost Elven magic to be exact. Unlike your lightning dragon magic that feasts of lightning or lightning magic, my Raiju Arc can manipulate all forms of lightning." Naruto chuckled, "In other words, we could be at a stalemate or one of us could get the better of the other."

"We'll just have to see now don't we?" Kayton said as he inhaled air, _**"Rairyu no…"**_a yellow light grew as lightning surrounded

"_**Narukami no.." **_Naruto inhaled the air in his lungs as a white light emanated from his mouth.

"_**Houko!"**_

"_**Houko!"**_

A roar of yellow and white lights blasted across the field , colliding in mere seconds as the explosion had spread debris between both dragonslayers. Through the sounds of lightning crackling, the sounds of flesh and bone smashing against each other came from within the smoke. The smoke cleared as the fast movements of both key players of this fight avoided each other's attacks as they came to fight with the surge of lightning in their possession. Naruto kicked Kayton with quick force added with black lightning. The kick smashed into Kayton's abdomen. Kayton winced at the hard kick, but retaliated as he grabbed the smaller male's leg and threw him to the ground several times with great strength before raising Naruto one final time, slamming him into the ground as hard as he could, causing a crater.

"_**Rairyū no Hoken!" **_Kayton yelled as he shot out a massive fist formed by lightning in a downward thrust. The crater Naruto was in had grown to a greater substantial size as the crater had spread outward.

The crater had shown Naruto, eyes closed with blood running down his lips. Kayton thought he had gotten the upper hand in this fight as he chuckled. Then he stopped as he felt Naruto's energy signal and quickly looked down to find a magic symbol below him.

"_**Raiju Arc: Shogekiha" **_Naruto muttered as a sphere of black lightning shot up and hit Kayton square in the chest sending him up into the sky as he Kaiton was encased by the black lightning. Kayton growled as the lightning electrified him to great intensity, but he grinned as he swallowed the lightning as a whole, landing on the ground on his two feet.

"You're good, I've never had this much fun fighting someone before. Hell eating your lightning hurts the hell out of me a little" Kayton said wiping his mouth of saliva.

Naruto jumped out of the crater and patted his tattered jacket, he bore no expression on his face as he looked at Kayton.

"You're not so bad yourself, the only human to actually land some decent damage on me was the guild master of Cold Heart. He may not have been the level of well known, powerful guild S-class mages or guild masters, but he was a decent fight." Naruto told Kayton. "Though I know that neither of us are going all out, so how about we this at the full extent and see whose better with lightning?"

Kayton chuckled, "Couldn't agree more." His eyes glowed a golden color as his lightning went from yellow to a strong gold. Lightning erupted him, taking form of a dragon like structure with three heads and a set of arms giving off a roar. He grinned wildly as he was at his fullest.

"This is my full potential, even though I never learned **Dragon Force**, my power is enough to make it as a wizard saint in the near future."

"Oh really" Naruto produce black lightning around his body as he prepared for a a battle between the strongest lightning uses. "Then let see what you got then." Naruto held out his hands,_**" Raiju Arc: Genzai no Kaminari!"**_

Kayton held out both hands as a magic seal appeared in front of him, _**"Rairyu no Nagashi!"**_

Gold and black streams of lightning back lashed the entire open area as they collided, aiming to push each other back. Naruto manipulated the red head's lightning as Kayton slowly feasted upon the black lightning that Naruto made. Both attacks ceased as Kayton finished eating the black lightning and Naruto dispersed Kayton's attack in different places.

**[Song End]**

"_**Inazuma Raida!" **_Naruto moved at great speeds from the lightning surrounding him and smashed his knee into Kayton's nose, causing the red head to stumble back a few yards. Though, he jumped to his feet and with his own burst of lightning, sped forth and wrapped Naruto in a bear hug and growled.

"_**Rairyu no Denryu!" **_Kayton yelled as he shot a burst of lightning that engulfed him and Naruto. He could hear the blonde grunting in pain as his body was tensing up from the impact. Kayton smiled defiantly at this.

"Can't manipulate my lightning now that I got you in my grasp now can you?" he asked smashing his forehead into Naruto's nose. "Now you'll regret fighting me. K_**aizā: Jiki kyūshū**_"

Naruto tensed even more as lightning coursed through him, He gritted his teeth for a moment. He felt his magic power slowly slipping. The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Kayton. "M-my magic energy." he said.

"Ah, so you finally noticed eh? I thought it would be awhile, but you are very perceptive. _**Kaizā: Denki kyūshū **_drains the magic that's in your body, manipulating it into electricity as my body feeds on it. I'm feeding upon your lightning energy and soon I'll hit the main course until you have no reserves what so ever." Kayton told Naruto.

Naruto paused for a moment as he looked up and closed his eyes, the lightning still surging around his body. He gave a menacing smile, his lightning magic stopped as it was replaced with something much darker.

"Then I suppose you are worthy of fighting my strongest magic then" Naruto looked at Kayton as a short burst of black energy blasted the red headed dragon slayer back.

**[Now play Fairy Tail OST Mystogan Theme]**

The ground began to tremor lightly as Naruto's magic power had risen to a different level. Dark energy had encased his fist, the scrapes and bruises on his face had faded as he grinned, barring his sharp canines. Naruto's ice blue eyes stared at Kayton, closing them and opening them once more to reveal the _**Meiryu no Ja Gan**_. Pale eyes stared at Kayton's magic power as it began fluctuating. Naruto smiled.

"It seems you're a little nervous..you should be downright shitting yourself." Naruto, in a mere instant of speed beyond what he used in his previous fight, appeared like a ghost in front of Kayton, punching him in the stomach as the Lightning Dragon Slayer was sent back into the woods.

Naruto gave a low growl as he let out a thunderous roar, causing the trees to bend back and snap, some being sent back as they were pulled from their roots. Naruto had his eyes set directly at Kayton, a magic seal appear and broke as he sent his attack.

"_**Meiryu no Mega-ken!" **_A massive shadow like first came towards Kayton as it collided with the ground.

Kayton had no time to react to the second attack as Naruto grabbed him by the ankle and threw him across the field.

"_**Meiryu no Dangan!" **_Naruto shot out several small sized spheres at Kayton. The Lightning Dragon Slayer landed on his feet, skidding across the field as he slapped the black spheres away from him until he noticed Naruto just a few feet away from him, The blonde's head encased with a blunt layer of shadow.

"_**Meiryu no Ramu Gyakutai" **_His head rammed into Kayton's sternum, receiving a cough of pain as blood shot out from the red head's mouth.

The duo headed into the woods. Kayton smashing through several trees until the attack ended and he skidded across the ground. His breathing labored lightly as the impact gave him shortness of breath. Naruto landed on top of him, crashing into his sternum once more. Kayton yelled in pain, looking at Naruto's cold, merciless, pale eyes. He raised his hand which was encased in shadow manipulating into a twin tipped like spear appearance.

**"Meiryu no Yaminari"** Naruto said as he thrust the spear like hand downward.

Kayton's eyes widened as his jaw tightened. Was this the end? Had he gone so far as to be beaten by someone who had a strength like he had never seen before? He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow to come to him. Moving fast, the piercing blow wished to bring about his death. The sound of it coming down came to him, but a loud thud hit beside him, shaking the ground a little. He opened his eyes as he looked to see Naruto's eyes reverted to normal. Looking at the left, he had seen what would have been the final blow just a mere inches from his head.

**[song end]**

'_Wha...?'_was the only thing that Kayton could process in his mind as Naruto got off him and stood up. His hand reverting to normal as he turned to walk off.

"W-where do you think you're going?" Muttered Kayton

Naruto stopped as he looked back at the older dragon slayer, "It's simple, I'm leaving. I wanted to see if you were worthy of actually fighting me when I used the best of my abilities with **Raiju Arc**. Showing you my strongest magic was just your reward." Naruto turned his head forward once more as he walked off. "You were trained well, I look forward to seeing your progress Kayton Dragun."

Natuto walked back into the open field and grabbed his sword, re-strapping it to his back. He patted the dust off his tattered clothing, luckily he had spares of his outfit, otherwise it would be rather annoying to get it fixed by humans who tailor clothing. The most annoying thing other than riding the damn train for Naruto was going into the larger towns. He heard the sound of footsteps and looked back to see Kayton holding his ribs lightly. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the red head.

"What do you want, son of Ghidora? Hopefully not finishing business, otherwise sparring your life would have been pointless." He said.

"It's _King _Ghidora" He said. "And no, I figured I've had enough of a beating one day. I know by now thateven at full power, I could never beat that strength your ass pulled in the last minute."

"So what do you want?" asked Naruto.

"…Your training.." Kayton spoke out. "You took me out easily with your dragon slaying magic, I couldn't even get a chance to attack. Even if I did I wouldn't know how to counter it unlike your lightning magic."

"Why should I help you, you could have simply not attacked me, though your anger and arrogance is what led you to do so and it is what led to your defeat." The blonde said.

"Because you need work on your lightning magic, compared to me, your skills are lacking perception as well as not using them to make perfect synergy with your senses. Basically what I'm saying is you're not using your combat skills like you were with you dragon slaying magic. You were just using them like they were from someone else's fighting style." Kayton said which somewhat hit a nerve in Naruto. "I can help you with your secondary magic and you help me strengthen my skills as a dragon slayer."

Naruto didn't look back as he was lost in thought for a moment, He closed his eyes and huffed. While he didn't like humans he did respect strong mages, especially his fellow dragon slayers to extent. As long as they were strong of course. Acnologia did say to make an ally of one of the elemental dragon's children. What other reason was there?

_Live with happiness…_

Naruto's eyes widened slightly by a voice as he lowered his eyes. He scoffed as he looked back at Kayton and frowned.

"Fine, but you're going to work for your part during our travel and you better not slow me down." Naruto stated.

Kayton chuckled as he gave a thumbs up, "Got it..Boss" he told Naruto, falling face down on the ground unconscious.

Naruto's eye twitched as he growled, "I said don't slow me down!" he yelled.

**END**

**AU: Sorry I took so long with this guys, I wanted this to be around 4.5 to 5.5 k, but I never expected this to be 7.5**K.**Though I am pleased I did good on this piece. I was thinking about using a different OC, but then I realized where I wanted this part to go. Of course though this chapter has lead me to know what the next few chapters I want to do and I'm sure you will like them.**

**First off I want to introduce you guys to Kayton as one of my few OC's that will be in this fan fiction piece. Aside from Gajeel whom I think is one of the strongest first generation dragon slayers, Kayton will be a force to be reckoned with. He has similar traits like Laxus with lightning magic, but they will be so much different once his character gets built up more within the story. Kayton is strong, if anything, he was prepared to fight Naruto with dragon slayer vs. dragon slayer magic, he would have had put up a decent fight, but Naruto never gave him the chance, nor did he expect it. However, he would have lost either way, simply because Naruto feeds off magic, some magic he can't, but he will feed off all types of magic. He won't need to as much simply because he mixes chakra with his magic reserves.**

**Secondly Kyuubi is introduced, pleased with Naruto, but wants more out of him and is trying to tempt our favorite blonde. Though he gets his ass chewed out instead, don't worry you'll see more of Kyuubi later.**

**Third, for the dragon's names. For those who know, I used two Godzilla character names, Baragon and King Ghidora, most of the others aside from the canon names I made up. Why did I chose those names? Baragon is awesome, he is basically earth and can breathe some form of fire. Though in the story he will be known in here as the dragon with the strongest defense in his generation. King Ghidora because he's just a badass, has the ability of magnetism and lightning, I altered him a bit to have arms.**

**Fourth, the whole one elemental dragon per generation was kind of my idea as well, I just don't believe that most dragons live for super long periods of time or are immortal. So I thinking like avatar somewhat. When one avatar dies another replaces the last. This goes for the elemental dragons. The non-elemental (Acnologia, Dragon King, Etc) are going to be immortal or have really long lives.**

**Lastly I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I hope to receive a lot more from everyone. I want to thank Lanky Nathan for the support and KitsuneDragon as my Beta for this. I hope to get a lot more reviews and comments from everyone who reads this piece of work.**

**One more thing, I might do another fan fiction piece or project you could say while I'm working on this and my novel. This will be the opposite of this one, instead of Acnologia being Naruto's surrogate father I figured this one will be the dragon king. Different aspects of life you could say. I am also making a short piece as well, though not yet, haven't gotten ideas of where it might go. The other fan fiction piece will basically have the same two chapters, but altered a bit and will play out more of a passive Naruto.**

Translations

_**Inazuma Raida: Lightning Rider**_

_**Raiju Bakudan**_

_**Rairyu no Hoken: Lightning Dragons Demolition Fist**_

_**Rairyu no Houko: Lightning Dragon's Roar**_

_**Rairyu no Denkyu: Lightning Dragon's Electric Current**_

_**Rairyu no Nagashi: Lightning Dragon's Stream**_

_**Rairyu no Hetengeki: Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd**_

_**Kaizā: Jiki kyūshū : Kaiser: Electric Absorption**_

_**Meiryu no Ramu Gyakutai: Darkness Dragon's Battering Ram**_

_**Meiryu no Mega-ken: Darkness Dragon's Mega Fist**_

_**Doku no Kiri: Poison Mist**_

_**Kuroi Te: Shadow Hand**_

_**Inferuno Shuryūdan: Inferno **_

_**Pisutoru Shotto: Pistol Shot**_

_**Kyodaina Naginata: Giant's Halberd**_

**Alright so I hope to get review from you guys and hope you like this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Shadows over Eisenwald, Song of a Lullaby**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows over Eisenwald P1

**AU: Alright I'm back with a new chapter! things are going to be good from here on out, I know what I'm pretty much set for when it comes to this chapter and for the next eight or so. So pretty much your going to expect a chapter every week depending on my schedule, a new story going to come out in a couple weeks, so this will slow down this stories progress, but I might wait on the new story after I get up to base on this story. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure you will like the story and this new chapter just as much as your going like this story.**

**First, I like the reviews you guys, it helped me gain some more back sets on what I want to do for this chapter. You may never know what you may see, so hopefully you are going to enjoy it as much as the next one.. Surprisingly the last one was a whopping near 8.5 k, quite long for a chapter, but still good if my add. I know I said most of my chapter might b5 5.5 k, but I'm just going to let my words flow and stop where I please, it may be more or less that 8 k so who knows, all I know for sure that it will be above 5 k.**

**Secondly for those who like the OC, thank you for the compliments, There will be a background story on him sooner or later, there will be a flashback chapter possibly, haven't thought that far on him. He will be basically Naruto's Ally, be it rival, friend, teacher. Since he is helping Naruto's skill in his lightning Magic and Naruto helping him with his dragon slaying arts, basically a benefit for both him and our favorite blonde. So far there will be only two OC's in this story, The other will come later in the story and will play a big role on Naurto's past when he was raised by Acnologia.**

**third some of you kept on asking 'why Naruto is called Naruto to Acnologia or how come you just keep his name unknown till later.' As well as will he learn any jutsu or whatnot. Well let me tell you this why is the sky blue? Well it isn't, it's grey. You guys do realize that there is someone who knows of Naruto's origin such as name, home, birth, other than Minato, Kushina, or Kakashi. Let me give you guys a big clue, he's got red eyes, nine tails, and his name is Kurama. You think about it yet? No, well it's Kyuubi. Kyuubi knows of Naruto's name because he was sealed in Kushina, he even tried to kill the kid for the sake of not getting sealed. Basically saying, one day Naruto met Kyuubi, Kyuubi told him his name and Naruto woke up and told Acnologia that his name was Naruto. Acnologia wouldn't be much of a name giver, he would just call him ningen half the time.**

**Also about the Ninjutsu, Naruto will learn Rasengan, but his own version of it that will be completely different from Minato's creation, it will be more dangerous. He will also learn Chidori, basically anything that will be of his elements of magic, darkness, lightning and wind since Raiju Arc is a lightning and wind based magic. I'm not going to give him any other techniques or unique traits, no sharing for those of you who are stupid to ask me that. Really? Who gives someone whose going to be one of the strongest mages Fairy Tail and in this fan fiction sharingan, it's a bloodline not something someone can conjure up with magic. That sounds more idiotic than seeing pigs fly.**

**Before I forget, the scene with Kyuubi in the chapter, I know his fur coat is orange, but when he was at full power when he was released it was blood red. Basically I'm saying I gave him his full power. Why? Because the fact that Kyuubi is a massive living entity of chakra. While his yang half was sealed within Minato he could have just got it back cause he's chakra. Even at half power you see him merging with naruto to become bjiuu mode, beating the shit out of five of the tailed beast. Imagine what he would damn do if he was at full capacity. His size is larger and he has more power. You get it? Though of course the tailed beast aren't no pushover either, I'd say 1-6 are as strong as the elemental dragons while the 7-9 are up to par with the non-elementals. Ten tails is a different story. Though in a battle it all comes down to stamina to see which is better.**

**Though anyway let's start this chapter**

**Chapter Five: Shadows over Eisenwald, Song of a Lullaby Part 1**

_A young Naruto was walking within the woods as he headed toward what would seem to have been a mid sized wooden house. It was made of strong oak wood and possessed a fresh garden of vegetables and vines of grapes and watermelon. Naruto could see a person working on the vegetable garden; a woman with silver hair that matched her silk white dress, white long hat, and pale white skin. She was in her early twenties and no more than five 5'7. She was a beautiful pale goddess within the sunlight._

_Naruto smiled, running towards the woman with happiness, seeing as though this was what brought him to the brink of happiness in his life from all the hellish training that he had gotten from Acnologia. The feeling of such great euphoria weld up in him as he rushed faster toward her._

"_Hey!" he yelled attempting to gain the woman's attention as any child would attempt to gain the attention of any adult who was close to them._

_The woman turned her body, what Naruto would have thought to be a perfectly clean dress in the front. However, that was what had not came out to be. Blood had dripped on the earth as the woman's dress was coated with blood from the chest down, blood had also came down her forehead. The sight gave Naruto a fearing chill down his spine, coming to a halt after a few meters away from the woman. The bleeding beauty slowly walked toward him with small weak steps, her hand reaching out to him. Once she was close enough her hand touched Naruto's right cheek, stroking his whiskers gently. She gave off warmth even in such a dreadful state. She smiled faintly as she spoke something to Naruto, though unable for him to not hear the words coming out of her lips. It was only seconds before the sound of something flying in the air hit Naruto's ears._

_The sound of metal piercing flesh met his ears with a sickening squelch._

_A sharp pike like spear had punctured the woman's chest, hitting her directly through her lung. Slowly she fell, falling to her side with a light thud and the sound of metal hitting the earth. Naruto's eyes were widened, blood was on his face and silence as within both within and outside his mind. Who would have done such a thing, to kill someone so precious and beautiful. Someone who had such radiance of life flowing around her like she was part of the earth herself. Cutting the thread of her life would mean the ultimate pain brought upon this world, bringing only the deepest of sorrows and the deepest feelings of anguish._

_Rain came down ever so lightly as it grew heavier and heavier, Naruto's body shook his hand on his mouth, the rain having camouflaged the tears running down his face as his body trembled at the woman's lifeless body. An intense emotional pain came within him as it slowly built up. He couldn't describe it, but it had hurt so much. He couldn't think straight, there was just one thing, one voice in his mind that echoed one thing._

"_**Kill them."**_

_His mind blurred out for a brief second, from emotional pain that slowly turned to rage. He couldn't bare it anymore as he looked forward at the attackers, shadows of multiple figures. Naruto felt his blood boil and his eyes burn with such intensity as if fire was within him. The sensation had even caused the pouring rain the hit his skin to evaporate at the touch. It appeared as if steam was being expelled from his body. He snarled as he saw only shadow around him. The only thing left that he had done was give out a scream. A raging, animalistic scream. That day something died, humanity had all but died, it had become dormant as the beast was unleashed._

_**XxXx**_

Instantly Naruto's eyes opened up as he jumped up from the bed. He was heavily panting from the dream, no, more like a reoccurring nightmare that has haunted him ever since that day so long ago. His eye lids were slightly black from lack of sleep. For the last few weeks he was exhorting his body from training and traveling. Rubbing his droopy eye lids, he groaned lightly as he shook his head and sighed. He felt like he had only gotten thirty minutes of sleep, but from the sun hitting the curtains he could tell well enough he had gotten at least six or seven hours minimum of sleep. Yet he had not understood the signs of fatigue hitting his body, possibly because of the dreams, yet more so than anything else.

He gripped the sheets tightly as he gritted his teeth feeling his energy coming back to him, the fatigue slowly dissipating after quickly regaining his senses. He reminisced upon the dream, the woman in white, the features, the blood, the death. All indeed too similar to what had happen all those years ago. Deep down he knew he could never let it go and he could never forgive himself nor those who cause it.

'_Catalina…' _he thought as he gripped his bare shoulder.

Naruto was in a room, be it a hotel. It was laced with red curtains covering the window, red velvet wallpaper, an identical red rug, and two twin sized beds that were covered with the similar red quilts with white sheets. He disliked staying hotels just as much as being in towns, reasons because it was crowded, secondly it was crowded with humans. Though he did need supplies every now and then so he had to go to town, however, being in a hotel was very much _not _his idea.

Loud snoring met his ears.

Naruto's eye brow twitched at the the annoying sound which echoed throughout room as he slowly turned his head and stared at the opposite bed across the room. A foot hung outside the edge of the bed as well as an arm. A bundle of short red hair was outside of the sheets. The snoring became more profound as it grew to become an annoyance for the son of Acnologia. Naruto twitched his eye a little more as he got out of his bed and walked toward the other bed, ripping the sheets off to show Kayton drooling in his sleep. Seemed he was having such a peaceful dream, such a shame it was going to be ruined. Naruto raised his hand and drove it into a downward slash, hitting Kayton directly in the face. The red head yelped loudly, holding his nose as he fell out of the bed. He was on his back kicking his feet in the air as he cursed out profusely. After a brief moment of the pain fading away, he rubbed his nose which was slightly red. He glared at Naruto with yellow cat-like eyes.

"Dammit Naruto, that's not a way to wake someone the hell up! Why in Zeref's name would you do that?" he yelled looking up at the blonde.

"Because I can and your snoring was annoying the shit out of me." Naruto walked to the curtains and opened them only for Kayton to get hit by the blinding rays of the sun.

The read head hissed as he covered his eyes, "The sun, my weakness!" he yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever, hurry and get your ass up, we need to leave this town." Naruto quickly put his black tank top and his black cloaked jacket. He grabbed his sword and strapped it upon his back and placed his remaining items in storage runes.

Kayton grunted as he got up, putting on his black shirt with a pair of matching black shorts and shoes on and his golden jacket with black out lining. He rubbed his hair wildly as he got it naturally spiked up once more and showed his sharp white canines with a wide grin. Naruto gave a slight smirk as he opened the door, both of them heading out of the hotel room.

Naruto and Kayton had been partners for as much as a year, growing stronger, putting their strength to the test on not just themselves, but with mages who have dared cross them. However, those who have crossed them have yet to escape with their lives. Kayton aided Naruto in learning his own way of fighting with his secondary magic just as Naruto helped perfect Kayton's dragon slaying magic. While Naruto hadn't had the understanding of his style, he knew the basics of it, just making it his own perfection would be the harder part. Through thick and thin, the rivals had done nothing but kill off dark guilds and take their money. Though not as much as of late, the last few months the magic council had caught wind of them. How, neither dragon slayers could tell, but they knew that the council thought of them as a threat or as perfect weapons.

Over the entire year they were known as the shadow duo, for no one knowing what they looked like due to the fact that those who had saw them never lasted more than a few both had a name for themselves alone. Kayton was known as **Kaiser**_**, **_while Naruto was referred to simply as _**Hiei.**_

In the outskirts of Oshibana town, the duo walked into the woods, the area of which consisted of dead trees, muddy trail and an entire gloomy scene of dark bustling clouds in the sky. While this didn't bring Naruto no mind, Kayton was simply curious about the place they were traveling to. Sure they had been on the lay low for the last two, almost three months, but what was going on in Naruto's head now of all times? Kayton stopped for a moment and looked at the shorter blonde who was now 5'7.

"Say Naruto, we've been going on this trail for awhile now...don't you think it would be nice to tell me where we're going?" Asked Kayton.

Naruto stopped for a brief moment as he looked back at Kayton at the corner of his eyes. He turned his head back as he pointed out towards east of the trail before putting his hands into his pockets.

"Tell me Kayton, what do you know of Lullaby?" He asked.

"Lullaby?" Kayton puzzled for a moment before something had crossed his mind, Ghidora once told him about a demon whom resided in a flute, one of the dark items of the dark mage Zeref. "Isn't that supposed to be the demonic flute which is said to kill those who ever hears the sound of whoever is playing it. It's some sort of curse magic that it possesses." He gave a quizzical eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"I heard rumors of a dark guild who has recently obtained a unique flute, a flute that fits the description of which lullaby is supposed to look like in flute form." Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked ahead of the trail, "What were going to do is not our usual routine, we are going to destroy the guild."

"So we're going to basically take lullaby?" the red head asked.

"No, not take, more of the lines of destroy the flute before anyone even decides to use it/ it would be an annoyance to have that thing around in the future. I don't need one of Zeref's little toys to come around and cause nothing but trouble" Naruto looked up to the sky and smirked "Besides it's one of my jobs to destroy the items that Zeref left while his time here has departed."

"Alright I understand destroying the guild, but why not use lullaby for our own benefit, wouldn't that make things easier for you to defeat Zeref if he ever come around?" Kayton asked though only receive a aggressive scoff from Naruto. "You told me once that Acnologia wanted you to fight Zeref, you don't think it's a good idea to use Lullaby?"

"Fool, I don't think the strongest mage of possibly of all time would be defeated by one of his own items. He would probably use it against me in some way, besides destroying his items would possibly delay Zeref's forthcoming into this world. Acnologia may have wanted me to kill Zeref, but I know my strength and it's not at Zeref's or Acnologia's level, even at **dragon force **I possibly wouldn't stand a chance for Zeref and certainly not for Tou-san" Naruto continue to walk forward "Time is all I have to keep growing stronger, strong enough to stand my ground against the dark mage himself. Only with the power of dragon slaying magic."

Kayton sighed slightly, he knew Naruto quite well over the last year, but for him to acknowledge someone stronger than him was rare. Though he knew quite well that he too had to admit he wouldn't stand a good fight against a powerful mage such as Zeref, perhaps if he trained over the years to the brink of death maybe like he had done while training to perfect his dragon slaying like Naruto, though nothing is perfect as they say, he just needed to surpass the skills he had now with his main magic. He followed behind Naruto as he thought deeply for a moment.

'_If time is what I need as well, then I will get the time to develop all the skill I can obtain.' _He thought before he spoke. "So which guild possesses the Lullaby flute?"

Naruto remained stoic as he kept his pace, he only said one word that would ultimately change the fate of the guild and those aware of existence. For it would be the guild that would not be known for being disbanded. It will be known as the guild that will become extinct.

"Eisenwald."

_**XxXx**_

In the deadwood forest outside the town of Oshibana, lay a small tower like building, having a lard wall covering all four corners of the tower structure. The clouds were dark and gloomy around the area and the sound of celebration was held within the place as glasses of beers hit each other and the singing of joy hit to room. This place was better known as Eisenwald, the dark guild that disbanded from guild league four years ago due to taking on assassination missions. It was their specialty and more so their calling to the dark guild and to the few powerful mages that were within the walls. They were recently part of the dark guild alliance, the Balam Alliance, though they had taken some ways of taking down guilds in their own hands. The perfect way now of all things was the Lullaby flute, which they had found. They could take action at the next guild master meeting and it would be an exciting moment to take down the most powerful of guilds ahead of schedule.

An extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man sat on a pedestal staring at the celebrating members in front of him. He had silver hair, which was held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hung down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark, lacking eyebrows, had an elongated face with sharp features, and somewhat pointed ears. His eyes were circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body was similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricate and blue-colored motifs, which took on spiraling forms, and adorned his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back. He was the strongest member of Eisenwald, better known as the Shinigami, or simply better known as Erigor _the Reaper_.

Erigor smirked as he held a glass of wine in his hand as he leaned back into the pedestal and swirled the liquid around in the glass before taking a sip of it. He was very pleased that the guild had gotten one of the great artifacts of Zeref. He and all the dark guilds would finally be able to bring the downfall of the all the guilds, destroying the council and bring this world, once more, into the dark ages. It was a marvelous idea that had run through his mind ever since they had become a dark guild, the ideal of revenge and having an age of chaos and no laws. It would be such bliss to his ears. He didn't care how many of his guild mates had fallen, as long as the people knew of the injustice that the magic council has done to his guild and sees this as their punishment, he would be satisfied with the chaos.

He chuckled for a brief moment, though that brief moment would only be for a brief second. He heard something, something outside the walls of Eisenwald. At first he thought he was only imagining things, but then it happened to pick up in his ears again once more. It was a familiar sound that he was all to well with, the sound of small brief screaming and the sound of bone cracking bone under the celebration. He stood up and narrowed his eyes as he stared at the large front doors. Nothing happened, not another single sound had occurred under the voices of his guild mates. However, that all changed with a sudden explosion blasted the entire from of the guild, sending guild members flying across the room, some hitting the floor hard, other smacking into the wall. Smoke had blew past Erigor, who covered his eyes until the gust of smoke died down and stayed still until it slowly released into the, getting a view of who would dare come into the guild unannounced.

"Did you really have to do your _big _entrance as always?" Asked Naruto once his view came out of the smoke. He narrowed his cat like ice blue eyes at his taller partner who only gave him a chuckle.

"That's the whole concept of my big entrance, it's supposed to strike them surprise" Kayton gave a slight grin as he looked at the place filled with the larg number of scattered members. "It works like a charm, it scares them to death."

"It only scares them because of the fact that they don't known that your going to blow practically half of their guild apart, giving them a big damn clue that we are here you moron. I told you to stick to my last plan of sneaking into this damn place." Naruto told Kayton.

"Then where is the fun in that, you know as well as I do that you can't handle going into any guild without a good fight or to kill someone, I've seen how bored you get." He got an annoyed look from Naruto and slapped the male on the back. "Thanks for agreeing with me buddy-old friend-old pal!"

Erigor looked at the two with narrowed eyes as he grabbed his scythe that was by the side of the pedestal. Most of the members got up and glared at the two as they stared cautious and infuriated at the two men. How dare these fools come and take part of Eisenwald down, who are these insects to think that they are worthy to step into their territory.

"Who do you insects think you are coming uninvited?" Asked Erigor as he pointed his scythe at the blond and red head. He grinned, but he felt a cold chill run down his spine, something that he hadn't felt before in a long time. He stared at the blonde who gave a cold glare, this glare though seemed to be something out of this world though, it vibrated through the room, sending a deathly like chill like the end was coming for them. To some maybe it was the sign of the pale horse coming to claim their souls. However it was different for him, staring in those eyes which sharpened more dangerously at him. It was as if he was staring at the eyes of a god who was putting judgment upon him with fury. The red heads glare was no less different, giving off the sign that judgment was coming for them and that the drums of thunder would cause great impact upon them.

"Who are you to call me an insect you _human_?" asked Naruto he walked a couple steps before members of the guild surrounded in front of him, he chuckled "I don't think a wall of your guild members won't stop me from claiming you head, or that flute."

"How do you know about the flute!" Erigor said grinding his teeth in anger at the blonde.

"Oh who knows, a little rumors hear and there, but that doesn't matter, we just came here to destroy it, and we'll kill anyone who gets in the way of our matters." Naruto said with a sly smirk on his face getting Erigor more angry.

Naruto took a couple more steps as he walked toward one of the guild mates who smiled, raising his cleaver. He was quickly frozen stiff, his body becoming lifeless as his arms dropped. Naruto smile as he stared at his arm, his hand and pierced through the male's lung. He could feel the quick puncture to the lung as a quick death for the guild member, seeing as blood would come into the organ. Naruto yanked his arm out hearing the body drop, flicking his arm with blood twice as the red liquid flung around some of the members faces. The wind picked up around our favorite blonde as lightning conducted around him as well. Launching himself past the members and ramming into Erigor, he sent Ergior and himself crashing through the wall of the building and through the outer wall into the open area.

"They went out to the back, let's get him boys!" one of the members said before a lightning hand pierced through his torso, allowing him to fall to the ground. The members turned to see Kayton covered with lightning as his eyes glowed a golden hue slightly in the shadows covering his eyes.

"None of you are going anywhere and none of you are going to live, because your fight is with me." the lightning shinned brighter as it sped outward, hitting many of the guild members with a great shock.

Kayton pulled out a foot long trench knife, a golden tint to the steel and a black handle. All the lightning that surged around him gathering into the short blade forming it into a long blade filled with lightning magic. By the time most of the energy was absorbed, the blade of the trench knife was soon to be around four and a half feet in length. It gave off a slight static sound and radiated brightly. Some were awed by this transformation, others were mostly cautious. Either way, Kayton was going to have so much fun with them. He counted the number of members, around a good forty-five of them.

"So tell me, which of you are the main members of this guild?" there was no answer from any of them, Kayton looked around and huffed lightly as popped his neck. "Don't want to say it out loud eh? Well seems your deaths will be very fast like the others then." Kayton told them as he came at the group in a burst of speed. He zigzagged towards the center, cutting countless members, by the time he was at the center he and heard multiple screams from those he had blazed through. He looked out from the corner of his eye and noticed the pool of blood that came down from fifteen of them, all of them falling from the deep wounds the held on their sides, back, and neck.

"Heh..while I'm not compared to Naruto with his quick kills, I'd say I'm good on my own part." He looked at the members which scattered around and prepared to assemble around him. "Compared to his annoyingly speedy reflexes, I'm a complete opposite, though still giving myself practice to do the same shit wouldn't hurt" He said as he rubbed his nose and looked at them.

Suddenly, out of the blue a fist build up of shadow hit him in the face, sending him skidding him back somewhat. Kayton stopped as he moved his head to look at the direction the fist came from. He looked to see a pale figured man of an average, thin build size with his black hair in a ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. He could see a bead of sweat drop from the man head. He moved his lower jaw around in irritation, taking a deep breath and smiled at the pineapple headed man and pointed at him.

"Say you, with the pineapple shaped head! Mind telling me what your name is?" He asked happily as the scratch from his cheek vanished like it hadn't even existed after the blow had hit him.

Needless to say the least, the thin man, also known as Kageyama wasn't to sure whether he did the right thing or not. Something about this guy seemed off, almost as much as the other guy and to him that wasn't much of a good thing either on his book. Slowly his body sunk deep into the floor. His ability to use _**Kage Maho **_was handy in times to avoid up-close and personal fights such as this. He knew that wasn't his game, his style was to go for places that his opponent wouldn't hit him from, sneak attacks and guerilla tactics were the best choices for facing a foe of this caliber. He should know how to take someone like him down, he was one of Erigor's best assassins and strongest henchmen.

"I am Kageyama of Eisenwald, I'm one of the best men here aside from Erigor, so I suggest you turn around and run with your tail between your legs." He went into the shadows and prepared to move before he noticed Kayton raise on open hand to his face and gave a wicked smile. That put distress on Kageyama _'What is he doing?'_

Kayton only chuckled as a magic circle appeared in front of him, "Prepare to meet the sunlight fools" He closed his eyes, _**"Taiyō ken!" **_He yelled as a great surge of light blasted around the area, blinding all the remaining guild members. He inhaled air as he prepared for an attack, _**"Rairyuu no…"**_

Kageyama instantly went to fight for flight in his shadow state, unlike his allies who were blinded by the temporary perpetual light that had given them lack of sigh,t were standing there covering or holding their eyes for protecting what sight they could hold from the scene. He rushed past his teammates and quickly tired to escape behind Kayton. He wasn't sure what the attack was, but the build of magic energy was intense that it was sending a small tremor to the ground.

'T_hose fools, if they don't move they'll be sitting ducks!' _he screamed in his mind before moving out of Kayton's range before the attack could claim him. Once he got behind Kayton he moved his head up and quickly yelled, "Move your asses boys!" but it was all to late as the energy rushed into Kayton's move and came out in a terrific blast.

"_**Houko!"**_

Kayton sent a blast of lighting the size of the entire room as it collided with the members of Eisenwald in front of him, The impact caused many of the members to go into great shock of what happened to them before the light in their eyes left them. For some, it took death longer to come as the scream of pain hit their lungs like others as the blast sent them back. It was only the small handful of them that had survived, but were in critical shape once the blast had ended, leaving them on the ground like many of their lifeless comrade. Tattered, injured and worn out. What was left of the powerful Dark Guild was no more than rubble, leaving the small number of survivors, Kageyama, and Kayton in the destroyed area.

**[Now Playing- Ignored by ION]**

Kageyama felt beads of sweat run down his forehead as he looked at the scene, everyone he knew, the place he had called home for years. It was all gone like it was a storm that blew through the place, killing everyone with one strike of lightning. He saw all the main members on the ground, most dead, but the few that lived were already near death at such an alarming rate. How could one man, just one man out of the two that came here...beat all of them so easily? He would have been S-class to do such a thing, but to kill them was a different story, defeating even the main members without Erigor proved simple, and all it took for him was one attack to wipe out half of them. This was a massacre of all things he had seen.

He saw the core members of Eisenwald, the main group that made the dark guild strong on the ground in such a death like state. _'Chicken, Karacka, Rayule, Twins..Bryard,,Goblin..Fortune Teller..' _His ears twitched as the shift of rubble hit his ears as he looked up to see a pair of deathly golden catlike eyes staring at him.

_'S-shit!' _was Kageyama's initial thought as he as he dove into the shadows as a punch came down toward him.

Kageyama moved a great distance before Kayton's fist hit the ground causing a crater. He dove out of the shadows as he raised his hand toward Kayton and reacted with fear clutching his chest. **"Kage Orochi!"**

A wave of shadow snakes came at Kayton multiple heads aiming at him and only him. Though the read head had smiled as he raised his lightning encased trench knife and slashed vertically at the snakes, splitting their heads from their body, dissipating them into the shadows from which they had came from. He watched the shadows faded and slowly turned his glance at Kageyama who was staring at him with such fear. A brief smile was all Kayton had outside to show the brunette that he _knew _he was afraid. The look that Kayton had on his was what Kageyama would know all to well.

The look of which someone would die in the slowest way possible; Torture.

Kayton walked slowly toward the pineapple headed man as lightning surged around his body. He took one large dash and in seconds, was near Kageyama. Kageyama sent out multiple shadow fists at Kayton who only moved out of the shadows' way and continued to come at Kageyama. There weren't many options to fight this beast, Kageyama surrounded himself in his **Shadow Guard. T**he dome barrier was surrounding him, protecting him like a turtle's shell would against any threat to his life. Yet in that moment he put up that dome, lightning pierced his shoulder and continued through and through his flesh before forming stabbing into the floor.

The dome shattered as Kayton held the weapon, pushing it deeper into Kageyama's shoulder. "So, you think your little shadow magic has what it takes to handle me?" Lightning quickly shocked Kageyama, eliciting a scream of pain as Kayton's awnser.

"I thought so." as he amplified more lightning within the lightning powered knife, receiving more screams of agony from the member of Eisenwald.

After long minutes of nonstop electrifying torture, it all stopped for Kageyama, his voice was hoarse, his body was tattered with second and third degree burns from the lightning coursing through his entire body. His sense of feeling was nearly gone as he couldn't even feel the ground he laid upon. He could tell that by the entire time that his body was being electrocuted that his organs were failing him, life was slowly slipping from him as fast as the strain on his body grew. He could tell that Kayton was done, but for how long...he wasn't sure. This guy was a monster and he was just staring at him like Kageyama was nothing more than a bug to squash.

"W-what are you?" Kageyama asked, his voice coming out with a deep strain on it, getting a smirk from Kayton when he spoke.

"What am I?" Kayton paused. "That is a tough question for the people me and my partner come across…you could say that me and my friend are a _duo _of sorts. Though alone I am what many of your dark guilds call **Kaiser**. Personally after joining my comrade I prefer to toy with my little foes, he on the other hand tests their skill of worth. If he is unimpressed, then a quick kill is often the case." Kayton said.

Kageyama froze at the name, where had he heard of it before, he was sure he heard of it from the meetings with the rest of that Balam Alliance. He remembered that he heard of two men wiping out about ten percent of the Balam Alliance forces in a short period of time, even before the Alliance formed many dark guilds were destroyed. Having Lullaby would have given them back what they had lost. He gave a dry laugh, looking at Kayton with one eye as he rasped his words out.

"It doesn't matter if you are Kaiser, you should have let your friend take care of us, he'll just be killed by Erigor." He said.

Kayton looked at him for a brief moment and quietly asked, "What rank of Mage is Erigor?"

"He is about a high A-class mage" Kageyama said.

"A-class huh…" Kayton chuckled at the words, "your friend is going to get slaughtered like a lamb."

The words sent chills down Kageyama's spine, he swallowed a little bit of saliva as he asked "How so?"

"Oh you would like to know I suppose" He pushed his weapon down more and smiled "Well you see, even at my full strength...Naruto could beat me, he's more dangerous than he looks." Kageyama's eyes widened. The other one...was stronger than this monster? Just what the hell were those two?

"Before I joined him he took part of the smaller dark guilds in the area before your guys formed the Balam Alliance and those smaller guilds formed Into the minority of what you guys have now. While he despises humans, he despises one other being that poses a threat. He hates Zeref and anything about the man, including his artifacts, which is why we're here to destroy Lullaby. He doesn't like the fact that you dark guilds are going to use such artifacts, which is why putting you down might give an omen to the other Dark Guilds. However, if that doesn't work then we'll just kill off another guild, and another, until there is none of you left." He put one hand in his pocket as he slightly turned his electrified blade slowly in Kageyama's shoulder, receiving a small groan of pain. " Though aside from that, my partner is a well know mage, a dangerous one that, he naturally goes by his title. You all may know him simply as **Hiei.**" He said

"Flying Shadow.." Said a awed, but fearful Kageyama.

"Yes" Kayton gripped his blade handle firmly "Though with that knowledge I am afraid I can't let you live." Kayton charged his lightning once more.

He chuckled as lightning electrified his enemy with great power, letting Kageyama scream for his life, which slowly died down as his body slowly stopped moving. The darkness was coming for the member of Eisenwald, he hitched his breath with fear as his lungs collapsed. The only thing left on his mind was the dangers that awaited for the other dark guild if they knew of the two coming after them. Oh Kami..**Oracion Seis** would lose it's entire army, by the hands of these two men. No, these two weren't men, they were devil incarnations, the lightning within shadows.

Kageyama only had one thing in his mind before dying.

_'Is this the end for us..?_'

**[Song End]**

**XxXxXx**

Erigor skidded onto the ground and came to a stop as soon as the scythe dug into the ground, slowing him down. He had cuts all over his body and slight burn marks on his torso area. His forehead was bleeding lightly as he raised his head to look up at his opponent, who seemed to be anything but harmed. It was a irritating thing for Erigor, not once had he came across someone who could manipulate his wind magic attacks and counter them with his own and use lightning as well. It was distasteful in the least as he looked at the young blonde. Erigor slowly got up and held his scythe, the wind slowly picked up around him as he floated in the air, looking down at Naruto with narrowed eyes of aggression.

"I don't know what type of magic you have boy, but that will not become a hindrance to our plans for Lullaby." Erigor pointed his blade and grinned, "I have waited for this day in ages, to see the world fall into darkness with the power of Zeref at my hands." He said.

Naruto stared emptily at Erigor and scoffed as he put his hands in his pocket. Slowly, he too floated up into the air as he was carried by the wind, becoming parallel to Erigor and frowned. "Please, a human like you wouldn't have the worth to even control Lullaby" He looked at Erigor's side, seeing the tip of the flute tucked close. "There is a reason I do not want an annoying musical instrument of death wasting my time when I have better things. So how about just handing it over or else you'll just get more then a taste of what I can do?" Naruto told Erigor as the wind slowly spiraled around him as his hair rose up.

Erigor gritted he teeth, clenching his jaw tightly, was this some kind of joke? How dare he mock his power saying that his was superior. _**Kaze Maho **_is the perfect magic for assassination! The wind gathered around Erigor as it enveloped him into a type of body layer. His eyes were white within the wind as he growled at Naruto, the sound of his voice echoing through the wind.

"You bastard, who do you think you are calling yourself stronger then me? I will wipe you out of existence. I present to you my trump card, _**Bōfūkoromo. **_I will destroy you with my ultimate trump card. " Erigor told Naruto.

Naruto watched the sight and sighed with displeasure. Humans were so arrogant, they couldn't just go and leave with their tail between their legs like the cowards they were. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.

"Fine if death is what you want, then I shall give it to you." His eyes opened once more to show the glowing pale sea blue eyes. **"Allow me to show you true despair."**

**End of Part 1**

**Well guess what people this is going to be a two part chapter, part two will be out sometime next week, I write about 1,000 to 1,500 words a day so I take my time on things so I should be done within a four or five day area unless I take a break from writing (which I do at times). I was going to make this a whole chapter, but part of me wanted to give you guys a chapter since some of you asked me to update soon. Also I was busy doing my new chapter for my new story Jinchuriki of Salvation which will be up soon when my beta is done editing it.**

**Now I was reading the new chapter and seeing two new dragon names I figured I would edit the OC dragons and give them the canon dragon names, but sadly I don't know which dragon is what yet, so I might not do it until later or might never for this story and just do it for my other story. Though I can't wait to see what the fight is going to end up as against four dragon slayers and also for the dragon to take action in the dragon king festival. Which is kind of Ironic, does that mean that the dragons return during the dragon king festival or until it ends, cause it talked about it before how they disappeared for the dragon king festival, but not to sure I'll just re-read once more.**

**Last thing I can say is for those who are going to ask about the dream Naruto had, don't ask me. It's a past memory that always haunts him and a big part will come later in the story and the whole background of the dreams, his past without his training with Acnologia, how he knows a different lost magic and the woman will all be explained in a big chapter. It will also be the reason why he hates humans (aside dragon slayers). Though he will come to respect his future members in fairy tails and care for them, but he'll still have that distaste for humans.**

**Well all I can truly say now is thanks for all the reviews I had gotten from you guys and I hope to get so much more from you all from this story and my other story coming up. I also hope you will like the chapter after the next one cause I promise you it could really blow your mind, of course it might not, but if it doesn't I'll just make a more epic chapter after that one, because I like to write for myself, people, and even for random moments in life. I hope to inspire many future writers or people who want to write, like the many who write fan fiction on here do the same for beginner writers that are of fan fiction or not.**

**One last thing, my book that I am writing is stagnant right now, I just can't seem to think of what to write, but I will think of something, I have the whole book and the sequel in me head, I just can't find a way to write it down or type it down on computer, so any tips on how to think more clearly then what I usually do will help a great deal.**

**XxdivinedragonxX**

**Translations**

_**Bōfūkoromo-Storm Mail**_

_**Kage Maho- shadow magic**_

_**Kaze Maho- Wind Magic**_

_**Kage orochi -Shadow Eight headed mythical snake**_

_**Hiei - Flying Shadow**_

_**Taiyo Ken- fist of the sun**_


	6. Song of a Lullaby P2

**AU: Guess what folks I'm back with part two of jinchurriki of the apocalypse. You will see action! Romance! And epic yaoi! Well not the romance yet, especially not the yaoi. I do not do Yaoi. Anyway enough of that random crap, today you will see the whole shebang, Naruto versus Erigor in a battle of strength (though of course we all **_**know **_**Erigor won't stand a damn chance) alright for the some of you who had asked me questions, I will be happy to answer them in the first part of my Authors Note. Also thanks for those who gave me advice to help my thinking process on my book, it actually helped somewhat that I got about the third chapter in and I edited the entire prologue. So thanks once more! Lastly before I do question I appreciate the words from some of you who loved this story, it means a lot that readers and writers alike read this story and love it. So thanks once more.**

**So first question: Will Naruto and Kayton have Exceeds in the story?**

**To be honest I wasn't thinking about them having Exceeds until the later future, at first I was thinking during the Edolas arc, but that is if I decide to go through with the arc, but I might cause there is a part that I really want to do for it. I mean come on, wouldn't you guys want to see Naruto destroy that damn robot and tear it to pieces? I sure would! Anyway, I am thinking about having them obtain their Exceeds after the seven year arc possibly before the rebirth of Oracion Seis Arc (that's right I most likely will do that arc). I will make simple chapter about them having their Exceeds. Though if the future changes and I feel like there is no point in them having Exceeds then they might not, I don't prefer to make OC cats thank you, if I don't do it, I won't do it.**

**Second Question: When will Naruto meet Kushina and Minato?**

**Very soon I assure you, I have a great fight scene going on in my head and I am very sure you will all enjoy it. Wouldn't you want to see an all out war between father and son a battle that could shake the foundations of Earthland and change the aspect of what it meant and took Minato to be the fourth fire shadow and Naruto to become one of the most powerful dragon slayers in his time, probably in the entire generations of dragons who had gave birth to dragon slayer?**

**By the way, to noshadowone who left me a review, I'm going to tell you simple and clear. Ningen means human, look it up in the Japanese dictionary, hell even google it. there are fan fiction stories on here that use that word a lot. As well as a guest who reviewed too, if your not mature enough to actually show up with a sign in name and let me reply back on what I have to say about your review piece then don't even read it at all. This is my story and it's going where I want it to go, not your way. There are readers who enjoy this story and if I am to make little changes for them then so be it, otherwise don't nag or complain and read something else.**

**Last time on Jinchurriki of Apocalypse**

_"Please, a human like you wouldn't have the worth to even control Lullaby" He looked at Erigor's side, seeing the tip of the flute tucked close. "There is a reason I do not want an annoying musical instrument of death wasting my time when I have better things. So how about just handing it over or else you'll just get more then a taste of what I can do?" Naruto told Erigor as the wind slowly spiraled around him as his hair rose up._

_Erigor gritted he teeth, clenching his jaw tightly, was this some kind of joke? How dare he mock his power saying that his was superior. __**Kaze Maho **__is the perfect magic for assassination! The wind gathered around Erigor as it enveloped him into a type of body layer. His eyes were white within the wind as he growled at Naruto, the sound of his voice echoing through the wind._

_"You bastard, who do you think you are calling yourself stronger then me?! I will wipe you out of existence. I present to you my trump card, __**Bōfūkoromo.**__I will destroy you with my ultimate trump card. " Erigor told Naruto._

_Naruto watched the sight and sighed with displeasure. Humans were so arrogant, they couldn't just go and leave with their tail between their legs like the cowards they were. He closed his eyes for a brief moment._

_"Fine if death is what you want, then I shall give it to you." His eyes opened once more to show the glowing pale sea blue eyes. __**"Allow me to show you true despair."**_

**Chapter Six: Shadows Over Eisenwald, Song of a Lullaby Part Two**

Naruto stared at the wind mage, gazing upon the man's transformation of wind surrounding him. The wind was blowing past Naruto's hair, but was being sucked in like a vacuum towards Erigor's wind like armor. The **Storm Robe **as it was so called by Erigor, was his ultimate weapon, that those who have seen this have not lived to tell the tale. It was strong words to back up for a man whom was as arrogant such as Erigor, but possibly could back it up. He was an assassin after all, killing was his nature. Then again, it was Naruto's second nature to kill as well, humans of course, for his own reasons as much as being raised by a dragon who was the enemy of human kind itself. He may never live up to being known as such a title, but giving off an ominous signal, striking fear into the hearts of human kind itself was his agenda.

He and Erigor were similar, but different. For Erigor it was just pleasure of doing assassination jobs, it became his nature to hate the mages of light and the council, he wanted revenge for the expulsion of his guild, turning them into a dark guild, if that revenge meant obtaining lullaby and attempting to turn the world into an age of darkness once more? Then so be it. He figured Erigor would have loved it anyway, the sense of freedom to do as he please, killing anyone he desired without any laws or imprisonment what so ever, it would be pure bliss for a mage like himself.

Naruto though wasn't that kind of mage..not in the slightest.

Naruto had a sense of justice in his heart, be that justice a form of hatred that compelled his drive to make humans pay, it was a justice that he felt was necessary. He felt that every human in the world needed to know what they did for him to do this, for them to understand his anger, his sorrow, his entire being. Being raised by Acnologia was only a fragment of that, his parents giving him a curse was what dragged him down, but losing _her, _losing what made him feel whole made him snap. He vowed that he would never accept himself as a human and he would never accept humans until they understand what life is meant to be. He killed for his mission, though deep down he knew, from the first moment he killed that it was feeding the beast within him, the Kyuubi, and his dragon nature.

A nature that he was losing his grip of slowly

The dreams of Catalina's death still haunt him, as much as her words leaving him to think long an hard about things. He felt like he was straying from his path, but he kept hold of his word of bringing his wrath upon mankind. Maybe feeding that hatred will silence her voice even if it is just a little. Naruto slowly landed on the ground as he stared at the so called _'__**Shinigami' **_that was worth a good fight. Of course Erigor will have to prove that to the blonde, over the last year the only person that has proven worth of fighting Naruto on some ground was Kayton. If Erigor was as much as a fraction of what Kayton was the first time Naruto met him, maybe he will spare the white haired man's life. Besides, Naruto had a sick enjoyment of testing his enemies before he got bored of them.

He heard Erigor's grunt echo through the wind as the eyes of the reaper stared down upon the young dragon slayer with slight amusement. He heard the sound of his scythe swinging around in the air, the blade hitting the wind making a vibrating sound echo through the sky.

**[Now playing Vermillion by Girugamesh]**

"What's wrong boy, afraid to face me in my area of expertise?" His voice echoed through his wind armor. "At that distance you won't be even able to hit me" He said.

Naruto presented a stoic look on his face when he spoke, "Who said anything about me trying to attack you in the first place?" He smirked a little at the man's arrogance , "I'm not even going to waste my time attacking you when I could just watch you waste your magic power until the point you can't even use magic on me. When that time comes, it will be _my_ judgment on whether you live or die fool." He said, seeing as he hit a nerve in Erigor.

Oh it had indeed hit Erigor's nerves, the wind mage burst massive amounts of wind from his **Storm Robe **and growled. He pointed his wind enveloped hand down at Naruto and shot a burst of wind magic at Naruto, though it was easily dodged as Naruto side stepped the attack and it hit only inches next to him. He fired another attack at Naruto only for Naruto to move at the same pace to avoid the attack. He growled louder.

"You're a coward if you are not willing to attack back, quit avoiding my attacks and fight like a man!" Erigor yelled at Naruto who only got a small chuckle back.

"What's the matter _**'Shinigami'**_, can't land a hit on one of your so called flies you call mages?" Naruto enjoyed this very much indeed. "Alright, how about this, I'll not dodge the next one and I'll show you that it won't even effect me what so ever. Maybe that will make your ego a little torn up, or I'll probably build it up into the fire you already have." He said in a confident manner.

Erigor growled as he raised his hand downward once more.

"_**Bōfū Shureddo!" **_He yelled as countless dozens of wind blades came down up Naruto at great speeds.

Naruto looked upon the down pour of raining sharp winds, he raised one hand as wind itself was circling around it. Once the wind blades came down close enough they came to a slowing halt, becoming stagnant within a few feet above Naruto. The blonde move his hand around encircling the blades of air, closing his hand firmly as the wind based attacks merged with one another into a medium sized ball compacted with strong sharps winds which were slowly calming down into a cool breeze. Naruto opened his hand, the compacted ball of air released the winds which were now gentle, sending a strong bursting breeze past him and surrounding the area.

"Nice shot at stopping my attack, but let see if you can handle this boy!" He performed several hand gestures with his free arm as a magic circle appeared and a gust of wind shot out from it. _**" Bōfūha!" **_He yelled as he wind had picked up around Naruto quickly bursting into a wild tornado which had cut the rocks and trees around the wild element of destruction like it was simply cut away like strips of paper.

Erigor chuckled at the sight of the younger male being stuck within a razor edged twister that could cut rock itself. With the force of a f2 tornado, the rapid movement of the wind cut through the rest of the objects around it, turning it into debris.

'_That boy sure had a lot of guts to back up on what he said, the fly couldn't even handle __**Bofuha**__, whatever is left of him is nothing more that diced up pieces of meat' _He thought to himself. His eyes widened though at a brief signature, he could still feel the blondes magic presence, still as strong, not even faltering once. _'W-what?' _he noticed a figure standing within the center of the cyclone, his shadow covered by the wind itself. With a sure of magic power from Naruto the attack had dissipated within what was a a brief second as if it hadn't existed at all. Naruto had appeared to be unscathed from the attack, not a scratch of even scrape from the attack on him.

Naruto had wiped some dirt of his jacket searching for any dirt left, upon the long clothing piece. He looked up at the wind mage and frowned, "You know for a wind mage you're not making very good use of your magic, I can see many weak points and I have so many openings for a killing swoop if I wanted to kill you." He stared at Erigor with his slanted eyes, his pupils glowing a deep, bright, pale blue. He held his hand up and slowly was closing his hand into a fist.

Erigor was confused from the moment Naruto was raising his hand, was he preparing to attack? Or was it just some type of bluff to get him nervous? Erigor couldn't tell what the boy was planning, he was just focused onto the fierce eyes of the blond, they were filled with an animalistic behavior that he himself had never seen in his entire life, not even when he first came across the members of Orcacion Seis. Then slowly he could feel it, the pressure around his _**Storm Robe**_, it was compacting his body, squeezing him tightly before he could feel the sensations of cuts hitting his body from his own wind based armor. That was impossible though, his ultimate technique was used to enhance his attack and be used as a defense, for some reason it was turning against him!

"What are you doing?" he grunted out loudly, enduring the pain from the cuts that the winds were giving to him. "I though you said you weren't going to attack me, yet your attacking me with telekinesis!"

"I'm not exactly attacking you, if I possessed telekinetic powers as you would think I do, then you are entirely mistaken. I am just manipulating the wind current of your magical wind armor, reversing from a defensive mechanism, to an offensive one, I'm simply letting it attack whatever it's connected to." Naruto gave off a dark sly smirk, "Using wind magic against me was the biggest mistake you could have possibly made when you don't know my magic." He said.

Erigor was thinking for a moment when he remembered what had happened the first time he met the blonde. There was lighting around him, but he didn't know what else he could have possessed. Then it hit him, the air pressure that drew close to him as Naruto launched at him. He had to have used a type of collaboration magic of sorts. He forced his _**Storm Robe **_to turn off as he panted lightly. He landed on the earthy ground, now in front of Naruto, cuts were on his body; shoulders, arms, abdomen, even on his face, the deeper ones were on his pectoral area which drew blood a little more than the other cuts he bore on his body.

"Collaboration magic.." Erigor panted out as he stared at Naruto with one eye his forehead bleeding profusely. "That's your magic, collaborating two different magic types and mixing them into one" He said panting through parts of his speech.

"You're smart, be it somewhat, that I will give you some respect compared to the respect I lack with your fighting skill." He stared at the bleeding man before he spoke once more, "My magic you could say is _true _storm magic, I can use them separately, but in truth they were meant to be together. Of course I rarely use them together for two reasons; one, because of the fact that there are less attacks when the elements are together compared to the ones when they are separated. I can be more versatile with more attacks then simply four. Second reason is quite different, while the magical attacks that are together, stronger than the separate based attacks, it takes a lot of magic power. While I do have large reserves, I will have to say that using them countless times would be such a waste of energy I can use with other means." he said.

Naruto walked toward Erigor, giving off a sense of death towards the man, his magic power was dark, ominous and was filled with such negative intent that it was bending the trees, crushing the life of birds as they fell to the ground at the presence slowly building up within Naruto. He was less than five meters away from the wind mage after he stopped walking. He frowned at the tall lean figure.

"You should know Erigor, you're going to die tonight. I see the look in your eyes, your fight and flight instinct is kicking in, you're feeling the rush of fear hit your spine, your mind telling you to run away. Sadly, none of those things will save you in time." Naruto's eyes widened in glee, "You're going to feel the wind crush your entire body and lightning burn you with its empty light." He said as he begin to walk once more.

Erigor gritted his teeth, he could feel the hand holding his scythe shiver slightly at the words. Was the boy right, was he right down to the core hitting Erigor's skin to tell him the he was truly afraid? Erigor knew of this, but even in fear, his pride had overcame him. He ran at Naruto swinging his scythe around in multiple direction, all missing Naruto as the blonde moved inches back. At one point Erigor struck Naruto, his blade coming to a halt at his left side as he grinned madly at the overwhelming victory that he had grasped.

"Haha, for a boy who can talk the talk, you sure can't prove yourself in close combat!" he said

"You should know than to actually _see _if I actually had been killed by your _simple_ attempt to kill me." said a voice hitting Erigor's left side, the male looked to see Naruto, standing on the blade itself looking down upon him as if he were a king looking down upon his court jester. Erigor looked back at what he thought was Naruto, only for it to slowly fade into existence, an afterimage of sorts.

'_H-how..' _Erigor yelled as he swung his blade, launching Naruto a couple yards away from him. He rushed mindlessly at Naruto, his scythe coming down at a horizontal direction, attempting to pierce through the male. Though his scythe came to a halt, he pushed more pressure down as he stared at Naruto who held the blade in between his index and middle finger in order to stop it. He gasped in shock getting a smile off the blonde as Naruto move his fingers and held the blade, quickly snapping half the steel off the weapon without breaking a sweat in doing so. Erigor went wide eyed as he suddenly felt a great force in his stomach, saliva and blood shot from his mouth as he gasped in pain, his eyes averted downward to see Naruto's fist connected deep within his abdomen. The applied punch brought force, sending Erigor several yards away, skidding on the ground as if he was a rock skipping on water before landing on on the ground.

Naruto walked toward the grounded Erigor once more, seeing the male slowly get up, "You know it's pointless to resist." He saw Erigor preform his _**Storm Robe **_once more, though it quickly changed as the wind around his robe turned it multiple cyclones around the white hair man. Naruto stopped as he narrowed his eyes, _'What's he going to do now?' _Naruto thought to himself.

"Be prepared to face the soaring winds that cut through everything in it's path!" Multiple magic circles appearing in front of Erigor as he raised his arms to the sky, then making an X like shape with his index and middle fingers in front of him. _**"Emera Baram!" **_He yelled as he launches a massive concentrated blast of wind blades coming toward Naruto. "You will never survive this, this attack can shred anything in it's path!"

Naruto looked at the oncoming attack, the bottom of his jacket blowing by the wind. Raising his hand into a fist, wind began to spiral around his hand. Soon a miniature tornado enveloped his fist. Naruto arched his arm back and quickly launched it forward at the sharp wind vortex.

"_**Raiju Arc: Sempu-Ken!" **_Naruto's tornado fist connected with the attack, commencing it to halt as the winds clashed with each other until the wind that Naruto held encased the _**Emera Baram,**_ reversing the wind attack back at Erigor.

Erigor hesitated as he saw the oncoming attack, preparing to counter the attack with another _**Emera Baram **_or at least a _**Bafuha**_, though his energy was consumed and his body too stiff, allowing the attack to hit him dead on. He flew past trees, debris of all sorts with the addition of the wind blades hit his body several times over until the attack smashed him into an massive boulder, continuing to cut him until the attack came to a stop. Erigor groaned in pain, feeling the multiple impacts that he took as he hit trees and the cuts he received from his attack, which had reversed on him by Naruto's manipulation. He slid on the boulder, blood creeping out of his body, smearing on the tough surface of the rock.

**[Song end]**

Erigor heard the sound of footsteps coming quietly towards him, his eyes slowly opened as he saw Naruto come toward him, his tornado-like fist still active, preparing the final blow. Then coming of Erigor to see the _true _**Shinigami **himself. This boy was beyond Erigor's abilities. No one would easily screw over Erigor in a fight without even trying. Except for that one man, a man who had rose to the top so fast that he hadn't expected it to be true. Both he and that boy in front of him had similarities, spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, neither had seemed to bring out their true potential to Erigor. Erigor gave a chuckle in his throat and rasped out some air.

"Funny isn't it…I get beaten by two people who look a lot a like and I'm in the same position as I was before…" He grinned, "If Minato Namikaze wouldn't allow me death..then I shall accept this first hand." He said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto stopped for a moment, the name of all things he had heard. It had echoed in his mind, so deep within his mind that even Kyuubi had heard the name itself. A loud roar came back in return, a roar of fury that had unleashed from the cage as it rattled around in fury. The Kyuubi was in fury when he heard that name, he wanted death upon this man. The ironic thing about it as well, a silent rage was building up within Naruto. He had heard that name before, the name of the man who _was _supposed to be there for him, the man who sealed this demon inside him. The man who _was _supposed to be dead of all things. Hearing that persons name changed his train of thought.

'_He's alive…'_ He thought as his behavior slowly changed from mellow, calm and collective, to a dragon like rage that had boiled up within him. _'THE BASTARD'S STILL ALIVE!' _he yelled in his mind, giving a low snarl in the outside world.

"**Seemed the Shiki Fujin hadn't killed the cursed Yondaime like it was supposed to, if that is the case then luck is on our side then, we get to kill the fucker!" **Kyuubi laughed with such malice in his voice as he growled with pleasure. **"Naruto, before you kill him, get whatever information from this ningen about the Yondaime. Anything; where he is at, what he's doing, the last time he saw him, level of strength. Do not lose any withheld information, I want nothing more than to see you tear the soul out of Minato Namikaze and burn his body out of existence!" **the tailed beast demanded.

'_Don't tell me what to do fox, I know what I am doing' _He had reached Erigor and paused for a moment as he bend down on his knee's to look at him._ 'I'm got something much more in mind for him. Death will not come for him…yet'_

"Erigor, I'm only going to give you one opportunity to tell me everything you know about Minato Namikaze." He grabbed the older males scarf as he narrowed his eyes, "I want all the details about him, otherwise your life is forfeit from here on out." He stated with no hints of bluffing, simply straight to the point and cold look in his eyes.

Erigor looked at Naruto, his vision grew dim due to the lack of energy he had. Though he knew by the boy's tone that he was serious on getting anything he knew about the older blonde that was Minato Namikaze. Erigor arched his back, grunting in pain as he shifted his body around to get comfortable and lessen the pain on his body.

"Minato Namikaze; better known as Fairy Tail's **Kiroii Senko**, his magic I wouldn't know of, though he moves fast and his skill in hand to hand are dangerous. He's one of the ten wizard saints, the second one in Fairy Tail and one of the most powerful S-class Mages in the guild. " Erigor shrugged "Hell if I had to say it, I would say that he could be as strong or stronger than his guild master and that's not bragging, any mages he came across had been defeated easily, because his skills are unknown, all he had ever done was hand to hand combat and use a weird shaped knife."

"**He must be talking about his Kunai that he uses for that blasted Hirashin of his, that fool of a Kushina kept of bragging about it in her mind saying 'Why the hell can't I learn that dumbass jutsu!'" **Kyuubi crackled as he sighed, **"She was too dense to even learn any **_**simple**_** Jutsu other than those she was accustomed to ones she thought were interesting to her."**

'_Seems he does mean the so called Hiraishin, compared to normal speed the human thinks time and space techniques can help him.' _Naruto smirked as he closed his eyes _'You also mentioned that he and that Kushina woman have great mastery of seals, does that mean that runes might not affect them or will they no find no similarities to both arts..?'_

"**I would say that sealing is greater than Rune Magic, even though you and I hate to admit it, you have Uzumaki blood in you, the only reason you're so advanced in Fuinjutsu is because Uzumaki's were simply well known for their sealing abilities, which made them a threat to other shin obi and even myself. However, as I said, Fuinjutsu is greater, both types or arts are greatly similar, but if they can understand it or even know how to counter it with seals-"**

"_Then don't use Rune Magic at all, well there goes on of my ideas to face them. If they are as great as you say they are then even I need to be careful.' _Naruto opened his eyes and hummed _'I'll need to wait for a little longer before I go after them, I need to still master a few of my new tricks.' _His ears picked up on Erigor's voice and he looked at the man with his slanted blue eyes "What?"

"I said if I knew anything else I'd have to say he looks a lot like you, without those whiskers of course, and his eyes aren't so serious looking." Erigor raised a brow as he stared at Naruto. "You're not related to him or anything are you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he quickly punched Erigor in the gut with a quick punch, he drew his mouth close to the man's ear and whispered "You're going to do me a favor, if you come across him or any of his guild mates then you give them this message. You tell him.." He quietly whispered the words quietly to the near unconscious man, Erigor's eyes widened when he heard what Naruto said as his eyes glaze over passed out, falling to his side once Naruto removed his fist from his gut.

Naruto searched around Erigor's body in hopes to find the demonic flute, on he reached around the his lower strap he could feel the wooden texture of the flute and pulled the demonic instrument out and got up off his knees. The flute looked like as it should be, wooden carved, though the skull shape and three eyes made it seem like it was more menacing, what it should expect to look like as a demonic flute that was created by the dark mage Zeref himself. He walked over to grab his black steeled sword and latched it upon his back as he looked back at the flute in his hands.

"**So that's the demon that they call Lullaby …"** Kyuubi paused for a moment before he spoke once more. **"Looks nothing more than a shitty ass flute to me, the power I feel coming off this little toy is even less than Shukaku's, which is even more pitiful."**

"You really must not like Shukaku to keep on complaining about him" Naruto hear rustling behind him as he looked behind him at the corner of his eye to see a red hair come at him. He smirked at the sight of Kayton and turned to look at the taller figure straight in the face. "So you must have had fun, bet there was someone who was worth your time in there."

"Are you kidding, all the guys practically in there were weak as hell, do you know how many I killed before using my breath attack?" He growled, "half, I killed half of the morons with one attack and I killed all but one of them with my breath attack. The only fun I did have was enjoying the kill off of the last one." Kayton said

"Really, I expected more out of the guild members, especially the main group. Guess they were nothing but a bunch of weak humans with arrogance in their hearts." The blonde looked at Erigor narrowed his eyes, "I expected more out of this one, but he proved to be a miniscule insect. The only reason he is alive right now is only because I want him to send a message to someone." He said

"A message huh, who would've thought.." Kayton glanced at Naruto's hand and say the flute and grinned, "So he had the flute after all, you going to play it?" he asked.

"I thought I told you before, we came here to destroy this stupid instrument. I don't need to have a demonic flute in the hands of anyone when it could be a nuisance in the future." He looked down and gripped the flute tightly, "I don't need to have such an unnerving object in Zeref's hands anyway." Naruto said

"**Well, if you aren't going to play me then I will just have to destroy you!" **Cried out a voice

**[Now playing: IRON ATTACK: Calvary maid]**

Naruto arched an eyebrow and Kayton looked around until they both noticed the gathering magic power from within the flute. Naruto dropped the instrument as he and Kayton took a few steps back as the flute began to enlarge, to change. A purple hue of light was in the sky as the flute began to alter and configure into something more sinister. The bright purple light dimmed down as the transformation of the flute was finally complete. The demon had emerged from it's hiding place.

Lullaby as the demon was called was no longer a disturbing looking flute, it was a towering beast of possibly five stories in height. It appeared to be entirely made of rough mangled wood. It had large, powerful legs and arms. Each foot and hand was equipped with sharp claws. Three on each foot and five on each hand with one of the hand claws appearing to act like a thumb. There was a large hole in the middle of its torso and stomach. Two sharp protrusions had protruded from its shoulder blades and one spike of wood was placed on each shoulder. Its face would be frightening to any normal mage. It had sharp spikes of wood protruding from the top of its skull that were bent at an angle making it appear to have horns. Its mouth was placed into a wide grin and said mouth was open to reveal the sharp teeth within. Its three eyes, all a deep violet, shone dimly within the violet, orange, and red sunset brought about by the clouds.

"**Ah…it's been so long since I have been in this form.."** Lullaby said as he chuckled, he looked down at the two dragon slayers and gave and eerie grin at the two.**"With entertainment too, I get to kill two of my first victims without someone playing me. It's been almost a century since I last came out of my flute form and killed someone with my hands. Now you two get to be my new prey."**

It was quiet at first, but then a burst of laughter came from Kayton as he held his stomach. Naruto gave a smirk of amusement, chuckling as he closed his eyes.

"Can you believe what he's saying, he thinks he can kill us?" Kayton said through breaks of laughter, "You couldn't even lift a finger on us if we went all out!" He stated as he laughed harder.

Lullaby snarled as he looked at the two, were they thinking of this as a game, how dare they think that. He was the great Lullaby! The sound of his _**Sound Magic**_; also known as the mass-curse murder magic could bring all to there deaths. So why would they laugh at him!

"**You think that's funny, YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!" **Lullaby screamed out at the dragon slayers. **"I AM THE MASTERPIECE OF ZEREF, ONE OF HIS GREATEST DEMONS, I AM WHAT THE GREAT DARK MAGE ZEREF LEFT BEHIND AFTER HIS DEATH, YOU TWO THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BEAT ME!"**

He stopped his tantrum as he bore his eyes into the deathly gaze at the two dragon children. Their eyes, cat-like and vibrant, giving off such an extreme aura that overwhelmed Lullaby for a brief moment. He could feel the pressure of magic that they were hiding with just staring into their eyes. Slowly a burst of their power erupted from their bodies, Kayton gave of a yellow aura that wave around furiously, while Naruto's bore a calm aura, though it was a light black color, just rising to the sky ever so slowly.

"You know Naruto, this guy talks like he is the greatest shit on the planet, while in all truth he's probably the weakest thing Zeref had ever created." Kayton pointed at Lullaby and and grinned wickedly "He may have power, but that can't beat us even when we fight alone, I think it was just a waste of time now to just come here" He said.

"You maybe right, Kayton, however he can still be a nuisance if someone wanted to gain control of him and they expectedly came after us. Being if that someone is Zeref or as bad it would just make things a lot harder on us don't you agree?" He looked up at the giant demon and frowned, "You know, tou-san had told me you were cocky, though with that prideful exterior you were so weak. " Naruto's hand enveloped in darkness, "One time you wanted to start a fight against him and he tore off your limbs within the first five minutes after he toyed with you, then used your ligaments as toothpicks."

Lullaby paused for a moment as he heard Naruto's words, his eyes widened as he remembered bit by bit of every single detail that Naruto had spoke of. He felt a cold chill run down upon his spine, the memories of his right arm being instantly shattered by that beasts tail, his other ripped off like it was a piece of scrap meat, and his legs were torn off as if they were part of turkey dinner at thanksgiving. He couldn't stand the look from the creature, it's pale white eyes were devilish, truly a nightmare to see, it was worse than any of the demons that Zeref had created whom were stronger than Lullaby himself. His fight with Acnologia was nothing more than a short playtime to that dragon and more than torture than the lesser demon. Lullaby took a few steps back as he felt fear for the first time in a century.

"**I-Impossible, he hates humans, he hates them all, he wouldn't have allowed himself to fall so deep into his brethrens' footsteps, he even said that to Zeref himself!" **The demon pointed his sharp finger at Naruto as glared at him. **"What makes a human like you so special in his eyes to allow himself to change his mind over the time Zeref had reigned in the darkest times of this world!"**

Naruto smiled as he made a quick launched himself in front of Lullaby, his fist encased with a pale white energy as he grinned. His eyes grew a pale blue color as he struck his fist into the demon, making a hole through his body. "It's simple really, because unlike most humans in this world, I hold something at bay. Something that holds power to topple mountains, to cause land tsunamis, to cause chaos in this world in one fell swoop. Something with enough power to rival his own." He chuckled as pulled out his sword slashing off Lullaby's right arm right upon his shoulder. "I have a loathing for humans who do not tolerate the aspect of how much life means and do not understand that death too is part of life, be it if death comes natural or by the hands of another foolish human. If they cannot understand that, then I shall give them my rage and let them understand in turn."

Lullaby held his arm as he roared in pain, he glared at Naruto and unleashed a magic circle as he grinned at the blonde. **"Well, being his dragon slayer must be a privilege for you, too bad your going to die hearing the sound of your demise!" **He cried out laughed as he looked upon Nartuo with maddening glee, **"Mass murdering curse!"**

An erupting wave of sound surrounded the area, heading towards Naruto and Kayton, Naruto could see the sound magic coming closer and closer towards them with a blazing fury. Naruto inhaled a large some of air, his diaphragm inflated. He released the stored up air in his lungs as he released a thunderous roar, one that broke the sound barrier and repelling the sound magic from the range in front of them as it was pushed back. The roar blew back trees and large sums of debris and branches towards the giant demon. Once the roar died down Naruto landed, staring at Lullaby within an open field of broken and spilt trees cause by the roar which erupted within the blonde dragon slayer.

Lullaby went wide eyed by the action Naruto had caused, he could feel anxiety pull him in closer to a deeper state of feat. **"H-how can you do that, how could you rebound my magic as if it was nothing.."**

"Naruto smiled as his eyes sharpened, "Tou-san had told me all the details about half of the demons that he had seen Zeref use over the years Zeref had been around. He had told me especially about your own magic, which is vastly weaker than my own." Black lightning surrounded Naruto now as he smiled. "He once told me that sound can always be repelled by an even greater sound, breaking the sound barrier should instantly rebound your song back and killed it off." He jumped back towards Kayton and charged the black lightning in his hand. "How about we show this demon that he can't even lift a finger against two dragon slayers?" He said to the red head.

"Of course we are, not like you're going to have the total joy of killing this wooden piece of trash by yourself." He got into a stance, his hands held out as Naruto had done the same stance as himself. "you wasted my time worrying over some flute, now I want part of this satisfaction."

A triple layered magic circle of great size appeared in front of them as slowly gathered energy into a spherical shape in their hands, it shined brightly in their hands blinding them. Though they grinned, this technique was one of few, but finest collaboration techniques that they had formed over the last year they had been partners. The light had roared tremendously as it boomed like thunder in storming clouds. It was what Naruto called, the _voice of god, _Kayton had simply called it _Ghidora's roar. _Though both had picked a suitable name for this magical technique over a month of fight over it. It was name that was of the most simplest of things.

"_**Unison raid: Kami no Sakebi!" **_They said in unison.

The magic circles shattered as a blinding light shot outward, a magnificent pale white color, shinning like the moon in the midnight sky. Though something came after the light, a thunderous boom came as it blasted through the trees blasting them toward Lullaby, hitting him in the face,. Lullaby was pushed back by the amount of trees smacking across his face, and the impacting roar of sound hitting him dead on. Though what was not to be expected was the light, nor to find how dangerous it was. The sheer magnitude of light came forward like a locomotive, slow at first, but fast after the sound wave blast through. Lullaby saw this as a threat, taking this chance to hold the attack at bay he used his single arm to hold the attack back. Though the attack was far more different than he anticipated, instead of his being a solid mass of energy in which he could hold, it was true light, a light that was nothing like the distant sun. it. It was more like a solar flare just feet from you.

As Lullaby's hand touched the light, the wooden ligament was quickly incinerated by the light. He screeched in pain as half his arm was completely burnt off his body. Armless and unable to counter such an attack he attempted to move as fast as he could without getting turned into ash. Though the light was already a few meters behind him, his slow movement came to be the end of him. First it was his right leg being taken from him by the moving light, eradicating from existence. Soon it hit his back side, allowing the wooden demon to scream in agony as his body was slowly being enveloped and incinerated. He gasped, the pain coming more until for a short period it ceased to exist. He turned his eyes back to gaze upon the two dragon slayers, then focused his eyes at Naruto.

'_Zeref-sama…is this boy to be your reckoning?' _those were the last thoughts in the demons mind before he was completely turned to ash.

The lightning based magic died down after reaching a hundred yards after killing off Lullaby, dying down as it slowly shown the area into the purple night sky. Naruto and Kayton stayed in their position until Kayton fell on the earth floor slightly dazed. His eyes dozed off as he groaned feeling the sudden energy depletion.

"I think after not using that attack in eight months, made me use more energy than I counted for" He said slowly getting back up once retrieving some energy after relaxing on the ground for a few minutes.

"You have a point there, I don't think using that technique will be necessary unless we are fighting worthy opponents, don't you think?" He helped Kayton up to his feet and looked upon the damage they had caused. About twelve meters in across and two hundred yards in lenth, the attack left trees scattered around the area, burnt and charred as if a small forest fire came into place. "We need to be careful with using destructive attacks as well, we don't need to gain unwanted attention from anyone. It would be troublesome to have the council come after us if they knew who was behind it." He said

Kayton grunted as he got up, stretching his limbs "You're right about that, it would be too much of a hassle to have a bunch of rune knights come after us." He yawned out.

"Trust me if anything, we can handle rune knights. I'm more cautious about fighting one of the wizard saints, no matter how young or old they look, you can never judge them. They have skill, skills in which can be easily handled, to even complicated." He walked ahead of Kayton, continuing his speech, "I heard from Erigor that the most threatening one is Minato Namikaze, someone whom I am very distasteful of as well as cautious. He has years of progress and skill, though over time even he will not stand in my way and that way will one day be soon." He said.

Kayton was confused at first, but soon became curious, as he followed behind Naruto he had to wonder one thing. Was there a connection between Naruto and Minato Namikaze?

**Xxxxxxx**

**In Oshibana Town**

Coming from out of a shop, twenty eight year old Kakashi Hatake headed out of the market district and towards the train station. Through the fifteen years of being here, nothing seemed to have changed much about him, aside from his height at 5'11, his slight broader builder, and his clothing. He wore armor similar to that of his ANBU style outfit in which he had wore the day he came here, though it was made with special, flexible black silk that was able to reduce the damage from magic attack, and gray armored padding that would able to reduce damage from physical blows. His arm guards were made out of a somewhat harder padded fiber than the armor on his outfit, it helped him deflect attack from weapons. He wore black pants, a black mask that covered his lower face, and an elongated eye patch with the fiary tail symbol that covered his left eye. His white tanto was sheathed to his back. Other than those changes he was still the same, though more free spirited, though aloof, and laid back, the loss of his teammates had never left his mind, nor will they ever be forgotten.

He completed a mission before coming here, he was restocking on some supplies in which he needed a small supply of food and a bottle of water for the trip back home. He was just nearby the train station before he felt the ground shake slightly on his feet, he wasn't the only one who had felt that, the people around the area too stopped as they noticed the small tremor. Though unlike them his hearing could depict a sound, something close to thunder, though the sound was close, like it was coming from the ground and not the sky.

"Look at that!" a commoner yelled as he pointed at the direction in which Eisenwald was, the night sky was entranced with a pale white light as it grew brighter for a few short minutes and slowly died down.

People where muttering around about the event that had occurred just briefly moments ago. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the area, he jumped onto a building with a chakra enhanced jump landing with ease as he ran ontop of buildings toward Eisenwald. Whatever had caused such an abrupt light had to be worth his time to have missed the last train. Little did he know it would be much more than being worth his time.

**Xxxxxxx**

Once Kakashi appeared into the vicinity via shunshin, he had noticed the desplay of destruction upon what was once Eisenwald. The outside from wall was crumbled down and so was the front wall and back wall of the building. Once he had walked in his foot hit something liquid, he looked down to notice the smell at first before he saw the darkened red color in the slight dark night. His eyes gaze upon the floor as he looked seeing blood everywhere, some parts of the walls, thought majority on the floor. That went for bodies as well, bodies that were cut, punctured and burnt, number of fifty people in this room, all of them dead he counted. His brow furrowed as he approached the place in caution, pulling out a kunai from his side holder, walking over the corpses carefully not to disturb them.

Once he got to the other side of the building he gazed into the situation, one dark guild, it's entire members were all killed. Was this what Minato was warning him about beforehand? He pulled out a glove from his pocket, putting it on his right hand. He had begun to apply chakra into the glove and a seal appeared on the glove, giving a light blue hue. He put his hand a few inches near his face.

"Minato-sensei" He said as he spoke to the glove, the seal altered around as it became green. It was one of Minato's new type of seal in which he had called an communication seal. Short moments later a voice came back as Mianto's.

'_Kakashi, never expected you to use this seal, I thought you would be coming home tonight." _Minato said.

"I thought that too, but something went on where I am at right now" He paused for a moment and sighed, "Sensei…I'm at the Eisenwald guild..or what is left of it." He said.

A short silence came back until Minato's voice entered through once more. _"…I never would have thought that guild would be targeted, at least since it was one of the few guilds protected within the Balam Alliance. Can you tell what went on in there?"_

"From what I can tell, it seemed to have been someone against this entire room of members, I see practically no one alive in here." He checked down at one of the corpses and looked at the wounds it possessed. "My guess is, it had to have been someone with lightning magic, the wounds on the corpse I am looking at bare electrical burn marks as well as a sharp puncture wound..."

"_Then it must be __**Kaizer**__, only on the report we got was that he does certain tactics like that. If it is him, then that means-"_

"_**Hiei **_is also here as well" Kakashi turned his head to find tracks heading towards a big opening. He headed the new clearing that had replaced the old one, it was wider, trees were scattered across the place. He looked around and noticed a large amount of ash on the ground. He touched it, it was wood, wood that would burn into ash. He turned his head and jumped slightly as he noticed a big wooden limb near him, it looked like an appendage of part of a body limb.

_'Seems that they were fighting something big' _Kakashi thought, he head the sound of rustling ahead of him, he looked up to notice Erigor limping towards him, though he fell onto the ground face first before coming any further.

Kakashi rushed over Erigor and shook his unconscious body "Wake up!" he stated loudly as he shook the wounded male. "Sensei, seems we have one survivor, it's that guy you first fought when you got here." He said

"_Erigor, he must have ran across them and was defeated" _Minato had heard Erigor's groan of regaining some level of consciousness, _"""""Seems our witness is awake"_

Erigor slowly opened his eyes as he stared blankly at the sky and turned to kakashi "W..where am I?" He tried to move, but winced in pain once he felt the initial pain set off in his body.

"Relax, your body is too injured to move on its own yet. " Kakashi turned the man over and held his head up. "Tell me...what happened here?"

Erigor looked at Kakashi and noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on his eye patch. He grabbed Kakashi's shoulder and grunted as he arched up a little enduring the pain. "We..we were celebrating, we had possessed the Lullaby flute, in hopes to kill the guild masters in the next meeting. We never expected them to come though, there was no sign of them in months, so we thought it was safe." He closed his eyes, "We were so wrong, I never thought it would be so simple for one of them to beat me like I was nothing."

"Well, you're lucky unlike your guild mates, that I can say.." Kakashi muttered, "So they came for the flute?" he asked.

"No, they came here to destroy it, the guild was just in their way of their mission." That got Kakashi's attention, "Funny thing was..they took Lullaby down just as easy, no It was taken down easily. They weren't going to toy with the demon, they were serious on killing him and one shot was all it needed." Erigor told Kakashi.

Kakashi sweat dropped a little, Lullaby as Makarov told Minato, Kushina, and himself that Lullaby was a demon created by one of the most powerful dark mages of history. Though to be killed off. He let his mind set on that for a moment before looking back at Erigor.

"Come on, I'm going to take you back to town and get you patched up" He was about to pick Erigor up, but was stopped by the white haired man.

"No…there's no point, I'd just be sent into prison as soon as I get recovered from most of my wounds. Just leave me here.." He stared at Kakashi's symbol for the longest time, "The one I fought, _**Hiei**_..he wanted me to relay a message to Minato Namikaze or to someone who knows him.."

Kakashi raised his eye brow, keeping the communicator seal on to let Minato listen. Seeing that it was important for him to hear this conversation.

"He told me to tell him, _'If Hiei does not to send chills down your spine old man, then perhaps the name Naruto Uzumaki will.'_" He said only.

One of two things had happened on that night when both Kakashi and Minato heard those words. Kakashi dropped Erigor, leaving him to follow the tail of footsteps that were left behind. Searching to find the two, the two who knew of Naruto's existence.

"Minato-Sensei!" He yelled not getting an answer at first within the first second until his voice came out.

"_I heard Kakashi, follow whatever lead you have of them and track them down, then send your signal with my Kunai and I'll be there..Kakashi, be careful.."_

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, clenching his fists into a ball, these people knew about Naruto and he was going to beat the hell out of them to get answers. "Hai Sensei" He said.

Unlike Kakashi's drive to find Naruto, Minato was a different story, it had been nearly fifteen years since he had heard that name, neither him of Kushina said it, it was taboo to them and it hurt their hearts to even remember the son they thought they had lost after giving up hope. The same reason why they never had any other children aside from the surrogate ones in Fairy Tail. Hearing that name brought out relief, somewhere Naruto was alive, but hearing it from two powerful mages were was a different case.

'_Naruto…what is happening?' _he thought.

**End**

**Short AU: I know it was kind of a crappy end, and short fight with lullaby, but I felt Lullaby was not a challenge for Kayton and Naruto Honestly. I had an idea about what to do for the end and the fight, but I lost it as soon as I got a little upset about my school and my slight tuition issue. I wasn't in my game this chapter, though with the next few which will be very creative I assure you that you will probably love the best before the canon begins. About 4 or 4.5 chapters before canon begins everyone.**

**I read last chapter of FairyTail, gotta say I'm loving sting and rogue's dragon force state, I ahd ideas about the amplifying power state as well, but when I saw that I was thinking if I should still do it or not, but I'm going to do it after some thought.**

**Also I'm going to put Jinchurriki of Peace on hold until I get a little into the canon part with this story, for those who like Jinchurriki of Peace, sorry you gonna have to wait a bit.**

**Anyway I hope to get a lot of reviews from this chapter.**

_**XxdivinedragonxX**_

**Next chapter: Dragon of Earth, Dragon Killer**

**Translations**

_**Bofuha- storm bringer**_

_**Bofu Shurredo-storm shredder**_

_**Emera Baram- Green Speed**_

_**Raiju Arc: Sempu Ken- Thunder beast arc: hurricane fist**_

_**Unison raid: Kami no Sakebi- Unison Raid: God's Cry**_


	7. Dragon of earth, Dragon Killer

"Hi" - human talking

'_Hi'- human thinking_

"**Hey"- demon/dragon/ etc. talking**

'_**Hey'-dragon/demon/ etc thinking**_

**AU: Alright everyone I'm back with a new chapter the chapter in which will be the forward point in which lead Naruto in a path in which he had never expected, if you don't know what that is, then that path will be of course known as being a mage to a certain guild. It's not happening yet, but it will be soon. This chapter will possibly be one of the longest I've written maybe, I'm keeping this with the flow as I go, using all the details I want in this chapter exact. How long it will be I will never know until I stop.**

**First off, for those who wanted to get the exact details on what Naruto's outfit looks like, just search for Hiei off Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm following that type of outfit for Naruto majority of the time, though it will have slight changes to it later on and he will wear different clothing every now and then. His personality is also somewhat similar, but as a majority is different. As for Kayton, he looks like Kurama of the same show as well, only his hair is much shorter, he's got green cat like eyes a bit more muscle build and way different personality. Kurama has that intelligent personality that Kayton on has when the matter is serious or when of course he is in a fight, he goofs around, is laid, and toys with people when he's not in the serious mode.**

**Will I make characters based off Yu Yu hakusho in this story? No, I'm not going to make Yusuke appear in this or Kuwabara or an OC that looks like them, Kayton is possibly the only one who will be the only character that looks like Kurama. I might make a Yu Yu Hakusho story or a one shot later in the future when I am up to schedule with this story and a little ahead with the other story. Other than that, don't really expect a third party anime to come in this story.**

**Now let's begin this chapter**

"_It is not our decision to let ourselves guide humans, they are an intelligent race, a race that should follow their own paths in life." - Kamiya, king of the dragons_

**Chapter 7: Dragon of Earth, Dragon Killer**

Within the northern region of Fiore were the deep mountain peaks of the great highlands, gray clouds held within the sky as thunder rumbled slowly above the largest mountaintop, the size of mount Everest itself. It was covered by such a storm covered area to keep the place inside secret and forbidden to cross. Be it human or not, none could cross unless they were allowed to cross into the stronghold storm. Though within the storm, there were two places to enter. One was the small entrance on the top. Another was a cavern, holding crystals and rare gems covering the place from the inside, glowing a luminescent light to guide those following the cave all the way to a greater area.

Within the dome there was a wide area of multiple and different terrains and different segments in which were all completely different and unique to the place, there was two different layers in the middle of the dome, almost in a near circle, halting at what was a wall of sorts.

The first layer was cut into segments of eight, holding multiple paintings of multiple regions and areas; volcanic burning fields, an area which held many solid and rare metals, a deep lake that held many water caves that led to other lakes, a large sky, boundless and free, a tornado of great mass, a barrage of lightning strikes streaming down from a thunderstorm, a grassland in which held tall grass, and a mountainous area in which held many small peaks of rocky terrain.

The second layer was different, it was cut in four and unlike the other eight, which all held something of an element, this was different, in a sense it felt supernatural; each part of the second layer held a different picture. The sun at its brightest, next to it was the moon. The other two were quite polar opposites as well. One picture showed a clock of ominous feature, black with the numbers in red and the outline white. The last picture was what seemed to be a spiraling hold, void of anything in existence. Each picture felt alive, sentient and spectral in a way that it moved within the light itself.

In each picture lay a single stone pillar with great height, reaching to the top of the wall which held a long pedestal which was only a few feet taller than the obelisks. In truth, the wall was a walkway to a second entrance to the dome, though this entrance was for a different place, a chamber of sorts for a sleeping beast. A low growl emanated through the cave as slow thumps hit the ground. A set of red eyes appeared within the cave and appearing out of the dark corridor was a creature of massive size. That creature was simply a dragon.

There were legends of this place many years ago, a legend in which great beings, beings that could be considered even gods resided in this place to uphold a feast and a festival. They would reside in this place until it was their time to let them be known once more that they were here, they still existed. Eight were of the elements, two were non elements, one controlled time, one controlled space, and one was the king, he had no bounds and his word was law.

These beings were well known by many as the dragons, creatures of high intelligence, power, and might that could crush anything in their path. They were all ruled one being and that was the dragon king himself, _**Ryuuou**_. This is his kingdom, the place which foretells the coming of _**Ryuuousei**_. This was _**Ryuukyuden**_.

Kamiya, as that was what the dragon's true name was, had similar traits to his fellow brethren, one in particular, though had different aspects in his appearance. He was as big as Acnologia, but a few feet shorter in height. His scales were ruby red with white markings covering his arms, legs, wings, face, and back; his underbelly a pure white color. He bore three sharp elongated plates on his upper head, similar to a type of sharp crown. As well as multiple protrusions on his lower jaw area. He possessed multilayered wings that were red with the same partner markings on his body. At the end of his whip-like tail was a triangular shaped tip thatlooked similar to a spear tip. The tip was sharp with a menacing edge to it that seemed like it could pierce steel. Kamiya was known by many names, the dragon who brings light, the white dragon of the _**Aoi Honoo**_, but better known as _**Ryuuou**_; the dragon king.

He walked up to the pedestal, placing one of his large hands onto the massive flat texture and climbed up on it, sitting down and his tail curled once finding a suitable position to lay on the throne which was basked in light. His eyes glowed a white color as he gave a low growl which had echoed through the down, sounding like low, rumbling thunder. Once the sound had dissipated from his throat and the place was silent, it soon became brighter within the area. The elements that each obelisk were on had developed one each on; flame enveloping the decorative cylinder shaped structure that was on the volcanic field, a small tornado within pillar of wind. Spheres of light, about four feet in diameter had appeared a few inches on top of each obelisk. Discreet voices muttered around as they became louder. One growl that had ruptured from Kamiya's throat sent a deep silence to the orbs of light. Kamiya had smiled inside, knowing that he still had authority with most of the other dragon kin.

"**I am pleased that you all have come at my summon, it is in this time that our existence is hidden at this time, while at the same time lies a great disturbance in the outside lands which we cannot cross yet." **His looked up at the center of the storm cloud, calm and content, showing the clear skies above.**"It has been almost seven years since most of you who parented a human child left them to the world. While some not completed with their training, they are still strong, their draconic nature is that of your own.." **He said.

The voices muttered with gratitude that their king had praised their children's strength, even though their time with them was short, only few of the voices had not spoken. The went silent once more hearing the sound of Kamiya's body shifting.

"**However..this disturbance is something different, something worse than I would have imagined, it troubles me.." **the white and red dragon gazed his eyes upon all the spheres, closing his eyes before he let out a rumbling sigh. **"Some of you, who are so young have not known him, though only his name. I can ask you this. How long has the dragon of darkness been exiled from this place?"**

The spheres were silent until one spoke out from the pillar that had poured out water. A female voice filled with serene kindness and wisdom, a voice that could calm the wailings of a child to giggles of love and happiness.

"**Almost 500 years, while so few of us truly know him, before his banishment, Acnologia was referred as one who wanted a strong leadership over all living creatures." **She said, though a scoff came out came from the deep voice that came from the pillar of lightning.

"**Yeah and look at him now, he's known as the dragon of the apocalypse, enemy of man kind, all because of that annoying human called Zeref and that war that happened four hundred years ago." **Lightning crackled hitting the sphere as the voice boomed out thunder. **"If he was so great then, he shouldn't have gotten himself in that situation in the first place. I don't think he could handle any of us now, he'd think twice to challenge me!" **He said.

"**He did challenge you, I think he was how you recalled it last time, 'Childs play?'" **Questioned another male voice which in return got a low growl for the other voice. **"If I recall correctly, you met him fifty years ago challenged him, had your tail between your legs once he spared you. Seriously? If he beat you then, what makes you think you have a better chance now, oh powerful **_**king **_**Ghidora?"**

A low growl came from Ghidora **"You better shut that mouth of yours Tatsumaki, otherwise I'm going to come to that little mountain of yours and shoot lightning at your cave and trap you in there for the rest of your life." H**ow dare Tatsumaki become a smartass at him, the strongest of the elemental dragons.**"You shouldn't trifle with your superior wind dragon."**

Tatsumaki let out a scoff and spoke out once more, **"Your words means nothing to me Ghidora, they are just words after all. Besides come in my area, I'll show you why I'm the most dangerous out of all of us. I'll cut one of your precious heads off before you even blink."**

The two growled at one another before a mighty roar from one of the other dragons came out. It spoke quietly in a motherly female voice coming from the pillar on the void. **"I think it's best for your two younglings to have your little argument some other time, otherwise I'll have to settle this matter by myself won't I?" **she chuckled a little **"Remember you too, you may be adults now, but you know better than to talk back to your elders, as they say no punishment goes unpunished am I right?" **she asked softly with a sense of evil nature behind her words.

The two dragons groaned a little as they muttered something about _'wrathful mothers and their natures.' _The grunted as they kept quiet and grunted, getting a chuckled from the group of dragons.

The female voice gave a little giggle of victory **"Yes, that's more like it." **She said before speaking to Kamiya. **"You can say what you want to now, **_**my **_**dear king"**

Kamiya's eye twitched when hearing that and grimaced softly, **"Right…thank you Tiamat" **He looked back at the sphere on the water pillar, **"You are correct Tsunami, thank you for saying that before you were so rudely interrupted**" He said getting groans from the two male dragons. **"The reason he has been banished was simply because he committed genocide, 400 years ago he had unleashed his power, destroying an entire continent within one blow, killing the millions that had live in that land, the humans, the animals. You know as well as anyone that it was his power that killed off majority of the dragon slayers that we had on that continent."**

Many of the dragons, mostly the current generation of elemental and non-elemental dragons had not seen that event aside from the only surviving member of the last generation. It was mostly the generation before hand and the current dragon of time, space, and Kamiya himself who had witnessed the catastrophe. It wasn't Acnologia's nature to go so far and become so hell bent on hating humans. As his twin, his youngest brother, Kamiya knew what went on within Acnologia's mind, he knew he wanted what was right for the humans, but in his own belief. That belief changed after all the events that occurred to make him known as the dragon of apocalypse, otherwise the sin of dragon kind. It hurt Kamiya to the core.

"**As you all know…Acnologia and I are twins, born from the same egg in which was formed after our predecessor, our father sacrificed his life in hopes of humanity to change. We were meant to be one, but we came out two, if I had to say anything..it would be that Acnologia should be on this pedestal and I should have been his advisor, his right hand to help guide him." **It was partially true, Acnologia was the oldest, but it wasn't because he was the oldest, one of them had to claim the title and were put into a fight and that fight came Kamiya as victor.** "Our natures were different, he wanted to keep the humans in check while I wanted them to grow on their own accord, have a few handful as their guides and our symbols, that is why dragon slayers were made so long ago, to prove they as humans were able to exceed our expectations and to be our equals."**

All of the spheres had hummed in agreement as the dragon king continued to speak.

"**Though my brother believed that wouldn't be possible for humans, at least for another hundred years..until he met Zeref. As you know, Zeref is a unique mage in our case..the land in which is now desolate was his home, though it was a land of war and was a war in which he was in." **He narrowed his eyes as his eyes sharpened in depth, **"I don't know, but there is a bond between those two, a bond in which I can't tell. I cannot tell if my brother loathes him of is connected spiritually with him, but I do know this, it was because of their connection was what led to that war ending, thus the time of that era of war was over as majority of the people in that land died. It was a miracle that few of the people, some of our dragons layers survived due to the sacrifice of the strongest, whom I had hoped to be the one or prophecy. ..though I was wrong." **He said as he closed his eyes in sadness

It was difficult for the last generation. The last surviving member of the last generation, the dragon of earth, Baragon, knew the hardships and had the hard time of taking another dragon slayer in the place of his old one. The non-elementals, those of energy, shadow, were relieved to have not chosen a dragon slayer at that time. However for, Kamiya, Tiamat, and the space dragon Zeroga, they never took another dragon slayer since that aftermath.

"**Tiamat over the last fifty years has been keeping tabs on the fallen prince after finding out his last coordinates, keeping a distant trail behind him with her time rift." **He looked at the pillar that had the clock painting, **"Tiamat, share the information that you have given to me earlier last week." **Kamiya told her.

Tiamat hummed slightly as she began to speak, **"I believe the greater details I should put of what he has done now would be around almost sixteen years ago." **She put as she sighed, **"I have been keeping my eyes on him before he disappeared from my sights…now I'm watching something he left behind; his dragon slayer."**

Some of the dragons had remained in shock while the few, one being Ghidora snarled deeply at the thought of the apocalyptic dragon having a dragon slayer. It sent several chills down most of their spines as the information had receded into the depths of their minds. Something has never truly happened before in most of the current generations lives.

Ghidora gave a low roar,** "Why in the hell is he not dead yet?! You'd think one of our dragon slayers or one of us would have picked up that information by now and killed him off." **Giving a low grunt as the pillar sparked once more by his anger, **"If my boy Kayton fought him, he would have pummeled him, his training might have not been complete, but if he had two more years with me he probably would have been the strongest dragon slayer this generation had."**

"**Oh yes..I forgot to mention to you Ghidora, your boy fought him…he also lost to him." **Now that hurt the great lightning dragon's pride to a great extent, him being defeated, then his own son by the darkness dragon's dragon slayer. **"He is also joined with him on his journey, if I had to say anything about them, it would be that they are strong as a team." **Tiamat said, chuckling at the sulking of the male lightning dragon.

The group chuckled at that, even Kamiya did so before speaking to Tiamat once more. **"What have those two been doing now after your last chuck up on them?" **he asked

"**It seems like they were doing something rather amusing, both of them have been taking down dark guilds, seemingly enough they crushed Lullaby with ease. It seemed that the little demon was too easy for either one of them." **She told Kamiya, **"He seemed like he was searching for the demon flute anyway, my best guess is that Acnologia wants him to prove his worth for something."**

Kamiya nodded his head briefly, shifting his massive body as he got into a more comfortable position. He gave a long thought about the boy. From what details Tiamat had given to him before, the boy sounded like another Acnologia, filled with hate and anger towards humans when even the boy himself was human. Though seeing the boy now, making some connection, doing some sense of justice. To him; it made it sound like the boy was angry at the world, but at some part of him was only destroying the wicked, an anti-hero of sorts. The boy just seemed like he was finding a reason, something that made him different from all the other dragon slayers.

'_**Could he be…' **_he thought deeply before he escaped his deep train of thought, but still lingered that possibility of whom that boy could be. **"Tiamat, I want you look into that boy's past if you could, get any detail on him while he was with Acnologia. I want you to start right now." **Kamiya ordered the dragon of time.

Tiamat gave a low hum in accepting her mission, soon the white sphere that was on top of the pillar of time had slowly faded as if it was a ghostly apparition. The dragon king looked upon the spheres that had still been there for the dragons to via communicate. He got off his laying position and stood upright , his chest bulking outward.

"**This boy has come to my attention, I don't know what his goal is, but I'm curious of what his skill is, I believe that even some of you are. After all, from what I can tell, he's possibly the only dragon slayer in this time to have his training completed." **He smiled, **"Why not let him try out his skills on a more worthy challenger than that he has been facing?" **The white and red dragon said.

This time it wasn't Ghidora or Tsunaimi that had spoken, but Igneel. **"You are allowing him to challenge one of us in battle?" **His voice quizzical and confused,**"I believe that one day humans could exceed dragons, but are you sure it's wise to test one dragon slayer against us, be it if his training is complete. I know it as a fact that some of us left our children at a proper age, some were unfortunate to have been left earlier. Though are you willing to take the risk testing this boy, even if he is Acnologia's dragon slayer?" **Igneel asked.

It was some worry for the fire dragon, but it was only a minor worry for the boy. It was the worry that if the dragon that Kamiya chose that would face the boy and possibly killed him. If Acnologia had some purpose for the boy to live and that boy died, Acnologia would kill off the younglings after getting his revenge and that was a high probability. He was third oldest of the current generation of elemental dragons, He could remember some pieces of what his past life was, though he could remember Acnologia. It was his past generation that had gotten killed by the Apocalypse dragon's wrath during that war.

"**I wouldn't worry about the boy, he may be young, but I know Acnologia. He's not the type to let the boy have easy training, I'm surprised that boy is actually alive. There was one other who had only survived Acnologia's strength and look what he's called now. I have no doubt that this boy will either become a splendid mage or something we pray that will not become a second coming of Zeref." **Kamiya looked at the group of pillars and stared upon a certain one, that one being Baragon's pillar. **"Baragon.." **He said calmly.

The low snoring sound came upon the quietness of the group. Some had sweat dropped at the old dragon, some had held their laughter, Kamiya though was a different story in the case.

His eye twitched, his teeth bared out as he roared **"BARAGON!" **causing the old earth dragon to yell with panic the sounds of a heavy thud from the sphere and rocks hitting the ground.

Baragon had coughed several times, groaning as if he was in some kind of pain. Though it slowly receded and was that of a long tiring yawn. **"You youngsters can't let an' ol' dragon get some sleep 'round here?" **He heard a low growl and knew what that meant. The last generation dragon chuckled with some embarrassment**, "Ay my king, what can I do for ya?"** He asked the great dragon

Kamita sighed, **"Baragon…I want you to find Acnologia's dragon slayer and fight him." **He said causing somewhat of an uproar for a few, being those few Ghidora, Metalicana, and Tsunami were at an uproar.

"**You can't be serious, you'd rather have the old fart than me go out there and kill that brat and teach my boy a lesson!" **Ghidora yelled intensively, he wanted to get karma back on Acnologia and he wanted to slap his boy around to understand to not befriend the enemy.

"**I dislike this, you're letting old man Baragon out. I know he isn't the strongest of us, but he's too old, he'll be dead for sure" **Metalicana told the great king.

Tsunami was quiet at first before speaking, at first she gave a growl, but she thought of it for the moment. She had surpassed the old dragon's wisdom, even though she was six hundred years younger than the earth dragon, whom should have been long dead three hundred years before his current age. He had seen the what, he had lost his first dragon slayer and had to let go of the past by taking another. She being one of the highly intellectual of the elemental dragons aside from Komodo and Grandeeny, she somewhat knew deep down what the king wanted for Baragon overall than just to fight. He wanted to give the dragon a proper way to die. After all, if a dragon were to go down, it best be done in battle and who better to do in Baragon than a dragon slayer.

**"As much as I agree with Ghidora and Matalicana…"** she paused giving a brief sigh, **"I will have to agree with your decision…"**She said quietly

Ghidora and Metalicana growled slightly with contempt, but Kamiya bowed to her. Tsunami was always a mediator, one of the smartest dragons he had seen in his thousand years of being alive, if she knew right off the bat what he had in for Baragon, then deep down she too must have felt the same. Some of the other dragons were curious of the situation, but none were to comment or make a brash choice of words towards Kamiya.

**"Thank you for understanding Tsunami"** Kamiya stood up now as he spread out his wings, their length vast and built with strong muscles. He folded them back to his sides, shaking his head as he huffed. **"This meeting is adjourned, the next meeting will commence when I call forth upon you all once more. All, but Baragon go back to your residing territories until it is time."** Kamiya said in a strong voice of authority

Slowly the spheres had died down, dimming slowly as the light they were vanished. The pillars in which possessed the renowned elements died down. All that was left was Kamiya standing in front of the last pillar in which a sphere remained. He gazed upon the stoned pillar, closing his eyes briefly and opening them once more.

**"Be prepared Baragon"** He said as he prepared to tell the old dragon where the boys quadrants were.

A challenge came afoot for Naruto, one that would alter everything.

_**Fairy Tail**_

Makarov stared up at the blonde male, whom was sealing his weapons after putting on his coat on . The third guild master of Fairy Tail had his hands behind his back as is eyes only focused on Minato, whom looked like he was prepared to go into a battle that could be very well to the death. He hadn't seen Minato like this after fighting Gildarts the first month he came here, as well as the time when the former hokage fought against Makarov himself eight years ago to prove himself in being a wizard saint. This man had become so vastly strong, surpassing even the old man himself. Though his ambition was leading him somewhere in which could be disastrous.

"Minato, I know what you're thinking, but this is rash in of itself." when he first heard of what occurred he wasn't sure what hit Minato and Kushina, both were training themselves for the last two months as if they were prepared to fight death itself. Though for them to fight this vigilante, _Hiei_, it was dangerous. "You're going to fight someone whom not even the council or any mage alive for that matter looks like. He could even be watching you." He told Minato.

Minato had sealed up his pronged kunai into a small sealing papers, in which he slapped onto his wrist. He grabbed the last kunai on the table and put in his kunai pouch. "It doesn't matter if he knows what I look like and I don't know a single thing about him." He turned his eyes towards Makarov, Ice blue and cold. "If anyone knows my son then I am prepared to go through hell in order to find him, one way or another."

"Even if it meant killing someone.." Makarov knew of the ninja way that Minato had spoken of, the war he had been through and the killing he had done. He did not mind it at all, but if he were to kill anyone, he would have been stripped of his title as a wizard saint and be sent into the barracks as a dark mage. " You and Kushina will be risking everything against a man who might just even want to provoke you, seeing what makes you tick."

"You don't understand Makarov, Kushina and I gave up on searching for our son with the help of all the mages in the guild. We feared the inevitable." His fist tightened up, "Hearing his name come out from someone else's mouth other than mine, Kushina's or Kakashi's mouth, it just sparked that hope..as well as fear." he said quietly.

"Fear?" Makarove had been confused by the declaration that Minato had said and he didn't quite understand at first.

"I fear that he will think differently of us, that we abandoned him. At the same time I fear of what had happened to him through all these years, seeing him in any town or any slave encampment. It can terrify a man on what his own child can become..you of all should know this." Minato looked down at Makarov.

Makarov sighed quietly, looking down at the floor. Of course Minato would have said of all things, and he knew that well. After Iwan's actions and leaving the guild, as well as Laxus's atrocious and prideful behavior, he could see the ripples and affects of what caused all of it. Pride in which slowly deepened into the craving for control in the belief to make things better, but at the same time give into their selfish desires. Though that isn't what Mianto feared for his son; he feared the fact that his son had been in the clutches of someone who had seen the power that Naruto held, be it his own or the creature inside him that could even cause the apocalypse in his world.

"I understand your viewpoint Minato, but I want you to be cautious. As strong as you are, as fast as you risen up through the ranks, you cannot expect things to be easy. Expect the unexpected from this person, he has grown through the ranks as you have, but none have seen his face and live aside from Erigor and you know after he was brought in he couldn't utter a word about whom _Hiei _was. It was as if he saw death." Makarov said.

Minato had nodded in agreement and bowed to Makarov, "Thank you for understanding" He said as he arched back up, "I will try my best to not ruin the reputation of the Guild." he said.

Waving his hand Makarov chuckled, "Bah, I'm not worried about that, I'm more worried about the council coming down on me as always!" He barked out as he laughed, he headed out of Minato's quarters. Makarov stopped by the entrance and looked back, "If you do find your son, it would be my honor if he would join our guild, be it if he is a mage or not, just having him here will probably bring relief to the others." Turning his head forward as he walked out of the room.

Minato smirked softly _'I will Makarov'_

Makarov had wandered toward the front doors of the guild, seeing them open as Kushina entered. Her long red hair was in a ponytail and had come in with unique armor quite similar to the traditional Anbu black ops armor, but with slight changes. Instead of leather, it was a smooth, flexible red fabric with which she could have greater mobility in, the silver plates on her body were of thin durable metal of the highest kind that could take hard blows and attacks from weapons such as a sword. The armor was also inked with liquid eternano, which helped reduce damage from magic attacks. She had carried a Katana that was held in a black sheath, the guard was red and the handle was a foot in length, while the blade was around a near three feet in length.

Makarov raised his hand with acknowledging her presence and closed his eyes, "Ah Kushina, how nice to see you" He looked up at the red head, who was around 5'8 on her own behalf, staring down at the shorter man. "I see that your going as well. Are you sure you don't want to bring anyone else? I know that the only S-class mage around at the moment is Erza, but you could bring Natsu if necessary." He said.

"It's nice of you to think about that Makarov, but I'm sure there is nothing to worried about." She said with a smile, "Besides, Kakashi will be waiting for us, there is no need to fear, we have a lot of experience more than anyone in this situation."

"I know, I just don't want to over worry about you two. It just seemed like yesterday I had three brats come into my Guild, now seeing that you're bringing a fourth brat can bring you relief, and less stress for me." Makarov walked passed her as he walked out of the guild, "Just be sure to come back safely you hear!" he, not as what a leader would say, but as a father figure at best.

Kushina looked back and smiled seeing the short man head out into Magnolia town, she turned he head as she headed into Minato's room, seeing him wearing his old kage jacket aside from his wizard saint coat of similar fashion. "It's been so long since I've seen you wear that." she said softly

Minato shrugged a little as he gave a grim smile, "One has to relive the past sometimes, why not find Naruto not as the Wizard Saint, but as the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." He said.

Kushina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure" she said, giving hope for not just him, but for the both of them.

Minato smiled back as he wrapped one arm around his beloved wife, holding her close as he felt the tug of chakra come as he and Kushina launched out of the room via Hiraishin to Kakashi's location.

**XxxXx**

Once they appeared Minato had grabbed the kunai that was planted on the ground and searched around for Kakashi. The area that they were in was grassy with a lot a deep foothills and trees, the nearest town would have been no less than a few days here by magic vehicle or wagon. Though for those three, two days with chunin speed, Kakashi and Kushina alone were Jonin, but Minato surpassed them with speed, with or without the Hiraishin in his possession.

Minato was about to take a step when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he quickly turned to find Kakashi behind him, possibly having been hiding in one of the trees.

"I wouldn't take a step in that part of the ground sensei" He took his hand off Minato and grabbed a mid sized rock, tossing it into the ground. The ground in which it hit crumpled causing the rock to fall into the hole. "The ground around fifteen yards in length is hollow ground, one step on that part of the ground and you fall into a deep drop,, about thirty feet." Kakashi said pointing at the hole that he fell in earlier.

Minato puzzled for a minute as he looked at Kakashi "What would do that?"

"Not to be sure, when I fell in I used a lighter to find how deep it was, when in truth I found how far it went." He said, getting a ludicrous look from both Minato and Kushina, "Hey don't give me that look, I know what I saw."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that this tunnel didn't appear out of anywhere" the red head looked at the ground, she had applied chakra into her hand. Closing it into a fist she smashed her hand into the ground causing the ground to shake a little. To all their expected thoughts of being it short was wrong, in disbelief the ground had fallen underneath, hitting the ground and filling it up to more than halfway up where it once was. She sweat dropped a little once she rose back up, scratching he cheekbone. "Um..that's a long tunnel." Kushina had pointed out

"Very much so…" Minato touched the soil of the earth and felt it. It was smooth, as if it was mixed and the rocks that were in the earth were ground into the dirt becoming minerals of sorts. Something must have been digging underneath the ground, but what could be underground that was near fifty feet in width and had enough power to vibrate the earth. "Something must have passed by before you came here Kakashi..something big." He told his former student.

Kushina quickly recovering from the moment got back into gear and glanced at Kakashi, "So, which way did _Hiei _go, I hope not far." she said a little annoyed.

"I will tell you this, they are quick on their feet and very difficult to track until you find hints which way they went. Even my tracking skills can't compare to their skills of leaving no tracks whatsoever." He said his eye narrowed in a focused manner. "We should be a day and a half behind them..though whatever made that tunnel is heading the same direction."

Minato arched an eyebrow in confusion and looked into the direction of the collapsed earth. "Well then" getting on his feet as looked at the direction the burrow went, narrowed eyes into the direction. "It seems this will be easier than I thought. They are heading towards oak town. We'll be able to catch up to them if this leads us." He said body flickering out of the area with Kakashi and Kushina behind.

_**Within the forest floor, thirty miles out of Oak town**_

Naruto..well let's just say his day wasn't as good as he had hoped it would be. Not at _all. _He was racing time in order to beat Kayton to Oak Town after the two went in two different directions, both disagreeing with each other on which route was shorter. He had to make a deal to Kayton that whoever came in town first would pay for food and Naruto knew Kayton had a stomach of a mastodon. Now he was going to get the heavy blow of Kayton's victory, from his pride _and _his money. Why did god hate him so much?

The woods they were surrounded by that were once dense and had flourished with life, it was nothing more than desolate broken trees charred by the heat of an attack, snapped around, and the earth in some parts was indeed hollow or soft enough to crumble.

Why was that? Who knows? Maybe he would ask the giant creature standing in front of him.

They were just going to Oak Town to gather supplies when it occurred, the slight tremor on the ground in which had just come and gone within mere seconds of the time they were in that area. Naruto at first thought it was the tectonic plates moving around a bit, but he knew better. Though he didn't expect anything too early. It came unexpected, the attack had come from below as a brown color had blurred towards him ramming him into several trees. The moment he had gotten up, the creature's horn came toward Naruto, a vibrant dark yellow horn which had a sharp point like a spear tip. Naruto quickly grabbed it before it could even reach him, though the creature dragged him back several yards.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he held his ground, his arm wrapped around the tip of the horn. He stared into copper eyes that gave him a heavy look. They were aged eyes, filled with long memories, both painful and adventurous. They were tired and he could see that, but just not the eyes, by the way it was fighting him. Naruto sniffed through his nose, catching his scent as he knew it's familiarity. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing down. With great strength he threw the beast's massive body to hit a few trees, allowing Naruto to get a good distance away from the creature before it could get any recovery time.

Naruto landed to the beast's side before it turned, he patted his jacket to remove any dirt on it before regaining his attention on the animal. "I never thought it would be the day when I would see a dragon come across me before Ryuuosei" His dragon-like blue eyes stared at the so called dragon. "It's a pleasure to meet you..Baragon" he said, gesturing his hand as he gave a slight bow.

Baragon turned his head towards Naruto with his teeth showing slightly. Unlike his kin, he didn't posses the ability to fly though he had the knack to dig just as fast. The only flightless dragon other than him was Tsunami, though she was fast on both land and sea. He had burgundy colored scales, a mid long tail and sharp long claws for burrowing, or slashing. His head was similar shape of a rose, since his ears looked like rose petals.

"**Well what do ya know, never expected you to know about me lad" **He walked toward the jinchurriki slowly before stopping a few yards from him. **"Though I wouldn't be surprised, that Acnologia was smart to know his fellow dragons well. I'm just surprised he took a dragon slayer, most humans he thought of were incompetent." **the old dragon said

"Well as his dragon slayer like it or not, he would expect me to learn about most of the current dragons in this time other than himself." He smirked as his eyes slanted down. "Baragon; also known as Baragon the welder for forging the items of the dragon slayers and also known by his kin as the dragon who has the strongest defense. Even in your prime not even the other elemental dragons to break your defense."

"**They still have trouble even to this day, that lil brat Metallicana has the strongest defense other than myself. Most of the elemental dragons can't even lay crack on it." **Baragon gruffed out as he narrowed his eyes, **"Now why the bloody hell are we talking? I didn't come here for no damn chit chat with some runty squirt like you."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he put his hands in his coat pocket and scoffed, "If you know what's best you better not underestimate me, otherwise that defense of yours is going to be pierced through." He told the earth dragon.

Baragon barked out as closed his eyes for that brief moment,** "Ah you crack me up boy, I'd like to see that happen**." Next thing the dragon knew was that the sound of impact hit him as Naruto's fist had connected to the dragons nose. Baragon open his eyes, his teeth giving out a sharp grin. **"What was that, it felt like I was hit by a rubber ball!" **The dragon rose his hand and swung it vertically at Naruto.

Naruto saw this opportunity jumping over the hand and lapping it with an open palm. He landed on four meaters away from the dragon. He gave a smile as he showed his hand, a black marking had slowly appeared onto open palm. "If you don't mind I want you to be the test subject of new rune magic I am working on." He said.

Baragon turned his head towards Naruto, giving him a quizzical look. His keen eyes stared onto the marking, _**'A rune?' **_he thought in confusion reading it, though he was caught off guard by the feeling of something being etched into his scales on his hand. And he looked down and widened his eyes slightly as he saw the same rune marking on his front claw hand.

"**Rune Seal: Detonation" **a large sized explosion hit Baragon as the rune shined, causing an explosion to com out from his hand, hitting him in the face. Naruto smiled slightly as he looked at the dragon and chuckled, "I wanted to see what my magic could do against your defense, I'm an expert rune user, but still rarely use this when I'm not using it for training purposes. Though seeing what kind of damage that attack made me curious. Sadly that's for close range" Narutio said

The smoke had cleared from Baragon's face, his hand had some smoke remaining before he blew it off his hand. It didn't leave damage upon his hand, just simply a singe mark. His eyes glanced toward Naruto,** "Your magic is not best suited for me I suppose then." **The dragon spoke.

"I know, I was just curious is all. That's not the fight I want when I have a dragon in front of me." He gave off a wave of excitement from his body gesture as he pumped his fist, giving a look of determination in his eyes. "I'd prefer it to simply be a dragon against a dragon slayer, winner take all." Naruto said, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side, showing his black sleeveless shirt.

Baragon growled in acceptances as he gave out a roar, he rose his arm into the air as he slammed it hard on to the ground _**"Hari!" **_He yelled as large spikes made of rock rose up from the ground rapidly as they drew close to Naruto.

Naruto launched to the front left side, avoiding the spikes that were just next to him once he moved. He saw the sun go dark about him as he took a quick gloance up to see Baragon above him, coming down with all of his weight. Naruto placed his hand on the earth turning his body to a ninety degree angle to the left, pushing all of his moment that he carried to push him past Baragon's dropping point. He could feel the old earth dragon's landing as it shook the area around them, making a crater under his large sized body.

'_For and old dragon, he is quick on his feet…it's as if he was younger, no, he must have gotten some type of energy to move around like that.' _the blonde thought as he avoided a charge from the horn of Baragon, dashing to the right.

Naruto got into the offensive as closed his kept his hand straight pulling his arm back.

_**"Meiryuu no.." **_his hand was gathered with dark energy as he released it,_**"Yaminari!" **_he thrusted his hand out shooting out a twin stinger like spear, hitting Baragon's skin several times, though one of the attacks seemed to have pierced through the tough skin of the dragon. He frowned slightly as his attack grew to have no affect.

Again he had to dodge the onslaught of attacks from Baragon as he leaped a few feet back. Though the attacks seemed to have stopped as Naruto looked at Baragon, whose claws seemed to have grown, they slowly touched the ground as he quickly had begun to dig through the surface of the ground down into the rocky depths below. He had quickly disappeared within seconds underground, making Naruto wonder what reason for the beast to try to attack from underground. Naruto could easily avoid the attacks from underground, he would have easily been able to know where Baragon would attack, yet the creature was just burrowing around, shifting the earth as he pleased.

This is until he came onto a sudden halt.

Naruto had paused for a moment, the silence had went on for more than few minutes. He couldn't tell if either the dragon left of if he was still waiting somewhere underground to make his move. Naruto carefully approached the situation calmly taking one step from outside his groundings. That step though was what led him in.

The trap had been set underground, the step Naruto had took made his landing fall into hollow ground. His body, all in his footing leaned in forward as the ground crumbled once falling, making him fall into the seemingly never ending depths of the earth. Though he was lucky, with his keen hearing and his good sense of being able to know the dark, he landed on one knee on soft earth. He hand touched the dirt of the earth and felt it's texture. It was smooth, like it was coffee blend that was ground up. He couldn't feel a single feeling of tough texture, possibly why the earth below him became hollow. Not just the lack of strong minerals, rocks, and hard soil, but because the amount of shifting more earth into different places. He had nothing to worry about being undergoing of course.

The biggest thought in his mind was where would a near fifty foot tall earth dragon be underground.

The unexpected came when he felt a heavy impact hit him from the side like a wrecking ball, sending him to the side of the earthen wall. The impact had shaken some of the surface above, bringing debris down, hitting him with mid sized chunks. Naruto looked up to see Baragon come towards him, his horn glowing a bright orange color, steaming off heat. Naruto ran towards Baragon attempting to leap of the dragon which was a mistake of his accord doing the same thing once before. This time Baragon was ready as he jumped, giving a front flip as his decently long tail lashed at Naruto, smacking him out of the collapsed floor and onto the upper area.

Naruto landed with a heavy thud, making a crater, he groaned shaking his head. He could hear the heavy sounds of large footsteps coming towards him, he looked in front of him seeing Baragon charge with his heated horn once more. Quickly as he could Naruto jumped to his feet leaping back several yards to gain some distance for an opening. He inhaled some air preparing for an attack.

_**"Meiryuu no Dangan!" **_he yelled shooting a a barrage of dark magic spheres at the burgundy dragon though the dragon charged, his defense never halting, his attack continuous.

Naruto tightened his jaw as magic of black color glowed below him.

_**"Meiryuu no Uroko" **_scales of black with blue markings had appeared onto his body before he grabbed the sides of Baragon's horn, being pushed backwards by the dragons strength. The burning sensation in his hands was painful, but not as painful as the tip of the horn hitting his abdomen area, being Naruto's soft spot with his primary defense magic. Naruto's shirt quickly began to burn from the base area as he could feel the flames rise.

Naruto pushed his body a few feet from Baragon's horn. He was in midair now as Baragon raised his head and opened his mouth.

_'What is he doing' _he thought before he quickly had seen the orange energy envelope within the dragon's mouth, he was wide eyed and the last thought that crossed his mind _'shit..'_

Baragon had launched a roar, a orange heat ray that had blasted directly at Naruto and everything past him a hundred yards, the trees burned from the heat that the roar had given off. The roar was short and subtle, but powerful. Once it had died down, Naruto was nowhere to be seen from the area of the impact. The old dragon lowered his eyes and sighed softly as his grew slightly tired.

"**Never thought the boy would have ended so fast, he didn't seem like he was even fully trained, I thought the ol' king said he was fully trained." **He closed his eyes bowing his head down toward the scorched area. **"Still, it doesn't matter, be it if he was Acnologia's brat, he would have had much potential.." **Baragon said quietly.

"Don't make it seem like I'm dead old dragon." A voice said somewhere near the old dragon. In that moment a giant black ball of energy crashed into the dragon blasting him from behind, letting him slam into the ground. Baragon slowly got up and turned his head to were he heard the voice.

Above him was Naruto with his scales covering his body, his shirt completely tattered, and wings similar to his foster father's flapping slowly in the air. He had his eyes focused on the older dragon with much intent, slowly coming down as his feet touched the dirt floor. He closed his eyes, his wings faded away like black steam and his scaled receded away from his body, reverting to his normal skin tone.

"I'm surprised you fight this well for being the longest living of the last generation. I figured that you wouldn't be half what you were in your prime, though after studying a bit of your tactics and seeing a the way the dirt was when I fell in I noticed." He pointed at the dragon, "The minerals in the ground that you dig into are being absorbed into your scales, rejuvenating your strength and quite the amount of stamina you need. It's also the reasons why you have such a high defense, because of those minerals they harden your scales from metals that you grind with the rock when you dig. Which is why the soil of the earth becomes soft." Naruto told the old dragon.

Baragon grunted as he got up turned his body towards Naruto, his eyes narrowed at Naruto. The boy was very perceptive indeed, he was very much like Acnologia on that part, or maybe it was genetic from his birth parents. Either way he was very keen on things in battle just from taking the beatings he had.

**"Quite knowledgeable, but how can that help you with the power which you don't have to back up with?" **he asked

Naruto gave a cocky smirk to Baragon "Who said I didn't?" he said ripping his burnt shirt showing his bare chest, slightly burned with multiple cuts. He held a four pack with the seal holding the kyuubi, Though on his left breast was a rune, that bore the sign of suppress.

Baragon stared at the seal and grew wide eyes for the moment of shock, **"You were suppressing your magic power I see, no wonder it felt easy to fight you." **He dug his claws into the ground, **"So..how much of your power is suppressed in that rune?"**

"To be honest…half" He said as he took off the bandages on his forearms to show two more sets of runes "It might be more, I've been wearing this thing for about a year and a month, my power has been building up ever since then, both my power and my speed." He said snapping his fingers, his marks slowly fading off his body.

**[Song playing - Ultranumb]**

When all the runes were off his body he flexed his muscled, giving a mighty roar as his magic power blasted through the area like waves of powerful winds. Once the surge had died down he stood there, giving a low animalistic snarl as his magic aura manipulated around him, pale eyes staring at Baragon.

Baragon stared at the boy, now he wasn't a boy like he thought. This _was _a dragon slayer, a dragon slayer that was still growing with power, to push his limits beyond the capabilities that any human mage would and become something he was meant to fight. Though the boy was different compared to the old dragon slayers, all but one that is, the behavior that he had brought was so reflective on that specific one that it was insane.

"_**Meiryuu no Mega-ken!"**_

From the moment Baragon lost himself in such thoughts was when he felt a strong blow hit him directly in the face sending him back many yards. He rolled around in the ground, but got on his feet easily. He noticed Naruto standing where had once been smirking at him, canines showing. Did half of his power returning really make that much of a difference?

Again Baragon felt the same impact, he couldn't tell where Naruto was attacking from before he noticed the teen not being in the same place he was. He was fast, faster than Baragon's sight could get on him, surpassing limits to which a mage with speed magic could hold. He heard Naruto come from the side and with a quick arm he had hit the boy away from him.

Naruto had flown back, but curled into a ball as he spun, his feet landed on a tree which had bent backwards for a few brief seconds before launching Naruto back. Naruto flew like a rocket as he came close to Baragon.

_**"Meiryuu no Gyakutai!" **_He yelled, his head covered by a layer of hardened scales and dark energy, ramming the old dragon's side and pushing him many yards away.

Baragon slumped to his side hunching upward as he got on his hind legs and roared out. Many of the blows that Naruto had laid upon were strong, blunt, but very strong. Though his attack proved nothing over strong defense, that was until he had felt something off about himself. He looked to his side, his eyes appearing as if they saw a ghost. He began noticing the cracks on his scales appearing from the blow from Naruto attack.

"**How..?" **was all Baragon could say out loud amazed at the sight of what so few could accomplish. He could name even those few to count from the fights he had with the other elemental dragons and dragon slayers of the past. Tatsumaki, whose wings could cut through almost anything, Igneel's high degree flames, his own dragon slayer many years ago, and the dragon king's very own dragon slayer from almost 500 years ago.

"How is such a trivial thing, the question would be 'what did I do to break through your defense'?" He his eyes widened a bit with excitement, "You told me that it was difficult for the other elemental dragons to go through that defense…though you forget, I wasn't raised by any elemental dragon. I was raised by the dragon of apocalypse himself." He said

Baragon felt a chill down his spine when he heard that, true that most of the elemental dragons couldn't break his hardened defense, hell even Vicelogia and Skyadrum, the remnants had trouble getting through the defense. Though the immortals, Tiamat, Zeroga, Kamiya, and Acnologia, they could easily break his defense. Seeing this reoccurrence from one of the immortals dragon slayers was a little bit pride hurting.

"You know" Naruto said getting Baragon's attention, "Acnologia told me that all the elemental dragons had a weakness in your strength..Igneel's magic power increases many folds when he gets angry, but that anger gets the best of him. Tsunami's gentle nature to not fight yet her power was devastating which is why she is fourth in power. You on the other hand don't have an emotional weakness like most of the others, your weakness is physical."

"**Really now, an' what that might be lad?" **Baragon had asked.

"Ah, but that would be telling now wouldn't it?" He said, gathering darknes within his hands and forming a sword. "You want to know the thing about darkness..before time began it was darkness, before life was created, there was everlasting darkness. Darkness is one of the origins of magic, darkness is within everyone, it is the night, It is within each element, it consumes, envelopes, and incinerates everything in its path." Quickly a sword made of darkness came into his hand, He grinned as he rushed at Baragon, "Darkness is everywhere as its opposite is, it is endless, eternal!"

It happened all so fast. One moment Naruto was in front of him, but now he was behind him after a great amount of speed. Baragon turned his head, his eyes widening as he heard the sound of blood spraying through his shoulders, horn, the back of his hind legs and the tendons on his feet. He roared in agony, falling to his side as warm blood ran through the earth floor.

"_**Jao Ensatsu Ken**_" Naruto said his sword of dark energy disappeared from his hand. His eyes furrowed looking at the dragon that wailed in pain, closing the pale eyes he jumped in the air, directly above the earth dragon. He inhaled air, all the energy in the air around him swirled in his mouth as his magic grew to high levels.

Baragon was wincing in pain, but he noticed the massive signature like it was screaming 'hear I am!' Baragon's eyes shot open

_**'That's... !' **_quickly, he turned his body, laying on his back, launching out his strongest roar he could possess in his old age.

Naruto had gathered a vast sum of energy as he held it within him, building it up.

_**"Meiryuu no…" **_He launched his head downward yelling one word _**"Houko!" **_a blast of pale, dark light descended toward Baragon's own roar attack. As dark purple met orange, both attacks collided, trying to overpower the other, but the roar that Baragon hat put out was weaker. Being pushed back as Naruto's mighty roar came down upon Baragon causing an explosion of massive quantity, smoke enveloping the area about a mile across.

Once the smoke had died down, Baragon had remained in a large crater about 800 meters in diameter and five feet deep. The pressure on the attack crushed his breast plate, leaving him with labored breathing, weak, and tired. Naruto was right about him having a physical weakness, once Baragon gave his underbelly an opening he allowed himself to receive critical damage. The pressure became too much once the attack hit his softer points.

Naruto landed next to the dragon and stared at him, in his eyes the dragon became weak after an attack that he hadn't used for almost six years. A dragon of what was once strong and proud, but was out of his prime and nowhere near the strength he had once held. After just fighting him Naruto could feel some remorse in himself, no matter how much he lashed out a humanity some part of him was human, the last thing he ever wanted to kill was a dragon. A dragon from the moment he first saw it, bore pain and sadness.

"It was an honor to fight you Baragon.." he pulled out his sword from a storage pocket, the black steel gleamed in the sun a violet color. "Before death claims you I need to ask…you didn't come here on your own accord didn't you?" he asked

The old dragon gave a weary chuckle, **"Ay..that I did not lad." **his eyes closed as eyes **"It was the dragon king himself who wanted me to come find you, to test your skills." **Baragon said.

Naruto paused for a moment as his grip on his blade loosened a little, "The dragon king?" his eyes narrowed, "I doubt that, why would he allow you out of all the dragons to test me when he could have just summoned any of the others. You are old and you are not even in your prime." he said.

"**That is another reason why he chose me..I'm 800 years old, the last of the past generation, I've lived longer than any of the elemental dragons from all generations. Age gives you wisdom and intelligence if you allow it, but in truth; age can be cruel." **He said chuckling **"I've seen every single detail of what has happened in these last 800 years-"**

"Even about Zeref?" The blonde jinchurriki asked.

Baragon stared at him, **"Ay, that boy too..it felt like yesterday when it all happened. Pains me to say, but it was one of the worst devastating moments of all time." **He chuckled, **"Tell me boy, what do you really know about Acnologia?" **he asked

Naruto was about say powerful, strong willed, but other than that he knew nothing reall. He knew that he hated Zeref, he knew that there was contempt against his fellow dragons especially the dragon king. Other than that he didn't know, he never knew the reasons why and never bothered to ask after the loss of someone close to him.

"**You are lost for words aren't you. Don't worry about that lad, it always happens to those who are never the first dragon slayer of a dragon." **That widened Naruto's eyes, **"I'm not just the oldest boy, but I'm the only dragon to have taught two dragon slayers.. at least I believe I am. When a dragon meets his first dragon slayer or teaches them, there will always be a strong bond with both of them, like a father and son relationship for example."**Baragon stated.

The dragon coughed a bit as he some blood dribbled from his mouth, he breathed long slow breaths trying to control his labored breathing.

"**I was the fourth strongest in my prime in the last generation, I had the strongest defense, but my one skill that none of the other dragons had was forging weapons or items for the dragon slayers of that generations time." **He pointed his claw at Naruto's blade, **"That blade you hold..was forged from a scale that Acnologia gave me. My dragon slayer many years ago, forged that blade with me. Though my first dragon slayer was supposed to be my **_**only**_** dragon slayer.. Till that war came."**

"The war in which Zeref was in?" Naruto asked

"**Ay..my dragon slayer unlike the many who were human in that time was an Elf. It was his and many of the dragon slayers job to keep peace in the lands. When that war came, they went to stop it.. Though Zeref called forth our former dragon of darkness, destroying the whole continent that was at war.. Ending the lives of the dragon slayers that were in there." **His eyes closed, **"Most of the dragons had died with heart break, all but the immortals, the remnants, and myself. I held strong for the sake of my boy's life, which is why I'm alive this long I guess, but having that second dragon slayer, seeing the same things you trained your previous one..it haunts you, it can make you weak and make you see what you lost."**

Naruto looked down in Baragon's eyes, it was all the same, the same sadness he had bore in his own eyes deep within when he had lost that one person who was close to him. The same feeling of when seeing Acnologia train him, seeing Acnologia's anger build when seeing him train. There was an deep understanding towards the earth dragon. As well as the knowing feel when he denied it, but the lack of some bond with his dragon foster parent.

"So, Acnologia had a dragon slayer before me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm not sure boy…I could never tell what that dragon was up to even if I was a friend of his. Though that connection he had with Zeref, he wouldn't just kill off an entire continent for some stranger to end a war. It would have to be such a strong bond to something like that." Baragon told Naruto.

The blonde became silent with those words that the dragon spoke, he was lost in his mind, his dragon part that was his majority felt somewhat distant to him. He was raised by possibly the most powerful dragon, he gave up his humanity once seeing death and training with his entire heart and soul put into every ounce. No matter how battered he was he would still train. Was that all for nothing, was his dragon just using him for some reason?

"**Boy…" **Naruto got out of his train of though to hear Baragon's voice. He looked up to see the dragon staring at him. **"What is your name?" **He asked

Naruto remained silent, saying his name calmly as he looked at the dragon with calm eyes."Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.." He said.

"**Naruto Uzumaki…" **Baragon gave a toothy grin as his body slowly glowed an orange color. His magic and spirit was slowly leaving his body which had slowly began to fade**. "He who does not accept humanity, but treasures life..one who has a heart of a dragon and idolizes dragon kind…It was an honor fighting you.." **He said his body had faded, his life gone from this world to start anew.

Naruto landed on the ground where Baragon's body once was, he put his sword back on his back, sheathing it instead of putting back into a pocket dimension. He stared at the scattered energy of Baragon which flew off and closed his eyes opening them back sharp and focused.

'_You too old dragon..you too' _He thought walking off to find is jacket and head towards oak town before dusk came to the late evening sun.

_**At RyuuKyuden**_

Kamiya felt the death of Baragon like it was a sudden chill down his spine, seeing the energy and the spirit of the dragon himself gather in front of him though was a sight that he only got to see from the elemental dragons possibly every few hundred years. The magic and the life of the once dragon began to form into what looked like an egg shape, until the orange glow dimmed down from the egg, the color of the massive egg, being at eight feet was a tan color with multiple ridges.

Kamiya bore a painful expression on his face, the loss of a dragon whom he had known for so long being lost to all his kind, but to be reincarnated once more into the first stages of dragon life as a hatchling. It was a never ending cycle for the Elemental dragons, it pained Kamiya to see that.

He raised his head to give a mighty roar, a roar that could echo through out all the lands. He knew a lot of things, but he knew one thing more than anything. Acnologia somewhere was doing the same thing as he was.

**End**

**AU: phew this chapter took me awhile to write, I had the whole thing in my head, but I was slowly losing that, but I kicked myself into gear and brought myself back into it. Sorry if the ending sounded weird or the talk with Baragon and Naruto didn't really fit into the whole chapter, but I felt there needed to be something in there and I thought it would be something like that. Sorry for not sending this sooner, but I have a life you know, I got trouble with school and with my relationship at the moment and those are important, but I will update as much as I can.**

**So I read the previous chapter of fairy tails with the whole match with Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel. It was really good, trollish, but really good. The strength of getting your second origin must exceed dragon force vastly if you hadn't awakened your second flow magic. I was hoping Natsu would use lightning-flame mode though. For those who are wondering if Naruto has learned dragon force or drive form then yes, he has both. You might see them sooner or later.**

**Now for the whole Sting and Rogue being the dragons of white and shadow. Naruto is darkness a greater form of shadow so it shouldn't affect him what so ever, though sting being a holy dragon kind of made me feel like Kamiya being a dragon of light wasn't good enough so I wanted to think of something more similar to light, if you guys have any ideas let me know.**

**Two more things I want to say; first for those who don't want me to use romanji I don't know what to say, I prefer using it, but if you guys want me to use English better give me a good reason other wise just be good little readers and enjoy what you get.**

**Two; so I have a few projects in my mind for big fan fiction stories and it crossed me that most of my ideas will take a lot of time away from working on the story you guys love so much as well as the other one on standby. So I have a proposition for any fan fiction writer, anyone want to become a writing partner? it might be unheard of, but there are many authors who have done work with another author to make a great book sequel so the idea crossed my mind about that. I could give you the details if necessary, but I figure it's a good idea, it's fast, efficient and it makes all the readers happy. Just message me if you are interested.**

**I hope to get a lot of reviews from you guys, the more words of good cheer and good criticism can help me work fast on this story.**

**XxdivinedragonxX**

**Next chapter: Clash! The flying shadow against the yellow flash part 1**


	8. Clash! Flying Shadow vs Yellow Flash P1

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, all rights simply go to Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima**

**Hello all my readers and welcome to the eighth chapter of the hit fan fiction; Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse. The moment most of you have been itching for has come in a two part sage with an epilogue before going to the next arc which will be the Phantom Lord Arc. Why am I skipping the introduction of Lucy and Deloria, just be patient for my Epilogue and you will find out soon.**

**I am blessed to know that I have over 400 followers and as well become many readers favorite author as well. I like to please you all after all and it pleases me that I have such great readers behind me. Though I only got nine or so reviews, which is weird cause I usually get around 20 to 30, seems some of you are slacking on reviewing, which makes me feel…a little slower to reply -Devil Grin-**

**So since no one had left a review or asked if to change my attacks to normal English I am suspecting you guys want to keep the romanji which sounds good on my part, but if the case I'll just make a poll after this chapter is uploaded to see if you guys want me to use English or continue romanji.**

**One more thing for you all, I have a surprise for you all, I have partnered up with two well known writers to do a fan fiction piece. You could say this will be a test, but I'm sure it will turn out magnificent. I'm keeping them a secret for now and as well the story for now.**

**Let's begin this chapter!**

"_I never thought I'd get to meet the man who put the devil in his own son" - Naruto Uzumaki to Minato Namikaze_

**Chapter 8: Clash! Flying Shadow vs. Yellow Flash!**

Mist had covered up the entire area of Oak Town in the early sun. It had covered many a place, spreading out miles even past the towns outskirts. Unnatural, thick and the most important of all was that...it was too quiet. No sound of people passing in around the early morning, no sounds of animals rustling around or dogs chasing cats. Not even the sound of the market had come in place. It was all sounding like an illusion to most people's perspective. However, it didn't feel like that for one mind.

Naruto stared out the window of a hotel, gazing down at the thick mist. Most people wouldn't be able to see what was going on in the fog, but he could see. He could sense a lot of things from sight, hearing, and training to surpass the limits of regular humans weren't for nothing. After all, he was a dragon slayer and dragon slayers are meant to become greater than their dragon parents and the other dragons, even if it meant killing them.

His eyes focused hard, remembering the incident that had occurred a little more than twelve hours ago. He was healed from most of the wounds, but the memories hit him hard and his body felt chills down his spine. He was a dragon killer now, something that had never crossed his mind to become, nor was it his dream to kill a dragon; something he felt was apart of. His eyes softened as he squeezed the fabric of his new black sleeveless shirt. He gritted his teeth in slight anger.

What was wrong with him? He could kill humans, but he couldn't kill a dragon, it dragged on until his thoughts stopped, his mind blank. He had come to the realization of one thing. All the people he has killed were all from dark guilds, the humans, the beasts that were all in there, they have done all the injustice to people.

Was it the fact that deep down he wasn't killing anyone who was innocent or had a grasp of life. No, that wasn't right at all in his mind, he wanted to bring a sense of pain to everyone, to understand that life is no trivial matter and taking that one thing that was precious to someone would make them understand. He was subconsciously not doing so, no matter how much his anger let him on or how his agenda went through, he could never go down that road. He would have been no better than the mages of the Dark Guilds he and Kayton had decimated, no better than those who killed his once precious person.

The dragon had understood the aspect of loss, but bared it with his strong will to live its life for the sake of his first dragon slayer. Though Naruto could see the pain of being released from such strong will. The dragon part of him wanted to let the dragon live to fight another day in his life. Yet it was the _human _part in which he wanted to release the dragon from his pain. Though somewhere deep down, he must have known Baragon was expecting him to do this. They were kindred spirits that lost someone, Baragon had seen just as much from that boy's eyes as Naruto saw with that dragon's heart.

Naruto had walked away from the window, heading over to his bed and grabbed a jacket similar to his original one, the only difference being it had a hood . He put his clothes in a pocket dimension as well as the supplies that he and Kayton had needed. The instinct of all of his fibre told him that it was the best time for them to leave the area. _Something _was here, and it was looking for someone, that he could tell by the faint traces of energy that had been sense from the mist.

"**You have a right to be suspicious Naruto." **The booming, dark voice of the demonic fox came within Naruto's mind, it's energy screaming from within Naruto to acknowledge it's presence and power. **"That is no ordinary mist, it has chakra within the area. The **_**Kirigakure no Jutsu **_**is a shinobi tactic that is blinds the enemy's vision. Though I doubt that it will stop you from seeing anything within the mist. Aside from that you can sense their chakra signature from the basics of teaching chakra when you were just a boy." **He said.

'_So this is chakra…I figured it was something other than magic, magic doesn't leave traces spread out like this unless up close or at a certain range. This is much thicker.' _his eyes glowed a pale blue as he saw the traces, the energy was the reason why the mist had become so thick. _'If it is a shinobi…then it has to be him then.. Seems like Erigor sent the message after all' _He though as a cocky smirk reached his face.

"**I wouldn't be so sure of that boy, remember your mother was my host before you were." **Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, **"I know well in my memories that he doesn't posses a Water nature, though sixteen years have passed..still though, it's most likely not him, my best guess would be either Kushina or his brat apprentice. Kushina wasn't one for Ninjutsu, but she possessed a decent sum amount of water and fire jutsu, though overall excels with her clan's fuinjutsu." **the fox said.

'_That doesn't make things any better without a good detail of whom I am dealing with' _Naruto said annoyingly to Kyuubi as he received a threatening growl in return.

"**Don't get snippy with me boy, you're a thousand years to early to get cocky talking to me like that!" **Kyuubi snarled low before calming down and huffed, **"As I said before, Kushina was never good with Ninjutsu, her chakra levels were just as shitty as yours is, no matter how much control she had and I had little knowledge of the little Jonin. Though still, many years have passed boy..they could be stronger or their power would have been simply stagnant all these years."**

'_Point taken, neither of us can't say much, I only have info on what you have on them sixteen plus years ago and neither of us know the details on them now. They are well known, but any info on them magic wise is zero. That makes them dangerous.' _He walked over towards Kayton and looked down at the snoring male and sighed. _'Kyuubi..be honest, what level am I on during the last time you were sealed inside Kushina?' _He asked the sealed bijuu.

Kyuubi's eyes focused up at the ceiling of his host's mind, the pipes dripping water. He hummed in thought to process what was the strength that they had had before that annoying Uchiha had come and taken him out of his previous host. It was certainly clear in his mind now.

"**I would say that you are as strong as Yondaime during his early reign, He wasn't near as strong as Hashirama or Madara, now would I suspect him being as strong as Sandaime hokage, but he was strong. As strong as those Sannin, maybe stronger in some ways, but he bore high intelligence for someone I loathe. Though as we said, sixteen years..by that time he could have easily risen to Sandaime's level in that fool's prime, maybe stand his ground with Hashirama, but we will never know until you face him." **Kyuubi said.

'_I see..well hopefully it won't come to them overpowering me then, if they have progessed over these years…I will have to use that..' _He closed his eyes _'other than that, your power will be most necessary'_

Kyuubi gave a feral grin as he positive growl, **"It would please me to have those three get a lashing from my power. It will make them regret ever putting me in another host." **He said **"Now wake your friend out there and get moving, unless you want your fight in the town" **The fox chuckled menacingly.

Naruto cut off the fox at the last sentence he huffed, he smacked Kayton on the forehead getting a yelp of pain from the redhead as the lightning dragon slayer covered the top of his head. He gave Naruto a glare in return had received a glare back.

"What the hell!" Kayton removed his hand on his forehead to show a red mark, "Why the hell did you have to hit me, you could have shook me to wake me up dammit!" he yelled.

"If I did shake you, you would have just groaned and went back to sleeo for a few more hours like the lazy fool you are and besides.." Naruto gave a evil smirk, "Where would be the fun in all that if I put a little pain on you." he retorted as he put his hood over his head. "Get ready to leave in a few minutes, we have unwelcome guests and I don't think they are friendly for us both."

Kayton paused as he looked at Naruto walking out the door, his eyes furrowed slightly. He knew when Naruto was serious about situations like this, though there was never really one like this at all. There had been issues such as random dark mages coming about from the guild they've taken down out of nowhere during the raid. There was even the time they were looking for Lullaby. Though this, he could just feel it from Naruto's magic power that this was a serious matter at hand.

Kayton walked out of their hotel room, seeing Naruto leaning on the wall with his arms crossed patiently for him. Both had walked down the hallway and down the stairs, both silent. Kayton's peripheral vision looked over at Naruto, whose face was well covered by his hood and bangs of his blonde hair. It was a easy to know that whoever was tracking them down, Naruto didn't want his face to be seen by them.

"So…" Kayton had broken the silence "do you mind telling me who would be following us when not even the council knows what we look like?" He asked.

He had only gotten silence in return before Naruto spoke to him in a low manner. His voice chilled down to the core as if death lingered within it.

"There are certain…people who know of my existence, though that was only of sixteen years ago." walking down toward the lobby Naruto opened the front door, the cold mist hit his face as well as Kaytons. "They are something in my life I suppose you could say..something that is necessary for some, but can become a hindrance." He said quietly.

Naruto stared out for a moment, sniffing the air sensing any chakra from the area. His sensing ability was of great distance, only about twenty meters if range, but that was well enough, he had other sources. His draconic sight couldn't be blinded by the mist, but the charka did prove a nuisance in blocking some of view of things. A scent had picked up from his nostrils as he opened his eyes, He looked over toward the chimney of one building and frowned as he turned and prepared to move at a fast pace.

"We leave. Now!" he told Kayton as he increased in speed, running out of the town, Kayton following behind with lightning tracking behind his footing.

They left towards the back entrance of the town. Naruto was the first to pass through the gates. It was going to be a simple breeze to let them follow. Though that wasn't the case, to his sides he could see a glimpse of blue light. He stopped and turned to find Kayton ramming into what seemed like an invisible barrier of sorts.

'_Dammit!' _he thought as he jumped towards the barrier stopping in front of Kayton. As he got close enough the blonde jinchurriki had noticed that Kayton was no longer within his sight. In fact he was within a different area from where he was before. It was east from Oak Town, near the same area in which he had fought Baragon, but the question was how he had gotten there in the first place.

Then he had sensed it right there, chakra behind him by his right. He turned around and stared at the newcomer. His hair blonde and spikey similar to Naruto's own hair, but longer. His eyes were an azure blue color, but were cold to the sight, showing much fury in them . This older male had power, he was different all the other people that Naruto had fought along the six years of Acnologia leaving him to let him take on the world. He was stronger than many of whom Naruto had fought, even the old earth dragon from just hours ago. This was Minato Namikaze, giving Naruto the ultimate wake up call to let him know that he was here.

"By the way you moved I wouldn't be surprised if you were _Hiei, _though by how you and your friend were running out of _**Kirigakure no jutsu **_I have my reasons of suspecting." He said "Now, will you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is?"

Minato pulled out his Hiraishin Kunai and threw it at Naruto whom moved his head. Within a flash of yellow Minato disappeared in front of Naruto. At the last minute Naruto sensed the fourth hokage's chakra and turned his body at the instant grabbed the wrist of the yellow flash who was attempting to aim the kunai at the younger blonde's throat. Though the majority of his head was covered, Naruto gave a slight grin of satisfaction. At last, the knight had come to the dragon's lair to attempt to slay the dragon. Though it was not the dragon who should be worried. It should be the knight.

He kicked Minato away from him and jumped.

"It seems that Erigor's worth proved useful after I spared his life. As annoying as that was, it was worth it..I never thought I would get to meet the man who put the devil in his own son." Naruto pulled his thin broad sword out of his sheath, the sword giving a dim gleam on it's black steel. "He's closer than you think Minato Namikaze or should I say….Yondaime Hokage."

Minato's eyes had widened as his hooded enemy came at him at vast speeds. He prepared to fight as he spun his kunai around and held it in a different position. The sound of metal had clashed with each other as both men were holding their ground, one pushing the other with their own strength. Minato never told anyone about his past, excluding Makarov and Porlyusica, no one else knew in this world. Who was this person he was dealing with?

XxXxXxXx

Kayton was rushing out of the town now as several projectiles were aimed at him. He looked back to see a gray haired male throwing weapons similar to ninja throwing stars at him. It was becoming a nuisance really, the man had been chasing Kayton down after the back way was closed off by a barrier, luckily for the redhead was that the front wasn't close off. Once he got into a good open area with no cramped spaces he had the advantage. Lightning had charged around him as he blurred with speed appearing in front of said gray haired man, kicking the man directly against his sternum, sending him back.

Kakashi skidded back a few yards looking at his opponent as he stood up. Kakashi's eye narrowed, he pulled up his bandana showing a red eye with three tomoe, The matured sharingan had bored into Kayton's eyes. Speed was one thing this kid had the upper hand with for the moment. Kakashi stood there patiently, getting any of the boy's precise movements incase he came with such speed.

Kayton's golden slit eyes sharpened as he stared at Kakashi, if this was one of the unwelcome guests, then he would just have to welcome them in _his _way.

"I don't know who you guys are, but if you got quarrel with either one of us, then you made a decision that you are about to regret!" Kayton yelled rushing forward at Kakashi, ready for any fight.

Right uppercut, left straight punch, leg sweep, rising heel kick, round house kick, there was several if not many combinations that the two males clashed with each other, blocking each ones attacks and laying blows on each other that were of equal amount. It was a battle of agility and power against focus and tactical fighting,.

Kakashi memorized Kayton's lightning movements with his Sharingan. The boy was fast, very fast, but the Sharingan was able to predict Kayton's movements. Kayton aimed a straight punch towards Kakashi's head, being blocked by a single hand from the former shinobi. Both held the ground until Kayton grinned, pushing Kakash back with his incredible strength, grabbing his wrist and threw him across the forest.

Kakashi landed on his feet, narrowing his eyes as he quickly made hand signs with such speed. Kayton paused for a moment, he hadn't seen magic like this before, hands magic? Now, it was different, highly foreign.

"_**Raiton: Kage Bunshin!" **_Within puffs of smoke, four clones had appeared within the battle ground. Though these weren't illusions or mirages, these were solid clones. The four clones had charged at Kayton, kunai ready for battle as they had launched at different directions from the front.

The redheaded dragon slayer had prepared for the attack as he himself had launched forward. He pulled out his golden trench knife, the blade quickly enveloped by lightning. Kayton grinned with expectations that these so called _clones _would put up a worth a fight. The first one to his near right had clashed with his knife, though shattered once lightning had connected with the small knife. The irregular long blade cut through the clone's jugular, getting an cry of agony from it. Kayton saw this as nothing more than a small training session until he saw it.

The clone didn't bleed, it didn't disappear, it was glowing a blue color, its solid mass had changed as it quickly became lightning. The once clone now body of lightning had exploded within range of Kayton and the other clones, causing an electrical impact that stunned Kayton for a brief second. Soon after one clone had set off, it caused a chain reaction. Once the other clones were hit by the lightning they two glowed as a larger amount of the element had produced a greater impact around Kayton.

Kakashi charged lightning around his hand and launched his hand out.

_**"Raiton: Raiju Hashiri no jutsu!" **_A large wolf of lightning rushed at the immobilized mage, biting down with hard force, increasing the volts of electricity coursing through the dragon slayer. Though as it continued as so, the redhead did not scream, he did not groan in pain what so ever. He simply looked at Kakashi with a small smile on his face.

"You know, you should never use lightning when it comes to me" he slowly inhaled the lightning quickly moving around into his mouth, his belly filling up to the brink as he feasted upon the lightning that once surrounded him, now devoured within second. "It's not the best element of choice after all, because you would simply just give a lightning dragon his feast." He said, giving a loud belch.

Kakashi was out of focus for a bit until he shook it off, of course he would be dealing with something out of the ordinary, this whole place was out of the ordinary. Though the idea of his opponent being similar to Natsu; a dragon slayer himself, but of lightning? That just made things a little more troublesome for Kakashi above all things. In the area of ninjutsu versus magic, he knew well enough he was at a disadvantage; being that his primary element was lightning, the redhead could just feast upon his lightning based attacks, the other being that his secondary elements were water and earth, both weak against a lightning natured attack.

'_Unless for a last resort Ninjutsu is out of the question, my only other options are Taijutsu and Genjutsu' _He thought, pulling out his silver bladed tanto. "Let's see how good he is in a close combat fight" He said to himself as he rushed towards Kayton, his saber charged with lightning chakra to match Kayton's long magic enhanced trench knife.

A vertical slash and Kakashi's enhanced blade clashed with Kayton's own. Both blades collided and the sound of electricity touching could be heard through the place. Kakashi attempted a quick sweep at Kayton's legs only to be evaded by the younger male's movements, jumping back with quick speed and coming back with equal speed for a further assault on the scarecrow.

Kayton's trench knife clashed with the white saber, his fist had charged with lightning and he quickly launched it into Kakashi's abdomen area.

_**"Rairyuu no Hoken!" **_yelled Kayton, the surging fist of lightning shined as it formed a more larger fist formed by the lightning, it sent Kakashi back, crashing into a tree. The sound of the large wooden trunk snapped as it bent back as it fell with Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly stood up, his back feeling slightly bruised by the impact. Though it was nothing for him to worry about. Training with Mianto was worse than a large fist of lightning hitting him in the stomach. He had several tactics run through his mind, several key plans. His intelligence wasn't as superior to the Nara clan back home, but he wasn't made chunin at the age of six and played with the big boys for nothing. He pricked his thumb with the tip of his saber before he quickly sheathed the short blade. He flicked out a small scroll from his side pouch, quickly folding it open was he smeared his blood straight across it. Several explosions of smoke had appeared in front of him, covering the area he was in. Nothing had happened for a few seconds, but that all changed as five windmill shuriken came at Kayton with high velocity.

Kayton's eyes narrowed as lightning charged around his body, becoming brighter as he continued concentrating. It changed from a yellow color to a near pale blue. He blurred forward, as coming towards the smoke, his lightning charged hand came toward the smoke, preparing to pierce through. Once he had pierced through the smoke his vision had view of everything in front of him. There was trees, rocks, and everything else natural to a forest, but no Kakashi. Suddenly he felt impact on his chin as a fist was brought up, sending him upward in the air. His teeth click hard against each other as he continued going up, though slowly coming to a halt.

He looked down for a second, which had became his next mistake as Kakashi's heel ramming into the male's gut sending him higher into the air. A low grunt came from Kayton's throat as he felt the intense pain in his gut, something felt off about this. Then he had felt a pain of arms wrapped around him, squeezing his arms and ribcage, he looked at the corner of his eye and noticed the scarecrow male behind him. What was he planning to up here? Though he had quickly realized though thought as they tilted downward and begun to spin at such a great velocity. He could feel the pressure coming upon them as they were going down at such a great speed, he couldn't tell how high up they were, three hundred feet? Maybe even four hundred, though the attack like this was going to become a great impact and he knew it. The greater problem was that he had no way of avoiding it due to the lack of his arms being unable to budge from the man's grip.

Crash!

The impact into the ground caused earth to rise from the ground and spilt and large amounts of debris to be sent into the air. Kakashi backed flipped multiple times in the air before his feet skidded onto the ground. The rubble had stopped coming down as the features of Kayton were now appearing after the impact, the man's head deep into the ground but surface as his body fell front first.

A few minutes of getting a quick breather was all Kakashi needed at the moment, he opened two of his inner gates in order to perform the **Omete Renge **at such a high altitude, even at that altitude the red head should have been out cold from such an impact. Though that was simply a mistake on Kakashi's part to underestimate his enemy's level of endurance. Kakashi had noticed the movement of Kayton and was surprised, seeing the younger male's eyes stare at him as blood ran down from his forehead to the sides of his face with a pissed off look on his face.

'_Somehow..I have a feeling I'm not going to like the looks of this' _Kakashi thought as he felt a bead of sweat drop. He saw Kayton inhale a large amount of air and widened his eyes as he saw the energy being stored within the redhead. He quickly made hand signs as fast as he could.

"_**Rairyuu no…" **_lightning sparked wildly around Kayton as his eyes glowed a golden color with fury. Slowly the earth began to shake as he prepared one of his strongest based attacks. _**" Houko!" **_he yelled with fury as pure lightning shot out at such high speeds for a massive attack of it's caliber.

Kakashi slammed his hands on the ground before the attack came and slowly the earth began to shift, _**" Doton: Sanju Doryuheki!" **_three large earthly wall masses rose up in front of him.

The lightning blast slammed into the first two with ease. hitting the other as it quickly crumpled down at almost the near exact demolished speed as the other two. The boy roared loudly as the attack increased in power blasting through with ease. Kakashi stared at the attack with wide eyes, crossing his arms together as he attempted to endure the attack. The attack blasted through as it caused wide spread damage to the forest as it drew to an ending halt once it died down. It left collateral damage to the tree lines with multiple trees broken down and the grassy earth now dirt and empty with the lush green. Though from that large attack Kakashi stood there with lightning chakra slightly covering body which had protected him somewhat from the attack. His upper shirt completely destroyed as well as his under shirt, his mask was slightly ripped and his pants tattered. He slightly panted as he looked at the boy with slight weary eyes, his body battered from the blast.

"You're not half bad, if you had taken me seriously this early on maybe it would have been in your favor, you had an advantage on me with you being a dragon slayer." the former jonin removed his harms from in front of him as he then pointed at the boy. "As much as I would like to fight you, I think this would be a good time to just end it and get the information we came for." He said.

Kayton growled slightly as he looked at the scarecrow, lightning charged around him. His body felt like giving out on him because of intense pain in his head. Who the hell drops a guy four hundred feet in the air and lands and lets him land on his head?! The redhead figured he might have a heavy concussion as well as a cracked open skull due to all the blood profusely bleeding from his head. Thank god for his pride, being a dragon slayer, and his great endurance, otherwise he would have been dead.

"Just because I'm a dragon slayer doesn't mean anything, even if I wasn't I would kick your ass in a heart beat…I'd think a few thousand volts would do the trick for you." he said wiping the blood on his forehead with his wrist. "I don't like to go all out at first…if I did things would be different…you would be on the floor within the first five minutes. I simply like to practice my observing skills, hell just from what I can tell, your greatest asset right now is hand to hand combat. Yours is better than mine at least." He said as he smirked.

"Quite perceptive of you, but I have to say for a dragon slayer you seem to be more ahead than someone like Natsu…that's Salamander incase if you haven't known" He told Kayton, "Even though he's a kid he's got a lot of power from him by just displaying his anger."

Kayton puzzled for a moment and then it his him to the realization as he chuckled, "Ah so your talking about Igneel-Teme's brat. So he's the well known rising a A-class mage salamander, quite impressive even if he's three years my junior." He grinned wildly, "However, that brat isn't fully trained, nowhere near the level I was two years ago and not even now, he's going to need to let out some of those pent up frustrations of his to build up his power." He said to the gray haired man.

It was true no matter how much his father Ghidora denied it, he had a deal of respect for Igneel as well as Tatsumaki even as he greatly denied that respect of the wind dragon. While Igneel was only the third strongest, there were times where the two dragons had come to have stalemates, on one or two occasions the fire dragon would overpower the lightning dragon with his magic power. Igneel was the elemental dragon who held the most magic power, his power increased by the amount of positive or negative emotions such as determination or rage.

Even if the young fire dragon slayer had the same abilities as his surrogate parent, he wouldn't be able to control that power unless he had proper training. From what Naruto estimated from him was that unlike Kayton who was trained to three fourths of his time with Ghidora, that anyone from Kayton's junior of two to four years had half their training completed while any of the other dragon slayers younger than that completed only a quarter of their full training. As far as both dragon slayers knew, Naruto was the only one that had his training truly completed. Kayton had only the grasp of his full power, he just needed to hone his skill and obtain the true strength of dragon slayers power.

Kayton closed his eyes and clenched his fist as lightning conducted around him. His eyes stared at Kakashi with a cold glare, "Enough of lecturing about dragon slayers, your dealing with one right now whether you like it or not." He said

Kakashi simply waved his hand as he gave an eye smile "Mah Mah, I'm not too worried about that at the moment I just came here to ask a few questions if your willing to answer them properly, otherwise it will most likely be what it will be now." he opened his eyes, instead of the playfulness or anything of an cool nature, they were serious and focused. "I want to know where Naruto Uzumaki is." he said simply.

Kayton's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's name from that man's mouth. Did this guy know him? What about the other one who was fighting Naruto before he was in this predicament? His brow furrowed. "I don't know what you want with him, but you're not going to get him as long as I am standing." He said.

"I wouldn't be to worried about that" Kakashi said, snapping his fingers.

Clang!

Kayton's eyes widened as chains had wrapped around his body, wrapping around him in layers as they connected. He struggled in them as he continued to flex his muscles in order for him to retain any space so his at least one of his hands could be free, but that wasn't going to be the case due to the chains binding him so tightly. He attempted to charge is magic power around his body to increase his strength, but nothing had happened. His head rose up, his mouth came to form an 'O' shape upon his face in shock. His magic power was completely gone from his system, he could still feel it in him, but he wasn't able to mold it out or take any of the eternano from the air.

'_These chains…are they meant to suppress magic, I've never heard of such magic that could do that!' _'he thought with slight panic in his mind. He heard another set of footsteps from behind him. He turned his head to look at the corner of his eye and noticed a woman in her mid thirties, but looked like she was in her late twenties with long crimson red hair. He hand was out opened as the chains were produced from her. She had a serious look, a look which made Kayton both scared and threatened. Threatened due to his dragon instincts telling him that she was a threat if she could do something as suppressing magic. Yet at the same time his human nature screamed at him to run away because of the radiating anger that was building up around her which had caused her hair to raise up and move around like tails.

"Kakashi-kun…you no better than to waste my patience fighting if you can't get the job done right!" Kushina yelled as a vein pushed on her head, her eyes filled with fury which made both men shrivel in fear. "You're not even trying dammit, quit observing like he is and actually do something, you are doing the same thing as he is. Do anything, cast a Genjutsu on this little bastard and get everything out of him DATTEBANE!" Screaming out at the younger male.

Kayton's ears twitched when heard that verbal tick, to him it sounded so…familiar to him. He wasn't sure where as he focused for a moment, the tick ringed into his mind as he then heard naruto's voice saying something.

_'Dattebyou' _His eyes shot out of his sockets as he quickly remembered Naruto always muttering that tick whenever he was annoyed by the redhead's actions. Why does this woman have the same tick!? He kept of thinking of ideas to run across his head until it came to a few selections. One of course would be the most impossible.

"H-hai Kushina, it's just well we don't want to cause Phantom Lord to come out and think we are starting a war on them or having a ruckus on their territory right? Minato-sensei had agreed to Makarov we wouldn't do that.." He stuttered out slightly.

"You think I give two shits about what Phantom Lord wants, that guild wouldn't hold two cents if they had the common decency to not cross me when I'm pissed like this. Why do you think I scare the shit of everyone?!" She yelled at the scarecrow ready to throw him around to get the picture. "Now you do whatever the hell it takes to get any information on my baby Naruto. Now Kakashi!"

'…_.I think…Naruto's going to be either pissed or going to kill me…but if that women is really his mother. Sorry Naruto, even if we're friends, parters or you simply expect me to fight that woman then I'm saving my own ass from getting killed' _He thought as he swallowed. Even though Kayton was strong as he was prideful of his power, having little to no fear of anything. This _woman _no, this _thing _was possibly on the top of his list to be afraid of other than Naruto and Ghidora.

Kayton shifted his eyes at Kushina and brought up the courage to face the woman that even hell would bend down to, his green slit eyes bringing up as much courage to hide his fears. "Why would you want Naruto, it's not like he would want to meet any of you guys. If I am guessing right then you are his actual parents?" His brows narrowed downward as he glared at her, if one thing or another the dragon slayers were all similar. They never knew their _true _parents. Kayton had a sense of anger for that and he was sure Naruto did as well, but to a deeper extent had loathed his parents. He would never know due to lack of questioning the darkness dragon slayer. To see this woman wanted to see Naruto must be for a reason.

"Why would the parent want the son back after so long, did you guys think after abandoning him for so long you would find some acceptance to let you into his life." He said, his eyes sharpening

"It's not like we wanted to abandon him in the first place…his father and I were meant to be dead." Kayton slightly rose his eyes up to look at a mixed emotion Kushina. He could see sadness, yet anger, but not at him perhaps herself? "It was by chance that Naruto had came to be in this land with us, but just so far…and for ten years of his life we have searched non stop having faith in our hearts that he wasn't dead, yet we feared for the inevitable…" Tears dropped upon the redhead's face as she gritted her teeth. "Knowing that he's alive now. I want nothing more than to have my baby back in my arms hoping that I have him back for MY sake!" she said falling to her feet holding control of the chakra chains restraining the other redhead.

Kayton looked at the down female, some form or emotion building up into his body as he furrowed his eyes. Was it guild that bled through him, pity, or was it envy? He had wanted to know the feeling of knowing his real parents, while Ghidora was rough, brash, and strict, he was still a good parent by nature. However nothing could compare to a dragon slayer, Kayton probably more than others to have the knowledge that his parents weren't dead and that they were looking for him. That was a one out of ten experience for a dragon slayer, or any normal human. Though Naruto wasn't normal, sometimes life had become unpredictable events for the blonde and Kayton saw this first hand. Just knowing that his dragon parent was Acnologia was a big piece of the cake, but this would be another as well.

"Look, we didn't come here to fight if necessary. We just want to take Naruto with us, to make sure he is safe." He had heard the voice of Kakashi in front of him as he heard the mans footsteps. "If you or your friend _Hiei _won't give us anything on his whereabouts then we will resort to heavy force. Your friend will witness that first hand" Kakashi said

Suddenly an eruption of energy emanated from the battle across from them, they turned their heads to gaze into the direction. Seeing the power flux was great, though it wasn't the increase that drew Kushina and Kakashi. It was the familiarity, the potent feeling of death and destruction that was being drawn from the area.

'_That energy..it's chakra, but that feeling' _Kushina dawdled on the thought before it came to her realization. _'That's Kyuubi's chakra, but that means…'_ she put her hand over her mouth in fear. "Oh god..no.." she said giving space for her voice to come out unruffled.

Kayton could feel the vibrations of the earth, his eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned. Something was obviously wrong, This power held traces of Naruto's, but it was completely different. It wasn't the blonde's primary or secondary power ups, both never let out such hatred, but it did reek out fear and power such as this one did, but never as potent. Though whatever it was, it was Naruto he could sense.

"It seems whoever is fighting Naruto is going to get a big wake up call." Eyes turned to gaze upon Kayton as his eyes gaze from one person to the other. "You are foolish to not think of having suspicion that one of us had to be Naruto. Why would you think either of us would simply blurt out names to a random dark mage to send you guys a message?" He questioned before he looked back at Kakashi who had appeared in front of him, his onyx eye closed as his sharingan eye stared into Kayton's spinning as it preformed a genjutsu upon the redheaded dragon slayer. Green eyes slowly dimmed as he drifted into a deep sleep, leaning onto Kakashi as the chains unwrapped from his body.

Kakashi picked the male up and placed him on his shoulder and looked at Kushina. "Go, I got him incase he wakes up, Minato-sensei will need you more than anything right now." he said covering his sharingan with his eye patch "Besides, we don't know what Naruto is capable of if he is an S-rank mage."

Kakashi was right, S-rank level in most cases, while most tend to be jonin level, those like Makarov were at the level of Sanin or even kage level in the few cases. There were only few that were to be considered beyond the level of S-class.

Kushina felt her heart become consumed with dread and fear, she had every right to bear those feeling, but right now she had to cast them out. She ran towards Minato and Naruto's location as she hoped that the battle had not proceeded to such great levels to where neither were truly harmed or Minato gripping the realization that he would possibly harm his own son.

Though in that moment, a deafening roar broke into the sky, the sound of the devil coming out by storm.

**End**

**AU: I know you guys are going to probably hate this cliffhanger, trust me I hate this as well, with a passion cause I was aiming for this chapter to be longer like most of the others. However, I felt the need to stop this chapter because I didn't want to add the best part at the end, instead I was going to add it for part making the battle longer. I feel that this chapter is average, I was at my best because I had so many ways of planning the Kakashi x Kayton fight, but I had too many ideas in my head to see how they all would go. I wanted to keep the Naruto-verse characters in the manga world (meaning Kakashi would have only three affinities and not a fourth affinity, that being fire.) Though sadly I might have to end up doing the anime world version with the version with this crossover simply because Kakashi can be more versatile since he'll have another element that would give him a balance to face Kayton. Cause let's face it, water and earth don't do well against lightning and Kayton is a lightning dragon slayer. Kakashi would probably best him only in taijutsu and use genjutsu on our favorite redheaded dragon slayer if I just kept it in manga style.**

**Two more things, I was going to plan on letting Kayton use lightning drive, while he hasn't fully awakened the power of dragon force he knows drive mode, it would have given him an advantage, but I wanted to wait on that till he either fights laxus, a later on fight against kakashi, or his Edolas version of himself (if I decide to make one of him ) though the ending was the same as originally planned. I'm sorry if the battle left a bad taste in your mouth, I promise later on that I will edit this chapter and make the fight scene completely leveled out and satisfy your tastes if it has not as of now. I make it to where I feel satisfied with my work as well knowing that you all enjoy my story. Next chapter I will be expecting good things from I promise you this.**

**Lastly for those who don't know and for those who follow my story, I am happy to inform you that Kitsunedragon and I are working on a team story with some help from Lanky Nathan whenever it is needed. It's a Naruto Fanfiction called Cry of the Raiju. I wrote the first chapter Kitsune is working on the next, hopefully it will come to your interest in reading it. As well as I will be writing another story soon when this story gets up to where I want to let it come to. Don't expect it too soon though.**

**Anyway my fellow readers, writers, and friends of Fanfiction, I will update as soon as I can as I start college in about a week from this Monday.**

**Please review as much as you can, positive, negative for this chapter is welcomed. I will edit this when time comes.**

**XxdivinedragonxX**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail or any of the canon based characters. those right go to Mashima and Kishimoto**

**I only own this fan fiction and the OC's in it**

**How's it going guys and gals, glad to give you a new chapter for Jinchurriki of the Apocalypse. Sorry for those who though last chapter was a no good of a chapter, I accept all your criticism and humbly apologize, I simply had so much on my plate cause I wanted this part to be with kayton and Kakashi, I had so many ways to play this fight, but I felt that that was the only fight I can go for sine I was already halfway into the fight. As I said in last chapter's note, I will most likely redo that whole fight scene and make things better. Though if you guys liked it I thank you for that, but you will find that this chapter will probably be my best one yet. It's the full fight you've all been waiting for the Naruto x Minato battle.**

**Two things before we begin; first thing is about my jinchurriki of peace, the counterpart of this story. If you don't know about it well to put it in detail, while Naruto become a medium grey figure (meaning basically a hero/ anti hero) in this fan fiction later, being soon as it will build up. The peace he was to become a dark character later on. Well that story will either be put on hold, deleted, or adopted. I haven't decided yet, but I wanted to try and continue it. You see my plan was to let both stories become one after they were completed, but my drive to do that story has become…somewhat abysmal due to the fact I want to push forward on this story, my partnered story with kitsunedragon; called cry of raiju, as well as having some other project in my mind. I have a book I want to continue writing and with the help of your reviewing and my fan fiction writing I don't feel stagnant anymore to write it, therefore I'm continuing it for my dream as an author.**

**Second; school is coming up so my writing might get a little slower though that won't stop me from continuing for you guys. My loyal followers, reviewers and friends of fan fiction. So as a little surprise later in the year I'm going to upload some of my short stories onto either my fiction press account or on here for you guys to read. As well as the first chapter and prologue to my book I am working on if you would like to enjoy reading a piece of that.**

**That's all I truly wanted to say to you guys so here is the new chapter.**

'_The man continued to bathe in the blood of dragons until his skin became scales…his teeth became fangs… his form itself became that of a dragon' - Zealconis the Emerald Dragon_

**Chapter 9: Clash! Flying Shadow vs. Yellow Flash part 2**

_Flashback_

_Clang, thump, clang, slash, thump!_

_The sound of metal hitting each other just as much as the sound of body parts connecting blows to flesh and bone. Two blurs of speed clashed into each other several times as the battle had already begun. The blurs connected into each other once more, coming to a stop as a gust of wind blew past them from the amount of speed they were coming at one another. They came to a halt as the wind blew around them, sword and kunai pressed against each other as a covered Naruto was fighting against his greatest opponent yet, his father, a man of legend that rose to the top even in this world; Minato Namikaze._

_Naruto's clothes were slightly dirty and tattered up with minor scrapes on his body, though nothing like a good wash would fix that up. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was as much on the same terms of damage as him, which didn't please much any, but it did please Naruto to know that his father wasn't a weak man and someone of his caliber would be able to handle his own. Though it was only a matter of time that they both would get serious and Naruto could feel that that time would be coming up soon or at least he believed so._

"_Impressive speed you have there Namikaze, I can see why your among the fastest of the wizard saints, even said to be one of the most powerful of your time. Which is why I can see your fable guild master gave that title to you within a short time of you entering your guild."" Naruto gave a slightly feral grin at the man, " However, this trifle battle won't prove anything unless you give me everything you have, you weren't made Hokage for no reason I hope. That title was meant to be as equal power as a guild master, even more."_

_Minato slightly narrowed his eyes. How did this being know of his past before coming here? The only person who would know such a thing would have been anyone from the elemental nations, but no one else came from here aside from Kakashi and Kushina. Naruto was just a child so he couldn't have known any knowledge about the shinobi world. Could he?_

"_I don't know who you are or how you know about my past, but I'm giving you one more warning." Minato radiated a large amount of chakra, slightly shaking the ground around him, his bloodlust screaming not just off his body, but as well from his eyes which were cold as ice. " If you don't tell me where my son is, I will have you broken and begging me for your life." He told the young blonde in disguise._

_Naruto chuckled at that, he really was having a splendid time. The man's chakra levels were definitely strong. He could hear Kyuubi muttering to Naruto telling him that they were stronger than his short reign as Yondaime Hokage. That meant the man had grown over the years he had been here, which wasn't a surprise to Naruto. The man had been hear for sixteen years. All of his previous strengths would have been increased to great levels and his weaknesses would have been honed. He had an S-class shinobi as a wife and a student who became jonin at the age of 13. If anything his power would have probably rivaled the Hokage before him, at least that's what the demon and the host theorized._

"_Big words to back up Namikaze, but you shouldn't bark too much without showing how strong your bite is" Naruto smirked, " Because at this moment, you're just a dog being ready to be mangled by a wolf" He said releasing his own killer intent, equal to that of the man in front of him._

_Covered blue eyes stared at similar blue eyes, both frowning at each other, both wanting something out of this fight which would decide the outcome of their victories. If Naruto won, he would get his revenge on one of the people he wanted to suffer so much. Though if Minato won, well, the older man would just get a surprise that would be worth a laugh._

_Naruto pushed Mianto back with his black Chinese broadsword and sent the man a few steps back before swinging the blade a horizontal direction. Though the attempting strike had missed due to a back step evasive maneuver from the former kage. His blade stopped, quickly coming up with an upward vertical slash, barely missing Minato's face and cutting a few strands of the man's hair. Minato had quickly seized the the hooded figure's arm, twisting his wrist and elbow violently. The man applied a stronger pressure as he loosened the grip on the hooded blonde's sword, quickly slapping it from his hand._

_Naruto grunted in slight pain feeling his elbow pop lightly, his shoulder feeling some pressure. His pain turned into pleasure quickly as a grin appeared upon his face as he back flipped releasing the tightness on his arm and putting a quick reverse hold onto the former Hokage's arm. He got the man into an arm bar, holding him there tightly trying to break his arm, but in a yellow flash the man had disappeared causing Naruto to slightly lose balance. Naruto had leaned to the side a little before looking back to see Minato just a few meters away from him picking up his second Hirashin kunai in which he had embedded onto the ground earlier in the fight._

'_I almost forgot about the Hiraishin, he hadn't used the signature technqiue yet' Naruto slightly narrowed his eyes as he moved his free wrist and squeezed it. 'If he is going to use that technique then I'm going to have to improvise a little, we haven't even begun this fight and he's pulling out one of his signature jutsu. As fast as I am… even I won't be able to match the power of time/space movement.' he thought._

_Minato put one of his Hirashin kunai back into his jacket as he quickly made hand signs as he engulfed air. "Futton: Daitoppa!" He yelled as he shot a blast of air from his mouth coming at the male in black._

'_I will have to be careful with him, though showing me his nature affinity was his first mistake.' He thought as he smiled held out his hands, as the compressed air came toward him at an accelerated rate Naruto flexed his hands and moved them to his sides as he split the wind itself in half, sending it into different directions._

_Naruto looked at Minato and smirked, "You're going to have to do a lot better than that Namikaze, wind and lightning will never affect me."His hands charged with lightning concentrating into a pure black color as he grinned manically. "For I am the host for the storms themselves!" He said as the lightning became pitch black quickly thrusting his hands out towards Minato __**"Raiju Arc: Ran Kaminari!"**_

_The burst of black lightning shot out towards the blonde kage with great magnitude. Minato's eyes were focused as he made a a variant of handsigns at bursting speeds. __**"Raiton: Gian!" **__a burst of pale light shot forward connecting with the larger sized attack causing a impact to take place. Minato covered his eyes from the great amount of debris the passed him. His eyes winced as the light of the attack had blinded him, but he could sense his opponent._

_He just couldn't tell how close until he heard the whirling sounds of the wind itself._

_From in front of him appeared a shadow, soon taking into view that it was the hooded entity that was __**Hiei, **__he came into shock which he had saw miniature sized tornadoes enveloped around the male's fist and legs. A first of high velocity winds came near Minato's face though fortunately for the man he had avoided such contact that was just mere inches from his face. He ducked his body downward and with precision, thrust his palm into the other man's gut, pushing him back a little. Minato had kicked backwards landing just a few feet back before he began to form a sphere in his hand. The sphere no more than the size of a soft ball condensed of spiraling blue chakra. Minato had rushed in for the attack, arching his arm back and launching it forward at the face of the hooded blonde that was his son._

_Naruto sensing the attack coming was coming had proceeded to aim his tornado encased fist onto the power sphere. The effect of such caused a gust of great wind blasting from the center of the attack as both powers collided. Naruto had held a firm grasp onto his power, before quickly noticing that the tornado was becoming unstable as the other attack began to overpower it. Naruto cursed as backlash from both attacks launched him and Minato backwards. Naruto spun as he lost control of momentum in the air before smacking into a few trees which broke after each impact he took upon. Minato on the other hand was fortunate to just hit the ground once before taking a quick roll out and was on one knee._

_Minato watched as the hooded blonde came out from the damaged parts of the forest, one of his sleeves was loose and showed his clothes were tattered. Yet he still kept a good amount of his face covered up. Perhaps that's why no one could really tell what he looked like? Minato then paused as he saw the male's eyes, even though it was just briefly he could see the similar color eyes that he bore. Azure, but were cold and were catlike. Most of all they showed an animalistic streak just as much as rage upon them. His eyes were a little more focused once he felt a great amount of power build up, the manifestation of dark magic rose into the air like it was transcending towards heaven._

_His opponent ripped the torn sleeve off his jacket as markings had appeared on his arm, black of the darkest color as it looked similar to dancing flames, matching the patches of black scales upon the forearm and upper shoulder area. His eyes widened slightly as he had remembered this feeling before, the time when Natsu had challenged him and subconsciously went into a state of rage, as well as the time Laxus went all out during his time in the S-class trials._

'_The strength of a mage that has the power of a dragon' Minato saw this as the realization that he wasn't just fighting a mage, but a dragon slayer at that. He got up to his feet and narrowed his eyes._

"_You're a dragon slayer…the scales on your arm prove that as some trait to your eyes.." Minato had pulled out a two Hirashin kunai once more and stabbed it into the ground to the far right and kept one into his hand. "I never thought I'd meet another one aside from Salamander, but for you to be one changes some things." He said before summoning a a set of two Kage Bunshin to his side._

"_Perceptive of you Minato Namikaze, though you should know, Salamander is nothing but an amateur, a beginner against the expert amongst all the dragon slayers current." Unlike Igneel's brat, whom had about half of his training done Naruto had completed his a year ahead of time. Though he was not a master, not as of yet. He needed to control and hone all of his techniques. If he was a master, he wouldn't have had to use __**Dark Drive **__around this time during battle, with a human no less. "Though I'm impressed, not many have put me in this state, if anything you would be the third. To cause damage as much as you did to me that is no farce, no wonder you were made Hokage at a young age." the hidden blonde said_

'_Yet still, to think that his rasengan surpassed a full powered __**shura sempu-ken**_, _I really do need to watch carefully.' Naruto thought_

_Minato frowned as his brows furrowed, "How do you know about me as Hokage, no one knows about that except for a handful." He said as he narrowed his eyes, "I don't think Naruto would know such information about his family so I am having to guess another 'entity' told you a lot about myself." He said calmly_

_Naruto gave a slight frown quickly turning into a feral grin, "Oh you mean fuzz-ball… well he told me so much about you, including what you have done to your son." the man said in a cold tone getting a slight wince from Minato and his clones. "I have to say as much as I want to test my strength against a being whose is said to cause land tsunamis ,shake mountains, and cause earthquakes with a single tail…facing the man who put the devil in his own son would be the next best thing." Naruto stared at Minato, his face covered in shadow, but his eyes were no longer the cold azure blue, but a pale crimson red._

_Minato's eyes slightly widened as he felt chills come down his spine, he had felt another presence within the power of the dragon slayer, one so familiar. It didn't help that it made him remember some of the fear he had of facing the power that came from the creature just mention, but it gave him a moment of foreshadowing upon him at who his opponent might really be._

'_Kami…please don't let it be him, I wouldn't believe it, but he knows so much' He held a firm grip onto his kunai before narrowing his eyes. 'I have think calmly through this...he must be playing games with me, no way it's not Naruto, no matter how many key points there are leading it to him.'_

_Minato put the kunai in his mouth as he made hand signs before stopping. Soon a gust of air pulsed around the area quickly dying down as the air came still once more. Minato made one more hand sign before staring, waiting for his opponent to strike. He wasn't going to full charge, but he will give this person a piece of his mind. All he needed was two clones with a decent amount of chakra in their system to not die quickly, about ten percent to be exact. Minato had been working to grow his chakra reserves up to Kushina's level, though not up to her due to her progression, he still had a large amount about more than twice his original levels._

_Yet no matter what amount of chakra he used, he had to use it wisely, he wasn't a stamina freak like his wife and each amount of chakra was needed. With this fight, he was going to have to be exact, precise at the right moment and not waste any unless by miscalculation._

'_It would be such a wonder if I did have Kushina's energy, wouldn't care how much I spent. I don't know much about his stamina, but he's shown a good amount of one of his magic arts aside his dragon slaying magic…' Minato looked at his clones and grunted giving them a signal 'Most likely he is now so I will need to be cautious' he thought._

_Naruto inhaled air as a magic circle appeared in front of him __**"Meiryuu no Kokuendan!" **__A giant black ball condensed of heat and dark energy began to shoo forward at the former Hokage and his clones , eradicating the trees in its path._

_Minato pulled out a slip of paper which said 'barrier' and quickly made hand signs. The paper floated in front of him and stopped as the writing slowly began to glow. __**"Fuinjutsu: Ni-So Shoheki!" **__two layers of invisible force covered Minato and his clones as if they were in a glass done. The black fireball came and collided with the first layer of the barrier making contact as it pushed forward as it made impact. Te pressure of the attack shattered the first layer within a matter of minites, the second layer was the strongest layer, but it too was holding ot on the amount of pressure the attack let out, slowly breaking down as cracks had appeared onto it's invisible texture. Though the pressure seemed die down as the attack itself diminished into remnants of the dark power._

_Minato stared at the hooded blonde with slight surprise. He had thought after seeing Natsu's style that dragon's would be simple fire types, though Laxus being an artificial dragon slayer proved him wrong. Yet seeing a sarker art of such a explosive style sent chills down somewhat. Minato stared at the trees or where use to be tree when the attack hit. All of them were completely incinerated down to the stump. There was no life left after being hit by such deathly dark power._

_Minato's eyes jumped up as they gazed at the hooded figures hands, slowly a ball of red and black energy mixed into a sphere which slowly grew bigger. The black clothed figure that was his son jumped into the air, raising his hands as the ball grew into massive proportions, he could just feel the pressure coming of the attack as if it was a miniature tailed beast bomb due to the condensed energy._

"_**Jao: Tera Kuchiku-Kan!" **__Naruto yelled as he three the dark crimson ball descending to the ground and right towards Minato._

_Minato felt a slight bead of sweat at the oncoming attack and then raised up his kunai, narrowing his eyes. __**"Fuin!" **__He cried out as the attack hit the brim of his kunai, slowly being absorbed by the seal of the pronged kunai. Once all of the power was absorbed into the kunai Minato had to think fast at where to release the power. Minato threw the kunai into the air and made a hand sign before an explosion came across the sky, the red menacing color grew a dark feature upon the place as it dimmed down._

_Minato had looked back at the figure now, pulling out another Hiraishin Kunai. His eyes narrowed carefully as he calculated his movements, preparing any up front battle maneuvers, magic, or long range attacks. Knowing the distance between each other, the blond kage figured this would be a mid-long range battle until on or the other got up close and personal._

_That was what Naruto did have in mind, he had used his full speed, in such a burst broke the sound barrier as he rammed into the other blonde, colliding into him in and scattering around the place. It was Kage level speed versus Hyper speed, one clashing to another as blade and claw hit each other. As Kage level speed was impressive, it was falling back to the level of hyper speed, Minato was on the defensive, but still playing on even ground even when his main speed without his time/space techniques up his grasp. As many times Naruto had hit him, the man seemed to have rebounded back with the same number of attacks._

_Naruto's eyes were focused on the movements of Minato's, they were unpredictable as like he could vaguely tell in some places where to go and where to strike. He moved his hand to the side avoiding a fist as he ducked down and placed his hands on the ground and pushed up a powerful kick to Minato's chin, though it was barely missed. Quickly, Naruto felt the pressure of two punches hitting him in the abdominal area, he grunted and realized he had forgotten the two clones the Minato had as well._

_Naruto rolled back and got onto one knee, multiple bruises covered body, he was a little sore, but his healing factor for being a jinchurriki came in handy as he didn't feel as stiff now. His overshadowed eyes remained covered by hood and hair, though he kept a slight smirk on his face. This was an interesting battle, but it was also a dangerous one. Interesting cause Minato Naimikaze still had power and more power behind that. Sixteen years had changed a man's level, though Naruto wasn't letting it all out either. It was his code of honor in not letting anyone see him in any of his advanced states, least of all dragon force, that was a title only worthy to few. Acnologia, whom he hoped he would fight later on in the future for full respect, Kyuubi, whose power even rivals if not surpasses somewhat his surrogate fathers. Lastly there is Minato Namikaze who was slowly coming up, that was the dangerous part. The last thing on Naruto's mind was to show anyone his full power._

_Naruto lunged forward __**"Jao: KokuTatsumaki!" **__He yelled as he spun rapidly as his body took form of a black tornado, the black winds were a mixture of the dark magic emanating from his body heading toward Minato at a full course._

_Minato's clones made hand signs as the collaborated with one another one inhaled air as the other charged lightning into the ground, letting it quickly surge up. __**"Collaboration jutsu: Bafuryuu Heki!" **__they said together as the wind and lightning forming into a storm wall in front of Naruto as both moves connected. The surge of power cause a burst of wind into the air before both attacks repelled back sending Naruto out of his attack back many yards away._

_Naruto landed onto his feet and sidestepped a little as he stared at Minato, those clones wre going to be an annoyance that was for sure on Naruto's mind. Though something caught Naruto's eye, he counted two blonde's in front of him accounted for._

_Where was the other one?_

_He then saw a blue hue into his eye sight as he looked down to see a large rasengan nearing his chest. His eyes widened as he quickly tried to cast his scales onto his body to protect him._

'_How did he get that close to me without hiraishin?' he thought before the impact hit him, he grunted into pain as the spiraling giant sphere pressed harder onto his body sending him back after the explosion came. Naruto hit the ground one before he was in the air once more his body twirled as his back was behind Minato. Naruto then quickly saw another appear in front of him in a yellow flash. He was using Hiraishin but how? Naruto looked at his chest and noticed the Hiraishin seal on his body and went wide eyed. How did he put it on him? It wasn't until Naruto had remembered where Minato had hit him in the chest earlier in the battle, he must have placed the seal on him!_

"_**Rasengan Rendan!" **__Minato's clone yelled as he rammed two rasengan into Naruto's body before poofing away, causing the chakra manipulated sphere to send Naruto a few yards off slamming into the ground._

_It was a few moment until Naruto got up, his jacket was mostly tattered up except on the top and back. Both sleeves were ripped off clean and the from was completely shredded. His shirt was tattered up and patched showed his scaled on his abdomen area. While none of the attacks managed to pierce him or tear oup his muscles, they all hurt like a bitch and that was the troublesome part._

"_Alright you bastard…you're going to die" Naruto said as a claw made of darkness erupted from his hand. He had disappeared, nothing more than an instant blur as he transmitted himself behind Minato preparing to pierce him from behind. "Later fool" he muttered thrusting his claw forward though it was grabbed by the wrist by Minato without the man looking._

"_**Futon: Kuki Maigureshon" **__Minato muttered before flipping the hooded blonde that was his son._

'_What?' Naruto though before being judo flipped onto his back by Minato, grunting. He hear a static sound ringing in his ear, he looked up in slight surprise as another rasengan came down and hit him, though this one was different/_

"_**Raiton: Rasengan"**__ Minato said as the ball of lightning chakra rammed into Naruto, the ball let out a rotation of lightning chakra pulsing around him. It was electrifying him all over hid body as it left electric burns on him, The hooded figure took notices of another spiraling sphere taking form, but this one was different, it held four small blades spinning around the sphere. __**"Futon: Rasengan!" **__Mianto slammed the sphere of wind chakra next to the lightning charged rasengan, causing a higher increase of rotation, the sphere spun around, cutting and shocking him intensely. The twin sphere were not out of Minato's hands moving outward with the body. No sooner then, an explosion of great wind pressure surged out._

_Minato moved back a few feet as the smoke smothered his opponent. He had to admit, he was impressed by the figure's stamina and energy, not many in these lands had that kind of power. Hell he had to use one of his new jutsu he had created, __**Kuki Maigureshon: **__basically it was like a sonar from air. He could sense his opponents moments by the pressure of the air from where the opponent is coming at, which made maneuvering, dodging, or countering an easy job when it came to some people naturally faster, stronger, or when it came to fighting more than ten people. Usually it came to the last one every time aside this._

_The older blonde began to hear shifting from the damage zone and soon saw a shape from the smoke. 'So he's not down for the count yet…' His eyes narrowed as he noticed some of the smoke clearing up that blonde air had appeared and whiskers. His eyes grew ghostly and the color upon his face died as he stared upon pale blue slit eyes. 'No…no it's can't' he thought as he was staring at almost a identical version of himself in his younger years. He was staring at his son he gave him a dangerous look._

_Naruto simply gave an eerie smile as the dark scales on his forearms flexed, he closed his eyes which bared pitch black lids. "Hello…father" he said in a empty tone as his eyes opened once more revealing crimson red, his whiskers deepening._

_**J.O.A**_

_**Now**_

Minato couldn't put it into words from what he could think of, he was shocked, dumbfounded to say the least. In front of him was his son, his flesh and blood and his sole purpose of finding peace in his heart by searching for sixteen years. He was ecstatic to see him, to see him alive and well, as well a strong. Though it crept up to him that something was off about him too, he had just fought him and now he bore the crimson eyes of the Kyuubi onto his gaze. He could see low remnants of the beasts chakra around him with the dark aura as well. Something _was _wrong and he knew it, knew the moment after realizing something. His son was a dragon slayer.

"Naruto…" He paused as he ook a few steps, trying to come closer to his long lost son. "You're alive.." he said softly

"You seem surprised, I did let that fool Erigor send you a message Minato Namikaze." The look in his eyes sharpened with rage in them, it gave out a silent roar of fury in them that would send shivers down any man's spine, be it weak or strong. "If you'd think that my death was the greatest of your worries then you had best think again about what's in front of you." he said as his eyes narrowed.

"I was surprised, but I was relieved, we've been looking for you for sixteen years!" Minato explained as he looked at his son, "Naruto, what is the whole idea of becoming this Hiei character?! Why become this dark mage?!"

"Why, you ask." Naruto chuckled, "Because I wanted to prove my strength, while I may not be as heartless or vile as my father, I do find that there needs to be a time when I need to know how strong I am. Since the fact that my chakra does make my attacks that are meant to be used by magic, stronger, I wanted to see how well my skills would be against a guild full of dark mages…I suppose they weren't worth just like others. The only one who proved worthwhile was my partner, now you, even though you're a human." he said softly.

Minato narrowed his eyes at his son's words and squeezed his fist into a ball. _'Seems he knows the aspects of chakra, his mind was also twisted from the being raised by a dragon…god, whoever that dragon was it must hate humans with such a degree.' _Minato thought as calmed down. "Kyuubi must have told you about where you came from I suspect…knowing about chakra. But Naruto…son, no matter even if you're a dragon slayer, you're still human too."

"Oh really? Such talk from the man who sealed the very beast you just spoke of in his own son." That cause Minato to wince, "Kyuubi told me a lot of things, he also helped me with a lot of things such as chakra control. Though we don't like each other, we have a mutual respect and desire…to see you fall" he said as he pointed at him. "I've been trained by the most feared dragon…I've been waiting to face you and I know I can defeat you and make you wish you never sealed the beast in me." He went into his pouch and pulled out a water canteen and opened the lid and slowly began to drink from it, with little drips of red coming out of it.

Minato puzzled at the notion until the scent of blood picked up into his nose. It was strong, very concentrated he blew air from his nose and covered it up. He came to the assumption that whatever Naruto was drinking was blood. "What is that you are drinking?" Minato asked in a muffled tone as the boy threw the canteen to the side.

"Blood..from the previous earth dragon." He stared at Minato with a dazed state. "There is a story that my father once told me when I was just a little hatchling…about 400 years ago there was a war amongst dragon kind that human kind could date in knowledgeable history. This was amongst a small group of dragons, the anti-human dragons against the pro-human dragons. Of course this was within the smaller housed dragons, not the current dragons to this day, but there were many of them and during that time they made dragon slayers, the pro-human side that is." Naruto said before a vain slowly grew onto his head and he growled.

Minato felt a bit of sweat drop onto his head as he gritted his teeth. He could feel the ground shake as he could feel chakra increasing, magic slowly coming around the boy. Was he telling him the origins or dragon slayers? How they came to be?

"That war….led to the death of all the dragon slayers that were mediating the battle and those who fought for the pro-human kind. It led to the death of most of the dragons that had entered the fray…I suppose it was nothing more than chaotic due to some unknown reasons. Though I had gotten a small amount of history from that battle, that one dragon slayer, bathed in the blood of the dragons he killed had become something… the scripture didn't completely fill out, but I'm guessing whatever it was it sent fear into many hearts." Naruto winced in pain as he held his sides and groaned as Kyuubi's chakra and his magic fluctuated around the place.

The sky was becoming darker, the crimson and black aura rose into the air as they intertwined becoming a scarlet hue, turning into a dark blood red feature. Naruto's eyes went white as he roared in pant, his muscles tensed up and tightened, veins on his arms appear as the grew. He was breathing heavily as he heaved air in an out. His body busted out the dark manifestation of red and it enveloped him into a sphere.

Minato swallowed in his dry throat, the pressure was extending out widely into the area, the immense quantity of power that was leaching out was grave and fierce. This embodiment mixture was deadly, it was nightmarish-ly deadly and potent. It sent waves of chills down his spine as he suddenly felt fear. Fear like he had on his biggest S-rank mission, fear on taking on the Kyuubi, but this fear was all alone in itself. This fear was out of worry of his son on what had become and at the same time what his rage would change him into.

Cracks within the sphere appeared as a pale light broke through. As the cracks grew to the breaking point the sphere shattered as a pulse of power blasted across the area like a force, sending Minato back, splitting the earth around it like it was shifting the lands between what was now a figure where Naruto once stood and Minato.

Minato skidded back, covering his eyes from debris and the pulse of energy. Once it had all died down Minato had stared into the shifted area and froze wide eyed at what he had saw.

'_Oh god…' _he thought

**J.O.A**

Kyuubi to say the least was ecstatic at his host's fight, though to say the least he had wanted to think the boy had an upper hand even though he was at a disadvantage at the same time. The position the boy was in now was completely and nightmarish-ly diabolical. As his conscious was dormant within his mind, sleeping in front of Kyuubi, the darker, more primal side of him had emerged. A side in which came out when the boy drank the blood of the earth dragon, increasing his magic to greater levels, releasing more of that draconian side of him, while at the same time infusing Kyuubi's chakra with his magic.

He had no idea what the boy had thought of, but seeing what Naruto had done not just nerve him, it had caused quite the amount of distress on him as well. While he was not to worried about the boy's power, he had been cautious about this new _transformation _as he could only think of it. This power was no longer his that he had used, but it was just as much of a abominable entity. He knew the full extent of Naruto's power. When in dragon force he could rival at least strength and power of four tails (be the power lasting for a certain amount), which was a feat in of itself for a human, an equivalent to four of his tails.

Yet this power, while not being used in his dragon force was in between, but it was steadily coming toward five tails. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes a bit as he growled, he never liked five tails much. While being fifth with the largest chakra, he was the third strongest amongst the tailed beast. That foolish beast had tried to fight him with the aid of their sister Nibi and that had ended in a foolish ordeal with the two of them getting hurt and Kyuubi walking out without a scratch.

'_**This was not what I had predicted Naruto to use my power for…simply mutating it with his magic seemed to make things completely different.' **_He thought as his crimson eyes closed. He scoffed as he let out a low growl, the boy was worth more trouble than counted for. _**'Though I'll let it slide this time…he's fighting one I loathe aside from that foolish Madara.' **_He thought

He looked into Naruto's sight as his host's eyes gazed upon Minato, Kyuubi's eyes narrowed in deep thought as he closed his eyes once more before boredom took upon his sleep. He highly knew the results would be at most, at this point the couldn't be to sure if the boy was stable for victory or not.

"**You better not let animal instincts get the best of you boy…cause they can be your undoing" **Kyuubi said.

**J.O.A**

Pale eyes looked up to the sky that was slightly darkening from afar, a low growl emanated from within the black dragon's throat as he could feel the rising power grow. Acnologia was not one to care about humans, but when it came to this he was intrigued, no many humans bared a power level equivalent to many of the higher leveled elemental dragons. If the black dragon had to say, the level of strength the power possessed was on par with Igneel's, which was quite the feat if they were to be as strong as the third strongest of the elemental generation. That being said, this brought an interest to the meant to be _true _dragon king.

The power was enticing, but there was a familiarity to the foreign presence within. It was deep, but he could tell his surrogate sons power from anywhere. He had to be impressed by the boys massive growth in such a short time, it wasn't much, but a pleasing grin came upon his face. If the boy knew the full truth of dragon slaying, then he would become a power dragon slayer as well as a powerful dragon in the future if he ever got that far. The dragon of Darkness, the beast of the apocalypse was a tyrant and strict, but he lived by the code of honor that he held, and he raised the boy whom became like a son to him.

Though who to say he hadn't felt like that before, there was two others that he had felt that way towards and things went south from having him and one felt betrayed by the immortal dragons actions. It had cost Acnologia dearly in doing so for his second son figure, it had cost him his place in the dragon palace as well as amongst his fellow dragons. He was an outcast, and became an envoy of the apocalypse for Zeref.

The dragon gave a low growl, he prayed that if his son didn't kill Zeref that he would along with Naruto for putting so much faith into the boy. Though there will come other times so the dragon needed to be patient upon the boy's death if he desired it in the future. Though as of now he didn't fell it necessary as he still cared for him.

Though from the power perspective he could feel that the boy would become more respected by him even more, more so than before after hearing the death of Baragon from a few months back.

"**You have become quite amusing as of late haven't you boy?" **Acnologia asked, unfolding his wings as he gazed upon the darkened sky of battle. The dragon had shown a small portion of the scriptures that he had taken from Ryuukyuden, of course they weren't complete on their own as well since they were almost destroyed. The band of dragons that currently resided had salvaged all but the last seven pages and those who were hidden from existence had all the knowledge of it aside from himself, Kamiya, and the dragons of void and time.

Though finding that the boy would attempt to try something like this amused the dragon to no extent. He was curious on what the boy would become, but that is if he could fully control himself. No dragon, not even himself, liked a wild dragon within the human fray and the across the lands, it would lead to it being uncontrollable and most difficult to defeat. As ancient times did recall dragons with no intellectual mind were stronger than those who were intelligent, though those who were smart we superior, using such tactics to wipe those of instinct from existence.

Acnologia looked up and gruffed, **"I don't know what you are attempting for what reasons you are doing what you are doing, but you are not to die Naruto. You have your duty to me before you pass on from this world." **he said giving a low roar the echoed across the area he was in.

**J.O.A**

-_**ROAR-**_

Kamiya was silently watching what was occurring through a dimensional rift made by Zeroga. He stared at the continuous transformation of the boy becoming what was nothing neither human nor dragon had seen in the last four hundred years. A type of draconic transformation that all dragon slayers would go through in time, but the boy, this Naruto had sped up the process for himself.

Tiamat had brought up whatever information he could receive about Acnologia and the boy, while it wasn't much he got a good grasp on what went on with the boy during his time with his brother and afterwards, he didn't want the dragon time, his mate, to be caught spying or making any alterations which involved the black dragon.

Whether it would be temporary or permanent wasn't known, the dragon simply watched until the boy either burned it out of his system or went further in. Kamiya knew that the time of the festival hadn't come as of yet, but if this catastrophe would occur once more then he would have to take drastic measures to allow more than just one dragon to risk their life to stop this from going further.

His eyes gazed briefly on a lard grown egg which was nested in earth and sighed before he shifted his gaze back to the rift. The shifting sounds behind him got his attention a little, but he didn't look back. The coming of the dragons of time and space and gazed at the rift before the dragon king, seeing what was being laid to waste by the destruction of the blonde dragon slayer. At seeing the boy's coming transformation, they had watched him decimate the land facing a powerful man whom what they could tell was the boy's true father, from what similar traits they physically possessed.

"**To think Acnologia would make this occur, to make a boy of pure nature bare the power and knowledge of what was to be hidden by mankind." **Zeroga said, the bronze colored dragon said baring his fangs. While he held some former respect of the once dragon king, now dark dragon king, due to rivalry, he couldn't grasp what information he told the boy without Tiamat's eyes on watch over the black dragon or his dragon slayer.

"**I did whatever I could to watch the boy during his time with Acnologia, though I did have a limit on time. You know as well as I do that Acnologia would sense a distortion in the time/space paradox. You also know that he aside from Kamiya has no bounds, no matter how much of an advantage we have in our realm." **Tiamat looked over to Baragon's egg, his reincarnated self will be born in a matter of a few years, though that never stopped none of the dragon's who deeply cared for them. She knew well that Kamiya overall would mourn for him over all, losing a dear friend that was close to him during the time as a youngling. She nudged his neck a little before gazing at the white and crimson dragon. **"How are you feeling…after Baragon's.."**she couldn't finish, it was just as hard for her to bare a loss of a dear friend.

"**I'm fine, it's just…rather enduring is all, but it was the right choice. I would rather have him die with some honor than fall to death by such despair. It would just leave a bad egg after his passing when the cycle begins once more." **Kamiya kept his thoughts remaining on this boy, this Naruto Uzumaki. He was talented, a dragon slayer in his prime for one so young, there were only such geniuses of that caliber that came in handfuls and he was a prime example of what dragon slayers were four hundred plus years ago, just as well as what happened to one who let his rage get the best of him.

"**The more I look at this boy, the more I see Senka and Acnologia's dragon slayer within him." **Kamiya closed his eyes **"He has done what few dragon slayers have done before, though incomplete of course. He has put the essence of dragon blood in his system, increasing his draconian process temporarily…he's going through dragon's rage, just like two of whom we have raised years ago. We shouldn't worry as of yet, but we will need to take some precautions in case it reoccurs, we don't need another catastrophe to happen once more now do we?" **Kamiya questioned as he stared at the two dragons behind him.

"**Yes, I can see that, but like Senka and the few who had went further into this state they were driven into their animal instincts. It would have taken them years to regain some aspects of their once human sides before they became dragons. It was the reason why we **_**allowed **_**Acnologia to destroy an entire continent that was bathed in the war. " **Zergoa told the dragon king, **"We learned our mistakes and those who are in the current dragon's circle had reduced the amount of power we give to the new generation of dragon slayers by giving them half of their power and honing it,. We had trained them little by little and let them grow on their own compared to giving them the full power from the start. Yet Acnologia had pushed him to unleash his full power at such a young age even when the boy hasn't awakened his second origin. Imagine the dangers he will place upon the land if he awakens such potential afterwards." **Zeroga calmly stated, pleading to Kamiya about the possible foreshadowing disaster to come.

Tiamat looked over to Zeroga, her brother did have doubts about this boy and was just worried for the sake of both the balance of human and dragon affairs. Though it didn't mean that she didn't want to have the choice of killing a dragon slayer. It wasn't her decision it was all Kamiya's.

The king was silent as the muscles on his neck remained firm, the scales shifted and glistened into the light of the sky the gleamed from the opening of the peak. He gazed quietly upon the boy and stared deeply into the eyes of the boy. So much like Senka's indeed just as much as his own. The sadness they bare, but the drive and purity they still hold underneath. He could find such distaste for the boy, but he didn't see such a monster that his brother created, he only saw a child in pain and simply couldn't let it go. He needed guidance and hopefully if he had changed in the future, Kamiya would meet the boy so he could understand him even more.

"**We will watch him, I see nothing that would be to harmful yet. This boy just needs a little push to a better path that he is striving for, if he could get that help than he will be more capable of being what we need, a better hope for human kind, the balance factor that could help revive a lost magic." **A blast of fire could be heard through the rift and the dragon king simply smirked. **"I have faith in the boy, I'm willing to see this to the end if you follow beside me." **He told them with a tone great leadership.

Tiamat looked over to Zeroga, in which he too stared at his sister, both nodded their heads and looked toward Kamiya and bowed their heads gracefully. "We have faith in whatever your decision is Kamiya." Tiamat briefly let out she had looked up as she looked up at her mate. "Though there was one...other thing I have come to inform you about, not just about the boy and this fight, but about Senka as well as a few others." She spoke out.

Kamiya for the first time felt his spine shiver, his scales quivered into the sunlight and his slit eyes sharpened with such focus, so much that he could barely recall what was occurring through the rift he was watching through. "What about her..?" he forced out, knowing that his only dragon slayer was a touchy feeling to his life. She was like a daughter and hearing her name even until now stopped him like he was frozen through time.

Tiamat looked at him as she softly lowered his eyes, "She's alive…though you're not going to like what I have to say."

**J.O.A**

Minato hit the ground several times, skidding across the dirt ground and hitting charred trees. Wincing in pain he held the right side of his chest, the ribs on his left side were fractured, maybe broken, the tightness around his chest gave him a difficult time to breathe with the addition of the forest smothered in smoke as the flames that were burning were slowly dying down from heavy rain.

Minato's had more than just damaged ribs, his clothing on his left side was completely gone and his long jacket was incinerated by what was black energy. Blood ran down his shoulder to his arm, it wasn't severely damage, but the amount of blood loss from his arm was making him exert more chakra and straining his chakra system and body slowly. As much as he wanted to deny it, he wasn't going to hold out unless he had gotten some time to heal his wounds though that wasn't going to be the case. Every time he was attempting to take time and strategize, he couldn't get no more than ten seconds.

This…transformation that Naruto took was deviant, once more it a terror he hadn't felt in awhile and that was what set him off even more. The fear of seeing his son, whom he had hoped for greatness, gave him the caution and instinct of telling get a good distance had made him feel like he was facing Sandaime Hokage to prove he was worthy for the title of Yondaime Hokage.

A loud thump had hit the floor of the earth, Minato looked up to see in front of him a figured darkened by the flames behind him. As the flames died down he had fully took grasp of whom it was. For Minato, seeing his son right now was like seeing himself going to be in a grave and that was what made him more fearful of Naruto.

**Now Playing Symphonic Suite: exorcist**

Naruto stared down at Minato, cold topaz eyes with a crimson hue around the slits gave a sense of every beings nightmare into them. His hair was now a white silver, drenched from the rain, though his body gave off steam due to his risen body temperature. His whiskers were thicker and had a sharper edge to them, the outline of his eye lids were black, his canines were sharp like knives just as well as his finger nails. A menacing black energy flowed around his collar bone area as if it was some sort of fiery mane bursting with power. Black scales had appeared upon his neck and shoulder area, his right arm though was covered in scales his arm looked more draconian than anything else, the bicep and triceps of his arm flexed, the scales shifting around as he loosened the tightness of his muscles.

A low growl rumbled into his throat quickly emerging out was the erupting roar that boomed like thunder on earthly ground. Such a roar cause a sound wave to burst out, breaking through the heavy rain and making it come to a slow halt briefly, muddy dirt had flew across the battleground and scattered itself. The roar itself had died down, Naruto came silent now as his cold sharp eyes stared into the open area, slowly shifting down towards Minato as he gazed long and heavily upon the almost identical blonde man.

Minato arched forward, pushing himself in an upward position to stand up. His back was hunched, he held his side carefully with his uninjured arm and processed a plan within his mind, fighting all instincts that were trying to come in and tell him to get the hell out of there. At the moment he couldn't use any of his hidden arsenals until he got time to heal up so making time was his option before he can make a good diversion to proceed through this fight. Though that plan wasn't going to work at the moment as he noticed energy build up into the teen's mouth as he let out a dark condensed ball of power.

'_Kuso!' _Minato yelled within the confounds of his mind as he leaped to the side and skidded across the field, avoiding the attack by less than a second. The boy was on a rampage, but his attacks were stronger and faster produced, possibly because the increase levels of chakra or even the level of synchronization that chakra was in with the magic. All Minato knew for certain more than anything, was that he wasn't going to get that diversion any time soon.

Minato reacted slowly as he saw Naruto come at him with a speed tat he had only seen when facing the Raikage, though this time he didn't have time to access a Hiraishin kunai before the impacted fist rammed into his gut. He gaped his mouth as saliva shot out from his mouth, he was in mid air from the blow and just as he was about to go farther, a quick roundhouse kick to his damaged ribs sent him fly to the opposite side of where he once was. He was flying in air, unable to stop himself in time as he rammed into a tree, causing the large base of the trunk to snap and fall as he followed behind.

Minato had landed on the ground hard, his breathing was raspy, his left side showing to be a purplish feature, blood brew out from his mouth as he coughed out more when slowly getting up. He trembled slightly as he to one foot. He heard the sound of the pressure of wind come to his ears as he turned slightly, the corner of his eye stared at wild Naruto nearing him with razor edged claws from his dragon like hand prepared to come down. His eyes widened, quickly closing as they prepared for the inevitable.

'_Kushina…I'm sorry for failing our son..'_

_**-Clang!-**_

Opening his eyes, Minato saw the dark red hair in front of him, he looked up to see Kushina holding up her sword, Benihime as it was connected to the claws of the rampant dragonoid Naruto.

"Kushina, that's-"

"I know who it is Minato, I felt the surge of Kyuubi's chakra while I was on my way here" He looked back before looking at Naruto once more. What had made her son become something so destructive and wild? She shook her head, "I'm going to give you time to heal your wounds, but you better hurry your ass. His scales are almost as tough as Benihime's steel" She pushed him back as she leapt forward to reach him with her crimson blade only to clash into his scaled forearm. Naruto let out a wild hiss as he bared his wild fangs at Kushina trying to bite her face as the red haired beauty avoided the maw of the dragon slayer.

"Hurry your ass up dattebane!" Kushina yelled.

"I'm trying, it's not easy when your whole body is fucked up!" Minato yelled back as he healed the minor wound on his body and deep cuts on his shoulder. He then went to work on his ribs. He felt them before noticing that most of them were greatly fracture and a few in some places were broken. Mending them wouldn't be easy. "I need ten minutes, if you can disable him beforehand then do so now!"

"You make it sound like it's the easiest thing in the world when it's someone my size" She muttered, Using her chakra chains on someone like the size of kyuubi or half the size was easy for her, being someone who was human sized though was a little more difficult. She needed to have precise aiming, as well as good background on what she was dealing with before she could put her usage of her chakra chains in place. She was going to need at least five minutes with him before putting all the stops.

The clash of blade and claw had erupted through the air like the sound of steel hitting steel, blurs of red and white clashed around the area before they came to a halt once more, this time though, the enraged beastly Naruto had a firm grip on the blade, an animalistic growl emanated from his throat as he prepared to strike with his opposite hand before Kushina slammed his palm into his chest, sending him back a few feet as he released his grip on her blade. Soon a seal had appeared on his chest with the symbol for _connect._ Kushina had prided herself a little, but still was ashamed, she was prepared to use one of her favorite offensive fuinjutsu techniques on her only child, but she knew it had to be done. She closed her eyes and sighed, quickly she made a single hand sign and four clones had appeared. And moved at all of Naruto's sides and slammed their hands to the ground.

"_**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Tengoku no Setsuzoku!" **_They all chanted out as chains of lightning shot out from the ground wrapping around Naruto, constricting his body into on position. The seal had glowed on the ground as it had charged a large quantity of lightning energy into the chains. The lightning produced from both Kakashi's and Minato's Lightning chakra stored within the seal array. She wasn't going to consume all of it, just about a quarter.

'It's a risky move, but it's for the best, it will only mess with his nervous system temporarily and cause paralysis for a short time' she thought as she processed all the information in her mind. She paused for a moment as she gazed at the silent dragon slayer, something was definitely off. Usually there would be a scream or grunt of pain, yet there was not a single peep coming out from the younger male.

"…**Is that all you have to offer him?" **a low raspy voice came out of the boy's mouth Naruto looked up to show crimson eyes this time. Kushina's eyes widened as she gazed into the fox's eyes with surprise. That surprise though turned into some amount of hostility shortly after noticing.

"Kyuubi.." She muttered as cold red eyes stared at her, unfazed by the lightning, "How are you controlling my sons body!"

"**Ah…well that's a problem, I would if I could, the boy has a strong will to begin with. However, he nor myself are in control of his body no more, his consciousness is bound within his mind as his dragon part of him had emerged, I'm only managing to talk with you by pushing my own mind with his own." **He simply stated before Naruto's body busted out of the chains and pushed the clones back. **"I can only handle some of the multiple problems if this continues so I decided to assist with this simple matter until that fool Yondaime heals his pathetic self" **He gazed his eyes upon the still healing blonde.

"Minato wasn't a fool when he sealed you in Naruto didn't he?" she questioned as her eyes narrowed, "besides why would you want to assist me anyway, it wouldn't be out of Naruto's benefit I presume?"

"**The only reason he was sealed was because you had used that unique chakra of yours, you Uzumaki were worse than the Senju no doubt, but compared to Shodaime you're only slight more than half of the annoyance." **He growled out, **"It is just as much as mine as it is his…the boy is talented, stronger than what most Elite Jonin would be, even some who would be considered Kage level, I give him my respect from the harsh training and standards he had to put up with that Dragon. I didn't expect him to experiment himself to such a concoction of using my chakra and his chakra and magic with dragon blood, I don't like being an mindless beast, so it would benefit me and himself if you could wake his ass up."**

Kushina was somewhat dumbfounded at Kyuubi's words, was he in all seriousness attempting to aid her in the predicament? She got out of the thought quickly as Naruto's body jerked, quickly moving towards her at an alarming rate of speed as it prepared to lash out. Kushina dodged to the side and avoided the impact of the blow which left a crater on the ground.

"Kyuubi, are there any weak points in Naruto's style, or whenever he is like this?" Kushina asked

"**Depends on which magic your talking about, he knows three, but I don't think in his current state he could do the other two.' **The fox told Kushina as he grunted once Naruto's body moved once more. **"He rarely goes into such animalistic behavior, fighting him is basically like facing a thousand rambunctious immortal children, has too much stamina and can keep doing the same shit no matter what he takes. While sane he shows no weaknesses, but he hides them very well, as to now they are open, but to get to them is the hard part."**

Kushina moved back a little avoiding another attack from a set of claws, "Just tell me where they are dattebane!" She screamed out "Just tell what I need to do!"

"**If you would stop screaming I could, but I'm beginning to think letting him squish you like a pimple sounds more pleasing flesh bag." **He snarled out before calming down. **"There are three weaknesses overall, one place near his heart area, his magical energy focuses around there more than in his main chakra system, suppressing or fluctuate that may stun him for you to seal his chakra off, but then you have to worry about his magic still. While his chakra makes his attacks stronger than before that doesn't mean he lacks power what so ever, he will fight if given the opportunity. Another would be to kill him, though of course I know you wouldn't want that, nor would I of course. Lastly there is one other, but I don't you can use it since there are no wagons of objects that cause mobile transportation."**

'_Transportation, why on earth would he be weakened by transportation.' _she thought before a thought crossed her mind, she remembered quite well the results of Natsu's illness of transportation. She almost slapped her had though avoided a hand that was about to slap off her head.

"You mean to tell me my son's a dragon slayer?" Kushina asked kicking Naruto's body back yards away. "How is that possible?"

Naruto's body fumbled onto the ground before getting on all fours, Kyuubi looked at her and narrowed his eyes as if to think if she was really serious or fucking with him. **"I thought you said you were there the entire time**?" He said sternly.

"I wasn't able to hear every detail dammit!" Kushina yelled

'_**Really wishing she was dead right now…' **_He thought before speaking **"Of course he is a dragon slayer, you thought scales were some type of rabies you fool! And why don't you ask yourself that, ridiculous things have occurred more than it has in his entire life. I think one big random event would take into action for him wouldn't you think?" **He told her **"Now how about we cut it with the chit chat Kushina, the boy is becoming a head case and I am slowly losing control of retaining my conscience in the presence of his mind. There is more than enough signs in his mind that show him wavering to his dragon-like nature and I'd really prefer a vessel that I can have a mutual conversation with than a beastly being."**

Kushina looked upon crimson eyes, a bead of sweat dropped from his forehead, "How long will you retain mental control?" She asked calmly.

"**Three minutes max, I've been holding my bearings over his animal behavior for about five, but while my entire being is suppressed I cannot control his body unless he allows more of my chakra into his system." **Kyuubi said as he looked at her, **"So during these three minutes you will only have a short amount of time to restrain this body until either Yondaime gets back on his feet or until Naruto's draconic behavior returns and it will be a massacre for you before it dies out of his system." **Kyuubi told her.

Kushina nodded at his words and prepared for an oncoming attack from Naruto's body. She shifted her blade turning her wrist to her face, pressing her hand on a seal and summoned a long knife of similar color as Benihime, the handle of the knife was about a foot in length with ebony wrappings and was as thin a surgical incision knife. Once Naruto had came towards her she dove down, from his dragon like arm and cut his torso area with her knife, giving her the opportunity to shift her body and smash her heel into Naruto's chin sending him into the air.

Kushina leaped into the air, slowly coming down to a halt as she was about six meters above the blonde dragon slayer. Kushina frowned, channeling chakra into her foot as she dived down and flipped and drove her heel down. "This is a Tsunade special:_**Tustenkyaku**_!" She yelled as she axed kicked Naruto right in the wound, the magnitude of the blow had sent the blonde's body down to the ground within mere seconds causing a minor earthquake.

Kushina landed on the ground with such elegance, looking at the rubble coming down into the crate. An explosion had burst out of the crater, the blond dragonoid leaped out of the crater, his shirt completely gone from his upper body, the cuts on his body were still there, but steam had erupted from the wounds, burning them off as the opened lacerations and cuts slowly healed.

Kyuubi grunted as his eyes were slightly daze, **"Damn, I feel like I got hit with some of Isobu's coral.."** he muttered before his eyes were clear as day once the wounds were healed.

Kushina stared at the blonde and noticed his reflexes as he was in his healing state, his body was stiff, it didn't' completely function as his body was working on one thing rather than fighting. Her mind came into a realization, there was one other weakness, it matter about time, but it was an opportunity to obtain victory.

"Minato!" She yelled out, seeing her husband look up to her as he took notice. "Are you healed up yet!"

"Almost, give me a few seconds" He said as the bruising on his ribs was slowly fading.

"Good, I need you to use your chakra suppression seals and binding formula seals" Kushina told him, "I'll say when." Her chakra channeled over her body as it possessed a orange color, manipulating into a flame like pressence. Shortly after the channeling the burst of chakra had become flames, she opened her eyes which possessed a coldness to them and quickly spun her blades in her hand.

"_**Katon no Yoroi." **_She muttered softly disappearing in front of him as she made multiple strikes and moved passed him as she avoided her son's strikes. _**"Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hi Guren no Mai" **_She said, Naruto's body flying in the air with several cuts upon his body, though those cuts were beginning to heal at an exponential rate, steam covering his body that was proving such a fact.

"_**Your going to need to move faster than that Kushina.." **_Kyuubi muttered _**"You forget, that he also has my chakra in his system."**_

"I know that, I just wanted time to recuperate, I find that he won't attack when there is some damage upon him. He'll let his body heal before he even gets the opportunity to move." She summoned several clones and the united red headed doppelgangers had channeled chakra chains from the palm of their hands. The chains exploded upward toward the body in the air and quickly wrapped around him in layers upon layers. As she could no longer feel Kyuubi's chakra nor his conscience present in Naruto's body she could see that his own presence awoke, but a large portion of his draconic instincts were still there.

"**Let me go!" **Naruto roared out as he flexed his muscles, trying to break the chains with his magic power and whatever chakra wasn't suppressed yet it proven to be a failed attempt. He looked to the sky the clouds had broke into streaks of sunlight that hit his eyes, causing him to wince under the blinding rays of sun. Then a shadow covered him, he had thought it was the clouds moving back in of course, but getting a good view he had saw Minato coming down upon him with mere inches to spare. _'No!'_

Minato landed on top of Naruto, his weight causing the chains gravity to come down and fall, leading Naruto to hit the ground with the blonde kage still managing to retain the top. He quickly pulled out a slip of paper from his pouch and slapped it onto the dragon slayers head. On the slip of paper it held the mark for _sleep._

"_**Fuin: Nete Iru no Denryoku!" **_Minato charged his chakra into the paper and it glowed a yelled color. He could see Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden charge, though would soon find that his mind would go into a deep sleep soon. After a few minutes, all struggling, all curses to the man had died down. All that was remaining now was a Naruto, defeated and in a sedative state.

Minato breathed heavily for a moment, then sighed loudly with relief that it was over and fell on his back. A grin plastered on his face, Minato had embraced the sunlight breaking out of the clouds and chuckled at the moment; he had found his son, had fought him, almost got killed and was manhandled, but he got him back. If he went all out it would have been different, but hurting his son crossed his mind more than anything, though it was Kushina's will that brought her to even make such a choice to do so and that he was grateful for. It made him grateful, but at the same time it made him realize that he lost part of that killer instinct he had as a shinobi, the drive to fight no matter who it may be, killing was permitted as a wizard saint, but he followed the code of the guild not to, had it made him lose that drive?

"Minato-kun?" Kushina's voice called him out of his lingering thoughts as he looked up to see her hold Naruto around his waist, his wrist bound by chakra chains. His limp body leaning on her side, "Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kushina-chan, just a little exhausted still" He said putting a smile on to assure his well being was alright. He got on one leg and stood up, his body ached somewhat still, but nothing that stressed him over much. He walked to his wife and grabbed Naruto from her side.

"How long will that seal hold, there isn't any paper here that's not as durable and resistant as the chakra paper at home." Kushina said.

"I always store most of my supplies within my scrolls and carry a few sheets of them in my pouch. It was a miracle that none of the scrolls I had were destroyed when we almost died." Minato looked at Naruto, "That paper will last up to a few days, five max I would guess. That gives us time to recuperate, get back to the guild and restrain him so we can get some answers." Minato wan't going to interrogate Naruto if needed, but he need to find out as much as possible about who raised the boy and what would posses him to come to hate him so much.

It wasn't after a half an hour later that Kakashi came into the area carrying Kayton on his shoulders. The three headed towards town to recuperate for a couple days and then be on their way.

Though how would they react when Naruto meets the guild?

**END**

**Alright chapter nine is officially done people, sorry it took the long wait, school ahs been very important and plus I got a life, that means I can go and play pokemon black 2 that I bought 2 weeks ago, I can read some fan fiction and manga to get some new ideas and what not, so do not pressure me, all chapters will come! You guys review and inspire me to push more and getting creative is what I want to do for you guys.**

**It's not 16k, around 12.5 to 13 k, I was going to make it 16, but then I cut off a lot of things, because I felt they would be needed in the future.**

**I am finally glad that the flashbacks are done for Naruto cause I though I was going to lose some inspiration. Also with Fairy Tail I was kind of surprised about Acnologia being once human. However, In my story was never human, but I altered it in which a dragon slayer had became a dragon, Naruto being in the dragon like state was like a temporary metaphysical state of the transformation. I think I might call it dragon's rage. Much different from dragon force and drive mode, but has its perks, Naruto's version will be different that some who might use this state in the future. With Minato using elemental rasengan, I felt like he could, I means sixteen years he wouldn't be slacking off training, so I made him master his rasengan with raiton and futon chakra (which I think he has raiton, never to sure) He has a lot on his sleeve, but he used about half of the stuff he knows which he either created or mastered. The rest will come in a later time.**

**Kushina is also a different person, I made her very aggressive in battle when she needs to be, Her Katon jutsu based off of E's raiton no yoroi, but it's flames instead of lightning. If anything she's on Makarov's level which he is about a Sannin level I made him to be (She has Katon due to having kyuubi in her and has a Suiton element as well). Kakashi would be about Gildart's level, which is around a low to mid S-class Shinobi (like elite jonin or anbu captain)**

**Now a couple things: first off this story will be completed in about two chapters, now don't fret this will NOT be the end of J.O.A. In fact, there will be a sequel to this, it will go from phantom arc to current chapter of fairy tail. It will be called J.O.A.: Chaos Revolution. It might come out after this story is completed or otherwise I will start this during spring, that way I can add a few ideas to it and I can write some short fan fiction pieces which will be around 1 to 5 chapters while I do cry of raiju with Kitsune Dragon.**

**Secondly about my ideas, I told you guys I am making a Naruto x Young Justice Crossover, that won't be out until winter, but I have a few more ideas planned out I'll give you the titles and descriptions of them.**

**Azure Fox: Flame of Justice - Naruto x Young Justice**

**Demon Chronicles -A Naruto x Slight Vampire Chronicles based (if you don't know Vampire Chronicles, then if you remember the movie queen of the damned or interview with a vampire, then it's those stories only Naruto based. )**

**The Spirit Fox - Naruto x Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Crying Maelstrom - Naruto based**

**Unova legends- Naruto x Pokemon Black 2/White 2**

**Those are the idea's I had in my mind and while I won't do all at once, I am going to do the ones that I want to do before preparation of Chaos Revolution so I'm doing a one shot and then crying maelstrom (around 5 chapters) as I do cry of raiju and then Azure fox.**

**Lastly, cry of raiju I will start tomorrow, I hope I can work on it this week and then hopefully get started on the last two chapters of J.O.A. If you guys want me to do a couple one shots before I start either azure fox or crying maelstrom just let me know.**

**Translations**

**Futon: Kuki Maiguresion - Wind style: Air Migration**

**Raiton: Gian - Lightning style: False Darkness**

**Fuinjtusu: Ni-So Shoheki - Sealing Jutsu: Double Layered Barrier**

**Katon no Yoroi - Fire release armor**

**Futon: Rasengan - Wind style: Spiraling Sphere**

**Raiton: Rasengan - Lightning style: Spiraling sphere**

**Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Tengoku no Setsuzoku - Uzumaki Sealing style: Heavenly Chain Connection**

**Tsutenkyaku - Heavenly Kick of Pain**

**Fuijutsu: Nete Iru no Denryoku - Sealing Style: Sleeping Power**

**Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Hi Guren No Mai - Uzumaki Style: Flying Crimson Lotus Dance**

**Collaboration Jutsu: Bafuryuu Heki - Collaboration Style: Storm Wall**

**Rasengan Rendan - Rasengan barrage**

**Shura Sempu-Ken - Beast Hurricane Fist**

**Jao: Koku Tatsumaki - Tyrant King's: Black Tornado**

**Jao: Tera Kuchiku-Kan - Tyrant King's : Terror Destroyer**


	10. Chapter 10: Fairy Tail

**I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail, all rights go to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto, Nor do I own any of the music that are titles in this story or in it's later sequel . I only own this story OC characters. **

**Sorry for the long wait folks, after midterms school was becoming hectic so I wanted to wait till break to do this, glad I did cause I get a month off. When I start next quarter I'll have time to write since I'll have spare free time in the afternoon after doing homework. For those who read Cry of Raiju, that chapter will come out sometime this week as it is being written by Kitsune Dragon, I had a bit of trouble writing it so he's doing me a favor in return that I do the next two chapters. **

**So I have made a decision that had come to my head, I will be using Romaji and regular English attacks. Romaji for jutsu, Dragon Slaying and a few other magic styles and use English for magic like Ice Make, Fairy Magic etc. This is only a test and it will appear next chapter, if you guys like it then I will be pleased, if not then I'll will announce at the end of the chapter. Just let me know on your reviews next chapter.**

**I'll say all my announcements later at the end so let's begin the chapter shall we?**

_"So you think Darkness if your ally…you merely adopted the Dark. I was born in it…molded by it… I didn't see the light of day till I was but a man, but it was nothing more than blinding." -Bane TDKR_

**Chapter 9: Fairy Tail**

**Drip…**

**Drip…**

**Drip…**

Water hit the eyelids of our blonde protagonist, or antagonist depending on one's point of view, as Naruto slowly opened his eyes. The light of the scene was dim and he could feel the sensation of water below him, the vibrations of cold metal and pipes rolling along the place. He sighed softly sitting up right as he slowly got to his feet. He was in one foot of water, not that he had cared, he had only seemed to be caught in his own thoughts which seemed to vibrate the pipes around the place.

_'Seems that I was beaten, no less by the both of them…' _His eyes narrowed as he looked, _'It won't happen again…it was my mistake for attempting to use dragon's blood to exceed the extent of my magic, Dragon's Rage will possibly be the most difficult task for me to master if what Tou-sama told me was true, then it is no wonder the true power of Dragon Force surpasses it's counter part,' _he thought.

**"Naruto"** the deep voice of the Kyuubi echoed through the chamber, Naruto didn't look back at the crimson eyes of the great kitsune, remaining to keep his back unturned. **"You have a lot of explaining to do boy." **

"What is the point of explaining when you know what my attempt was in the first place?" The blonde looked back at the fox with his own slit eyes with a frown. "You as much as I, wanted to take wrath upon Minato Namikaze, for sealing you in me, for attempting to make my life hell. You knew the attempts I would use." Naruto said.

**"That may be so, however drinking the dragon's blood had caused you to lose sight of that vengeance with simple rage instinct which caused you to mix such magic with my chakra, tainting both mixtures and mutating into something more cursed than myself."** Kyuubi growled out, **"Magic should never touch my chakra. I alone am a malevolent force, a being of natural chakra of the body and spirit. I alone am a force of nature, a being of chakra and a necessary existence. You know these things boy, as you know the history of the tailed beast, yet knowing the risk of using that enhancement you let your arrogance claim you and thus let magic and chakra mix."**

"You say this like I do not know Kyuubi, your chakra is both black and white, a force that is neither evil nor good and is of a higher force as it is nature. Yet you told me the type of chakra and your theory upon Ethernano, how it is similar to the aspect of nature chakra. If it is so dangerous for you then why can I use both so naturally, my magic responds to my magic, but my chakra responds to it as an enhanced force when I use it." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The Ethernano in the air and in magic refills my chakra reserves, and raises my magic power, how is it that I can do this, but not with your chakra?"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as he snarled, **"My chakra responds to the Ethernano to a difference scale when you maximize your magic with my chakra, this effect also happens somewhat when you had used my chakra long ago boy."** Kyuubi closed his eyes **"You can use both, because of certain reasons Naruto, reasons that I can only theorize and a reason such as the fact you might have been born with the inept ability to use magic, or simply the fact your body was adjusting or adapted to having the Ethernano. It is a rare occurrence for that, for the fact that Ethernano is vastly similar to that of nature chakra, or even yin-yang chakra for that matter. When in contact with my chakra it reacts to my chakra and comes into your body in vast amounts and makes the Ethernano in a ten foot radius fluctuate and become unstable like molecules, turning it into chakra as it comes inside you."**

Naruto froze for a moment, hearing such information coming to him was…surprising. He knew that Ethernano was similar to chakra, aside that mages had certain reserves in their body like chakra, though not as dense, and that they used the Ethernano in the air to produce the magic, then when spent the Ethernano in the air would refill their reserves once exhausted. Though unlike chakra, it did not use the concept of using the physical energies, grasping from what he had learned from the Kitsune about the shinobi of his homeland the way the chakra would refill after both the body and spirit have recuperated, meaning both physical and spiritual chakra, the yin and yang counter parts, that would mean a few minutes for some, hours and days for others. To hear that his body adjusted or he was just unique in some aspect for that surprised him, but he could understand somewhat of the concept, his body did not construct chakra coils in his body till he was a newborn and by the time he was training his body physically his coils had matured, but he was learning magic, he grasped a higher level of transformation for a shinobi or mage.

Naruto dripped a bead of sweat as he looked at the fox, "Alright I get that mostly, but what do you mean by 'reacting' and coming inside my body?'" Naruto asked.

The fox growled at the question before he went silent,** "Ningen, look at me and see the difference about me, sense my presence in this place, my chakra flowing through and tell me the difference."** the great Bijuu had told the boy.

Naruto looked up for a moment gazing upon the cage, the fox, but then quickly noticed as his eyes widened. Amazement had befallen him in wonder, the chakra alone in the room was flooded from the gate, a malevolent crimson had covered the water like a mist and behind the fox, like a crimson star, from the manifestation of the chakra surrounding the beast, Naruto noticed the features of the fox, no longer a orange coat, but blood red and was twice the size of the state that Naruto had once knew him in, the cage had stretched out wider to fit the beast. The fox that was once almost the size of Acnologia was about a third size larger than the black dragon and he radiated power more than the dragon did by a certain amount.

**"Just by seeing it in your eyes I have taken that you had finally notice boy"** Kyuubi flexed his bipedal hand as chakra flared in his arm, giving a feral grin. **"The yin chakra that the wretched Yondaime had taken from me has been now refilled by the Ethernano in the air, turning it into Yin chakra inside the seal and thus allowing my to regain my other chakra back."** Kyuubi said as he gave off a low chuckle of the results.

Naruto smirked at the sight and furrowed his eyes, he hadn't expected that. This didn't add up in his mind, he could only theorize how such an even could cause this or how Ethernano was so connected to the aspect of chakra, there had to be some sort of meaning. He would have to look at the ancient history of magic, if their was any past the ancient times of Merlin and Ardewin the Light, both powerful wizards of who were raised in the same timeline over a millennia ago when magic had slowly came to be.

"That is good and all, that will mean your chakra will be more stronger now that it has obtained its other half." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and opened them once more to speak. "We will have to call a brief celebration, I shall have to work more before I am beyond the level of Minato Namikaze, but right now I am curious as to how long I have been asleep."

Kyuubi looked down upon the boy and frowned a bit, **"That's the troublesome part of things in your end Naruto…you've been asleep for five days, when mixing things such as your dragon blood which commence your dragon slaying ability called Dragon's Rage, you went into a berserk fury which I suspect you had come to find out upon yourself being here. You were strong in that state, but without mind you were nothing more than an animal, it was up to me to help you before you lost yourself further, so I gave Kushina enough time to stop you from pushing your body further."** Kyuubi smirked, **"I would say that your loss was…inevitable, but it would have been a stalemate between you and Yondaime if you kept going and at some point Kushina would have intervened, her knowledge of seals would have disabled you and thus cause you to go out of commission once Minato had the opening."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes for the moment and growled, "You helped them?! Why would you help those wretched human parasites claim my title, I would have rather been slaughtered by the likes of Acnologia before giving defeat and accepting a loss to the likes of them." He snarled out.

**"Silence your mouth boy, you don't want to snap at me!"** Kyuubi growled, **"I did you a moral favor as well as something of respect, I would like to have a sane and intelligent host, you're the strongest that I had ever had that was at your age and I hope that I see that strength go further in battle."**

Naruto remained to have his eyes glaring upon the fox, though remained silent as he listened to the wisdom of the immortal creature.

**"I know you think you had handling in this, that you had held some of you're skills and secrets back in case of a back up plan, but do you think Minato nor Kushina didn't have back up power or something of use? Almost fifteen years have passed Naruto, fifteen long years. Those two weren't sitting around, they were training I bet you not and they are in their prime, they have things up their sleeves and as much as I dislike to say it, but you probably weren't the only one that held back, those two possibly did the same. Did you ever have the thought of that?"** Kyuubi asked simply. He got no vocal response, only receiving a lowered heavy head of Naruto. **"I have always told you, even that dragon, that you should never let quick judgment of skill get the best of you, because sometimes that judgment can deceive you, just like it had deceived many several times, leaving them to great loss, or even death."**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed softly as he shook his head, Kyuubi did in fact have a point. His arrogance, may have well cost him the battle, but of the war? Even he will never know. Naruto still had much time to grow before he would be in his prime, which would be decades to come. He had enough time to learn his second origin or hone his chakra control.

"You're right, for that I apologize.." Naruto looked up at the beast, whom may have well been a surrogate father figure as well, as well as a teacher and respectable ally, and friend. The fox was a being of hatred, but that hatred was just anger, not all beings were once evil and in some could tell there was mutual respect that the fox gave the boy and somewhat care. For Naruto to get on the Kyuubi's bad side was not what he wanted.

**"It is nothing to worry about Kit, just don't let that pride of yours get the best of you, it leads you to have arrogance. You complain of Kayton having aspects of his father's personality, don't let yourself have the same."** Kyuubi said, **"Though I do have a question. Why did you not use Dragon Force upon them, or even Dark Drive? You would have had lasted more and had been more effective."**

"I promised myself I would never use it on a human, they don't deserve to see dragon force or the true power of it, not even my fellow dragon slayers unless worthy. Dragon Drive I will only use, but I have my morals on using it against humans just like using Dragon Force." Naruto simply said, getting an understanding nod from the Kitsune, "Good, now where am I, I suspect Kayton managed to beat Minato's apprentice and escaped with me?"

Kyuubi was silent as he closed his eyes and grimace, **"Sadly Kit..no, he lost as well as far as I know."** Kyuubi looked at the blonde jinchurriki and narrowed his eyes, **"I'm afraid you're within a place where the people you most dislike reside..and they are not alone."**

Naruto silent for a brief moment before he felt a sudden urge to scream in rage, his anger slightly boiled up and cracked his calm, cold, calculating nature after years. He clenched his fist and slowly his conscious began to fade from his mind and quickly had released itself to the surface.

Naruto had opened his eyes and his body jumped up from the bed, flying the sheets that were over his body across the floor. His slit eyes glared across the room, it seemed to look like a guest room of sorts, a spare room that was possibly connected to a large building. He looked at himself and noticed he was a white shirt and his pants. Seemed that his jacket, his sword, or even his small pack or regular shirt was nowhere in the room. He looked at his arms, noticing small markings on his forearms and other signs. He could tell that one was made of runes, amateurish at best, the others though were seals. He didn't know much about the seal art of the shinobi world, but he could see the brief similarities, seemed to him these were to suppress his power, that pissed him off.

While he was working on the runes he began to speak to Kyuubi. _'Kyuubi, I have a seal on my arm, I don't know an other the things in the shinobi world aside from those exercises you gave me and the practice you told me to do.' _

**"As much as I could say yes, I'm afraid I cannot help with that. I know a great deal of knowledge when it comes to fuinjutsu, however Uzumakis tend to be aggressive with their methods as they have the power and knowledge to make different seals in different ways. I can override the seal, but it will take some time."** Kyuubi said, **"I would give maybe a couple hours, if the seal I'm in was weaker it would take less, but this seal is by far the most complex seal, an old one, the way my chakra flows I can only give it to you slowly."**

_'Couple hours is fine' _Naruto had finally got rid of the rune on his arm and narrowed his eyes, _'I can handle my own for awhile with just magic alone' _He told the great fox as he slowly got to his feet, flexing his hand into a fist as he walked out of the room.

Naruto looked over at the halls of the confines in which he resided in, he looked over to see an insignia over the top at the front door of the hall, a tick mark had dwelled deep into his mind as he looked at the sign.

"You have got to be kidding me…" he growled out as he looked below the insignia which said mess hall. He could hear cheering and laughter from which seemed to be to pleasing to hear from his ear. He growled as he kicked the doors down, busting the hinges off and sending the two doors across the guild. Out of the shadows of the entrance he walked out staring at the hall, with people drinking who paused at the sight and remained quite.

His eyes pierced around the place and frowned "Why am I the fuck here?" He growled out as he narrowed. "And where the fuck is Minato Namikaze?"

**Five minutes earlier**

Kayton stared at his forearm of his left hand and sighed softly. The emerald green insignia of Fairy Tail which had been placed on him was a new sign that knew that his and Naruto's fate would have lead to an unexpected turn. He wasn't much for guilds, but this guild felt homely. Only two reasons, the hot ass waitress Mirajane, and picking on Igneel's son, whom tried to pummel him when he had first gotten to the guild four days ago. Everything else just simply was amusing, but didn't really need. Though, of course, having this damn choice of choosing between a guild or jail was tough, he had rather picked the guild of course. He was once a mage for hire for the council, an S-rank mage at sixteen that was made as such by the council. His pride and honor would have been tarnished after going back to that hell hole after being a solider of fortune of the council.

Of course there was some talk before that arrangement. Minato wanted every little detail out of him about Naruto and needless to say Kayton spoke, he only said what he knew and what things he noticed Naruto found interesting. He couldn't tell them about his dragon parent, Kayton knew the risks, but even so he chose Naruto after gaining the blonde's trust and respect for the time they had known each other over the year and few months they knew each other.

He had been accepted rather quickly for most, the rose headed dragon slayer always asked him questions after finding out Kayton being a dragon slayer. Kayton of of course was surprised by the rosette's bluntness, had he not realized that dragon slayers could sense familiarity between one another? Kayton didn't know this until he met Naruto, though he finally took notice after his pride was pegged down by Naruto and wasn't full of his cocky attitude. He was calm and he viewed things, and was able to see things he couldn't see after Ghidora left him.

There was just one person he couldn't stand; Laxus. Something seemed off about the older blonde and he took the realization after butting heads with him with lightning. He had held a lacrima of the past generation lightning dragon's scale, which made him an artificial dragon slayer, a second generation. Pride had kicked in with Kayton seeing that his past ancestor and his father's power were being used by a just as prideful punk other than himself. The two didn't see eye to eye and it took Minato and a handful of the guild mates to get the two away from each other.

Now, he was relaxing with beer at hand talking to Cana, the drunk of Fairy Tail. No matter how much he denied it the first time, he had to admit that the beauty was quite the drinker. They were simply chatting with each other until the blast from the hall doors busted the hinges open. Kayton looked up and suddenly sensed the power leaking out, it was Naruto no doubt about it.

'Well, it was fun here while it lasted' Kayton though as he took a big portion of his beer and swallowed it.

Naruto looked around the place before a tall man, around 6'2 or 6'3 with white hair and tan skin walked in front of him and looked down upon the blonde with a smirk upon his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes upon the tall man, this was going to either be painful for the man or hopefully pleasant if he gave Naruto the wrong answer.

"So you must by Minato junior eh, you don't look very manly like him" He said giving off a chuckled, "Though of course I judged the him too quickly and he kicked my ass."

That… was not the answer Naruto wanted to hear.

In a few short seconds the man was sent flying across the room crashing into other members before hitting the wall, making a deep crater, sliding off the wall and falling on the ground in pain. "I am not Minato junior… and where is Namikaze or so help me I-" no second later a punch was directed into in cheek. Though that didn't faze the blonde he looked down at the direction on the punch to notice a rosette colored hair and frowned. He grabbed the boy's wrist before throwing him across the room.

"Seems someone wants their life to be shorten, I will be pleased to do so if that is what they want" He glanced over at the pink haired boy with cold blue eyes he took a step forward before a hand held a firm grip on his shoulder, the blonde looked back to notice the older blonde that was the Yondaime right behind him. He narrowed his eyes shaking the man's hand away to prepare for his fight. The moment he turned though was the moment in which chains surrounded his body. He snarled as he looked back to notice Kushina with a grim look on her face, next to her a younger red head with armor giving him a stern look upon her face.

_'I find this pissing me off that I am in this predicament once more…' _He snapped out of his thoughts before he heard the quite footsteps come towards him he looked around before hearing the sounds of someone clearing their throat, looking down he had noticed Makarov and narrowed his eyes. 'Faiy Tail's guild master..Makarov Dreyar' he thought calmly as he gazed upon the old man, he had heard of the wizard saint, about the power of which he possessed. Titan magic was a strong magic, even considered at times a lost magic. This man radiated power even if he was slowing leaving his prime.

"So you must be Naruto." Hearing his name he gave off a low animalistic snarl which set off some off a few of the members, it only took a simple hand raise for Makarov to calm them down before looking up to the boy. "I've been told a lot about you by your parents, I was hoping to meet you in a more settled matter, but I guess first introductions aren't always the finest in this guild." He said giving a smile.

"It's…an honor to meet a powerful hu… mage such as yourself Dreyar-san, however you have been misinformed about one thing." Naruto flexed his body shaking the bindings of the chain, "Those two aren't my parents… they lost that right the moment as they committed a crime for a child to bare." He said with as little venom as he could contain.

Makarov frowned as he closed his eyes nodding in understanding, "I know of that boy, I know of that very well, Though here in Fairy Tail we don't judge the mistakes and judgments of those in the past, for as family we understand." Makarov smirked, "From what Minato has told me, when you fought him you held most impressive…however I will not tolerate you viciously attacking my children is that clear?" he asked

Naruto looked at the old man and scoffed, "I'll do that in respect, but if they try to place me in the category of either of them, don't expect me to give them a little spanking." He said as he chuckled.

Makarov narrowed his eyes before turning and walking toward the way Naruto came, "Come with me into my office, we are going to have a private talk; Minato, Kushina, Kayton, please follow as well." Makarov said.

Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the lightning dragon slayer's name. Once as he saw the red headed male come out of his spot by the bar table and follow behind the old wizard. It was then that he was released from his bindings and slowly followed behind his fellow dragon slayer to the impending conversation. He knew this more than anyone that this was going to be about information gathering.

**J.O.A**

Once in the room the small group sat down in a circle, Makarov sitting at his desk closed his eyes and hummed softly as he opened them staring intensively at Naruto. "I have a few questions for you Naruto and I do hope you don't mind me asking."

He received a slight grunt from Naruto he spoke once more, "Over the past three years there had been reports of an S-class assailant, taking down several of the smaller dark guild groups, massacring all the members, just as well eradicating the entire complex of the guilds. The only member who had survived was driven to madness, and committed suicide once he had saw Minato on the day Minato came in for question. This is due to the fact that this assailant had distinct features identical to Minato, but bore cold eyes, eyes as cold as night and bore fear upon the enemies who stared at them. This character was known as Hiei; otherwise flying shadow. Tell me is that you?" The old man asked.

Naruto smirked as he narrowed his eyes, "The man whose speed is nothing but a shadow, flightless and vanishes within the human eyes…so the rumors still continue to this day and people still talk of those times." Naruto gave a light grin, "I figured Minato would have told you, I had surprised him quite a few times with the speed, it would have been him in that bed if he didn't pull that legendary Hiraishin out in time." The blonde removed the grin off his face as he closed his eyes, "Though yes, I am flying shadow." He said ever so calmly.

"Then you know the fact that you had killed over 300 mages over that time, be it that they were dark mages, they were still people. The council frowns upon killing." Makarov told him, "You know how much of a risk that puts you in correct?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, until he gave a faint chuckle, that chuckle turn into laughter. It stopped after a few minutes before staring at Makarov, "If you ask me, I don't think I deserve a damn punishment. I did you so called light society the favor and wiped out those dark mages for you, if the council wants to try to put me in chains then let them try… I will feed them to my friend here before they try." He patted his stomach.

"You would risk placing yourself in the hands of council in prison, possibly losing your magic?" The man asked.

"That's where you are wrong old man, I wouldn't be in prison, I would bet you as much that the council would probably make me do their bidding or place me as a slave of some sort." Naruto frowned, "Your moral codes and rules are too practical and as such a joke. You think death is unnecessary, that bloodshed and murder unwanted and shunned upon? Let me tell you something Makarov; the cycle of death is always necessary, it is not evil, it is a system and an entity older than possibly Kami himself. You cannot stop how death moves and chooses to move, nor can you stop your kinds…human nature to commit violent acts and corrupt your systems and laws. Don't think I am wrong, it is the human nature to fight one another, to harm. You may think that it is a peaceful world, but it is nothing but a apparition, a false peace if you will. There are mages out their who rape women, men who rape and kill, who enslave women and children into the black market, and simply kill for power. Your council hungers for power no matter how morally good or wise it thinks it may be. I've seen all of this, I've seen the pain in children's eyes after I released them from their encampments, the pain looks and scars upon women and I have seen death, from mages all alike, those who had served under the council…and those who follow in hopes of awakening Zeref. No matter how much you deny it…you humans are nothing, but savages and justice and life can only be saved if you kill. That is how the shinobi ran their system, though in this place it can be limited from such as the extent as wars and such to come upon these lands. I just cleansed the world of those who would cause the greater of evils." He said glaring at the man, daring him to challenge his speech

Makarov lowered his eyes and sighed. He knew of how much the things the boy said was true, even though this wasn't exact peace and no corruption, he had seen the extent of the council wanting power for the greater good of the nation of Fiore, but there was a greater measure of prosperity and balance in the land. It was up to the mages of normal guilds to ensure the safety of people and in hopes of dismantling the mages of dark guilds and stop the slave trade. Yet to go as far as the extent of killing? Makarov had lived in a time in which killing was abolished in the country, he was hopeful that his children, the younger generation didn't have to go through such an act to kill all the time, but only if necessary.

"You are right…" this time it wasn't Makarov who spoke, but Minato, "You are right at the fact that violence, abuse and hatred even come across this place. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild, but even we are despised by our allies, almost as much as those who reside in dark guilds, it's not as bad as the Shinobi world, but it's here. Just better presented with a necessary peace mixed with a moral evil."

"This kind of peace is not necessary in my eyes, people think this is necessary, but no, there is much more than this and I know this. There was a time that peace had lasted through the ages before the time Zeref had been born, a time in which was a little over a millennia, if Zeref had not existed that peace possibly would have lasted with the down side of there being a major war." Naruto frowned, "You make it sound as if this place had no choice, you may be an outsider, but I was raised here and I know there can be change, if someone wants to push for a better peace putting the necessary risks, like how you made the foolish decision in saving a village by sealing a demon in me."

"Please Naruto just let it go!" Minato said urgently, "I couldn't chose another shinobi's child nor a orphan knowing that was going to be on my conscience in death. I used you, because I knew you were going to be fine, you would have had Kakashi, Jiraiya, or Sandaime-Sama to help raise you. I had hope in you to control the Kyuubi's chakra and belief that the village would see you as a hero."

Naruto growled. "How dare you say that to me!" His eyes glared upon Minato's. "You think that everything you thought and believed would be planned? You hold so much belief in a group of people whose village was nearly wiped out, would praise a child for sealing a Bijuu? They would have feared and been angered knowing that the beast was still in the village, chained for now, but when time comes it would come out again. That kind of thought in mind would make those villagers act violently and would have tortured me if I remained there. You are too self-righteous in your beliefs that it would have cost your own child's life. Put that on your conscience yellow flash!" Naruto hissed out at the blonde that was his birth father.

"Calm down the both of you" Makarov saying in a calm voice as he looked at Minato's pained expression. He didn't want either blonde to be riled up in their emotions and cause a disturbance in the guild…or destroying it completely with the town. "We aren't hear to cause a damn ruckus or anything of that sort, we are hear for simple questions and then to the important thing of the matter." Makarov said.

The older man looked at the younger blonde and smirked, "Now Naruto…I had heard from these two that you posses a very powerful magic, two in honesty, but one very much in particular. Kayton had not objected to this either; that you are a dragon slayer." Naruto to look a brief look at Kayton whom nodded at Naruto, the blonde sighed as he nodded in agreement. "Yet they had told me that you went in a berserk state in which you lost complete sense of yourself. I'm suspecting that this is dragon force correct?" He asked said blonde only to receive a chuckle, raising his brow curiously he waited for the speak.

"Dragon force…the ultimate power of a dragon slayer in order to obtain a high enlightenment of magic in which it is a human with the true power of said dragon. If you thought that was dragon force, then you are sadly mistake. Dragon force elevates to such a scale depending if one has mastered it."

"So you have already mastered it?" asked the Third Master of Fairy Tail.

"I'm not going tell you that, that right is only allowed for those whom are worthy of seeing it, those who I can trust to see it, and those I wish to use it upon, it is only left with theory if you think I have awakened the power or not." The jinchurriki closed his eyes, "The power I used is similar, but more riskier than dragon force, its name…Dragon's Rage. The spirit of a dragon slayer's inner beast taking over, making the dragon slayer a dragon in human form."

The handful of people were shocked to hear such a a magic to be in existence, the inner spirit of the beast you were meant to slay taking over. Saying it made it sound like it was identical to take over, but you weren't in control, your morals weren't there, your sense of right or wrong was lost to the rage and hunger of the beast within.

"I was experimenting to see if I had enough will power to control the magic, since it was said that dragon slayer from many years had mastered this magic form to go further than just the magic of dragon slaying, for if you mastered the true power of the dragon, you are no longer the killer of dragons…but the master." Naruto into the eyes of Makarov, "The magic of old, more ancient that some of the oldest magic, this magic is Dragon Master magic, the true form of dragon slaying."

"Dragon's Rage… I suppose it takes a different way of obtaining it than dragon force." The voice of Kayton came into the room, "I've never heard of it once from Ghidora." he said.

"It's because most ways of attempting to find a way of using this form is forbidden, tainted, as the few are risky. The side effect of using this magic simply pushes the user of _**Metsuryuu Maho **_to go further down the path of a dragon." He said softly. "There are three forbidden and two that are not. The three forbidden ways are simply, eating a dragon's heart, eating your own magic, and having a forbidden lacrima that holds the soul of a dragon in it. The only two ways of not going down the path of said dark paths is drinking the blood of a dragon and trying to mend or bond with your dragon spirit, which could take years if the connection with your spirit and you inner spirit is not connected enough, so I took the first one of the two and sipped a little bit of the former earth dragon's blood."

Kayton shuddered for a moment, he knew well once Naruto came back that he had fought Baragon, the smell of dragon blood and soil was on him strongly. He even took a smell of the liquid in the canteen that Naruto had and took a whiff to realize it was the same substance. To find out the reason why he possessed the blood was simply amazing and horrifying at the same time.

Makarov narrowed his eyes. To kill a dragon was a feat on its own, but killing a dragon wasn't the problem. If word got out to the other dragon slayer in the guild right now that a dragon was killed by another dragon slayer then there would be a fight that would be most likely suicide for that said angry dragon slayer.

"So you would risk going further into your dragon state?" Kushina asked quietly, a pained look in her eyes. "Why..?"

Naruto looked at the violet eyed Uzumaki and looked away as he spoke "To accomplish my goals, my dreams you could say, but goals I wish to accomplish and I shall do so even if it risks my life in the process."

"By chance, what are these goals lad, to push yourself so far into making these rash choices and decisions. To play as a vigilante among a society that has it's force that can handle the criminals and illegal actions in society today in this country?" Makarov asked leaning forward on his desk, arms in front of him. "What possibly push you to do so?

"Such a simple question. Everyone has a goal, some to simply protect friends and loved ones, one to be the most powerful wizard in the country or world, and to a few to find a lost son that didn't want to be found." He said to stab into the shinobi couple a little. "These goals of course are all connected, in order to do what they strive for, they need to better themselves, to go beyond their limits. I do the same for my goals, just push myself on a different then some. If I didn't do so then I wouldn't be as strong as I am. My goal of one day defeating my dragon parent would be stumped, to kill the dark mage Zeref would be improbable, but overall…my goal for peace would never be accomplished by my hands and mine alone."

Zeref? Peace? What was this all about? Peace was hear and Zeref was dead, how can two things accomplished, some had thought in the room. Though Makarov and Minato had rekindled back to what the young jinchurriki had last said about the peace in the land currently, a necessary peace pressed into the land in which has moral evil in it.

"My ideal of peace is to kill those who follow Zeref and use his dark artifacts, to strive and push for a eternal peace that was just as identical as to the one before the time of Zeref. It may take sacrifice and it may take even one's life, but I had vowed to the one that I once cherished to make a peaceful time in which the darkness and light of magic would no longer be separated and that the true origin would come forth." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "As for the descendant of Merlin…destroying him is my goal for I promised my dragon parent, destroying the demons he created is a simple bonus, it just lets me know a few things that I personally need to know." He stated ever so calmly in his conversation.

Makarov looked at the boy, the gathering of information he had received gave him a good grasp of the boy, he was intuitive of about the nature of people, he didn't get to become the guild master for nothing. The boy in front of him was raised by someone view in which loathed humans, but the boy didn't carry all the beings traits, yet didn't consider the laws of the magic council important as he put his own logic first. He would have been a hero for the slaves he had mentioned, an enemy of the council, an someone to fear for dark guilds; he was simply an individual with morals that weren't of a hero, nor characteristics of you out of the ordinary villain. He was simply an anti-hero, be it with dark views, but was wise for his own age.

"You have a strong will Naruto, though while some of things you have done were unnecessary and your actions cannot be accounted for…I like your spunk and your ideals. They are your own and I have never met anyone with such ideals and few who had some of the same goals as you wish to accomplish." Makarov smirked, leaning back into his chair. "It would be a shame and most of all unnecessary to put you in prison."

"It would be a shame, they would regret putting me in a cell in which I could destroy everyone in." The people in the room sweat dropped and Kyuubi simply chuckled inside Naruto's mind. "I suspect you have something else in mind, since I am guessing you are not going to let me leave this place scot-free."

"Very perceptive of you lad, that's what I was going to go on next about my boy." He said as he grinned, "So Naruto…how would you like to join Fairy Tail?"

"No." He simply said with a flat face, "Why would I want to join a guild, least of all with people I can't trust to be around."

Makarov simply waved his hand, "Now now Naruto, let me finish what I was going to say before you decide, I think it could help you. I think it can help you show that there is more to humans than you think…a power that even you have, you just wish to shun it away." He looked at the boy and smiled, "If you give it time, maybe you'll understand what I mean. Besides it's not like you're going to officially join the guild. Though I wouldn't want to force you into prison and let the two next to you mourn knowing that they failed, I wouldn't put it on my conscience either, seeing their faces finding their child after almost sixteen years fall to such a level."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man and frowned, was he really going to get all sappy with this crap? Then pull the hidden card of saying give it a chance or go to jail? As goo of man as Naruto heard about him, the man was secretly an asshole…with some perverted antics he theorized.

"If I say yes…what do you have in mind?" Naruto muttered out as he huffed angrily.

Makarov smiled "Well, I wouldn't place you in the main building, I was going to actually for a branch guild specifically for you." Naruto's ears perked up interest, "There will be originally five of you for starters and later on you may have more. I want you to be the leader of this branch guild. You will reside in a building not too far from the main guild building. All have rooms and necessities and such for you, however there are ground rules my lad." He held up three fingers, "First you report to me for missions that you select on the board and you get seventy five percent of your pay as twenty five percent goes to the guild. Second is that you attend events, be it if they are public, guild, or requested events." The guild master said as he giggled perverted.

Naruto sweat dropped as he grimace, _'I think he is a pervert…try to convert me into one too I theorize.'_

**"I would suspect you not to turn into one, If I remember correctly Kushina nearly killed Yondaime's sensei for peeping on her in the hot springs one time, broke both his arms and several ribs."** Kyuubi stated.

_'Thank you for informing me, all I have to do now is avoid such events if he pushes me as a tag along.' _he thought as he sighed softly. "And what is the last one if I may ask?" he asked hoping it wasn't something stupid like the second question.

"Protect your fellow guild members." Makarov simply said, "You may be part of a new formed branch guild made by Fairy Tail, but you are part of Fairy Tail as I stated and no matter what, we treat each member like family. You may not have to like the members, but you protect them like they are you brother, sister, or like someone precious to you. Hurt your family and you best realize Naruto my boy…that family will fight those who endanger for those who hurt their own." the old man closed his eyes then opened to show a serious look, "So if you hurt any of my children boy, I will crush you." He said in a cold voice.

Naruto looked at the man, his magic power was immense, as large as his own magical reserves without the use of chakra. He closed his eyes and opened them once more as he smirked softly, "I will not promise you that I will come to like any of your children in your guild, as long as they don't annoy me, antagonize me, or not bother me. Though I will do the best of my abilities to not harm your guild as so as protecting them if that's what I have to do." He said.

Makarov nodded, "That's as good as I'm gonna hear it, but it's good enough." He pulled out a stamp. "Now where would you like your mark?" He asked.

Naruto got out from his chair, taking off his shirt and placing his hand where his heart was at. " I would like it here…I want it to be an azure color." He said.

The little guild master grunted in acceptance as he jumped onto his dest and planted the stamp onto the male's chest, removing to show a bright blue color on his light tan chest. "There you go my boy, welcome to Fairy Tail!" the little old man said with a grin.

Naruto grunted as he turned to walk off, "That's nice, now if you will excuse me, I will be looking for my stuff." The blond said before heading out toward the door, though just as he touched the nob, Makarov's voice spoke out.

"Naruto I forgot to ask one more thing and it must have slipped my mind, because I asked Kayton the same question not to long ago since two of our members caused a ruckus with him." he said as he smiled, "So tell me lad, who was your dragon that raised you?"

Naruto raised a brow as he chuckled, "I figured Kayton would have told you, I guess it's not a surprising to me, he does have honor." He slightly grinned malevolently his eyes slightly cold as ice. "Are you sure you want to know? It could make you think different of me…my father is not very loved, in fact I think you know him very well."

Makarov paused for a moment before he furrowed his brows in confusion. He had knowledge of this dragon, he had known some knowledge of the fire dragon Igneel. Natsu had always talked about him constantly, there was also some knowledge he had to learn about dragons as when Laxus had been implanted with lacrima of the past lightning dragon as Kayton pointed out, seeing how the difference of strength was. Though he knew of Naruto's dragon?

Naruto chuckled, seeing the confusion remain on the old man's face. "I still see you don't get it." He closed his eyes, "He is the enemy of man kind, his power of darkness can even destroy shadow, he was meant to be king as he said to me once…the one who can destroy an entire continent with one roar…the dragon who will end an era…**Mokushiroku ni aru Kokuryuu…Acnologia.**" He said as he left, with Kayton following behind, he smiled though after hearing the stamp fall on the ground with a light thud.

Makarov never felt so cold in his life, the moment he heard that name, the moment he had heard the words, the end of an era from that boy's mouth, he felt the coldest and greatest fear he had ever felt.

_'Impossible…there is no way that can be.' _he though repeatedly in his mind before he held his hand of mouth, unable to comprehend the imagination of what Naruto went through as that…thing's dragon slayer, he now understood why there malevolent presence his distaste towards humans. He felt cold sweat running down his forehead as his breath was heavy.

Kushina looked at Makarov, seeing the distress in his form and tried to comfort him Minato had remained in his chair for the longest time and thought deeply before he spoke. "This Acnologia…must be quite the character." he said softly as he looked at the ground before looking at Makarov.

"He's no character…that creature is the most destructive beast that has been in legends, mostly in the book of Zeref, but in old history. Four hundred years ago there was war in the land, the time in which Zeref came to be the most powerful dark mage and in that time Acnologia came like darkness…a force never to be seen before and just as the war came with fire ascending the heavens, he came with darkness storming the land. It was said that one attack destroyed the entire army and killed off all life in the country, leaving it deserted and nothing more than a wasteland. Not even the bones of those who were hit in the blast were in the vicinity for they too were obliterated." Makarov gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes. "I can't believe such a thing would make a dragon slayer…now, I feel nothing but pity for what that boy went through."

Kushina grimaced slightly as she closed her eyes, her little boy had already one burden to deal with and he would have suffered greatly for it. Though for him to be raised by something that would may have just been just as bad hold a grip of her child was the hardest thing to bear. She should have looked harder, should have seen this dragon and defeated it in some way in order to get he son back! "We shouldn't tell anyone, not yet at least. Think of the panic the guild would hold knowing the knowledge. I think it would be best to give them some time." She said softly, she was going to try as much as possibly to protect her son, even if he didn't desire it from her.

Makarov nodded slowly and sighed, "You're right…give them time and maybe… just maybe they won't care if he manages to change his views with their influence." He said softly.

Hope was all they had to off for now, and it was up to the future to hold onto that hope.

Naruto walked outside of the guild, wearing his jacket and holding the handle of his sword. He walked care free as he closed his eyes, though he knew full knowledge of what was going to happen, he could feel the heat of flame rise above him. The smell of flame burning and the taste and sense of magic pouring into it all. He smirked softly, he couldn't get a grasp on it since he was angry, but he could sense some familiarity from that pink haired boy that had punched him. Now he knew who it was and smiled softly.

**"Karyuu no Yokugeki!"** A voice called out as massive whip like flames came down mere inches away from Naruto's face. The blond smile and side stepped the flames as they cracked the ground causing a massive explosion to occur and allow smoke arise from the sky.

Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon Igneel landed on the ground after performing his attack. He was still frustrated at Naruto for attacking Elfman without a reason. He smirked at his attack, thinking he had hit the blonde right where he exactly was. His grin was wild as flame sparked out, this guy was down for the count, his fiery ego getting the best of him. "Seems you're not so tough when not doing surprise attacks huh punk!" He said growling, though stopped as he felt the magic power rise and the smoke was blown away by dark energy which exploded, and from within the black the blonde appeared unfazed and smiling.

"Oh…is that what you think?" Naruto said with a questioning tone as he gave a feral grin, "It's such a pleasure to meet you…Son of Igneel."

**End**

**Next Chapter: Dragon and Knight**

**So sorry I haven't made a new chapter, school killed me lol, but I'm on break for about another week and half, so I'm going to make the next chapter and the epilogue after this and then this story will be on break before starting the next arc (with will be the end of phantom lord Arc and will have an OC arc, only three chapters before the tower of heaven arc, this will be on this same story) and it will come back sometime in march or april when I come back on break, I want to focus on one of my smaller project and of course cry of raiju for a bit. **

**Sadly there is no real fight scene in this chapter, but there will be fighting next chapter as well as introducing three new characters from the Naruto verse. I'm making a poll to show the list of who I'm considered and the most votes of course by the next chapter those three characters will be in. The fourth character will come in after the tournament past tenrou island arc.**

**I'm decided with either Yu Yu Hakusho x Naruto short fic, only about four chapters with an epilogue or of course a couple of one shots (haven't decided)**

**Also two more things, I'm going to make a poll, I'm adding three additional characters from the Narutoverse and one more later on. (surprise will be later) so I'm going to make a list and hopefully I get some votes and they will show in the epilogue or at the end of the tenth chapter. **

**Lastly, I just want to wish you guys a merry Christmas and happy new years and thank you so much for all you readers who enjoy my story and my partnered story with kitsune dragon. It means a lot to me that I help inspire readers imaginations and I have so many followers and reviews. I expect so much in the future. **

**So this is Tenryuu, signing out and wishing you all a wonderful Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon and Knight

_**Shadows rise and darkness looms upon the land**_

_**no one can spread hope and light through hand and hand**_

_**When chaos is reborn through dark and light**_

_**a piercing roar will cry out like God's very might**_

_**Alright everyone I am back with another chapter of newly titles Jinchurriki of Apocalypse: Rebirth of Chaos, the last chapter of the arc before the epilogue. **_

_**So far I am pleased with most of the reviews that people have sent me and I am happy most of you like the chapter, while for others who didn't well some people didn't really get the memo that this is a slight dark Naruto leaning to gray Naruto story. The reason why I put him in Fairy Tail was for a few reasons, one of them was transition and the other was character development. He's still going to have that same badass attitude you love, he'll gain a slight cocky mirth , but he will have a caring side though he won't show it to everyone, only those who are close to him. **_

_**I'm going to give you guys a spoiler though, if you think he's going to be in the guild forever you're dead wrong, I have decided that after the Tenroujima arc that he will leave the guild, so for complainers of Naruto going to Fairy Tail, eat your just desserts lol. **_

_**Pairing wise now is undecided, I'm still leaning Erza Scarlet, but after thought I might switch for Edolas Erza, maybe Kagura, but other than that I'm not doing anyone else. I might make a one shot though to satisfy you're guy's pairings if needed. **_

_**If you had noticed, the polls are finally down, I was quite surprised with the people who voted for Jiraiya, Gaara, and Itachi. You guys ruined one of my plans! Be lucky I had a secondary plan just incase lol. I was going to add Nagato instead of Itachi, allow him to be said hero of fourth shinobi war, but then I figured maybe not, but if you guys want him instead of Itachi being hero of the fourth shinobi war, then just let me know and I'll edit the chapter and replace it with a newly edited one. **_

_**The last thing is, I will be on break with this story until march or early April, one is cause I want to work on my other story cry of raiju with kitsunedragon, I want to do some one-shots, or possibly do one of my short project stories which will only be four chapters. So after the epilogue for the arc don't expect another chapter till then, but I promise you I will make another chapter when it's late march or april and start once more, I'm not going to do all the major arcs of canon fairy tail, the next arc will start at the end of phantom lord arc with Naruto vs. Jose. I'll list out the arcs and how many chapters they should be at the epilogue. **_

_**Anyway my readers let me start the chapter for you. **_

_**Chapter 11: Dragon and Knight**_

Naruto looked at Natsu who was meters away from him on the ground as he smirked softly, he had to admit, the rosette had guts to attack him upfront, possibly had gotten the trait from his dragon parent. Though of course that was always Igneel's weakest trait Acnologia had always told him, the lack of self restraint.

Look where the result had left him in the first minute of his assault, the moment Natsu tried connect fist to flesh was the moment that a lightning fast palm drove in his face from Naruto. The counterattack had lashed Natsu with enough force that it earned him a yelp from the son of Igneel and sent him flying to the ground in pain. Naruto sighed at the dragon slayer, his first attack was unexpected, the second was by a mere lucky chance, but the third was never going to be in his favor, Naruto wasn't the type to favor surprise and cheap attacks, even though he was an opportunist. Though the difference between him and Igneel's dragon slayer, even though they were the same age...

He surpassed him, the scale was pitiful

"I must say son of Igneel, your presence is enjoyable yet at the same time.." Naruto paused as he gave off a low growl. "Distasteful…I would never had expected you to be so lacking in skill. It disappoints me greatly that your skill was not even near the skill I had when I was twelve or eleven."

The rose haired dragon slayer was slowly getting up when Naruto was walking toward him. The fire dragon slayer looked up as he got to his feet as quickly as he could once Naruto drew near, pushing the blonde back a little, his fist aiming in the blonde's gut, then another. He thrust an elbow upward towards the chin of Acnologia's son, sending it up a little before attempting to hit the blonde in the face once more before his fist grabbed by Naruto, the blonde unfazed by his blows.

"It seems that your lack of training has made you weak dragon slayer. Sadly this fight is not in your favor anymore now is it?" Naruto smirked at the rosette "It seems that victory has been taken away from you." he said before sending back Natsu's fist back into his face and kicking him directly at the point where his sternum was located, sending him a few feet, rolling back before getting onto one knee.

The fire dragon slayer growled as his fists emanated flames of orange and yellow, rushing at the blond before getting socked right in the face, though his anger ignored the blow as he came back with a more burning rage. His fiery fist closed on the son of Acnologia, but avoided as Natruto positioned his head downwards. Once Naruto rose his head up, Natsu took an opportunity and rammed his head into Naruto's sending him a few steps back before punching him across the face twice.

_'Very much like his father, his emotions makes his magic stronger, however…' _he moved Natsu's hand away from him before head butting him in the forehead, quickly coming with a full force roundhouse kick sending him across the guild, busting through a stone wall. _'That power is also his greatest weakness' _He though to himself as he walked toward the heap of stone Natsu was in.

The enraged dragon slayer got up to his feet as he coughed heavily, he could feel that a couple of his ribs were broken. He gritted his teeth a little and ignored the pain as he got up. The other blows were hard, but that kick was monstrous. It felt like the blows Kushina would give him for saying something that was wrong. The rosette looked up at the boy, seeing the features of that of Minato and Kushina in him. He would have never thought that this would be their son. He had hoped that he would be befriend their son, but seeing how he hurt Elfman was uncalled for. The large man had enough on his plate, he didn't need more problems after the recent death of…Lisanna.

"Hey Asshole!" Natsu said as he shot out a wad of saliva from his mouth as he looked at the blonde. "What's the deal, you wanna go and start problems with people who are welcoming you, then you kick their ass for it?"

"If you're referring to the giant oaf then you must surely realized he said something I did not like. In fact he said something about me looking like that fool Minato, which I very much detest." Naruto grabbed Natsu by his collar and slammed him into the remains of the standing wall Natsu was thrown at and punched him in the the ribs. "I simply wanted to show him the difference between Minato and I," he said casually.

Natsu growled deeply at the pain once more, pushing through as he thrust a fiery elbow once more upon Naruto, then another drove one downward onto the blonde's skull Natsu launched a strong fist to the blonde's gut aiming to uppercut him once his head was down. Suddenly the son of Acnologia made a quick three-hundred and sixty degree spin, launching his powerful right hook upon the fire mage's temple.

The heavy blow sent Natsu toppling to his side falling to his knees in a exhaustion, blood dripping on his forehead. Naruto walked near him, grabbing him by his collar as he threw him onto his feet once more sending an uppercut to the rosette's chin and sent him a few feet off the ground. Leaping after his adversary, the blonde crashed a downward vertical thrust toward his cheek with his elbow. Natsu slammed into the paved concrete below.

With loud wheezes and pants, the fire dragon slayer refused to remain grounded and with all the effort he could muster, climbed back to his feet. Naruto quickly dove down at grasping opportunity at Natsu's inability to move and struck behind the other male's knee joint, sending him on one knee. The blonde moved quickly, smashing his foot into the pinkette's sternum and sending him near the guild once entrance once more.

Natsu grunted, panting heavily as he looked up at the blonde slowly heading his way, taking a clean light pace as his feet barely made a sound as if he was walking on air. Time felt slow to Natsu as he gazed upon Naruto, the blonde's cold eyes showed little to nothing of emotion, but it was as if all was luring into him, even time. All things felt like they were coming to an end and the blonde in front of him was like the pale horsemen in black. The feeling he had felt sent waves of emotion down him, but his pride, no, his rage was would not allow him to see that the blonde could be the said entity in his view. The son of Igneel rose to his feet. Forming an O shape from his mouth inhaling deeply as he clapped his hands together, his eyes narrowed as he narrowed his eyes and released the air which turned into crimson flame. The flame was wild and bright heading near the ground, yet the flame did not hit the ground through, instead once it was near ground it launched up like a small tidal wave.

Naruto looked at the wave rise about his head and smirked _'Hmmm..interesting..' _was what he thought as the wave of flame consumed him, quickly forming into a dome of crimson fire.

The flames were now concentrated and they solidified into a holding cell for the dark dragon slayer. Natsu grew tired, his magic was low, the blows he received were heavy and yet none of the attacks, even the fiery blows from his Karyuu no Tekken or Karyuu no Enchu did nothing, but barely graze the skin of the lost son. His back hunched, breath coming in deep release, the young fire user chuckled, grinning as he successfully trapped the blonde in the fiery barrier. Natsu had only managed to successfully use this technique once and he hadn't used it since the time Igneel showed him how to use it and train it properly. The only form of entrapping and holding an enemy, letting them pass out of burn from the flames.

"Haha, take that you bastard…" he said to the barrier, wiping his sweat, "Never underestimate a dragon slayer, especially never underestimate Igneel!" he called out.

The fire roared from within, a low rumble like a volcano waiting to blow it's peak. It was silent, though not for long as pale eyes glowed within the hot orange.

"So this is Karyuu Kekkai the defense and element of which traps the enemy torturing them as their flesh slowly incinerates into ash." The solid flames cracked as they exploded outward from a powerful force, the flames themselves screamed as they slowly died into the air and turned into nothing, but the smoke and carbon dioxide in the air. Alone remained Naruto in the cindered ground in which the barrier held him parts of his black cloak slightly smoked, he patted the smoke off then looked back at the dragon slayer. "A strong and lethal barrier for those who aren't dragon slayers...but we are dragon slayers aren't we son of Igneel." Naruto said.

With silent and lightning speed Naruto appeared in front of the pink haired boy, punching him twice in the abdomen and once in his injured ribs before grabbing him by the neck, picking him up as he held him in the air with one arm as he walked a few steps.

"Though sadly…" Naruto paused as he cave a cold bone chilling smile "I don't think you should even be considered a dragon slayer, you don't have the heart for it. Nor do you have the instinct…or rage for that matter, you are just a failed example." he finished.

Natsu tensed up, grabbing the male's wrist he gave a low growl of anger, that anger soon became animalistic; scales began to grow upon the pink haired boy's cheek bones, forehead, and forearms, his canines sharpening like fangs, and flame burned around his body wildly as his power slowly increased.

Naruto raised his browed as his arm was caught into the flame , though he paid no mind to the growing heat rising. Though what was interesting was the fact that the boy was subconsciously activating dragon force, no it was the early stage, but he could tell it was preparing to push to drive mode.

_'There may be some hope for you after all Igneel's son you're magic power is strong, I can feel the sleeping dragon in you.' _He smirked _'Your flame hungers for strength that is beyond what it possesses now. Your power might even push beyond that of the flames you were given.'_

Naruto's hand suddenly became coated with dark energy as it destroyed the flames. He gripped the boy's pants and with great force, slammed his back into the ground. The earth shook as a crater, three feet deep was formed under Natsu, the young mage remained still onto the ground, his eyes widened, and dazed with no sign of consciousness in them. His pre transformation into dragon drive was slowly dying down and returning to normal. A shadow gazed over the boy of pink hair and remained there. He only mumbled one word, too soft for anyone to hear that wouldn't have been close or didn't have his keen hearing.

Naruto looked onto the boy's dazed eyes as he focused on all the emotion he could see from the last moment Natsu was awake. He could see it all; defeat, shock, anger, fear, but it turned to things that were not of the battle which confused Naruto, sadness, loss? He stared down, thinking on what they all meant before the sound of laughter came into his mind, then agony, to finally the moment he last felt, rage. Brief memories flashed one each sound and he closed his eyes pushing them away, pushing all the unwanted though in his mind. When he opened them once more his eyes were calm, no longer filled with malice or malevolence, but in a sense understanding.

He finally understood that Natsu was hiding his true emotion underneath the exterior of anger, something he could never let go. Something that made him much like Naruto, but defied every form of following the same path as the blonde did. Was it irony, or coincidence to face another slayer with the same sorrow, the sorrow that was just as much as the one of the old dragon Baragon, or himself? It didn't matter to him, but he did get the name of the one Natsu had lost as it rung in his mind.

"Lisanna eh…" he said quietly and closed his eyes and raised his hand and spread out two fingers as they caught something in between his fingers, cold and sharp. The broadsword in his fingers did not budge, he opened his eyes which now showed the malevolence that were in them once again.

"It's not polite to try and take down someone from behind, I think I should have mentioned that as well." he turned his head as he looked back to see a set of cold brown eyes with strands of blood red hair covered them. Naruto furrowed his eyes as he looked at the Newcomer. "You…" he paused as he remember the young red head wearing the knight armor in the mess hall. He released his finger grip on the blade which lead to his attacker aiming to attack him once more, but he moved back, gliding in the air before landing a few yards away.

Erza Scarlet was a young woman of many renowned titles; Titania, Aki Akuma Nii, the third most beautiful woman in Fairy Tail. However she was also the strictest and made sure that all the members followed the rules. Above all she hated actually fighting among the guild mates. Though seeing Natsu on the ground like that had released a sudden rage within her system. The Heart Kreuz armor she wore shifted and glowed as she glared upon the new comer blonde.

"Are you going to tell me the reason why Natsu is one the ground or am I going to have to force it out of you?" She asked her sword gripped tightly as she was slowly transforming. "We have a policy here about harming other members if you haven't heard"

"I've heard, but you see, this was self defense of course.." Naruto smiled softly, "though with a little bit of play time he ended up like that. If you want to see how then please do come, but come at your own risk." He summoned his sword and smirked as the blade gleamed, releasing an eerie black shine as the sun reflected off it.

Erza narrowed her eyes as she launched forward **"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" **Her body flashed in an instant and no longer did the armor she had worn existed, in place of it was a elegant armor with four metal wings and a lower dress part with plates at the top of the skirt. The metal armor covered he chest and shoulders, but not her stomach area and upper arms and bore a winged crown on her head.

With two swords in hand she glided forward, clashing her first sword to Naruto's own, though as soon as she came down with a swing of her second blade Naruto shifted his sword upward as the tip of the black blade clashed with the glimmering steel. He pushed he back he launched himself in the air with her following right after him. The clash of blades erupted into the air as the sound rustled through and echoed loudly in the sky, many of which the common folk looked up to see and the guild members rushed outside to view the battle.

As Makarov came outside he looked to find Natsu unconscious on the ground. He furrowed his brows and sighed. Either Natsu did something rash and attacked or Naruto took out his anger on the poor lad. The elderly man looked to see Erza challenging the boy, armor prepared for battle and sword already clashing overhead of the crowd. This battle was not going to end well.

"For all that is good…please do not let me get any paperwork for this.." he muttered as he shook his head.

JOA

Erza smalled her blade into Naruto's holding firm and pushing for dominance in that sky. She was impressed to find that the blonde was good with the sword, even retaining himself in the air for so long, but he would have to come down sometime. "I'm impressed, but you won't last in the air this long. It would be difficult for anyone with levitation magic to hold their ground in elevation this high." she told Naruto.

"Oh really?" Naruto said as he smirked, "What makes you think I'm levitating…Tsubasa!" He called out as black, leathery, dragon like wings, similar to his dragon parent's, erupted from his cloak. He flapped them as gusts of wind blew wildly. He clashed his blade at her once more swinging it vertically towards her side which placed her on the defense momentarily. He smirked as he kicked her in the stomach and sent her back in the air.

The pressure of the kick and the air sent her back, she grunted as she forced herself to a halt. Raising her blade up, she had summoned ten blades from thin air and swung her arm down as she pointed her blade in hand at Naruto. At that moment the ten blades launched at Naruto at great speed, coming close to a foot away from him within the seconds being launched. Erza came behind crossing he two swords as she gained speed a prepared to strike.

Naruto looked at the oncoming swords, he raised his blade to his side, pressing finger tips onto the edge of the blade, he quickly removed his hand as he slashed at air. The air let out ringing sounds as the blades bounced off from metallic sound rupturing the air and flying past the scarlet redhead. Naruto swung his blade upward as he clashed his own with Erza's blades, holding himself with ease.

"You are very efficient with blades, to hold your own is quite a feat" He gazed upon her, "Such control, over so many blades as well, you must have telekinesis to allow you to command your blades so easily." Naruto said as he pushed himself bade

"I would say I'm impressed as well, but I'm not in the mood." Erza told the blonde as he swords circled around her, she narrowed her eyes as she re-quiped more blades which appeared in the sky, they circled around her a number of thirty blades, she raised her blade in her left hand once more as she frowned. She was going to have to take a more alternate way to break him down. "Dance my blades!" once she dropped her blade her swords pointed out towards Naruto and launched at him once more.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Really, this again?" He raised his blade to prepare a his attack once more before the blades had split into two groups coming at him from his side. Naruto looked to both of his sides. His wings flapped as he flew upward into the sky with the swords regrouping once more and following him behind. Naruto had picked up speed as he rose into the atmosphere, the air thinning as he grew higher and higher into elevation till he rose up to about thirty thousand feet into the air. He looked back to see the swords shaking to catch up with a two thousand foot gap, their control was slowly fading.

Naruto took this opportunity as he he dove down, folding his wings, picking up speed. He flapped his wings once more before folding as he picked up vast amounts of speed, breaking the sound barrier within milliseconds and with only seconds before colliding into the blades. Once he got into collision with the blades he moved fast, with blinding speed his blade had all the other blades off course and out of his view of vision before they were all falling into the air. He flew down furiously, looking around for the female knight as he was coming down. Sound hit his ears as he moved to his side to avoid a sharp edged katana trying to come at him in the air he looked to see around him; the blades were back and within the crimson haired woman's range now.

'This is becoming rather troublesome' he thought as he averted the blades, shattering some, and cutting across hilt and guard of the flying swords. Then again the blades had been lost from his view, but once looking forward he had seen the knight of Fairy Tail come with haste as her blades and additional ones came charging. 'Ah, so she comes.' He began to spin in the air rapidly, holding his blade firmly in pose for attk.

**"Blumenblatt!" **Erza cried out as she re-quipped the swords in her hand and summoned out a large broadsword and prepared for her attack.

The two collided and past each other, Naruto ran into the blades, his spinning not once stopping as he scattered the swords, letting them fall to the far ground. He stopped spinning and flew off into the clouds in hiding.

-crack-

Erza however, wasn't so lucky as her armor, her sword, and three of her wings shattered right in the spot in the air, her eyes shocked with disbelief as she began to plummet to the ground.

_'His attack...that strike...it was so fast, it felt like I was hit by more than just one!' _She thought as she re-quipped from her Heavenly Wheel Armor to her Black Wing Armor and summoned one of her katana in hand.

She looked around, studying the area in search for the blonde and slowly moved around before she was struck from the side, her body flipped in air to regain he composure before being hit from the side once more, then again, and again. She grunted as she prepared to fly until she felt impart upon he back putting pressure upon her as she was falling with velocity. She looked back to notice the blonde had kicked her from behind and was using his falling weight, within seconds a crater had appeared on the ground and smoke a debris shot out from near the guild.

Naruto jumped out of the out of the crater and patted his clothing and dispersed his wings of darkness. His eyes gazed upon the crater, hearing nothing but a sound as smoke still covered the ground. He smirked, swinging his blade to his side as the black blade hit the sound of metal. The dragon slayer looked to see the red haired beauty, wearing an elegant purple robe and holding a long bladed naginata, her hand and pushed it forward past the black blade. Naruto arched his back a bit, but not without getting his coat getting cut from the blade.

"That was my favorite jacket." He muttered to himself as he slapped the pole of the weapon out of his range and flipped backward, landing on his feet. "You know, for a mage who belongs to a guild the holds the no killing law strongly, you do have a lot of sharp pointy things, you know that?" he asked rhetorically before hearing a sound near him drop as he looked to find the upper half of his sword dropped to the ground. He was puzzled as he looked at it firmly.

"And I think your blade is broken you fool." She held her weapon pose to strike, "Are you going to surrender without a weapon or are you going to resort to your magic and press harder?" she asked.

Naruto looked at the handle, then at the blade. "You should shouldn't assume I'm without a weapon. As strong as you are, you are the one who hold more damage than I, but there is a question in my mind that is itching like crazy." He looked at her with empty eyes, "What makes you think that my blade is broken?"

Naruto place his hand on the remains of the shattered sword and pulled it out of the handle like it was a lid to a pen and threw the blade to the ground. He spun the handle around his hand before stopping it.

"You merely just destroyed the 'sheath' of the blade…the true blade surpasses the limits of those who challenge it. This blade is eternal darkness, its one of the legendary items that the slayers of old had held, only three that I know of are somewhere in this land as the others remain lost or in the nest of the dragon's territory." A sudden black light shot out of the handle, forming into what looked like a thin double sided saber, the handle though morphed into that identical to a decorated samurai katana handle. "This is the fang of lost darkness…**Bakuya **and it is a blade that has been soaked in the blood of many." He said as he gave the blade of dark light a few test swings.

Erza looked at the blade in wonder, was it similar to her photon sabers? She blinked for one moment and at that moment Naruto disappeared from her vision, but she heard it at that second; the humming in her ear and the black light glowing under her neck. A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead, she had read about the blade, only two people had held it and only knowledge of the second one was known. He was called the _'Sword God' _Saiga, the knight of black that killed five hundred mages. He had ruled over the east of Earthland until the sudden fall of his castle and his disappearance came, along thof loss of the black blade.

_'To have that sword means to be a fool who cannot control its will or a master who can bare its dark past.' _She shifted her body just a bit before the sword came near he neck and put her in a position.

"I would advise you to think over your next attempt before you fall deeper in the hole, Titania" he said to her, "I know all about your skill set and fast re-quip skills and they are impressive. Though I doubt you have the skill to take yourself to a level in which you dare hope not to tread without the intent to kill."

"I will never kill!" she said glaring at the blonde once she turned her head, "I would rather die than to see such bloodshed. We were raised to believe that life is precious and I will keep it as such."

"That's the difference between you an I Titania, I go for the intent to kill because it shows that I am without restraint, that I am without weakness and I bare no favoritism. I toy with my enemies, but in all else I would just finish with the means to end all things. For unlike you, I protect life from the said negative apparitions and entities that befall this land. It's a cycle here as it was where I came from…a land of killed or be killed." He smiled at the red head, "Why do you think that Minato and Kushina, that Kakashi is more humble. Do you honestly think that they are not killers? Namikaze got his title Kiroii Senko from his homeland just as he got it here, but by different means. He received it bykilling an entire battalion of enemy shinobi forces." He said to her.

Erza looked at him with widened eyes and was somewhat stupefied. How did he know that? Was it even true to what he was saying? Minato was skillful, and she knew well that he was possibly the strongest person in Fiore right now with his skills. She expected him to be a prodigy when he was young, but to hear than from his own lost son was disbelieving.

"Why should I believe you, you don't even know your own parents." She smirked "You're just saying that foolish nonsense to get me riled up."

"I shit you not miss smart ass. He killed, believe it or not and I have the friend who knows damn well about his history. I know him more than you do and I hate the man. The leader of his village, the youngest of his time and one of the strongest in that said village. Though he would rather kill himself than to see his own child cursed." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "He and Kushina are fools, especially Kushina. She believing her burden was hard, that it was evil. What she held was not evil, it was forever tortured by human hands and that foolishness led that burden to bare unnecessary rage." he said as his eyes grew cold.

He could then feel the sudden change in environment in him, people were watching, coming to the scene were the guild members and they were worried that the fighting was being taken too far. Though that's not what change brought Naruto, for he smiled upon this change. The sensation of chakra running through him once more and with that his full self was here.

'About damn time Kurama' Naruto thought as he chuckled before thanking the fox in full.

"You think you know these people, the people whom you thought were like the parents you never had. Yet they deceive you, thinking that their precious son will miss them and that they are innocent. No, they created this anger as other did. Life ain't perfect sweetheart and no one is, I've seen more pathetic people, but they are the dirt in my eye that won't go away." Naruto frowned, "I will never forgive them for what they have done, in doing so I hope that these words forever burn in their minds."

Erza didn't say a word, she was silent, silent as wind itself as she gripped the staff of her weapon. She couldn't push herself to believe it, couldn't push herself to accept this. She was enslaved, hurt, lost friends, but got a family and home in return. To hear this…freak say these things riled her up as it built emotion and memories.

"You're a heartless bastard!" She said as she looked at him, "You don't deserve your parents."

"Think whatever the hell you want of me, I don't give a flying fuck about what any human thinks of me. I will never forget nor will I forgive." Naruto stared at her with pale blue eyes, "So I hope you don't mind me saying this, but please spare your words and share them with someone who really cares." He let the sword fade from existence, putting the blade handle in his pocket before turning to walk off.

Erza closed her eyes. Gritting her teeth slightly as she snapped her eyes open as she turned and prepared throw the her naginata before she was grabbed by a massive hand. She struggled briefly before looking behind her to find Makarov looking at her.

"Erza" He stated calmly with a frown upon his face, "I expected Natsu to be brash and start something, but you are the last person I suspected over all. To let your anger get the best of you and attack someone from behind is cheap and is not like you."

"But master, you weren't here!" she yelled, "He didn't even stop for Natsu, we know the limits and he pushed too far!"

'That is where you're wrong Erza' he though as he furrowed his brow deeper, "That doesn't excuse your reasons for attacking him, you know Natsu always starts a fight, there are just some fights he is going to have to learn from and realize that some people are not to be thought little of in fight." He told her as he let he go.

"Erza" this time it was Kushina who move forward her hand gripped onto her shirt. "What Naruto's life before this was hard, try to understand at least that…forgiving those who had wronged him is possibly near impossible."

"How can you say that? He's your own son and you're going to let him say things that-"

"That are very much true…as much as I hate to admit that and I think we probably deserve this." Kushina lowered her eyes, "As much as I want to restart, go back to when he was just a baby and take care of him, I know it is impossible, but if I can have one chance to get it back and if accepting his anger till it's gone is, then I will accept that burden. His life would have been much worse than what he probably had lost or had." Kushina said, knowing the life of a Jinchurriki was never easy, she was lucky though to have her burden hidden from society.

Erza looked at her mother figure, her idol, with widened eyes, she understood why she sided with Makarov, but was sympathizing with the distant blonde? Envy and some jealousy gave a slight twinge in her chest. Was that a mother's natural love? She was giving it to the wrong child if that was the case in Erza's view.

Erza looked at the boy in black, who was just off into town before disappearing into the now leaving crowd and growled slightly. This wasn't going to be good for the guild and it wasn't going to end well between either of them, that she knew.

JoA

Elsewhere - Elemental Nations

Bodies fell to the ground by the minutes as kunai and shuriken had clashed upon the dark land. White like humanoid creatures fell to the ground lifeless, many forces from the other side had fallen as well against entities that were the undead, now returning to their peaceful afterlife as the jutsu in which had befallen upon their souls was released. The shinobi alliance was shouting with victory from afar as their only enemy left standing amongst their wake was the humanoid plant like beings called Zetsu.

Or so they had believed. One reanimated entity remained, stoic and bore an uncaring look upon his face. He wore red samurai armor, bore long black spiky hair with a multitude of locks covering half of his face. He held a fan in his right hand and his unusual steel-like eyes with rippled patterns stared upon the ground below him.

He was the rival of the deceased shodaime hokage, the legendary mokuton user Hashirama Senju, the most powerful Uchiha of all time. He was simply Madara Uchiha, immortal, but dead.

Next to him was an acquaintance which he did not bother to look at, the man wore all black as he too stared below. He wore all black, a fragment of a battle helmet he had worn was on top of his head, but dropped once he took it off. He bore an identical left eye as Madara's own eyes, but the other eye held a pin wheel shape. He was Obito Uchiha. The Uchiha duo stared down upon a handful group, a group of ten with a lifeless body on the ground in front of them.

"Seems your ally has been defeated Obito" Said the Uchiha elder, who glanced over to the younger one. "What is it that you intend to do now?" He asked.

"Kabuto was just a simple pawn for this war, his life was forfeit once he face someone who possessed a threat to him and he drew the short stick when it came to this person." Obito narrowed his eyes, "it seems our goal needs to come earlier than expected, we will have to form the ten tails early." He said.

"Is that wise?" Madara simply asked as he looked upon the males eyes, "We do not know the location of the Kyuubi jinchurriki and we do not have the chakra of Hachibi's yet."

"It matters of no consequence, most of the tailed beast are in the Gedo Mazo including a fragment of both tailed beast's chakra, though if you're so eager to get the Hachibi…then by all means do so…however." He looked down once more "I doubt they will give him up without a fight."

Madara scoffed as he looked upon the ten shinobi "it matters not what they do, they will fall,: He jumped down to the ground far below and looked at his enemies, "Just wait patiently, I shall bring the Hachibi jinchurriki." He said as he walked over.

Behind Kabuto's still body stood a man with a long ponytail, wearing custom made Anbu gear with a ninjato on his back. His hand twitched slightly as he calmly stared at the presence before him. The situation was larger than he had expected, facing Madara Uchiha in front of him was one thing, but facing him as an Edo Tensei was much more problematic even with the help of four kage, a former kage, a sannin, an anbu captain, and a Jinchurriki. Itachi was not a fool, he knew this would be a matter of living to fight another day if it meant facing a true prodigy of the Uchiha clan, not even his advanced prowess in combat and with his doujutsu could beat a man who could break his own genjutsu within les than thirty seconds.

Itachi was man who was talented by man ways, following behind him was his brother Sasuke, whom was a renowned shinobi who was known for killing Orochimaru and Anbu captain, who skill with Katon jutsu surpassed all in the village. Itachi was known in Konoha for single handedly stopping two possible coupe de tat led by his own father, one in which was killing half of the Uchiha clan that were attempting to overthrow the Hokage, the other killing Danzo Shimura, whom was preparing to start a civil war within the village after the fall of Akatsuki leader Pein by his hands. The man known as the greatest genjutsu specialist, sharingan master, and Kage no Shunshin, being Anbu captain and Jonin level ninja at the age of 13, and becoming Rokudaime Hokage at the age of 20, the youngest Hokage after Minato Namikaze; he was the only Uchiha who bared the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Itachi looked at the Edo Tensei Madara and closed his eyes, reopening them to show his normal Mangekyou. He looked back at the others; Sasuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, A the Yondaime Raikage, Oonoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage, Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage, and Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of the Hachibi no Ushioni. He turned his head back into the frontlines and began to speak.

"This will be a dangerous battle, no matter what level we are I doubt that we can handle this man while he is an Edo Tensei. Our only attempt is to seal him, but this will be a near impossible feat. I suggest that we take this time to split up one side for offense, the other for defense." He looked over to Tsunade "I want you, Raikage-san, Mizukage- san, Tsuchikage-san, Killer Bee, and Sasuke to be offense as Gaara, Jiraiya-sama, and myself will provide you with support. When there comes an opportunity, we will use it to seal Madara."

"Right" Tsunade said as she looked at Madara warily "Anything else in mind?" She asked carefully, after fighting him once more after being torn in half, well she did want to have some good years to look forward to.

"You, Sasuke, Raikage-san, and Killer Bee be close range combatants as Tsuchikage-san and Mizukage-san be long range supporters. Gaara will back you up with his sand defense and attack when necessary, I'll cover you with genjutsu and and aim to seal him when the time is right, Jiraiya-sama will aid you once he has finished going through sage mode." Itachi looked forward at the oncoming man, "From what information you have given me I doubt even my Susano'o will be able to defeat his own." He told the slug princess as he separated off from the main group.

Following after that, the main group of S-ranked shinobi split apart, the main attack group came rushing in, Raikage launching forward first with his Raiton no Yoroi activated and first prepared to strike which rammed into an invisible force which former into a type of chakra body armor that grew into a humanoid shape around Madara who had remained with a stoic look.

"A full front attack" He raised his hand and frowned, "How foolish" the raven haired Uchiha said as a great force sent the Raikage back hurdling him into the ground as he crashed into a boulder.

Madara had looked up to see the last Senju came down upon his Susano'o's body with a dropping axe kick only for her leg to get caught by the chakra giant's hand.

"Foolish" he said as the arm reared back. Tsunade was thrown across the open field, hitting the ground before landing on her feet. Madara made hand signs before closing his eyes and opening one of them to show his eternal mangekyou.

**"Enton: Gouryuuka no jutsu!" **Madara called out as four massive black flames shot forward morphing into dragon heads aiming upon the last Senju.

Tsunade rushed to the side attempting to avoid the said attack, but was too close in range. It was then Gaara shot a wave of sand towering over two dragon heads before they could reach, being smothered by the flames of hell. With the support the Raikage managed to grab Tsunade with his lightning speed and disappear to the the side of Madara.

"You should move faster woman, it's not like I can help you all the time!" shouted A as he looked at Tsunade.

"Quit your bickering, we can settle with you shouting later, right now we got bigger fish to fry." the blonde turned to see in surprise the massive chakra hand of Susano'o come down in a fist, near a few feet from them. 'Kuso!'

**"Yoton: Yokai no jutsu!" **cried out the voice of the Mizukage as she shot out a large glob of lave from her mouth aiming upon the shell of the Uchiha doujutsu weapon. She saw it sizzle, but not stopping the moment of the massive entity as it punched the two kage yards off. Mei wiped a dribble of lava from her lips and flicked it into the ground. _'That defense of his is going to be hard, at least he isn't planning on using those Mokuton Bunshin that he used on us.' _she thought before seeing the newly transformed Bee go into full tailed beast mode and ram into the giant body.

**"I'm Killer Bee ya fool and I'm going to tear you up and break your tool!" **He roared out punched the chakra body to the ground and sending his tails forth to slam it.

Madara though had went into his perfect Susano'o form, grabbing four of the Biju's tails and pulled him forward, before the chakra body was punched once more and received a bijudama at close range. The explosion spread wildly and was slowly breaking the perfect form of Madara's Susano'o apart before half it's torso was gone. Once the landscape was cleared the reanimated Uchiha looked upon the view of his Susano'o and scoffed. _'Seems that the Hachibi has quite the amount of power, it could handle my ultimate Susano'o but I doubt it would compare to Kyuubi.' _He raised his hand and quickly he spoke "Come to my aid and show this group of trash not to deny their fates, Gedo Mazo." the elder Uchiha called.

The ancient statue's eyes glowed slightly before rising up to his feet before giving out a low growl. Standing up to give a mighty roar as it jumped into the fray and ran towards the eight tails. With a mighty shockwave it pushed the Ox back before sending a fist into the beast's face and sending him off the ground and landing on his back.

Bee raised his Ox head and groaned slightly before arching up his back 'D-damn that fool hits hard' he though as he winced in his subconscious.

**"It's no surprise it sent us this far back, that thing is housing my siblings in there and using their chakra. It will be difficult to fight a being that is the body of the Juubi and holds seven of the nine in him." **Gyuuki, the eight tailed Ox said to his host. **"We need to improvise, facing one giant is one thing, but we know Madara from legends, if that Susano'o of his grows larger then we will be our scale will be the high victory. Not that they most likely are."**

_'Well shit what are we supposed to do, if these fools are coming with force, then would it best to run away?' _Bee frowned, _'You know I ain't the type to run'_

**"There would be no point in running, they would either just look all of us, kill us off and take me from you. Otherwise summon the Juubi with what they have and simply defeat us."** the Ox thought carefully. "**We need to regroup with the main force, our power then should be enough to take down Madara and seal him up and leave that other Uchiha alone with that statue to me and either of the Uchiha brothers to destroy. Hurry and get the others and alert them of the plan."**

Killer Bee slowly moved the large body of his transformation and looked over to Itachi. "Yo weird eye kage, we got to regroup the main forces." Bee picked himself up and turned to fire another Bijudama upon the Gedo Mazo and the undead Uchiha. "Eight-o says that if we rejoin with the main forces we can have a chance!" he said.

Itachi looked over to Killer Bee and paused, he did have a point, but then that would mean they would be a bigger target for Madara to hit. Then again that meant more firepower and strategy to plan while the strategic force will send out a better strategy in his own mind. Shikaku was the superior mind in this battle, it would be a settled victory.

"Very well, grab the Mizukage and Tsuchikage; Raikage-sama, Sasuke, and Tsunade-sama will be following behind while we distract them enough to head off." Itachi said before looking at Gaara "How much of that sand do you have?"

Gaara grunted, "Unlimited" he said simply as he looked over the battle field which was covered with sand.

"Good" Itachi looked over and smirked "Entrap them in sand." The rat tailed male said.

Gaara nodded as he clapped his hands together and quickly a massive size tsunami twice the height of the Gedo Mazo rose in front of the trio after the Hachibi jinchurriki and his group retreated to the main group to reform for battle.

**"Ryuusa Bakuryuu!" **the red headed Kazekage said the sand enveloped the statue and quickly went on the assault in trying to grab the Uchiha and had successfully done so, burying him into a hundred feet of sand.

"Jiraiya-sama, use any number of katon jutsu you have quick!" the Uchiha hierarch and the toad sage summoned each three shadow clones and preformed hand signs before swallowing air.

**"Katon: Gougakyuu no jutsu!"**

**"Katom: Endan!"**

**"Katon: Karyuu no jutsu!"**

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**

**"Katon: Gamayuu Endan!"**

**"Katon: Meikyaku no jutsu!"**

The techniques of fire erupted upon the sand plains, the sand itself hardening and solidifying, crystallizing into layers of glass from the intense heat. It would have given them a good enough distraction with only Obito left to handle. Of course though the maniacal Uchiha simply smiled as they prepared to leave. Upon that time a massive hand erupted from the entombment and quickly afterwards the body of the Gedo statue rose and gave a might roar which shook upon the lands giving out a large shockwave. Following behind the giant's release the Ultimate Susano'o came out from the ground of crystallized sand, Madara on top of the chakra beings head. The beings of equal size stared down upon the three shinobi.

"Die" Madara raised the sword of his Susano'o and prepared to swing it downward "Trash" He dropped his hand and the being swung his sword and prepared to decimate the land and end the three shinobi.

Itachi's eyes slightly widened at the scene he could use his perfect Susano'o to stop the blow from harming him, but that would have left Gaara and Jiraiya defenseless. Sand enveloped around them and formed into a dome of multiple layers which as made by Gaara, though when the darkness of the dome came to them near the end, a light had gotten through before fading.

It would have been seconds for the attack to have hit, those seconds felt like forever to Itachi, seconds of which he had looked past his life to now, feeling as if he was trapped by an eternal Tsukuyomi in which felt like an eternal wait. Nothing had happened though, no ground shaking, not breaking, not even the sound of the heavy breathing giant or the sense of neither Uchiha's chakra was around their presence. Upon that though, he had heard the sound of wind pressure and he was confused before realizing they were falling.

"Shi-" was the only thing that had came out of his mouth before the sphere of sand hit the ground separating the three a few feet away from each other, groaning in pain.

The Uchiha opened his eyes to the sun, his hand over his face to block the blinding light. Wait light? He looked around to have noticed that the terrain they were in was not the same, instincts kicked as he got up on his feet and looked around. He looked back behind him to see the old sage and the young kazekage were getting up on their feet. He paused as he stared at the forestry, looking amongst the place with confusion in his eyes.

_'This place, it wasn't where we last were, not to mention the terrain and foresty is different for Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni…' _he looked back and paused

Kami I feel like I god punched by Tsunade.." grumbled Jiraiya as he held his head once standing up. He looked to find Gaara looking casually along the place, then at Itachi who remained confused. Jiraiya was confused now "What's going on?" he asked before looking around and suddenly noticing. "Oh…" he suddenly felt stupid.

Once Itachi ran up the tree line and following behind him Jiraiya and Gaara took their on separate trees nearby and reached the top to get a good view of their surroundings. Needless to say Itachi's suspicions were correct. They were were no longer in the Elemental Nations. The mountains to the west were rigid, nearly identical to Kaminari no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni's mountain terrain, but more as it chained through the area compared to splitting off like it did between the two countries lands. With Itachi's ocular vision, which able to see somewhat further than normal could see towns not like the cities in the more populated areas that are more democratic like, no towns like Tanzaku Gai. These towns he could see, had more of a foreign appeal to them.

"We aren't in the village anymore, no are we in the battlefield.." itachi said calmly as he looked afar. "It seems that we were transported someplace else, I think a time-space technique must have sent us here" the Rokudaime said.

"It seems that way…" Gaara looked upon the place "I feel as though we are not in a place we would expect to be, to me it feels more foreign that the places I've come across when it came to outside missions."

"You're both right.." this time it was Jiraiya who had spoken up a frown upon his face as he look upon the landscape. "This landscape is no where near identical to the places in any of the shinobi countries and lands. Also if you have noticed out chakra is denser here, like it's resonating."

"I noticed, there is a foreign energy I can see here, barely visible within my eyes, but it's there. It's similar to chakra…but different." Itachi paused as he stood up on the branch and frowned, looking upon this unusual world he and his ally's have now resided. It was completely out of the ordinary and Itachi couldn't help, but wonder if this was what happened years ago with the disappearance of Kakashi years ago, from a light? That light that he had seen right before Madara was about to attack, appeared from afar after the Jonin went missing? Did it lead him to this place?

_'Where are we?' _he thought to himself, the wind blowing past his face.

END

**Next chapter: Epilogue of Arc one**

**I would think of calling it an interlude, but it's whatever lol.**

**For Itachi being hokage and such well it's simple. Since Naruto was not officially present in the shinobi world, the timeline had changed. There wasn't much blame to believe that the Uchiha clan had summoned the Kyuubi and with that it lessened the conflict between the shinobi of Konoha and the Uchiha clan, though the tensionw as somewhat there, but not as many Uchiha were trying to coupe. It will be explained much later on when Itachi the others meet Naruto or Minato. Which will be a little while since I will be on break with this story after the interlude. (aside from that I'm not going to go al explanation mode today.**

**Happy late new years, the next chapter will be out next weekend.**

**D.D. Out**


	12. Chapter 12: transition to cannon

_**Shadows rise and darkness looms upon the land**_

_**no one can spread hope and light through hand and hand**_

_**When chaos is reborn through dark and light**_

_**a piercing roar will cry out like God's very might**_

**Hey everyone D.D. here with a new chapter, an epilogue for this arc to the transition for the next arc. Like I said the last two chapters, I will be taking a break from this story to do smaller projects, to get ahead with my other story that I'm partnered with Kitsune, and to keep my head in school. I know some of you are sad about this, but trust me, it will help keep my thoughts clear while I think about where I want to go with the story after a certain arc past the grand tournament arc. **

**So I got a few complainers out there! That's right, I accept some of them, they are worried about the handful of characters and I'm thankful for their worry in the story and my load. This story is mostly about Naruto's POV, there will be chapters where Naruto isn't in it at all; like this chapter. I will be having chapters with characters you know now like Kayton, Itachi, The dragon king, and possibly Laxus or Jellal (since I'm thinking of one or the other joining Naruto and his group after they return), secret characters you will find out more later on. I just want you guys to know that Gaara and Itachi are going to be part of the group in which Naruto shows more of his human traits. He'll show some human aspects outside that group, but it will be more of the smart ass, cold and serious nature, and wild nature. **

**Though there is…one person I want to mention, I could say two, but sadly one is a coward for being a guest and the other simply wants to be an ignorant complaining bitch who thinks he knows everything…you know who you are and I have a little surprise for you. I'm a nice person at heart, but I can be an ass hole and bash you like no other by making Omake's at the end and making an OC of you and completely destroying you for five chapters till my hatred for you dies down…though you're a stupid human and I'll let it slide, but you both better not write something that is ludicrous and pointless that desecrates the hard work I put in for readers to enjoy. I don't get paid for this, and I use my time, if you don't have respect for it then don't even read it you don't have to have a fit at all. You simply just remove it from you reading list, no need to comment or anything. Just let the other thousand people who like this story and put their rational criticism, questions, and their reviews I am proud to read and have on my mind. This is a battle anime crossover, the impossible is meant it be possible in anime/manga like those. **

**Now since people are curious and such I will spill out some information and give a couple spoilers, as a writer it's good to withhold information, but I suppose I want to spill some for you guys who follow. **

**Some of you may be wondering how Itachi got his Eternal Mangekyou. Well when his eyes died he transplanted Shisui's own eyes into his own. He is a family member and a clansmen (I do not know though if he is Itachi's cousin/best friend or simply a clansmen/best friend. Not much is said about him) Though the bonding is stronger if it was sibling eyes, but family member eyes is also accountable. Just not usually as effective or successful; thankfully it world though. He retained Shisui's genjutsu prowess, including Kotoamtsukami as well as Shisui's skill of the body flicker, which he had such master that he was the fastest in the village after Minato (that's what I believe at least). He didn't gain the EMS until transplanting his eyes a month before Nagato destroyed Konoha (Itachi was out of the village at that time). After the fall of Nagato, who had revived everyone in the village due to accepting Itachi's goals of a similar, but not so brutal peace, Itachi became the Rokudaime Hokage. However even though he has EMS now doesn't mean he is a master or experienced at it like Madara, cause he is no where near his level, but he gradually learns to get better at the new abilities and strengths he possessed with his eyes. Hope that gives you a better explanation. **

**As for how Gaara and became good, Tsunade coming back, and Nagato reviving people from the dead it is simple, Itachi is highly intellectual and very good with his words of reasoning. Once Sasuke knocked some sense into Gaara he gave Gaara knowledge of a Jinchurriki's life and gave him some background of understanding what it means to be ostracized (While uchiha clan was envied and acknowledged, they were looked down upon and ostracized by other shinobi so it would be understandable) Tsunade came back because Itachi had his sickness that needed to be cured, Itachi knocked some sense into her with a deep long talk about the struggles of war and loss and that she was and is a shinobi, she is expected to know that loved ones will die, because that is what it means to be a shinobi, but their sacrifice keeps their country in peace. Nagato was pretty much like Itachi so itachi could relate to him about their views of peace and Itachi set a goal for peace once defeating Nagato's paths and so on a so forth. **

**I'll give you two brief spoilers. One is that Naruto will leave, but not alone. I plan for him to make his own guild before the grand magical tournament consisting of Kayton, two OC's, the other dragon slayers of fairy tail, Itachi, Gaara, Jellal (maybe) and Erza (either one if I decided the pairing). No name for the guild yet, but give me some ideas and I will see. **

**The second spoiler well…Naruto will not only face Mianto once more in the future… but he will face Acnologia. **

**That's all I'm gonna spoil out, so here's the plan Arc wise**

**End Phantom Lord Arc - 2 chapters**

**Brief filler -2- 3chapters **

**Memories of the Forgotten - 3 - 4 chapters**

**Festival Arc- 2 chapters**

**Oracion Seis - 2 - 4 chapters**

**Edolas - 4 chapters**

**Transtiton - 1**

**S-class trials/Tenroujima Arc- 4-6 chapters**

**Heart of Dragon's Lair- 3 chapters**

**Return Arc -2-4 chapters**

**Tournament -?**

**Alright that's the arc list for now, I will either do a OC arc or make it a special arc separate from this, but will retain to follow the story or past a certain arc (most likely tournament, think of it like a movie special that's cannon to the story). **

**Any way let's being this chapter.**

_**Epilogue of Arc 1**_

In the vast mountain tops that cascaded in the country Fiore, of the wide massive open peak dome in which the heavens graced upon the greatest of sunlight, a ray glowing down like a stairway within the ring. The light shined upon the walk way of the dragon king's mantle and graced the temple that was the kingdom of the dragons, the origin and home of dragons, and sacred mountain top of the greatest of beasts. This was Ryuukyuden; the dragon palace.

Kamiya, the dragon king, the **kagayaku no ryu**,gazed upon the palace from his mantle, his upper ridged walkway that led him to the center above the palace and toward his great den, his sapphire eyes slowly giving a bright hue of azure before dimming down. He flapped his wings of white, spreading them out as the azure flame like features of his scales had glowed brightly upon his strong, dominant appearance as he gave a large cry, a cry which pulsed a bright holy blue color in which let a wild breeze upon the palace. His roar pierced the sky like divine thunder, then quickly dying down only leaving a remnant of the might roar as the echo still pierced through the layers of the sky.

Soon a mass of all colors erupted from the obelisks of the palace, eleven of twelve in all shone and was coated in an aura of each element they represented. The elements upon the poles erupted, shaking the massive totems of beautiful elegant features. Said totems started to shift and twist and mend into rings which were surrounded by their respective elements from within. It was as if the scene occurring was a certain scene portrayed by that of the gods and had come forth. Within those rings, beings of power pushed through. These beings glistened with radiance, their scales shinning upon the sunlight while few whose scales could not glimmer for were to dark or covered. They were not the size of Kamiya, but they were of a size to be wary of, of course it is to be said that all beings, even the said gods should be worried of dragons, for they had the power to rival or even exceed a god.

The dragons of the current generation and bearing the ability of being immortal, came to the palace, flying or climbing up to their positioned dens in the mountain to of the palace, the two dragons of time and void standing beside dragon king. The dragons bowed one by one to the king in the palace. Kamiya had bowed last before giving a low growl upon his throat, looking down upon an obelisk that did not form, his head bowed upon the fallen dragon's obelisk as did all, awaiting for one day for the new earth dragon of the next generation to come to the world in five years.

**"I still do not understand why you would have gone and let the old dragon go and fight a battle he would have lost."** The three headed golden dragon, Ghidora, hissed out as his snake like neck waved his head around. His claws on his feet and hands clenched on the surface he curled upon. His obsidian colored eyes gazed upon his king. **"I doubt the old fart was able to do any sufficient damage to Acnologia's boy-"** He was stopped as Kamiya shinned brightly his light blinding the dragon as he gave a wild roar.

**"Silence your tongue King Ghidora of the elemental dragons or I will silence you myself and make your reincarnate form suffer for the next hundred years of his or her life due to your stupid choice of words."** The dragon king sneered out as his light died down and narrowed upon the lightning dragon. **"That dragon had honor and wisdom and above all, respect, unlike you ever had even during your time of growing into an adult. You best remember him as who he was, the one who was the most honorable of you all."** He let out a low roar, quickly shooting out pressure which shook the cavern and the earth itself. A low growl came out from beside him as he looked at Tiamat who gave him a look infused with both worry and anger.

Kamiya looked upon his mate's eyes before he slowly closed his eyes, his fangs bared and shook his head, calming himself down and brought back his normal composure. **"He was older than any elemental dragon that lived before you all, even the generation past him. 700 years, he lived through the times of war and the times of which the balance of peace and evil are still in the world to this day. It was going to be his time soon and as much as I disliked the fact, I had given him the choice to fight."** Kamiya looked upon his followers, his siblings, **"He accepted the greatest honor of which to die in battle, even though it was by the hands of a dragon slayer, he died with pride in his heart."**

Ghidora scoffed as he turned his head away and closed his eyes. Tsunami, which looked like a sapphire scaled dragon who had had elongated body with a pair of large bat-like wings, bowed her head in sorrow. Her long whiskers which stretched out from her nose drooped and her green eyes showed her sadness. Tatsumaki, probably the smallest of all the dragons, but more lean built, looked over to his sister Grandeeny and sighed. The light silver scaled and red eyed dragon respected the old dragon Baragon, and he was respected mostly by his elder sister Grandeeny and Tsunami, as he was respected by most among of his peer group for being a teacher to them in their short time of adolescence.

**"Baragon was a wise dragon, your closest friend since my predecessors death was he not?"** The wind dragon looked up, "**The scars on his scales and body were proven that he was a valiant warrior in the dragon war. You did the right choice, no matter what any of us think."** Tatsumaki said quietly as he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

The dragon king nodded, his eyes held reminisce as he heard the battle cry of mages and the roar of dragon clashing in his inner thoughts. **"Yes… the war of dragons, it felt like it was yesterday."** Kamiya looked up and smirked, **"It was not a battle meant to be."** He simply said.

He gazed upon the place as he looked at the other dragons before speaking once more, his eyes gazing back to Tiamata and then at Zeroga before turning his head back.

**"I have valuable information…such information that will be held with high regard with all of you will it not?"** they looked at him questionably, but agreed none the less.** "Good. From my own information gathering, as well as the link I have with my brother I have felt and seen brief visions through his eyes to find some interesting news. It seems that some of our kinsman are still alive, a dozen or so I cannot be too sure."**

This peaked the interest of many of the dragons, some rising from their places. Komodo, the poison dragon looked upon Kamiya, the wingless dragons purple skin shined, as did his red eyes. **"So there are more of us out there. Shall we make contact with them so that they may seek refuge?"** Komodo asked.

**"That will be unlikely for the moment, some are in a deep state of hibernation, though some are on the run, going into hiding within the countries to avoid Acnologia whom I fear is hunting them down one by one."** Everyone of course knew the title of which Acnologia had as he held many. The killer dragon who slaughtered a hundred of his kind, the dark king that was banished for destroying an entire continent and killing all dragon slayers that were mediators of the battle or fighting in the battle, letting whatever surviving repopulate the land that was nearly wiped out. Every dragon knew this tale and the humans referred him as the dragon of Zeref., the end of an era.

**"Though some troubling suspicions of mine believe that he has made a small group of his own dragon army. Those that are running deny his invitation and those whom are sleeping do not know. I can't say how many, but I am certain it is a little less that half of us right now."** Kamiya said to them and closed his eyes.** "I fear that it seems he wishes to start his own war once he has gotten enough recruits and let the world cower before us once more as kings of all."**

**"If that is his agenda, his future is vague, a blur that I cannot see as I cannot see any of yours."** Tiamat cut in as she looked on,** "I feel that the future can change, but his agenda I do not doubt, will. He is stubborn as his goals can be as forward as they are aggressive."**

**"Then I do not understand why we are in hiding when we should find our brethren now, group up and take the fight onward!"** Ghidora said sternly. **"We have the advantage with larger numbers!"**

**"You are too full of yourself, Ghidora! Think for your head for once and listen to what you are saying!"** It was Igneel who had snapped at him. The dragon had his pride, but he was not as head strong as his elemental leader. **"Think about it, We have Acnologia who rivals Kamiya in both power, strength, maturity, and intelligence; even though Kamiya-sama may possibly be faster than him and is the king that does not mean that Acnologia will not want a rematch. As for his dragon followers, we do not even know their strength, they could rival yourself or even Zeroga or Tiamat, the two strongest after Kamiya-sama. They could even be ageless ones like themselves which will be difficult to fight off."**

**"Your point is?" **Thee gold dragon asked. **"We have the numbers and even though they may have the power, then we also have a plan on our side; our dragon slayers!" **Ghidora said.

**"That's not going to possible for them, not at this age at least."** A voice said calmly, they looked over to a light black scaled dragon and paused at his slim, but very toned muscled body, his eyes cold. Skyadrum the shadow dragon; son of Kamiya; his complete opposite in ability, but very much possessing his fathers demeanor gazed upon his opposite the elementals. **"Our dragon slayers are young still, Grandeeny's child is ten and had not even been trained even half way through her lessons, none of our dragon slayers had fully complete their training. Vicelogia and myself were lucky to have time to train our children before the time of spring of next year. The point is; only one dragon slayer has mostly completed his training…you know whose it is as well."** The black dragon said as he got a low snarl from the three headed one.

**"That boy will never be a full dragon slayer, he doesn't even have dragon force!"** Ghidora yelled.

**"That is where you're wrong."** Tiamat spoke out. **"Oh so very wrong my kinsmen…he possesses both the dragon's drive; the will of a dragon. The dragon force; the power that allows the user to unleash the full power of his inner dragon and now his attempting to learn the forbidden dragon skill that is the rage of dragons."**

The shock from all the dragons' eyes aside from the three above had appeared on their faces, their elegant scales dimmed deeply. A low set growls emanated from the throat of one of the dragons.

**"Dragon rage…the bane of dragon slaying magic. To think one would attempt to unleashed such power after never being seen for over four hundred years."** Tsunami said quietly **"Why would he go so far, does he wish to lose himself further into his magic?"**

**"No, that's not that case for him. He is like Acnologia, but at the same time he is not. He has his goals which are positive; drastic, but positive. I would say he is similar to Kamiya as well, but we are not here about that are we?"** The dark silver and topaz dragon said. **"The boy is unique, not of this world. He is a paradox of this dimension"**

Igneel's mouth had plumed steam for flames as he believed his ears had deceived him. **"A paradox, you mean he doesn't posses magic like those in Edolas?"** he questioned as he looked at the three dragons above, **"How can he use metsu-ryuu maho then?"**

**"He is not like those from Edolas, his body has the properties of which can handle ethernano as well as magical reserves. The difference between him and other mages though, was that he has two other sources of energy. One which is similar to magic, though denser, possibly developed from his own body core, which may have a difference in his magic; meaning it could make him stronger or more aggressive than the average dragon slayer. He's from a different timeline, my suspicions is that possibly the world of Edolas had something to do with this. Their king had managed to create a device which was able to such ethernano and the magic from within mages, turning them into ethernano as well."** Zeroga flexed his biceps of his scaly arm before relaxing his arms.** " I suspect that the Anima found a source which was attracting it to his world and he was sucked into this world. This is only predictions, though it seems more likely that it is possible, since what we are showing you is not just of him, but him fighting people from his world, those whose skills are similar, but different from magic we have seen."** Zeroga looked of his sister and growled.

Tiamat gave a growl back as she closed her eyes, opening them once more as they were glowing topaz. The palace scene had altered and soon it had showed a field that was on fire, it was showing brief images in which consisted of Naruto facing Minato, then him going into dragon rage, following with the kyuubi chakra coming in, with lastly Kushina disabling him for Minato to subdue him. The images died down as the palace was once more back in place.

**"That energy…what was that?"** Asked Metallicanna. **"Just looking at it, I feel as if it's sending chills down my spine." **

The three dragons were silent before Tiamat had spoken up.** "We…we do not know."** Was what she had said.** "That's one of the other sources of power, when I watched that fight, I didn't feel the rage of the dragon around him. There some traces, but what I felt was much more malevolent, more intent on killing for the simple pleasure of things."**

**"Though it wasn't coming from him, it came from something else, perhaps inside him."** Kamiya interrupted. **"That energy felt more alive, sentient above all else. If the power it held was anymore than that it would possibly be a threat to this world. Much like what was a threat to this world a little over a millennia ago, before even my birth, just before the time magic had entered these lands."** Kamiya said.

The pieces memories in which his predecessor had before his passing, while Kamiya would get more fragments every now and then, he had believed that his brother possibly had the same memories going through his mind as well; they were twins, perhaps one got one half of their parents memories and then the other had gotten the other half.

**'Is that the reason why Acnologia selected him as his new dragon slayer? The power that was within him?'** The dragon king would never know until he either forced his brother to spill out the information; or get the memories in which would come to him at a later time.

**"Living power?! Bah, it is unheard of!"** Grandeeny excalimed.

**"Not necessarily, you do realize that living magic is, in a sense, a form of living power, something that was created through magic, but only by the amount of magic it was given."** Komoda looked over to the sky dragon, **"Though through speculating how the power flows and it radiates it's not like any magic I've seen. It seems alive, but reeks of death."** Komodo gave a fanged smile as his tongue slithered out of his mouth.** "I must have a sample to further theorize if my analysis can actually connect with the facts that I have."**

Most of the dragons sweat dropped a little, anything new or interesting to the smartest of the elementals, as well as the most scientific one, would have the misfortune of being either dissected and experimented on; or have the fortunate relief of having to give a sample to the poison dragon.

**"Yes…well, that will be up to him, but I doubt he would do it willingly."** Kamiya said as used his massive appendage paw and rubbed his head before slamming it down to the ground.** "Though I feel at the moment that we should just inspect him further, study his nature and what choices he will make in the future. My brother might not be able to be saved, but I believe that this child could be a ally, an ally for the dangers that may lurk in the future."**

**"Such dangers as in Zeref correct?"** Tatsumaki stated in curiosity, all the dragons knew that the dark mage still lived, one who was the descendant of Merlin and had the possibility of rivaling the ancient mages power would have the ability to find possibilities of becoming immortal, life magic can mage the user live a long life as much as give life to things such as the cursed flute lullaby that was now gone from this world.

**"Yes, like Zeref. However, there will be things that even rival Zeref, such beings before his time and when the time of darkness came across a certain country far beyond the lands of Fiore."** Kamiya said as the place had shifted once more from a void less area to a a scenery in the dome in which showed all the realms of this universe. **"With Zeroga's ability to go through different realms through space, he had found a discovery in which baffled us. It seems that our dragon slayers of old had survived the chaos 400 years ago in the time of war."**

The scene had drew close to a realm in which was in between two other realms of the ten that had existed through the void. It was smaller than the other two, as it grew closer within the sphere it had showed six figures inside; three women covered in a shrouded cloak; and three men in what seemed like coffins in a deep slumber. It seemed that a sub realm was formed in order to protect them, to place them in a timeless slumber in which was when it was right for them to awaken when it came to be said time.

**"Those six are of the eleven dragon slayers that balanced the world had mediated the battle of our dragon kind which wanted to rule human kind and to the others who wanted to coexist. We felt coexistence was necessary, but not Acnologia, nor some of those that were here before they rebelled."** Kamiya smirked, **"It's a miracle that they survived Acnologia's roar. Tiamat and Zeroga had trained their slayers well in order to slow an attack of such magnitude, even when we leveled them to be in said dragon's rage."**

**"If they are still alive then why can't we just get them? They can surely be of much use to us right now and we wouldn't have to worry about Acnologia's boy any further?"** Grandeeny asked.

**"You could be right Grandeeny Nee-chan..."** Tatumaki paused in a period of thought. **"If memory serves me right, those eleven were strong. The elemental dragon slayers had their training completed, well on a level of a powerful S-class mage. In those times, mages were stronger, but those were times of war as well. They had no choice, but to be strong for their country. However, I find that there is a reason they are still preserved in that sub realm."**

**"Very perceptive of you Tatsumaki, it's a wonder why you aren't the leader."** Zeroga said, receiving a growl from Ghidora in return. The gray dragon scoffed and then raised his appendage hand, his finger pointing out at the realms.

**"You see that green one?"** he pointed out, **"That is this realm right here; the dim lime color is Edolas, the two realms of equal size are realms that hold cities that were once part of Earthland."**

**"Those two cities being the cities that were once powerful in history, but were said to be lost. Yet they were not lost, we simply closed them off and sent them to their own realms to be untouched after the death of Ardewin the light and Merlin."** Kamiya looked up. **"A country that was known as paradise held a majestic city; some call it Camelot, but we called it Avalon. Avalon is to be the divine Eden; the place where the richest of magic resides. The other country held Tiamat in the highest regard, its greatest city of which was known as Babylon. Though both countries that held those cities are lost, both in hidden realms which Zeroga made; one in which to keep the beauty and now untouched kingdom beautiful; the other to be completely destroyed, the only remains are that of a city that bares it's name, the home of barbaric mages that had died out by over powered armies of other countries; their power strong, but could not prevail." **

**"Babylon…the place in which was ruled by Tiamat in old magic times near a millennia ago before it die out just before the war even came to be?"** Igneel questioned, **"Why hold such importance to it?"**

**"Many things. Secrets, the origin of Zeref for one. We believe he was a child when Babylon fell and that it was Acnologia who saved him. I believe that being in two wars, seeing one and fighting in another made him fall into despair, losing his humanity after centuries later slowly getting it back."** Kamiya closed his eyes. **"The other reason…is that not everyone died in Babylon, four remained alive. The most powerful of the country, fear across the continent for saying their name meant death…they were beasts, said to be incarnations of what they were called. If Zeref held such blood as the blood of his ancestor ,Merlin, and was birthed in that country, then I have no doubt that they are as strong as the dark mage in terms of power, though with magic we may never know…I wish not."**

All the elemental dragons froze at the though, even Vicelogia and Skyadrum were shocked. The four beasts of Babylon, each to be said to be the ones whom of which struck fear. They represented the four sacred saint beast, which only held one name.

**"The four kings the rules a nation, their castles at all corners of the country…they were of only legend, but they had no rival but each other."** Tsunami said. **"They were the mages of their time; Ryuseicho."** She said timidly.

They were the beings of legend, four mages, for who became kings, the re-incarnations of the saint beasts and represented them by their magical nature, or their nature of the soul.

**"Yes, the very same people who fought against those that tried to claim their country. In the end it was thanks to our dragon slayers, while they could not kill them, they most certainly defeated them; sealing them in a realm of shadow; not bound by time nor would be disturbed until now."** Kamiya growled slightly,** "We would have removed those six from that realm, but as you can see, their realm, it connects to both Earthland and the Babylon realm. If we yank it, we'll pull Babylon in with them and awaken those kings. Even so much as a tremor of force that would disturb the balance of the void will phase both realms and reopen all of them to the world."**

**"Is there not a way for Zeroga just to get into the sub-realm and possibly keep it intact while taking those six out while not disturbing it?"** Tsunami asked.

**"Believe me I asked the same thing to Zeroga, but he has rarely come across sub-realms for they aren't rarely made unless by an abnormal anomaly which altered the space of one realm. He can move freely from on dimension to another, but sub-division realms such as that one can't handle his magical presence without being disturbed. Once he would leave, the realm would be gone without the power that was keeping it active."** Tiamat said.

Kamiya sighed softly, closing his eyes to gather his thoughts.** "It wouldn't matter after a decade. The realm of shadow is already weakening, we could try to keep it intact long enough, but we wouldn't be able to save them without sacrificing the realm in which Babylon resides."** The white dragon opened his blue eyes, gazing deeply at the opened sky, his features repressed with some anguish at his decision. **"When the barrier breaks down we will rescue the six, once Ryuseicho rises from their darkness and attempt to rule once more we will have to be prepared. After the beginning of the new decade will be the only time we will freely roam once more, so we can seal them once more."**

The dragons looked at their king, but it was only Skyadrum that had the courage to voice a question.** "Father, what of Acnologia? If he would take this opportunity, or even Zeref..."** The son of the Dragon King paused.

Kamiya looked at his counterpart son and narrowed his eyes, **"Then we have all the more reason to have those slayers with us…and have Acnologia's boy on our side. Kill two, or should I say three birds with one stone."** Kamiya turned his body around as he was prepared to leave for his den. **"We will conclude this meeting another time…you all may stay here or go back to your respective lands. I need to rest my mind before we continue further explanation." **He said before entering the entrance of his den.

**'It well only be a matter of time, Senka. I will repay for my selfishness for nearly losing you.'** The dragon then pushed his thoughts away to Naruto **'And you…boy of power…why do you seem so familiar to me in my past life?' **He thought.

**END**

**This was not a Naruto viewpoint chapter, but a chapter for the dragons. Small yes, but it was meant to be, I would have added so much information about Ryuseicho or Acnologia's plan, but then it would just spoil everything. No book has every detail of information released in once chapter. It takes several chapters or even a book or two to get the full information from one point of view or the true valid information overall. **

**Anyway this is a break for this story till spring time, I will post around late March or April. So expect a new chapter of Cry of Raiju next week or two. **

**D.D. **

**Later readers**


	13. Fall of Phantom

**Alright guys this is DivineDragon, Tenryuu, whatever you guys call me, is here with a band new chapter of something you have all be waiting for; JINCHURRIKI OF THE APOCALYPSE!**

**I hope you guys are excited after a long break from this story, about three months. I'm sorry for the wait you guys, school has been hectic and I wasn't able to do any writing. Though school might be just as hectic this quarter as well I won't stop writing; sure it will be slower, but I plan to make it up with these chapters. I hope to have at least one chapter a week with this story if not no more than two weeks per chapter. I plan to make a couple one shots, but I haven't decided on the few other than two that I may do. However, I'm not worried about that, I just want you guys to know that I will be keeping up with this story as much as possible.**

**Two things I'm going to start off with, after the time that I have been on writing break I have gathered a few more inspiring things with future writing and this story. This story as you know will have a gray Naruto figure, he won't be a villain nor a hero (somewhat, but in his own way). He will be an anti-hero, a dark sense of nature with some good, but he has good intentions and tends to set justice and build prosperity in his own way.**

**Next thing for some of you who may know, Kitsune and I are doing a crossover. I will not get into full detail, but I will tell you that you guys will absolutely love it. We plan to do this during the summer time, taking a break on Cry of Raiju during that time and working on this story, it will only be a ten chapter story (with an epilogue possibly), but sure enough hopefully we will be done before summer end with a bang and we'll come back to Raiju.**

**Anything that I will have to say will be at the end, though it will be short.**

**Now let's get this chapter going!**

_Love is the strongest thing that can overpower hatred -Mito Uzumaki_

**Part II: Chapter 13- Finding your Path/Fall of Phantom part 1**

**Year X784 - Tenroujima**

_**There is a path that everyone follows….and those who give us the choice in that path…**_

Naruto stared upon the wasteland around him, trees scattered around, grass now in lumps with earth, and the boulders were now rubble. The destruction of the island was caused by a great battle, a battle so vast that only gods would be known to cause such damage; though gods did not do such a thing, it was man and beast, though who could say that neither were beasts themselves, or titans for that matter.

The blonde laid upon the dirt; blood seeping from his forehead and eye lid. A deep heavy wound upon his shoulder, his side of his ribs and thigh seemed like they were slashed by deep daggers. Overall he had a deep puncture wound over his right lung. His wounds were slowly healing, but not fast enough due to the strain he had put upon himself during the fight, he had gave it his all, but nothing seemed to have made this fight successful on his part. His battle had consequences and the there were indeed risks in what he needed to do to win; this was just the price of pushing himself. Kurama couldn't heal all his body parts; the fox only had so much time.

However, time wouldn't be on neither the blonde's or the demon fox's side as the heavily thumping and low growling came close within the young males presence.

_**You have those who made you who you are…**_

Black and blue scales glistened into the sun; leathery scale-like feathers flapped causing a a small twister to erupt. A creature of pure muscle and intelligence came forth, the ultimate apex predator of these lands that held tremendous magic power that could send chills down a hundred powerful mages. Though this creature could send chills down an entire country's spine. This was a king of magical beasts, a monster or pure fury; a dragon, the dragon of Zeref, the black dragon of the apocalypse-the darkness dragon, Acnologia.

The dragon's bipedal hands came down and were mere feet away from the blonde as he looked down at him and huffed from his nostrils and gave a low growl. His eyes were blank and void from emotion; if you were to look you would just see pure emptiness; you would be lost and consumed in those eyes before you were to be consumed by the primordial evil which the dragon itself holds to such an extent that the effects of facing such a monstrosity were instantaneous as it reeked of death and chaos.

Naruto however, could tell what the dragon was thinking, he had a knack for such things; calculating the next move, psychological warfare, seeking pleasure in torturing the weak-minded and reading upon the intelligent. All of those Naruto had been given and he was using it upon the immortal dragon.

However that would fail, for the dragon knew Naruto more than anyone other than himself. While Naruto had utilized every single attack and trick he had in his arsenal, they weren't successful over the battle, thus causing the blonde to lay where he is now; tattered, bloodied, and damaged. Its pale eyes simply stared at the boy, but Naruto could feel the disappointment rolling off him like a wave, behind it the emotions of anger, respect, and confusion.

**"You were foolish boy, to think you could face me battle knowing that the probability of succeeding would be less than half." **The great dragon prince said as he gave a low snarl, his claws digging deep into the ground. **"I trained you and gave you a simple task, yet you turn against me; the one who gave you power; the one who raised you to become the perfect killing machine in human form. I made you what you are and you repay me by biting the hand that kept you alive."**

_**And those who change you…**_

The jinchuriki didn't say anything to the black dragon, silence having stolen his voice as he stared upon the dragon with an impassive look upon his face. What could he say about he betrayal to his father figure, why did he do it in the first place? He felt empathy towards the dragon, as well as envy. However those were past emotions that had changed otherwise for reason. Now he just felt pity toward the godly beast, but a sense to be on the offensive. Naruto couldn't help but not be confused of the feeling and desire to protect something; that something being the ones who became close to him.

His thoughts on the people were simple; they pissed him off. If he hadn't allowed them in his heart or in his life then he had no doubt he would still be in the servitude of his dragon father. Though he did let them in, he let the species that he hated, even if he was one, into his heart; changing his ideals on humanity as hateful to apathetic. He could care less about other humans, he wouldn't care if the whole world burned under his feet and was conquered by dark forces that would be worse than that of Zeref and Acnologia. Yet with those who are innocent, those few handfuls of people that made bonds with him and brought forth his humanity, he had the desire to fight and protect those bonds from any threats that came by. His dragon parent just happened to be one of those threats.

**"Naruto…you have given me knowledge of his existence, you failed to kill him, but I'll look over that…however..." **the dragon snarled as he lowered his head down toward the dragon slayer. **"If you do not give up in this feeble attempt to protect these insects, then I will kill you without any hesitation; do you understand me boy?"**

"I understand you crystal clear Acnologia**." **the dragon relaxed as he was prepared to move away from the blonde. "However, I will not stop protecting these people."That caused the dragon to stop with slightly widened eyes.

_**Sometimes the path isn't settled in the very beginning or the end…**_

Acnologia turned his head as he looked down upon Naruto and growled lowly, **"Do you not remember anything of what I told you about humanity? Have you not understood anything at all about my lessons?"** The dragon's annoyance and rage were paramount, that much Naruto could tell. However, he found his voice and responded to the mighty reptile.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, I've always taken your lessons for granted you flying reptile." The blonde retorted spitting some blood from his mouth, "But you see, there are some people here, good people that I respect. They have shown me that maybe all of humanity shouldn't be hated if you don't at least give the few a chance. I have come to see that there is more to what they mean."

Acnologia growled as he bared his fangs, the blonde below him slowly getting up to his feet.

"They have shown me that some deserve this chance, I will protect those who are important; the life they hold and the world they live in. I will face foes that ruin their happiness and try to take them away from me. I will crush all, even you, Tou-san." Naruto calmly said, his slitted eyes narrowed upon the dragon's face. "If I live through this, I'll come back stronger and face you on the day where the end of an era will come."

Acnologia was silent through the speech and gave a low, sinister chuckle. His eyes squinted with glee, raising his head high as he bellowed a roar with his laughter for all to hear within the regional vicinity of the island. The sound wave pushed trees back and caused wind to pick up within seconds before it died down within a time frame of less than a minute. The dragon lowered his head and in a split moment slammed its massive hand onto the boy's body, causing Naruto to yell in agony.

**"You are too hilarious boy, I could just think of what you would have become if I never found you: a comical child that believes everyone deserves chances, that these humans deserve any chance at all!"** He pressed down harder, hearing the blonde cough heavily, **"Humans don't need any chances, they certainly don't need forgiveness. They are all wretched creatures; their fate is more cursed than my own, because they are a time bomb of needless destruction and despair. They will cause the apocalypse by their own hands, it's a miracle that they haven't done so yet!"**

Naruto grunted, feeling his body being crushed by probably more than two tons of muscle or more. Even his durable body wouldn't be able to handle the pressure if the black dragon applied all of his weight or even struck once more with full speed on his body once more.

"Yes, you're right, humans can destroy this world anytime they wanted to, but it would have happened even during the Dragon War, before you wiped out an entire continent and sent Earthland into the dark ages." Naruto frowned, "You were in favor of humans, but I know the reason why you hate them…"

Acnologia snarled as he pushed more,** "One more word out of your mouth about that war boy and I will dine on your flesh."** The Black Dragon raised his arm up and frowned,** "I do not know who gave you these ideologies and changed you boy, but I will tell you they were for the worse. You were perfect, the strongest dragon slayer after more than four centuries: now you are nothing but a thorn in my side that I made."**

"That's where you are wrong." Naruto gave a slight smile, "I became stronger because I gained something after so long, I gained ambition to follow my honor, to protect those I keep close. I can say screw off to the other humans, but the ones who accepted me for my faults and for my being I welcome them." For one of the few times in his life, Naruto gave a gentle expression of care to the dragon. "You were always my father Acnologia; your ideologies and wisdom will stay forever in my memories and be cherished. Yet even a hatchling must follow his own paths and ideals and you will have to accept that. I am not like you as you are now...not anymore."

The dragon's glowing eyes gazed upon the small human, his talons gleaming from the light of the sun. **"Naruto…you would have made a fine dragon one day, but that day will never come."** His arm flexed as he gave low snarl in his throat, **"Because you won't live to exceed the power that is my own."** He simply said as his arm blurred down with speed as it drew closer to slamming down upon the blonde.

Naruto's heart was slowly beating as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He was now waiting for his fate to come to him.

_**Sometimes, you have to start somewhere in the middle…**_

**7 Months Earlier-Magnolia Town**

**First POV**

Don't you feel that, the rising power of magic around this town? So much magic is making me kind of hungry at the moment, but I'm not going to complain about that. A guild war is happening currently and here I am sitting in a place that is the direct target of an enemy guild. Why am I not afraid? It is because I don't give a shit about all that. If this building blows up then so be it, I'll just walk out of this place with dirt all over my clothes. Yet being here makes me feel the urge to do something about this damn war. Being here is like I am protecting my territory from another predator searching for dominance. How cliché of me.

I was never the type of being who would say that love is within everyone; I know for certain that it's just a pile of bullshit. Humans treat the innocent like garbage; cast away with no future, ostracize those who are in dire need, or use them for their own gain. That's what I know from seeing this through cutting down dark guilds and releasing slaves that were women, children, even the sickly and old. There may be justice in these lands, but it's one that does not hold its order of establishment and dominance. It is one that is feeble and does not truly benefit for those who created the law for their species. This place was like any other place, having power is the key means for dominance and having the perfect weapon and law is absolute.

This could have happened to me as well; I would have possibly became a weapon for a place that holds the strongest military power. I would have been abused in all ways and not loved by those that know the truth. Kurama always told me that it was the life of a jinchurriki to hold that burden; to become hated just as much as the bijuu they house to the people they protect and serve with.

Humans are trash, thick and thin, they take what they can get through means that are cruel and disgusting that not even the foulest of demons would compare to do. They take away people's lives, their fame, the respect by their peers. They even take away the ones we hold so dear to our hearts.

Like my dragon parent, I too believed in the fact that humans were trash and just deserved to be hated and dismembered. At one point though, I stopped thinking those things when I met her. Catalina, someone who was like a mother to me in all but blood, teaching me the pure things of life and loving me as if I were her own. Those were the only happy days I held…the shortest, happiest days of my life until her life was taken by man. That was the same day I truly hated humanity and is was the same day I could not forgive a single human soul. The years I trained under Acnologia, the years I trained trying to master the magic I was bestowed upon by both parents had proved my worth, as such I vowed to be the strongest and topple humanity for her sake, for my sake.

Yet I was given riddles and words from my mother figure that I could not understand: _'How can I hate what I love, how can I hate something that even you will protect.'_ To this day I will never understand the words of that former wise, stubborn and kind woman.

Through the years of harsh and ruthless training, toppling the many dark guilds in these lands left me with only thoughts and wonders. The words she left me pondered in my mind as much as the haunting dreams of her demise. The words became stronger and much deeper after my servitude two years ago with this annoying guild that I have been forced to join under.

Yet these two years have made my mind become a little more clear. I could feel these thoughts move more freely. Now I believe I find myself understanding just a little bit; maybe through the time I made my first bonds. The time when I was first defeated by the people I hate most. The time I joined an annoying guild filled with pestering people, maybe it was when I lost the ability of the magic she gave me, leaving a hole in my chest.

As aggravating as it would have been years ago it's not so much; I didn't intentionally want to make bonds and they happened, as much as I am annoyed or judged by the fools of Fairy Tail I have my respect for them, especially the few I misjudged later on. I loathe the Yondaime and his wife, but a sense of respect is there. However, the rage is still and will forever remain with him till the death of either of us. Overall, I think starting fresh after losing my mother's magic and learning new magic, that she was giving me a sign to tell me to make better choices: choices that I can do right under after losing so much of her.

Is that what she wanted, was this what you wanted Catalina? To forget and forgive and move on with better choices? You're dead so I don't know, but I know that right I won't forgive and I most certainly never will forget either; however, one day, I will forgive for your sake. I will forgive humanity of its ill nature. I will forgive the world and it's unyielding cycle of disorder; a world consumed by dark evil, for I too am human in body and soul.

Darkness…heh, it is a never ending consumer of one's life; their emotions, their personality, the choices they make through whatever path they chose to go through life. I was born from the chaos of a world that was in disaster and would probably end in such. I was molded by one who was of darkness itself, never being able to touch a strand of light that I would be so envious of, for touching it would mean I would corrupt and poison it with my devilish hands. Darkness is presented as fear, as the full embodiment of evil within the masses, but in all honesty is all that evil? Darkness can be just as good as the light or as neutral as the gods above and the dragons that are hidden within their realms. It is how the person uses that darkness and what will they gain from it by using it for whatever purpose; be it for the bad or the good.

_Though the question truly is how will I use my darkness?_

I can feel the rumbling of battle shake the floor beneath me and the ceiling above as I reside in the top of the guild in a dark corridor, my eyes staring intently at the window. These last two years I have denied their existence and pushed those away who I thought were meaningless by ostracizing them and going on solo missions. I have been silent to those that I was meant to lead under my branch leadership. Yet now I am stuck and now I can no longer choose what I truly feel is right during the time that there is a war between Phantom and Fairy.

Do I stay my hand and remain in this possibly ruined building or take arms and fight for them?

Kurama has been silent for almost month due to my confliction and Kayton has been gone for nearly six months. I cannot ask for neither one's council but my own, which is now idling in a room sitting on a stool with sword hilt in hand.

I have come to the conclusion that no matter what I decide, it would present me as who I truly am, what I was molded as by both the most important figures of my life. Whether or not I chose the path either did not want me to follow, it was my choice which resulted in and made me take this course of my life. That is the way of humanity, that is the life of a mage.

_The choices the mold us into who we are._

Screaming can be heard and panic outside, the feeling of magic rising was building up by the second. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, letting it out before I opened my eyes once more.

I had finally made my choice.

**Third Person POV**

Outside of the lustrous Fairy Tail building was a dark heavy legged mechanical structure, a machine that had resided on the water and a muzzle of a canon pointed upon the building at close range, Though of course in between the two as the fighting between members of Fairy tail and Phantom Lord. On land it could be viewed the battle was on Phantom Lord's side, many of the S-class mages of Fairy Tail were not within the area as they were off on missions. Those that were occupied however were heavily injured or fighting off the head players in this game of war. However, outside, the members of Fairy Tail were fighting apparitions of darkness; shades which molded themselves together and formed into a dark sphere that had slowly began to grow appendages.

The large mass of shadow lashed out with an appendage that took on the likeliness of a blackened fist toward the building and sent a heavy punch into it, causing the roof to break and quickly following another. The herd of Fairy Tail members fired off magic to prevent the monster from doing more damage, but seemingly had failed. The large black ball was soon to come with another set of fists.

"Stop!" Cried out Cana in tears trying to move further in before Macao held her down as the monster continued its ruining of the guild. Tears came down the members of Fairy Tail, their hearts began to crumble seeing the building being dismantled. The shade that was made by Jose; the guild master of Phantom Lord, continued demolishing the guild. Yet as soon as a fist from the apparition came down a voice had roared out.

_**"Meiryuu no Hoko!"**_The voice held power as magic erupted from within the broken building and a black sphere that rivaled the size of the ghostly monster shot out , blazing right through half the monsters body and coming toward the mechanical moving guild and blasting one of the legs of the moving structure. The mechanical guild tilted to it's side and stopped moving arched onto its weakened side.

From the smoke and dark hole of the guild of Magnolia, steps had echoed through the place before coming to a stop. Smoke had died down a blur of sun kissed blonde hair was in view. For some of the members it was believed to be Minato that came to rescue them, for Phantom Lord members it was the same feeling, but fear and wariness had risen in their bodies. Yet getting a better view, both parties came to realize who it was; one group held a sense of dread, the other worry. For the blonde were not Minato Namikaze; Kiroii Senko and one of the most feared Wizard Saints. It was the child that was his own son, who was said to have truly despised him: _The Dark Slayer_, _Kokujin_, _Kokuryuu_ _no Fairy Tail_, _Hiei_. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had developed into a what would be a devilishly handsome figure to women and a strong build that was impressive for one who as almost 18. He stood a proud five foot eleven with a light weight figure with strong lean build. One would say he looked like Minato as he bared identical features aside from the whiskers upon his cheeks. However, the spikes on his sun blonde hair were more defined on the left side of his face as to his hair being a shorter trimmed spiky hair on the other side. He wore a black hooded vest with a royal blue shirt with black markings that were identical to Acnologia's marking on his scales. He had worn black pants with azure blue flames at the end of the leggings and had black shoes on.

He stared in silence upon the crowd before jumping down, the wind picking up around him as he floated ten feet into the air. His eyes opened once more as he looked upon the group. Was this group truly pushing back the strongest guild of Fiore, was the fall of their master and the lack of power from S-rank mages causing them to lack what strength they have shown in the past? Black like wind gathered around his body as he gave a smirked.

"Fairy Tail…" He calmly stated as he looked down upon the large crowd. "do not doubt your skills and strength in this battle. If these people who are pushing your iron will, your power that cannot be unrivaled when you defend your home, then why are you fighting at all? Are you giving up so easily into despair?"

Naruto had enough of this sense of weakness, the one thing he knew these fools had was integrity, honour, and above all else, guts. He would not see it go to waste. "You have your friends fighting off the strongest of this so called Phantom Lord, this human guild that holds ignorance. Are you going to let them drag you down and make you fools; are you going to let them make a mockery of your…no…our home?!" He said in order to give them the confidence he needed.

**{NOW PLAYING: Fairy Tail Theme- Metal Version]**

"Members of Fairy Tail, fight for our home!" He said as he gave a low growl before he roared out "AND MAKE THEM REGRET FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES THAT THEY EVER TRIED STARTING A WAR THAT THEY WILL NEVER FINISH!" In a powerful burst he rushed toward the leaning mechanized guild as he heard the cries of the members of fairy tail charging forward with a new wind pushing them forward into battle once more.

He could sense the magic attacks from members of Phantom Lord come upon him into the air. He managed to avoid the aerial attacks as he flew higher up into the air getting behind the crowd of enemy guild member. He gave a low grunt before he inhaled air and chuckled; he hoped they enjoyed some fair air coming their way.

**"Fujin no…" **he let out a roar as a cyclone of black wind rushed out of his mouth, **"DOUGO!"**

The blast of wind was alone powerful enough to blast the front line enemy mages away from the main battle field, scattering across the place. As Naruto could see the main battalion broken down he knew that the guild members of Fairy Tail had a higher percent chance rating of success. He quickly turned away from the battle and headed off toward the walking guild of phantom lord.

Naruto couldn't understand what went through his mind, why would he do something like that? Had they finally pulled him into their so called 'nakama' or was he doing this out of pity? No, it wasn't pity, it wasn't sympathy or a change of good will; nor was it accepting them in his life as an equal, being in their circle of friendship, or simply because they were in the same guild as him. He felt it was the right thing to do, or at least that it was the humanity in him that wanted to give them the chance.

**"So you are finally coming to your senses…" **A deep voice erupted in his thoughts, slightly surprising the blonde before he went back into his cool demeanor scoffing.

_'Where have you been you nine tailed plushy, I figured you were already bored with me.' _Naruto thought as he gave a light feral grin when he heard a low growl.

**"Repeat that one more time and I'll give you a migraine to where you wish you were dead..." **The large fox snarled out, **"...and if you weren't so tightly shut off into your little thoughts, you would be hearing me call your name, you blond shit stain."**

_'Back with your profanity and pride, I have to deal with this again after a month of silence.' _Naruto narrowed his eyes, _' Now what do you want, I would love to chit-chat, but as you can see I got some shit to take care of Kurama.'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes and huffed before speaking, **"You changed boy, I don't know whether it was better or for worse, though I would think for the better." **The fox curled into a ball with his nine long tails and kept his eyes shut. **"Your mind was more in ruins; becoming a darker crevice that even I would not soon be able to see through. I like negativity, but building it up and holding it in can be quite…distasteful. Your chakra would have become more fouler than my own, bery much like Madara Uchiha."**

_'Pray tell, do I even want to know who the man is?'_ Naruto asked,_ 'He sounds like a whining bitch that can't get what he wants.'_

**"He is a man of power, he would rival Shodaime Hokage, who was considered as a god amongst shinobi. Your father's strength would not have been on that mans level until he was a shriveled prune. Yondaime may be a master of seals and time/space jutsu, but his skills would never reach their status." **Kurama said.

_'A man of power…sounds like he is strong…though just how strong?' _Naruto asked

**"He had the power, aside from the Shodaime, to keep me on their leash, something I despise rather more than being sealed." **He snarled out, **"I think this is good for you, because if you became anything more tainted, you would have been like Madara. Your foul presence would have left vomit in my throat."**

Naruto grunted as he flew into and opening and ran across the hallway_, 'Kurama, I would have to call you a fool on your part for saying that.' _Naruto smirked, _'That fool isn't there and even if I were to become as dark as you say I would be, I wouldn't have.'_

Kurama narrowed his eyes. **"What makes you so sure of yourself?"**

_'Because she had faith in me, just as much as you had faith in me being your most perfect host, just as Acnologia believed I would be the strongest dragon slayer after many years. I fully intend to put all of your faith on me, and those who put their faith for me in my hands. I dislike humanity, maybe as much as you do; however, I will give them this chance, by putting my faith onto these people.' _Naruto closed his eyes as he began to blur out of sight_, 'I want to see…if my faith is stronger than my hatred.'_ He thought before fading as if he were an apparition.

**XXXXXXJ. **

Heavy panting had echoed around in a large vicinity in the machine of Phantom Lord. The shaking pants of a fair young woman in her late teens with scarlet red hair wearing battle garments and armor. Erza Scarlet, the Titania, was facing the greatest challenge of he career as an S-class wizard; she was facing the guild master of Phatnom Lord, the Wizard Saint Jose Porla. The brown eyed Titania stared at the purple haired fancy man with heavy eyes as she looked upon the guild master. Her body was strained, exhausted from being in this fight for so long. She forced he body to move with her black wing armor on her, lifting her sword; shaking but not giving into the temptation of falling. Her opponent could only give a smirk of some acknowledgement toward her fighting spirit.

"You have a strong will Titania, it is no wonder you are one of the most fearsome fighters of fairy tail, one of the youngest at that. However, even you would not last in a fight with me even if you were considered wizard saint material." Jose said with a light smirk on his face, "It would be so easy if you just gave into defeat so that way things can end easier for your guild and your guild mates."

"I would rather die than see Fairy Tail be destroyed by the likes of you." The scarlet haired knight shakily got up from one knee, retaining her hold on her blade. "I will beat you until Minato and Kushina get here!"

"And what makes you think they will come?" The guild master said with a smirk. "From what I heard in the last meeting from Makarov was that they both left on long term missions. The great White Fang of Fairy Tail had also left on his own long term mission. I figure many of the other S-class mages that had resided in your guild had also things that were better to do." He said as he smirked.

Black shades covered his hands as he took a few steps closer toward Erza and smiled darkly, "Face it Titania, they abandoned the guild at a moment's notice; do you honestly think that they will come to your aid not when so far off?" His face darkened sinisterly with pleasure, "Minato is one of the strongest Saints, but he himself has to much pride in this guild to doubt the downfall of it. I can see it in his eyes every time during a meeting with the other Wizard Saints."

The dark haired male raised his hand up and quickly shades entangled around the female wizard's body, putting forth a great burst of energy which shook her entire body in pain. Jose smiled deviously as he increased the power of the attack to torture his victim; Makarov would regret making a fool of him; Minato will suffer, but this woman will be the first to make them regret messing with him!

"The pain is to your liking I hope." He chuckled maniacally as more shades entangled her body, causing the pain to gradually intensify. "Because that was just the appetizer my dear; the main course has only just begun!" He said as his hand covered in dark magic as he prepared to strike the immobilized Titania with his **Dark Beam **and aim at vital points upon her strained body.

Erza's eyes tightened shut in the pain, twitching as her body was fighting to get out of the tangled shadows while enduring the pain. She tried to maneuver around, but could not get out of her restraints. She looked at him preparing his attack and closed her eyes as she prepared for more punishment from the guild master. It wasn't until she heard the sound of bone crunching that she looked up to see pale eyes staring into the shadows holding the hand of Jose with a powerful vice grip which was cracking his hand.

_'Naruto…?'_

"What!?" Jose hissed out as his eyes twitched in slight pain before turning his gaze around and staring back into pale eyes from shadows in which the figure came out was blonde with now cold azure eyes. 'Minato…no, he's different, but he looks like him.' He felt the grip on his wrist tighten before a kick had been launched into the side of his ribs and sending him back across the room. Jose went through a column, causing the base to crumble by the sheer force of the collision.

Naruto looked back onto the scene with slightly bored eyes, he never took his gaze off as he pulled out the his sword hilt. Once the blade ignited from the hilt he swung it once in a blur of speed and within a matter of milliseconds the shades that had held down the young female wizard were cut through. The shades had quickly ascended into the air, fading as the magic that collected them died out; Erza, prepared to fall on her knees was stopped as an arm held around her waist stopped her falling. The red head had come to look up to find the blond holding her up.

"It's reckless of you to come here without the help of someone else who is S-class you know." Naruto simply said; "I wouldn't think Makarov-san would appreciate knowing that you were almost killed by the hands of a fool who can't respect the strength of others."

Erza frowned at the blonde as she moved her body up and pushed off him, "Well tell me what was I supposed to do! Minato and Kushina have been on a S-class mission for a month; Kakashi and Kayton have been gone for three months, Gidarts for nearly more than three years; Mystogan isn't around; you have been silent in the dark for a month as well, though you were never so taken by the guild anyway. So tell me who am I suppose to ask for help; yours above all?" She said sternly.

"Anyone could have helped you if you weren't so stubborn to think; Natsu and Gray are fair enough for this type of situation; you three know each other well enough to team and fight off someone like him." He said. "I believe even Mirajane would had been a suitable partner, if she wasn't so stricken with grief." The sound of rubble could be heard; Naruto's ears twitched up as he looked back and say the older man come out from the debris with dirt on his clothes. Naruto turned around as he stared at the man who was giving off a dark aura filled with rage.

"As for me I don't have an excuse; I didn't want to help any of you for it wouldn't give me anything to gain, or so I believed." Naruto shifted his hold on his swords hilt as he turned around. "I think now I should give humanity a chance; I may never forget what they had taken from me, but I will put my faith in the hands of the people here."

He took a step forward toward the guild master with bored look on his face. "Watching you all in the shadows has made me think about what I believe is important for me to have instead of bearing this hate for all humanity. I figure why don't I give those who have somehow annoyingly pushed their way into my mind a chance, which pisses me off." He said getting a surprised look from the red head.

Scarlet was surprised to hear the words of the blonde, had his nature become so docile after so many attempts by some guild members. 'You've really changed that much?'

Erza watched as the blonde walked off toward his opponent, possibly one of the strongest adversaries she had fought; though one of the more mildly challenging ones. Erza knew few of the blondes many tactical advantages of how to make the battle in his favor: overpowering the opponent, study while in combat, speed, psychological and emotional warfare, even using his own emotions in battle was dangerous for his opponent. Though Erza could just feel the slight change of nature of tactics; what was he planning to do?

"It would be best if you go and make sure Natsu is alright; I passed by him, his annoying flying cat, and some busty blonde female. Otherwise, I would just tell you to get the hell out of the area and get healed, because I don't need this guy trying to play dirty with me when I like to play with my toys until they are boring to me." The blonde said with an animal-like grin, "So how about you do me that favor and go…NOW!" He said with a feral tone.

Erza jumped a bit at the tone before she grunted and used what energy she had left to run out of the room at a hurried pace. Jose however, had a score to settle with the scarlet woman, shooting out his dark beam from his fingers a mid-sized beam was aiming toward the defenseless back of the injured mage. The attacked only reached at its halfway mark before the blonde dragon slayer appeared with his mouth open. The blonde inhaled in attack in his mouth, obtaining a sufficient amount of magic, swallowing it down before a low belch came out of his mouth.

"Ah…that was a hefty peace of magic there fancy man, is there any chance I could get some seconds?" Naruto asked as his spectral sword gleamed brightly. "If not then I think I'm just going to show you how much Bakuya and my skill will give your magic and your pride a deep cut when I'm done."

Shadows surrounded Naruto as blue eyes glowed pale and a feral fanged smile erupted upon his face. **"Because once I am done with you….you will feel the wrath of a dragon upon your soul!"** He roared as he launched at Jose. Soon the thundering blows had commence and the match between the two about to begin.

**Chapter End**

**Sorry that to took me so long for this chapter guys, this chapter was supposed to be out about two weeks ago, but sadly I had to rewrite it since I didn't feel happy about the beginning and that I felt I was going to put the whole arc in this chapter, which I did not want either. School was also slowing my writing down so I'm sorry that had to a happen, it caused me to shorten this chapter which I did not want, I was going to make a small early fight scene with Natsu and Gajeel or Naruto and Jose's beginning fight scene and just end there. Though after next chapter I will just edit this one and make a short extra scene, that's about 2 k.**

**Though anyways I am back guys, I appreciate the reviews and I expect more from you all in the future. I got news for you guys, one is me and Kitsune are going to make another story together in the summer which I will think you guys might like. The other is I'm working on a book that I have been working on for a year and I am working on getting it published. I have been on a four month break from it and I am getting back on it as of today. So hopefully when it's done I will give you a sample of my work before I get it edited and hopefully published in the future.**

**Next chapter will come out soon, I promise**

**This is D.D. Signing Out**


	14. fall of jose

**Hello Everyone D.D. here now known as Kotei no Seiryuu for another chapter of Jinchurriki of Apocalypse**

**Now what I want to say is simply going to be put into words calmly…I'm pissed. Not at the reviewers who actually left a good review and asked humble questions in which I did answer as natural as possible, however, when you get THESE kinds of people even I tend to be pissed off by such arrogant behavior. That's probably the one thing I hate about humanity: ignorance and arrogance. **

**I don't know what it is with these people but they seem to want to complain about everything and especially about this chapter, I got 20 reviews saying that my Naruto is a Fairy Tail bitch and that he's too good, or he lost his bad ass natured and saying they will quit reading. First off if your going to stop reading then stop, don't complain about it to me because I don't give to shits, I do this for the people who want to read and have some intelligence in understanding what's happening and if they don't understand they come to me with a review question. Don't be immature because you think you know what's going to happen when you don't; Naruto isn't good or light, he's GRAY. **

**In the first part of the chapter I was showing you the full extent of his gray nature, his personality hasn't changed into a 180. His viewpoints of things have changed from dark and angry or happy and light, but to natural and calm. He has that dark side to him still and holds a good nature, but he doesn't give two bits about humanity as a whole, he is simply putting his faith in humanity with the bonds he has made along the way. The second half is basically a transition point from where he starts from coming to being a gray figure in the story. He is still dark, but it's calming down because he is confused at what path to take, so he is treading a path he believed he would never take since the death of his mother figure. He will make bonds, not with all of fairy tail, I estimate about four characters right now he has bonds with that are human. Then it will lead up to 15 max at best after tenroujima (for those who are human). For those who complain grow up and those who read my story like Seta, Magic Lobster, and the many others who are understanding and like my story either way thank you so much for the support. It's thanks to you guys that I am keeping up with this story. **

**Now for some small news, if you have seen in last chapter you must realize by now that Naruto knows god slaying magic. Right now our Naruto knows about four different magic arts after losing raiju arc (that will be explained in later chapters after the next arc) . All but one magic arts will be shown in this chapter.**

**Now the one thing you guys have been waiting for: the paring. Now this took some time for me, at first I wanted Naruto x Erza Scarlet, but then I realized even though they have some similarities they are so different. Which is why heir relationship will be sibling wise after Erza grows up a bit lol. The pairing of OFFICIALLY naruto x erza knightwalker. I have a plan with this pairing and I don't want to jump into a pairing right away. Besides that it won't take long for me to get to the edolas arc since I might end up getting there before the end of summer. So sorry Erza fans (which I am one) Erza knightwalker wins this bout, but don't worry I will make a one shot for based on this chapter with a naruto x erza s. pairing just for you guys in the future. **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY AND JOSE WISHING HE WAS DEAD MWAHAHA**

_"I told you I was going to kill you, you should have been wise not to fuck with the son of the black dragon" - Naruto_

**Chapter 14: Death of Phantom**

Rubble was scattered around the place. Pillars were broken and crumbled down to rubble; walls were blasted with large holes and remnants of a dark magical aura remained around the solid masses, the stone floor was marred with a spiderweb of cracks and craters the size of a full grown man littered the entirety of the area. Naruto looked upon his enemy with a bored look upon his face, for the last five minute of the fight he had been avoiding the constant barrage of humanoid shades that were trying to assault him. Yet in the end it all ended the same for the shades; they either were destroyed within a single punch, cut by his sword, or simply feasted on as a magic supply, which wasn't bad either; Naruto always had the craving for any forms of dark magic, it was the greatest threat of all to him.

Though while the shades were amusing, their amusement was cut short after a few minutes of playtime; they were nothing more than fragile dolls that needed proper care unless they merged with each other to become stronger, which still wasn't worth much of a challenge. Once there had been over thirty shades trying to form into a spherical shade creature. Naruto's annoyance grew to a much greater level and gave a powerful roar of power that was enough to kill off the magic of the creature to disintegrate it from the world's existence. The blonde now stood in the room with clear view of Jose, the slitted eyes of the blonde narrowed with annoyance at the dark fledgling. His magic tasted good, but to Naruto, its style was disgraceful.

"I feel that this battle had become pointless to join. How you caused the guild trouble even I would have no idea; Erza should have simply finished you off if you are using the same foolish tactics on me that you were possibly doing to her." Naruto said in a bored tone, "This was a waste of my damn time."

Jose looked at the blonde with a twisted grin, "Don't get too overconfident boy, you are still many years too early to think you can beat me!" The man hissed out, "I am a wizard saint, one of the strongest mages in these lands."

"If that was true, then that fool Minato would be as weak as an insect trying to fly away from my grasp; however that is not the case." Naruto smirked, "Minato is far stronger than you are and as much as I hate to admit it, no matter how much I despise the man, that his power deserves respect. Unlike yours which is feeble in my eyes."

Jose snarled a bit as he stared at the blonde in anger, he shot his hand forward. **"Dark Beam!"** The wizard saint roared out as he shot a barrage of dark bullets out of his fingertips.

Naruto smirked as he shifted his footing. The dragon slayer's image seemed to flicker as he took off in a burst of speed, leaving an afterimage behind and was shot at by the dark bullets. Naruto disappeared and reappeared through the area with several more after images surrounding the evil guild master by the dozen as if they were solid clones.

Jose frowned as he looked at the images. 'Spectral projections?! Impossible! I didn't even see him use an enchantment.' He frowned as all of his fingertips glowed with a dark color and shot several beams of darkness upon the ghostly images of Naruto, all seeming to fail in hitting the boy and only his projections of himself.

Jose was frustrated; he could hear no sounds of footsteps of swift movement of sound. It wasn't until the images died down of the blonde that he realized that the member of Fairy Tail was not visible to his eyes. He looked around and frowned.

_'Did that fool run off like the Fairy fool he is?' _The dark haired mage thought before seeing a shadow about him. Jose didn't have time to look up as the heel of Naruto's foot slammed onto the center of his head, which caused the wizard saint's body to seemingly crumble from the force as if he were a rag doll. The impact was capable of affecting Jose to the degree that it was able to send his whole body down as he crashed onto the floor and cracked the entire solid ground.

Parts of the floor were falling off as they dropped onto the floor that lay below and slowly continued to crumble. Jose gritted his teeth as he slowly began getting up from the impact, blood trickling down his head from the blunt pressure of the attack and force of impact. He looked up at the blonde who had a cold look in his eyes compared to Jose's now dark ones. The older man couldn't understand the nature of the boy. He could tell by the many guild members, through seeing Makarov and Minato that the members of his enemy guild were rambunctious, catastrophic, and very protective of what high standards and beliefs they have. Yet he could see none of that nature in the boy; he could see power, a cold and assertive nature that demands respect and holds his prestige for being an alpha among his peers. At the same time he was nothing like any of the members of his guild and that aggravated and fascinated the man at the same time. Where had Makarov gotten such a boy?

"I'm surprised Makarov has gotten someone like you to join his guild." Jose said wiping the blood off his face. "How come I haven't heard from you from either him or Minato?"

"Please, I wouldn't have joined the guild if I wanted to; I merely was made a deal that I had no other choice to make otherwise I would be hounded by his guild." Naruto smirked, "As for that though…I like to keep myself secretive, I don't like the old man telling anyone about me and Minato knows better to go about telling people how his own son doesn't want him in his life."

Jose's eye now sharpened a bit, "So you're the lost son of Minato and his wife; my sources were correct when they saw the two in the vicinity near the town my guild had resided in." His face twitched a wide smiled as he gave a grin, "To think that I would be fighting his flesh and blood; of course not fighting Minato is sad, but facing his son should be the next best thing if you have your father's talent."

Naruto's eyes vibrated as the ground slightly shook from energy pressure, "I would advise you to not call him my father; he lost that right the moment I was born." The blonde said.

"I'm taking that there is bad blood between you two, reminds me a lot like Makarov's and his son's relationship, even his grandson." Jose said. "Then tell me, why are you in a guild full of incompetent fools? A person of your stature should be graced to be in the strongest guild of Fiore. Fairy Tail is weak and so is its members; they will soon crumble from the might of Phantom Lord, so why not just join my guild? Together you and I can completely crush this guild and we can defeat Minato together." The dark haired mage held out his hand for the blonde to accept.

Naruto's bangs were covered on one side of his face as the eyes closed in thought. Soon a smile graced his face with a light scoff that turned to chuckling and then to full blown laughter that surprised Jose. It erupted in the room and echoed before dying down and the blonde rubbing his mouth as he sighed.

"You're hilarious; I haven't laughed that long for a long time." Naruto's eyes gazed upon Jose's with the same bored look that it had always had the moment he started facing the man. "If you think I can't handle Minato on my own you are sadly mistaken. I can crush his existence if necessary, but why rush when I can break his spirit first. I could do so by toying with his emotions in my own sick twisted way if I so desired, but what kind of person would I be if I didn't fight honorably." He state.

The blonde's blade vanished as he put the handle of the blade back to his side and smirked, "Though for the so-called guild you despise so much, it's true that it is an incompetent guild, very much so. The people are annoying, brash, and their ideals are too idiotic. I only like them because their fights are amusing and random. However, that does not take that fact that they think there is no sacrifice in the world when there always will be sacrifice. That is something all people have to live with when it comes to the small things and the larger things in life." The blonde said.

Jose sharpened his eyes, "You just said everything about them that I don't like. It is quite rare to find a person who is capable of sharing the same thoughts as I do towards that idiotic guild. They can be amusing, but they ARE most certainly annoying; why would you stay in a guild of so many weaklings?"

Naruto was silent before he muttered out loud with a sigh, "Honestly, even I don't know; I could leave this guild and bid adieu and just simply fight them all off until I get subdued once more or I walk out alive scathed…however..." Naruto stopped before continuing, "I have a handful of people that I care about, I had to realize I have to make a choice: a choice that I still am not fully prepared to decide. Though with reminiscing of memories I am pushing a little toward accepting my entire being, not for humanity's sake, but for the people I have bonds with and for the memory of someone important."

"Those foolish fairies are strong you say, but if my guild can beat them, then you are no less weak than them!" Jose argued.

Naruto scoffed "Please, I came across your first two minions; the guy with the weird ass accent and the fellow with the flames; didn't last long even before they fought me. I simply gave them the pleasure of seeing their fates. Though your little ace, Gajeel Redfox, wasn't much of the effort after he was severely weakened. Knocking him out of this building was just a bonus for me in hurting his pride after losing to that idiotic son of Igneel." Naruto took a few steps as he began continuing his speech.

"Also, if I was weaker than them then my father would not have been pleased with me knowing he raised a weak son. He would have killed me the second I showed such weakness." The blonde stated. "As for them, a lot of them have no potential and are low level mages; however they carry a stubborn nature that makes them have a strong will that allows them to face bigger obstacles and that I respected on my first day in that idiotic asylum."

"Then when they fought this so called guild, after losing their master they were just going to give up and that I was not going to have; I gave them a simple…push if you will. My silver tongue of persuasion has its uses from time to time." The blonde said, "The one thing that I despise more than anything, aside from Minato, is weakness; it is the simple thing that people think they can't beat. Unless they do not put effort into their goals they will never surpass their current limits. That is what I was taught and that is what I shall provide. If I see one simple form of weakness I have to clean up the shit as if it were a damn mess; you are pretty much the same, since you are so assertive in putting forth your self-proclaimed dominance as the maser of the strongest guild. You must literally hate wanting to be in second."

Jose grew several veins upon his face, teeth were clenching deeply as they were ground against each other, back and forth with a terrible screech coming from the man. How dare this boy make a mockery of him; he should be punished severely for the amount of annoying claims that he was spewing out! Jose's magic power had erupted with a dark menacing color around his body as he growled in anger, the ground around him started to shake as his eyes became dark and evil.

"I should rip out your tongue and kill you where you stand boy!" He hissed out, a menacing grin on his face as he put his fingers in front of him that had dark magic surround his fingertips. "I wanted to skin that weak old fool Makarov alive once his guild is gone, but ending you first will be on the top of my list for pissing me off so much!"

"Thanks for the compliment; it comes with the line of being a smartass you transvestite drama queen." Naruto paused for a moment, "Actually…never mind I don't want the compliment after just realizing that, I pity your guild members for having such a freak for a master."

Jose roared as his hand was engulfed with dark energy. **"Dead Bullets!"** He roared as several spheres of dark energy shot out from his hands.

Naruto smirked as the oncoming assault of dark magical projectiles came at him. However, one by one he avoided them with speed, hazing out of each oncoming attack to avoid damage to him. His arms crossed as he looked at Jose with a bored look, once the attack stopped he re-fazed into Jose's sight once more as he grunted and frowned.

"Is that all, I figured you would send me more of a buffet rather than that meager spread." The blonde said.

Jose took a step back as a bead of sweat emerged from his forehead, "You used dimensional magic, no, slow magic...didn't you to avoid those attacks. I can see your apparition; you must have used either one of those."

Naruto quirked his eye brow up and scoffed, "No that wasn't magic at all: it was speed."

Jose was shocked at first, but then his face grinned "What rubbish, like I will believe -" though he stopped his words for just one moment as Naruto was an inch from his face, he looked over to where the blond was last and saw the fading apparition. He then turned to look at the blonde's cold slit eyes that gave off power: a power that sent fear to even the strongest of men.

"Now do you believe?" Was all he said as he released a powerful blow to Jose's stomach causing the wizard saint to gag on saliva before he was sent flying across the room.

Jose came to a stop after skidding his feet on the floor, holding his stomach as he gave a low rasping wheeze. He looked over to the blonde with a dark glare on his face and frown, "I had my eyes on you the entire time..."

"And that's why you never will notice, I can go even faster than that" Naruto said with a toying smirk across his face. "I went about 1,500 kilometers per hour, I circled around this hallway about thirty times before I gave you that blow at your stomach."

Jose gritted his teeth as he took a step back and frown, "You're fast I may give you that, but I will not say much else other than that. There are mages who can slow you down."

"Oh really; you think they can stop 10,000 kilometers of speed?" Naruto gave Jose a bored look, "My max speed is approximately 11,846 kilometers per hour, I'm trying to make a record by going 12,000."

Jose went wide eyed, "That's impossible, your body would be absolutely destroyed by the amount of pressure you are forcing into it!"

"Trust me; I know. I can't go beyond 10,000 for more than 5 minutes, any further and all the calories and what little fat I have is gone off my body and it will tear up my muscles and stretch them out to far." Naruto looked at his hands as he moved his fingers, "I guess that's what you get for underestimating me."

Jose felt a few beads of sweat trickle down his forehead before he saw a large lingering shadow come behind the blonde. His eyes widened before grinning wildly, this was his chance to make a mockery out of the boy! He summoned another set of shades in which were wrapping around the blonde Uzumaki once more. Naruto frowned before lifting his head up and smirked.

"So that's what you were planning." He said to mainly himself as the large hulking figure appeared in the scenes which now appeared to be Aria, one of the strongest members of Phantom Lord. His hands almost together, Naruto looked over the corner of his eyes to see the hulking man smile.

**"Metsu"** Said the elemental four member as a magic sigil erupted from beneath the blonde, eradicating all of Jose's magic that surrounded Naruto as it was consuming all magical essence from within the circle.

Naruto's body felt slightly heavy as he felt his power being drained from his body, yet he stood still not paying attention to slight pressure that was coming down upon his body. He looked at Jose who had a wild grin on his face at the successful capture and then looked back with the corner of his eyes to see Aria's glowing eyes and wide smile.

_'So this is Aria of the heaven huh…' _Naruto's eyes grew a dark gleam to them as he lowered his head, _'Seems that I missed one of them.' _Naruto thought as closed his eyes.

Jose saw the boy's lowered head and laughed, "You think you could have beaten Phantom Lord, you're just an dog that's all bark and no bite!" The man yelled as he channeled his dark magic around his hand, concentrating it in his entire palm as he was prepared to see the blonde drop down, powerless and weak so that he may strike the foolish boy down and continue his conquest of being the strongest.

"As soon as I'm done with you, I'm going to wipe away all those Fairy Tail mutts and throw them in the trash where they should be, to be nothing more than useless garbage." Jose said licking his lips, "and you're going to be the first."

"Really now, is that what you think?" Naruto said catching the man by surprise, this wasn't what surprised the man though. What surprised him was that Naruto was eating Aria's magic until it faded away from existence. "I wouldn't say that my bark is nothing compared to my bite. I don't yip and take a nibble; I bite and tear through flesh and bone with fangs so sharp that biting down on your neck I can easily rip your vertebrae that connects right into the spinal cord and rotator of your skull."

Jose felt a shiver run down his spine as he heard those words; the voice came out without emotion and remorse, something that even he never thought he would have. Yet this was a whole different level, the boy backed up his words by destroying the magic that had surrounded him. His eyes narrowed at the blonde and frowned.

"What are you?" he asked as he tightened his jaw shut.

Naruto didn't say anything at first until he gave a low chuckled. "Well I'm not a dog, I guess you could say I'm three things in one body." Without hesitation and without a glance, the blonde's hand reached to Aria's neck and squeezed upon the man's jugular, his grip tightening deeply upon the Adam's apple and wind pipe while the taller man was trying to make the boy release with no avail. Slowly, Naruto raised his head and a wave of killer intent roared upon the place. It wasn't magic, but chakra of pure malevolence which sprung out across the room and caused sweat to pour down the older guild mast's forehead and causing insult to injury in destroying Aria. Naruto's eyes where no longer ice blue, but were a dark crimson tide color, his fangs sharper and his nails pricking the skin of Aria's neck.

"Now…if I were to be something I guess I would be three; first I would be a Kitsune, a breed of Yoko to be exact." He said.

SQUELCH!

A gurgling scream from area could be heard as the blonde's serrated claw-like nails tore right into the man's jugular as he ripped out the large mound of flesh from the throat of his victim. It was all so fast as man didn't have enough time even clutch his own through was he felt a powerful thrust his chest plate and right through his body. The man looked down to see the blondes' arm in where his heart should be. Aria heard the sound of thundering beats of the heart behind him. It got closer as the dragon slayer pulled his arm out of the man and appearing in his hand was the heart of the victim.

"I am a trickster: cunning against my enemies, and playful with my allies, I an deceitful, but as well as honorable. Above all else though" His hand clenched into a fist as he slammed it into Aria. "I am the fiercest of mythical creatures; I like to burn my victims."

Quickly, fire ignited in front of the fist and quickly surrounded the large enemy in a fire of pure azure color, the flame engulfed Aria's body as it smothered him in flames, his flesh, organs, and bones all turning into a pile of smoldering ash on the ground and everything behind the body was scorched by the intense heat of the flame.

**"Shoryu-ken: Shokyaku!" **Naruto muttered to himself as he lowered his fist. He looked at the heart in is hand and quickly covered the muscle in dark energy in which corroded the organ and caused its existence to cease into nothing.

Jose froze at the event that had occurred that only lasted within two minutes. The blonde had crushed aria in a matter of seconds and wiped his existence clean out of the world. Had Makarov held this type of monstrosity in his guild the entire time, was there someone who was as powerful or better yet dangerous as Gildarts and Minato? Jose grew a vein on his forehead and gritted his teeth.

"You…you killed my greatest asset!" Jose shouted, "You killed one of my strongest mages and turned him into crust on the ground."

"Hmmm…I like the term paper mache better than crust on the ground, it gives that type of flavor that sparks my tastes." Naruto said as he gave a wide smirk, "I would say he was too fired up."

Jose narrowed his eyes and seethed in anger before a though occurred to him and gave a low chuckle and then it turned to a laughter of excitement and joy. "You…you fool, do you know what you have done" Jose said grinning, "You killed my member!"

Naruto quirked his eyebrows up "Your point being?"

"That council law, you broke the one law that is held for all legal guilds: 'No killing is permitted, actions leading to it will cause said guild and members to be dark guilds and will face trial!.' You broke the honorary code of the magic council!" the dark haired man cried out laughing, "It means I win either way!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Idiot" the blonde said stopping the man's laughter. He reached into the side of his coat pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a piece of paper, a letter of sorts. The blonde held it in-between his middle and index finger and threw it to the man. "Read that letter, thoroughly."

Jose narrowed his eyes at the blonde as he unfolded the paper and looked down upon the letter and read its information. His eyes scanned the papers words fast, but slowed, eyes growing wide until the came to a haltt. His hands had trembled a bit, feeling the unease that now crept up his spine. "W-what is this?"

The letter held vibrant hand writing, elegant with design and held the stamp of the rune knights and magic council. It took Jose awhile to process the words the letter stated:

_By the order of which is stated, we the council grant a approval of Naruto Uzumaki, otherwise known as Hiei, the right to cast judgment upon guilty and criminal personal, as well as those who would cause unbalance to public society and the order of magic. Choice of punishment is under his jurisdiction, the death penalty approved by order of the council and of rune knight commanding councilman. _

_Actions for this will lead to protection under the council and future rewards after he ends his duties of volunteering support against the dark guilds. _

_Authorized and signed by, _

_Magic Council Member Org_

"That is the letter from the council, an approval letter to be exact; before I became a Fairy Tail member by force I was a mage that went by only one name…Hiei, I was a feared entity of all dark mages. I still am of course, but I was on hold for long time until a few months back; I'm back in action now." Naruto said as he smile.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto smiled, "A few months back the council had called me for a request, they had gotten information about of me from Makarov and Minato and of course gave me a fine deal for their service. I wouldn't be their lap-dog of course I told them, but they offered me to be their agent of sorts; a personal mage for hire, their wizard knight of sorts. I destroy dark guilds and kill their guild masters, I walk away with a clean slate with an IOU from them and if I decide to end my service my slate stays clean." He said. "A win-win for us both. Though I think you forgot something about those magical laws… aren't there supposed to be no guild wars?"

Jose had subconsciously took a step back as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead, his anger held no bounds now. This brat in front of him was a secret enforcer of the council, he was the judge with free judgment upon all mages. His hand glowed into dark magic as he concentrated it to the attacks fullest extent.

"I finally reached my decision in this solution, you punishment Jose Porla is-"

**"DEAD WAVE!" **Cried out the guild master as a purple beam of energy shot out from his hands and extended out as it came at the blonde. The attack was screaming with darkness as it gave a roar of fury coming towards its victim.

Naruto put his hands out and grabbed the attack which pushed him back, a vein had appeared on Naruto's forehead. His feet dragged on the ground ad he grunted as the muscles on his body flexed causing his entire body to stop and with that so did the attack. His fangs shot out at the magical attack and drew his mouth close to it and began to gorge upon the magic and soon the once large beam had begun to shrink down into nothing more than a bunch of ethernano particles in the air that quickly dissipated from reality.

Naruto gulped the magic down and a bright aura of silver surrounded his body and rising to the air. Naruto looked at the dark hair male with pale eyes and gave an animalistic grin. **"Death." **Naruo simply said finishing his speech which was interrupted.

Jose growled as he brought forth magic into his hands once more and shot another dead wave upon Naruto which was avoided by his speed and then repeated shot small ones repeatedly until he grew tired of Naruto avoiding the attack.

"Enough is enough brat, if going serious is what you want me to do then so be it!" He snarled out he gathered dark energy in both hands.

**"GREAT DEAD WAVE!" **Jose roared out as he released the attack forward and out came a dead wave three times it's original size, destroying the columns of the room, causing the room to shake and leave the ceiling above to break apart and show spots of sunlight appear in the room.

Naruto gathered the silver based magic in his hands and lunged it forward. **"Cosmic Flare!"** Naruto yelled out as the attack busted out, colliding with the massive wave attack with its own rivaling power and caused both attacks to explode with a fierce impact that cased the top of the guild fortress to explode, scattering the debris inside the now outside room and outside the building.

From Jose's view once the area was cleared the blonde was nowhere in sight, before he appeared at the side of the guild masters peripheral vision. The man sensed the magical presence and looked to the side to see the blonde putting his hands open in front of him, his eyes closed.

**"Solar…" **Naruto's eyelids glowed a light red, once opening his eyes an intense light shot out from them engulfing the entire area Jose was in **"Flare!" **the blonde yelled as the light shot directly into the man's eyes.

Jose felt the light intensify as it bored directly into the pupil of his eyes, the blood vessels in his eyes began to cook and burn and the nerves screamed for him to close. It was too late for him to close his eyes however, the light was too close and within seconds his eyes charred from the light. All he could do now was scream in agony, covering his eyes and the sight he had now once had was gone. Once the light had died Naruto looked at the man and saw the older males' eye sockets were charred black and the eyelids were a dark purple color.

"My…my eyes…" Jose said as he growled in agony, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYES!"

"I burned them isn't it obvious?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face, "the magic I used, **Star Drive,** is a rare magic, very few have the power to use it as it is a form of astral and sun magic. I only used a support spell that is used to temporarily disarm the opponent; however, coming close to you was my objective as the move provides highly enhanced rays a lot like the rays of the sun. Staring at the sun to long can damage your eyes, but staring at light that is just as bright can completely blind you."

Jose gritted his teeth, before giving a smile and laughing, "Well I guess you got me by surprise there. You are much better than I thought" Magic started to bubble around his body until his body was surrounded by black magic. Soon his eyes opened up to show pale looking ones around him. "It seems I will have to take this fight to the fullest then if that is what I need to do." He said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes upon the now...grotesque figure that was not Jose, he was no longer a thin man with European garments. He was wearing a type of symbiotic armor or layer of skin. It made him hulky, a massive creature of pure muscle with sharp claws and jagged fangs that were teeth. Four tentacles moved around on his back, his eyes where spider like, big round and glowing with a pale light. Overall, this thing looked like it could handle a hit from the Jupiter canon easily, looking like an eight foot tall giant and all.

"What is that?" Naruto asked, looking at the man's form "Is that some type of parasite?"

"This..." Jose laughed in a dark tone "This is my greatest power, where my shades become my armor and become one with my body. I skipped my simple **shade armor technique** which I have never used and I am using my ultimate form upon you… in this form, you can simple call me the shade demon."

Naruto focused on Jose in his new form and was silent for a moment with his thoughts. _'So this is the true power of his magic, it's a form of dark magic relating to more of the negative form of emotion which allows him to cast forth the dark apparitions…this is a type of demon magic, that's why he reserves his negative emotions, it's to keep himself in control because he body acts as a catalyst or a host for the demon magic as if it were a parasite.'_

The blonde lowered his eyes as his senses were fixated on the magic, he could feel it vibrate across the room and could tell that Jose's shade magic went further than he had thought of as simple apparitions and shadows; it was actual dark magic, a type of parasitic magic that held intentions of mayhem and catastrophe.

_'Interesting…it is giving off as much dark magic as lullaby was and such foul intent. Power increase as it may this state I can feel has a disadvantage to it; his emotions are running wild with the magic, too much of that will lead him to lose control.' _Naruto rushed over towards Jose and send a kick towards the demonic Jose's head before it was stopped by a hand grabbing onto the leg without the parasite even looking at Naruto.

"I think that I forgot to mention, even though you have taken away my sight, that doesn't mean you have taken away my other senses. All my senses have improved dramatically; I can hear the sound of your heart beat as easy as hearing your footsteps. My smell is heightened to where I can smell you miles away. The best part is I can see you with not normal sight. I can sense your magical essence." The man said.

Naruto grunted as the hulking monster slammed the blonde onto the floor and threw him across the room, causing the blonde to hit several row of broken pillars. Naruto hit the ground before leaping back on his feet.

_'Even if it's just a parasitic type, I need to be careful.' _Naruto's hand glowed a silver color as he rushed toward the giant creature as he aimed a direct kick into the monster's gut and set it back a few feet. He launched a barrage a blows; kicks to the head and lower legs; punches toward the sternum and neck. Jose's body was denser than it was in his human form, but that did not mean that he could withstand the blonde's blows as well.

It would have to be said the same for the blonde as well, while Jose's new body proved to be bigger and stronger, his movement and agility had shown to have increased as well. With his highly enhanced senses he could sense the blonde's movements without the use of his lost eyesight. Heat could be senses from the mouth like a serpent's tongue; hearing was greatly increased to where he could hear bugs walking on the walls and flying off; he could predict Naruto's movements through sonar and sound waves; however, his greatest asset was possibly his magic sight: an ability to see his enemy with only his shadow, for his shadow takes form of who they are at that moment.

Jose had managed to hit the blonde as well, a powerful gut blow to the stomach, a knee to the blonde male's gut, and an axe handle to his back. One of Jose's tentacles managed to grab up the blonde's ankle as he flung around the columns of the room, break each solid mass of brick that broke down from the impact.

Naruto landed on his feet and shook his head as he frowned. This was annoying him to fight a simply parasite demon enhanced mage. The floor could be felt shaking; the dragon slayer took a quick look to see Jose come at him like a locomotive coming at him at full speed. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he crunched down into a squatting position and once the demonic Jose was close he collided with the man. His feet had skidded across the room, dragging before it slowly stopped; he grunted as he wrapped his arm around the large waist of Jose and preformed a bell-to-belly suplex at great speed and slamming the older mage onto the ground.

Naruto was now on top of Jose's hulking state and then started to punch the man's masked face. The first punches were heavy blows, bashing the head into the floor to cause damage to the back of the head, quickly though the punches proceeded to become faster than normal and just as fierce as the heavier blows previously. The blows came to a stop when the black massive claw-like hand grabbed Naruto's hand and swung Naruto across the room when Naruto landed on a wall on his feet.

Jose slowly got up and looked at the blonde's directions and roared in anger as tendrils on his back waved wildly around him and slowly started to form tips like spearheads at the tip of the tendrils. They launched out with great speed when coming at Naruto. The blonde had disappeared from the point where they were aiming at, but their direction had turned to where he had appeared at.

Naruto looked over to the oncoming tendrils once more and narrowed his eyes. His hands glowed a silver color once more and shot one of them out towards the attacking tendrils. **"Cosmic flare!" **A beam of silvery light shot out and eradicated part of the shard tendrils. The parts that were separated from the main body had made an agonizing cry before they disintegrated into the air. That attack wasn't over of course as Naruto sensed a concentrated magical source near him. He turned towards the demonic entity to find that the tendrils had formed themselves as a type of massive cannon barrel.

_'Shit' _Naruto cursed in his mind as he slammed his glowing hands onto the ground, a white magical circle emanated on the ground below him.

**"DEAD BLAST!" **Roared the demonic voice of Jose as the cannon shot out a blast of concentrated dark magic upon the blonde.

**"Wall of Revealing Light!" **A massive wall of concentrated sunlight erupted from the magic circle Naruto formed. As it completely formed, the blast of dark magic rammed into it and caused to walled to pressure.

Naruto looked up at the wall and could see the cracks upon the wall were gradually showing and becoming larger by the second. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he jumped to his feet and ran father back from the wall.

_'That's why I should have not learned that accursed astral magic, it's not as strong as my other magic.' _He thought as stopped and turned toward the light wall once more. He inhaled air in his lungs and tensed up as he prepared for his attack.

The wall shattered in a matter of seconds after Naruto moved away , breaking light glass and with the little effort it had the wall did not stop the cannon's attack. The attack came passed the halfway mark towards Naruto and roared like thunder as it came closer.

Naruto stared at the attack with a neutral look on his face. **"Fuujin no…DOUGOU!" **He shouted as an erupt burst of wind shot out wildly from his mouth like a tornado and rammed into the dark magic attack. The two attacks had slowly pushed back and forth between for dominance as power was everything in this battle between powerful attacks.

Naruto held his ground as he released another bellowing roar with his attack making it stronger that it was before and pushing Jose's attack back; however, Jose pulsed more magic into his own attack to give it as much or even greater ground than the blonde's attack. The two attacks pressed forward with each other until the magic they held was intertwining with the other, making both attacks to be unstable enough to cause a explosion that shot out a burst of magical debris in the air that covered the open room like a mist.

Jose looked around and paused as his magical sense was blinded by the mist of ethernano around him. His hearing could pick up a draft of high winds, but not a single sound other than that. The massive demonic form of Jose took a fist steps back and sniffed the air around him before he felt a heavy blow into his stomach. He growled in pain holding his stomach with his hand before a knee rammed into his head. The man roared as he swung his claws around in anger and slammed his hands on the floor.

"WHERE ARE YOU BRAT?!" He snarled out before hearing a loud whistle like sound, something sounding much like a bird. 'What is that?' He thought shift his body

**"Hien!" **Quickly Naruto came out from the mist with wind covered his entire body, his arm extending out like a wing or shard curved blade. He shot right past Jose and came to a stop as he looked back before the wind around him died down. Two things occurred during that time; first the annoying crying of the parasite came out once more in the area; second, something hit the floor and once the mist had finally dissipated from the room it had turned out to be Jose's right arm shriveling back to normal as the parasite died off his body.

Jose roared in agony as he held the stump below his elbow, his roar becoming more wild than before. Soon tendrils shot out from his body and rammed into slabs and heaps of debris on the ground, destroying everything around a ten feet radius around Jose. Jose growled as he turned towards Naruto's direction and hissed loudly as the stump on his arm grew, the black parasite grew a tendril around Jose's lost limb and formed into a long muzzle of a gun or small canon.

"You…you wretched boy, I am tired of your existence in this world and I want nothing more than to see you dead at my feet!" Jose said as he fired a blast of his magic from the muzzle.

Naruto saw the magic bullet the size of a watermelon come at him at high velocity. Once it came close to him, he raised his hand and slapped it away from him. Quickly after that, Jose fired more shots at him before he slowly charged up the hand canon and fired a barrage of magical missiles to further his assault on the boy for angering him so. Naruto chose to avoid the blast seeming as though he had had enough of estimating his opponent's strength. When the barrage stopped, Jose appeared in front of him and swung his massive fist down toward the dragon slayer which was stopped by the blonde's arm. Naruto followed through with a wind encased fist directly into the older man's sternum and then followed through with another segment of punches which came as a single fist at supersonic speed.

Jose flew back as he looked at the blonde's magical aura and growled. "What are you?!"

Naruto looked over at Jose "I'm a trickster…a human, but I am also the most feared beast of old times.."

Jose narrowed his eyes, "How does that fool have you, Makarov never showed this kind of guild member in all the years I knew of the old coot; not once was there a show of ruthless nature from of his members, so how come I had no knowledge of you?!" He said in anger with every word.

Naruto looked at the man and frowned, "Did we not go over this before all of this. I told you, I didn't want to join this guild from the start, hell I still wouldn't join, but like I said I have a couple people here that I am close to, they are my reason for being in this annoying guild."

"Then why would you stay with them; you and I, along with your friends, we can defeat them and defeat the council. We could rule over this country like kings!"

"Please shut the fuck up," Naruto said before punched the demonic man in the face. "I wouldn't want to rule over a damn country, it would be too much work and it cause disorder upon the land. If I destroy legal guilds then I would have to destroy dark guilds; which means that all these mages would be scattered and do whatever the hell they want meaning they could do good or do bad. Mages need to be watched over and attended, I may not like the council and their pathetic rules; be it as it may, they have some structure and some order which balances things for both sides."

He walked toward the beast that was slowly getting up on his feet and frowned, "Also, I wouldn't join someone who reminds me so much of a snake: traitorous, sneaky, and untrustworthy. You yourself look like demon that shouldn't even be trusted for how ugly you look, you venomous demon." Naruto stated standing just five feet away from the man.

"You are just weak, you have no power what so ever! You may have killed my strongest member; you may have pushed those annoying fairies to fight again; you may have even cut my arm off, but in the end you are weak and you will not be able to beat me." Jose said unleashing his magic power upon Naruto as a show of dominance.

Naruto paused for a moment and looked at the man before closed his eyes, "Three" He said.

Jose's lips quirked up "What?"

"I said three; I will crush you with three techniques in under a minute with my main magic. You are the third person to last a fight with me even if I wasn't at full power; still, you are worthy in the end to see some of my main magic." Naruto told the man; "Though be warned, when I use it, I tend to be ruthless, compared to what you are now, I am far worse." He said with a slight grin on his face.

Jose seethed as his claw hand had sharpened "You fool, you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" He raised his canon arm and grinned, "I'll make you-" then he stopped as he saw a flicker of his magic sight gazing upon Naruto's form. Within that second he could see Naruto's facial feature, his eyes were cold and the pupil was slit-like, but the aura within his eyes was pure black on one eye and the other, a white color.

_'What?' _The demon thought as he then felt a massive pressure upon his body and grunted in great discomfort as he got on one knee. _'W-what is this pressure?!' _He looked at Naruto and froze as he saw the boy's human form change within his magical vision. His body was growing larger by the second, his human form losing itself as it turned into something more reptilian, wings shot out and talons as sharp as swords appeared. Blue flame like markings matched the creatures leathery wings and it possessed a blunt shaped head.

Jose for once was in shock as much as he was in fear, his body trembled at the power the boy held and it grew by the second. He had never believed Gajeel to be raised by a dragon, but to see one appear in front him like this it made him tremble in front of a creature that was recognized as a god.

"W-what…are…you?" was all Jose could bring out of his mouth as the pressure slowly died down.

"I go by many names: Naruto, Hiei, Kokujin, my surrogate father simply called me Ningen." Naruto said in a emotionless voice as he stared down at Jose. "He raised me to become the strongest, the most powerful mage, as well as the strongest dragon slayer ever to have existed since the great war, a war in which destroyed an entire country and a war in which the blood of humans and dragon seeped the earth like a red river."

"Impossible, you can't be raised by a dragon, it's impossible, they would kill you."

"I wouldn't know about the others, but my father would have killed you easily, he found me unique compared to most humans." Naruto smirked, "My father is the most renowned dragon, the most feared entity that rivals Zeref himself, the dragon who can destroy an entire continent; _**Mokushroku Ni Aru Kuroki Ryuu, **_Acnologia."

Jose widened his eyes at the wide opening truth; his body shook with fear, but glee as he began to laugh a little. "A-amazing, to think that you have such power," he slowly got up to his feet and rose his hand out, "You don't have to go any further, I can truly see your worth; I know now that together we can, us against those accursed fairies and we can be unstoppable together. No reason to defeat me." He said, however the desperate tone and fear broke through it all as the man's body shook like a leaf in the wind.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before Kurama scoffed in his head. **"Kill him already, he's spewing out things in order to spare his life. Make sure he regrets speaking ill about you and eradicate his entire existence off this earth"**

_'Took the words right out of my mouth Kurama.' _Naruto told the fox as he immediately punched the man in the face and narrowed his dragon like eyes. "You are becoming annoying, besides it's too late for you, I can't have you spilling out my secret now can I?" Naruto said as dark energy erupted from his body like an aura. "I'm going to kill you, rip your body from limb to limb, and eradicate your entire being and send it to hell to where your kin will feast on your rotting flesh for all eternity."

Jose took a few steps back and roared in anger as he raised his cannon arm and fired a heavy blast from it that can towards Naruto. The blond just simply stood there in front of the blast before he began to inhale the magical attack once it drew close to him. He sighed with delight and wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the appetizer…now...onto the main course." Naruto disappeared and rammed his hand right through Jose's shoulder and pulled it out before elbowing the man in the face.

Jose gagged as some blood seeped from his mouth and he left his back open for an assault as he felt a powerful kick aim right at his spinal cord. He roared in pain as he felt a lower snap his mid-section of his back and he fell to his knees'. Naruto tugged in his arm and threw him across the room and as he was flying in the air he was quickly slammed into the ground by a heavy blow that pierced his stomach.

**"Meiryuu no Ryuu-ken." **Naruto muttered to himself as his hand touched the bony nerved spin and quickly grabbed it with his hand inside the man's body and began to squeeze it tightly, his hand was quickly pumping out Kurama's chakra into Jose as it began to poison his body.

Jose felt a powerful burning sensation surrounding his muscled and quickly his muscles and bodily organs began to spasm and feel like they were being burned from the inside. He was about to scream before he felt a loud crack and his body went slump. His entire body was paralyzed as Naruto tore part of his spine out; the guild master could feel his parasitic shade magic leave his body as he was slowly dying and he couldn't say anything as his body was quickly being eaten away. He was looking up, not able to turn his gaze at Naruto who was now looking at him.

"I told you I was going to kill you Jose, you should have been wise to not fuck with the son of the black dragon." He said as he launched himself into the air and went up higher till his body stopped in midair. His body was inhaling a portion of ethernano in the air that swirling inside the blonde's mouth.

**"Meiryuu no…" **the air was vibrating violently as he sucked in enough magic power and soon he exhaled the attack with a mighty roar. **"HOUKOU!" **He roared as his attack descended towards the walking guild fortress, once it had struck, it pierced through the building and caused a rising explosion of magical force that launched into the air. The building and anything inside it had begun to break down into small particles and slowly vanish from within the magical force. Once the magic had died down, anything that was within three hundred feet of the attack had been destroyed. The lake now had a large pot hole which was slowly being filled up by the water it had, swirling around the pit before it finally leveled out.

Naruto looked down and at the lake and closed his eyes in pride, "Well that takes care of a nuisance" He said.

**"Two." **Kurama stated.

Naruto opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, _'What?'_

**"You killed him in two moves in a minute and ten seconds; you said you would kill him in three moves in a minute. I sometimes wonder if you forget to not actually take so long and use almost full power of your first roar attack, as well as to not actually waste time at all." **Kurama said with a grin on his face.

Naruto didn't say a word, but the expression on his face showed a great deal of annoyance from the fox.

_'Kurama, shut up. Just shut up.' _Was all he said to the fox as he landed onto the ground. Naruto figured sooner or later the rune knights would come into action soon to investigate this subject.

Oh how the blonde jinchurriki hated being right. Never again will he deal with the bullshit of saving the guild when it comes in turmoil with another guild, because there was too much complications after doing so.

First he had to not leave the area for the knights to investigate.

Next, he had to be asked questions.

The third step was that the guild members all want to say their piece.

Lastly, he gets drama out of one or two members, specifically Erza, which he was annoyed greatly by at times.

Of course these things ALWAYS happen when there isn't a damn guild war.

_'Kami, why do you hate me so?' _Naruto said as he rubbed his temples and sighed as he ignored the complaining of a certain redhead from the background.

**"Because life's not fair, bitch" **Kurama said as he chuckled before hearing some strange music and widened his eyes realizing it was his worst nightmare; Barbie Girl. **"NOOOOO, WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL, DAMN YOU NARUTO!" **The fox cried before he was cut off. Sometimes it helped to be able to control the elements of your inner consciousness.

_'Thank Kami I can block that out.' _Naruto sighed in his mind as he stared at Lahar, the rune knight captain in front of him, whom was talking to him about the situation between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. Lahar had been possibly been one of the few members of the Rune Knights that Naruto had respected, though this was only because he was young, intelligent, and wasn't as brazen or arrogant as the other captains or members of the corp. for that matter. The knight was merely an acquaintance, if not merely a person of interest to the blonde. He had met the man during one of his missions under the council and had discussed on the reasons why he was one of the few legal mages that the council permits killing to and of course Naruto answered in a neutral response. You could be surprised where one conversation could lead after four hours.

"So Jose went on the assault on Fairy Tail and tried to destroy the guild by any means, am I correct?" Lahar questioned.

"No…bringing a walking fortress guild that held a Jupiter Cannon aiming at the largest building in town; or the armada of Phantom Lord guild members that were attacking Fairy Tail members, with the addition of shade apparitions trying to demolish the guild before I decided to act. Does that sound simpler for you by any means for destroying a guild?" Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Lahar sweat dropped as he looked at the blonde, "No, in fact it sounds like something that would happen to this guild. The people in it tend to make a ruckus for the council."

"The council will simply have to get over the fact that sometimes nothing will change over this guild." Naruto simply stated "Besides, as annoying as they are, there wouldn't be any entertainment for me. I'd probably die or kill them before I do not have some mere entertainment in my midst."

"I see." Lahar said, putting a recording lacryma inside his pocket. "Well, all I needed was a statement from you and to take away members of Phantom Lord, I'll be sure to get further details from master Makarov during the next council meeting; for now, I'll let them have a break."

Naruto grunted as he nodded his head, seeing Lahar off as he, along with his fellow subordinate knights and restrained members of Phantom Lord, were moving out of town toward the Rune Knight headquarters.

"Naruto!" A stern voice called out, the blonde turned to look and see an aggressive Erza walking toward him, face slightly bandaged along with her arms and legs.

"Yes Erza?" The blonde said in a calm voice that had a bored sound added to it. "Did you need something I take it?"

"Jose...he's dead isn't he?" The redhead questioned the blonde in which he did not reply, "You know our rules, despite whatever you were trying to do, you should have kept Jose alive for him to face trial: killing him was not your choice."

The jinchuriki chuckled as he looked at the redhead, "Still going on about your righteous justice Erza or are you saying that the way the system of the world truly works are not fair to the individual human." Naruto focused his gaze upon her "The world is not fair and no matter what anyone does, whether it is to kill or not to kill then it's their choice. However, let me ask you something Scarlet: do you think Jose would have stopped if I let him live?"

"That still does not give you the right to justify his punishment; he could have stopped after his punishment."

"Stopped as in change, am I right" Naruto was getting aggravated with the woman's arrogance. "How would you know he would have changed, you think that whatever punishment they bring out on him, whether it's big or small, that he will change for the better? No, he would have not. I know what kind of man Jose is; he is a pompous fool who thinks so highly of himself that he believes that people who are more renowned than him, are not worthy to have such a title and those who are his subordinates or lower and below him: nothing but garbage that he steps on." Naruto said as he walked passed the female.

"Then what would categorize you then, at his level?" Erza questioned before scoffing, "No, you're no better than the monsters out there, you stoop to the level of dark mages: scum of all other things. Your parents would be ashamed of you." She said.

The crowd of guild members had been silent by the words that the scarlet warrior had spoken. A presence of negative emotion waived the area in which was guided from Naruto; his eyes glowing a pale color as he stared at the Titania.

"My parents as you call them. Those fools, especially Minato, are not my parents." He said in a emotionless tone. "You are so fucking high on them as if everyone thinks they are so perfect. Well you are damn wrong you arrogant bitch." This time Naruto was in her face within a blink second. "You think they don't have blood on their hands; they have as much, if not more blood on their hands than anything."

Naruto's presence felt like a colossal giant just staring at the S-class mage. "Minato was the fastest man where he was from and a few years later, there was a great war, a war where he got the title Kiroii no Senko before claiming it as a wizard saint. During that war he wiped out an entire battalion of enemy forces in a matter of moments and defeated them mercilessly by his hand. He has killed in order to protect his home and his loved ones." Naruto said as his eyes sharpened, "Kushina, she was well known for her aggressive tendencies, her swordsmanship and her sealing arts made her one of the most dangerous opponents for her enemies, plus her unique power allows her to suppress a person's energy while she restrains them. They killed for their home, before coming here that is. Yet they would protect there home even when it meant putting their own son in the most possible hell ever and leaving him when they would die; they committed the ultimate sin."

Erza felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead as she continued to listen to the blonde; was this all really true in what he was saying? "How do you know this."

"Because I had a little voice in my head that tells me everything about them miss fairy fucking godmother." Naruto said sarcastically. "I swear that is the most annoying question I heard all day aside from Jose bitching and asking me to join his damn guild before I wiped him off the face of this earth."

Naruto got directly into her face and gazed upon her with cold eyes. "Now let me tell you fairy queen, if I was like Jose then he is what would have happened. During this entire thing, you would have lost, Jose would have toyed with you before either killing you or making you a concubine for his own pleasures and sold all of the women in this guild to slave traders and destroyed the pride of these men by breaking them at any cost. I would have not done shit, just sip some wine and not waste my time pushing to give your guild members confidence to actually fight as their only S-class mage who is willing to fight falls in despair. This little guild, it would be nothing."

"Now here is where you don't compare me to those damn leeches, those pathetic dark mages that you think you hate more than anyone else, but in all truth you don't see the picture. I want them all dead, I would kill them all without a moments hesitation, because they invoked my wrath little bitch: They. Made. Me." The blonde mage said.

"If I was anything compared to them, even a fragment; I would have killed innocent blood, I would have not released those slaves. Hell I would have joined a dark guild and have my way with any of them, but I'm not in a dark guild am I. Above all else I would have killed every single one of you for the sheer pleasure, but I have my own damn honour to hold and I would rather not see people have to deal with the disorder of this balance and deal with the punishments they do not deserve."

Naruto shoved his shoulder at Erza's as he walked passed her and narrowed his eyes at her as he looked back. "Just because you had it hard doesn't mean anything, it was the reason you became strong and that is the only thing I respect about you until now. However, no one else is like you and if they were, I would rather fall to my grave early. I would never want someone who praises two people like all-worshiping idols, who are too afraid to face their son, someone who envies the boy and is angered in why he does not accept the parents who love him when all he does is hate them. You would never know my wrath for them: for the world. It is because of your arrogance that you could not comprehend it and not understand it. No, not could, not should, not would...you will NEVER understand, Erza Scarlet." He told her, his anger dying down as he looked away and walked.

Erza clenched her teeth as the male walked off, her eyes sharpened with anger from his words and embarrassment from putting her off like that. She held a firm grip on the hand of her blade, ready to pull it out and to challenge Naruto when something had occurred that no one had expected. Out of nowhere a loud smack had echoed the open area and all were shocked aside from Naruto who did not turn around.

Erza was shocked at first by the strike from the person who hit her, she gazed upon the white haired bartender, who was scratched up and bruised from the previous event; however, she retained a look of disappointment on her face and disgust. "Mirajane?"

Not a word came from the woman's mouth as all she did was walk passed the group in silence. The Titania was about to follow in pursuit before Natsu stepped forward in front of her.

"Erza." He said frown on his face, "That's enough…"

Erza was wide eyed; first it was Mirajane, then Natsu; were those two protecting him? "Why should I?! It's true and you know it."

"Because I said so." A gruff voice came from behind the crowd, the group of guild members opened up to show a healthy Makarov walking through the opening and stopped a few feet away from Erza.

"Master…" Erza said silently as her eyes widened at the revelation that her master was back in a good hearty condition.

The old man stared at the redhead and paused, "I want you to apologize for your actions Erza." said Makarov; "To Naruto."

Erza raised her eyes a little "But master, I do not understand, he-'"

"Because I will not tolerate my children to be berated by another and be compared by the thing he hates most." Makarov said "He is cold, just as much as he is aggressive and brash. Though you can see the cracks showing, his nature has changed these past years he has been here, even if he acts the same."

"That's not the point though, he has killed, and he shouldn't even be in this guild."

"You are right; he has killed, though he has also continued to kill because he has full authorization to do so from the council." The group went wide eyed from this revelation. "I brought this up with the council with him by my side and he has put his logic to the test with the ideals of legal mages law of conduct with guilds. He is the first legal mage to his full authority in killing only those who break the law that are mages or dark mages. Hell, in time the council will allow killing to be permitted with the exception if it is against only dark mages."

Makarov looked over to his children, "I know that you were all raised with the ideal that killing is not permitted, even in this guild. I would not be ashamed to say that if any of you were killed by a dark mage I would be too angered and filled with sorrow to let my judgments be clouded as I kill a mage of such cruelty. However, I want killing to only be our last resort, or no resort at all, your purity is all that I want for my children, even Naruto."

Erza looked at the old man in which walked in Naruto's direction, "I will talk to Naruto; however, there is something that most of you need to know. Naruto saved our hides today, without him who would we have to help us while I was incapacitated; Minato and Kushina are on a long-term mission, as well as the many other S-class mages we possess. Be grateful to those who help without being asked, because sometimes it will bite you back if you anger them any further than they have been."

Those were the last words Makarov had said to the members of Fairy Tail as he followed Naruto from afar.

**End Chapter**

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, sorry it took so long, school was occupying me, but I will reply much fast since break is coming fast and I have three months off. I will probably have an filler chapter, before going into the canon special and then go back to the next two canon fillers before going into the next arc. **

**I'll be making a new story as well, so look out for that. **

**This is Kotei no Seiryuu signing off**


End file.
